


Road to Expiation

by Daina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative End 3B, Awkwardness, Bodyguard Derek Hale, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Friendship/Love, Kind of Hollydays, M/M, Roadtrip, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Stiles is not Stiles, Teen Wolf - Supernatural Crossover, Void Stiles, family business, guilty feelings, post season 3B
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 114,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daina/pseuds/Daina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras expulsar al Nogitsune del cuerpo de Stiles es hora de intentar superar todas las pérdidas que ocasionó el demonio. Una tarea que resulta especialmente complicada para el humano que vivió todos los asesinatos en primera persona y que acabará encerrándose en sí mismo al considerarse culpable de la muerte de Allison Argent. Para ello, deseando que Stiles supere el trauma y vuelva a ser el chico risueño de siempre, Derek le llevará lejos de Beacon Hills en un viaje que, espera, les ayude a ambos a recuperar el rumbo de sus vidas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque el fic arranca tras los acontecimientos de la temporada 3B, en ningún momento aparecerá Kate Argent secuestrando a Derek Hale y llevándoselo a Mexico. Es una historia alternativa que se centra exclusivamente en lo que ocurrió con el Nogitsune y, trístemente, en todas las muertes que el demonio causó.

 

Derek entró en la residencia Stilinski sin llamar.  
Al ser consciente de que era la primera vez que lo hacía usando la puerta y no la ventana, sintió una punzada de remordimientos al comprender que, si hubiera sido cualquier otra circunstancia, ahora mismo tendría a su lado a un adolescente de lo más sorprendido por sus repentinos modales, y que no le habría dejado en paz hasta no haber soltado unas cuantas pullas a su costa... Probablemente hasta que Derek no hubiera terminado lanzándole una mirada poco gratificante.  
Pero hoy no era un día normal. Y la visita a la casa Stilinski tampoco tenía lugar en unas circunstancias propicias.

Nada más cruzar el umbral se veía que las cosas eran distintas. Llevaban siéndolo desde hacía un tiempo y las esperanzas de que fuera al famoso transcurrir del tiempo el que lo curara todo cada vez iban siendo más diluidas.

La casa estaba en silencio. En apariencia todo era normal, pero Derek tenía la sensación de que acababa de entrar en un hogar que llevaba tiempo abandonado. Tal vez era porque las cortinas estaban más cerradas que de costumbre, impidiendo que entrara el sol a raudales por la ventana. O porque los libros e informes policiales que atestaban la mesa del salón la última que estuvo allí, ahora estaban guardados y recogidos, sin dar la sensación de que en aquella casa estuviera teniendo lugar uno de los momentos más difíciles de la vida de sus inquilinos…  
Derek comprendió que ese era precisamente el problema.

Las otras veces que había ido allí, ya fuera invitado o colándose por la ventana, siempre había habido movimiento. Daba igual si era un día normal antes de ir clase y Stiles y sus amigos estaban charlando o si había un problema que resolver y se reunían en el salón o en el dormitorio de Stiles, siempre había habido movimiento. Había habido voces, risas, algún que otro grito cuando los unos no se dejaban hablar a los otros, y una vorágine constante de pasos por toda la casa, dejando claro que allí había vida.

Ahora no había nada de eso. La quietud de la residencia, pese a haber tres personas en su interior en esos momentos, era sobrecogedora.  
Por un instante se preguntó si esa era la misma sensación que se respiraba en su loft, menos acostumbrado a recibir visitas que la casa donde ahora se encontraba.  
En seguida decidió que sí. El lugar donde vivía no era más que era otro simulacro de hogar pero donde realmente no engañaba a nadie. Especialmente al principio, cuando tuvo que dejar atrás los restos de su casa y del refugio que le sirvió de hogar durante unos meses y decidió habitar el edificio en el que figuraba como propietario. Tanto su loft como la residencia Stilinski tenían ese mismo aire de lugar abandonado, oscuro y frío donde nadie querría vivir.

Cuando acababa de mudarse al loft, Derek seguía pensando que estar alejado del resto del mundo era la mejor manera de evitar problemas, y especialmente evitar que le hicieran daño otra vez: Si no tenía a nadie a su lado, no habría nadie que pudiera hacerle daño. Era así de sencillo.  
Pero entonces no contó con que un grupo de adolescentes a los que las circunstancias le habían unido a él se presentaran en su loft más veces de las necesarias. Y sobre todo no contó con cierto adolescente al que sus tradicionales medidas de defensa: la mirada intimidante, el mostrar los colmillos e incluso golpearle cada vez que tenía ocasión contra cualquier superficie cercana; sólo servirían para alentarle a seguir presentándose y haciendo todo lo posible porque saliera de una vez de su cueva.

Lo triste fue que lo consiguió. Muy poco a poco y en un proceso que todavía no estaba terminado del todo, Stiles consiguió que su propia casa le pareciera vacía cuando llegaba después de un día sin dejar de oír voces, gritos y risas. Y gracias a él, poco a poco, trató de convertirlo en un verdadero hogar.  
Después de haber logrado aquello, no era justo que ahora estuviera en el lugar donde vivió y creció la misma persona que le había ayudado a seguir adelante, y que le resultara tan frío, vacío y muerto como los restos de la mansión Hale la primera vez que fue allí tras regresar a Beacon Hills.

\- Hola.

El Sheriff sacó a Derek de sus pensamientos. Saludó al hombre con un simple asentimiento de cabeza cuando lo localizó junto a la puerta de la cocina.  
Como las otras veces que había hablado con él desde que todo terminó… o desde que todo empezó, le resultó muy difícil mirar al Sheriff sin sentir un nudo en el estómago. Si ya tenía la certeza de que las cosas no marchaban bien con Stiles, ver a su padre tan demacrado, pálido y ojeroso, era la prueba viviente de ello.  
Por enésima vez se preguntó cómo es que el propio padre de Stiles había decidido confiar en él para ayudar a su hijo a salir del pozo de miseria en el que se encontraba. Y no es que Derek no fuera a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarle, porque en ese sentido sabía que daría gustoso su vida por él… Pero seguía sin tener sentido.

\- ¿Está seguro de que quiere hacer esto? –preguntó Derek cuando Stilinski siguió en su sitio, observándole en silencio.

\- Es la única opción que tenemos –resopló el hombre con gesto cansado.

Derek se obligó a no sentirse dolido por ese gesto. No dejaba de ser su padre y ningún padre querría tener a su hijo lejos de él, con lo que era normal que en el fondo no estuviera del todo contento con la idea.

A cambio, se obligó a pensar que había sido a él, de entre todos, al que finalmente el Sheriff llamó.

\- ¿Sigue igual? –preguntó Derek. Era una pregunta retórica y ambos lo sabían. Pero también era la mejor manera de empezar aquella conversación.

\- Creo que anoche durmió dos horas –murmuró el hombre, sentándose en el sofá. También tenía aspecto de haberse pasado la noche en vela–. Afortunadamente lleva unas semanas sin tener pesadillas… –se restregó la cara con ambas manos–. Pero no sé si eso es peor.

Derek asintió. Permaneció de pie junto al sofá y contempló al hombre desde lo alto. Se suponía que había ido allí a ofrecer su ayuda. Pero en el caso de que finalmente fueran a hacer aquello, tenía la seguridad de que Stilinski ahora no necesitaba a un amigo que le reconfortara, sino una especie de guardaespaldas que se encargara de proteger a su hijo mientras estuviera fuera. Y para cumplir esa misión no podía mostrar empatía o dar palmaditas en la espalda, asegurando que todo se solucionaría. Sobre todo porque no tenía la certeza de que se solucionaría. Al menos no tan pronto cuando había habido demasiados muertos, y esta vez no se trataba de desconocidos.

\- ¿Dónde tenía pensado ir? –Derek fue directo al tema. Intuía que el Sheriff lo agradecería, ayudándole a ser más práctico. Si la situación estuviera siendo a la inversa, él sí que lo hubiera agradecido.

Derek Hale estando más cómodo y siendo él quien iniciaba las conversaciones… Estaba claro que las cosas habían cambiado mucho.

\- No me lo ha dicho. Creo que todavía no lo tiene decidido –resopló el Sheriff–. Pero aceptó mi idea en menos de un minuto. Me conformo con eso.

\- ¿Está seguro de que es lo correcto? –repitió menos de cinco minutos después de haber preguntado por primera vez. Pero Derek necesitaba estar seguro… Necesitaba que alguien estuviera seguro porque él no lo estaba–. Ahora mismo necesita a su padre y…

\- Y su padre ya no sabe qué más hacer –dijo Stilinski en un susurro roto–. Sólo sabe que cada vez que Stiles sale de casa, las pocas veces que lo hace, está aterrorizado porque teme encontrarse con gente a la que… esa cosa hizo daño. Y porque acabará pasando por lugares donde ocurrieron tragedias en las que él estuvo presente… –se mojó los labios en el mismo gesto que Derek había visto hacer a Stiles cada vez que necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Esta vez el resultado era más desolador y tenía claro que ocurriría lo mismo si viera ahora a Stiles hacerlo–. Créeme. Si hubiera cualquier otra solución que no implicara tenerle lejos de mi, firmaría sin dudar… Pero ahora mismo lo que realmente necesita es alejarse de Beacon Hills. No vivir en el mismo sitio que es un recordatorio constante de lo que hizo.

\- Él no hizo nada… –recordó Derek, no habiéndole gustado nada las implicaciones de lo que estaba diciendo el hombre–. No fue él quien…

\- Lo sé –interrumpió con brusquedad el Sheriff, no queriendo oír el final de esa frase: “quien mató a Allison”. Se restregó de nuevo la cara, completamente agotado–. Sé que él no lo hizo. No necesitas convencerme de lo contrario pero… Es lo que siempre está diciendo Stiles. Supongo que ya me he acostumbrado a oírlo.

\- ¿Y por qué no Scott? Él es su mejor amigo… Es familia.

\- Él no puede ser –negó con cierta desesperación. Estaba claro que esa habría sido la solución más sencilla pero, como solía ocurrir en sus vidas, las cosas nunca se resolvían de la manera más rápida y sencilla–. Al principio yo también pensé que sería lo más adecuado. ¿Quién mejor para convencerle de que no le culpa por la muerte de su primer amor, que el propio involucrado? Y Scott le ha repetido un millón de veces que no le culpa por lo que ocurrió con… –le temblaron los labios solo de pensar en el nombre de Allison–. Pero es verle y Stiles palidece. Literalmente… Es como si los remordimientos le robaran el aire. –Miró fijamente a Derek–. Sólo quiero que vuelva a ser el chico de antes. Que duerma algo, que recupere el peso que ha perdido… Y nada de eso va a poder hacerlo en el mismo sitio donde todo ocurrió. Necesita salir de aquí y necesito que tú le saques de aquí.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

Derek se dio cuenta de que la pregunta había sonado demasiado brusca. Como si le diera rabia que él fuera el encargado de aquella tarea. Por un instante pensó en disculparse y dejar claro que no es que no quisiera ayudar, pero tal vez era mejor así. De ese modo el Sheriff no tendría más remedio que buscar a alguien mejor.  
Porque tenía que haber alguien mejor que él.

\- Porque tú le quieres.

Stilinski no habló en susurros esta vez. Y aunque tampoco fue una acusación, el modo en que lo dijo fue tan seguro y claro, que para Derek fue como si se lo hubiera gritado. Como si quisiera hacerle entender algo que él todavía no se atrevía a aceptar.

El silencio de Derek se hizo insoportable para el Sheriff. Estaba harto de tanta quietud en su casa. Le recordaba demasiado a la otra vez en que estuvo igual de quieta, cuando Claudia acababa de morir.

\- ¿No es así? –insistió el hombre. Sonrió con tristeza al percatarse del rostro de Derek, más pálido de cómo le había visto jamás, e intentó darle un poco de seguridad, mostrándose de su lado–. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta del modo en que le miras? ¿O cuando dices su nombre, lo distinto que suena las veces que él está delante y las que no?

Derek Hale tragó con dificultad. Desde que el Sheriff había dicho en voz alta su mayor secreto no se había atrevido a mirarle. Pero visto que el mal ya estaba hecho, no le quedaba otra que sacar un par y ser sincero de una maldita vez. Y aunque no fuera ese el Stilinski con el que debería estar hablado de aquello, no dejaba de ser sangre de su sangre.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto que lo sabe?

\- Casi desde el principio.

\- ¿Y lo sabe Stiles?

\- Yo no se lo he dicho, si ese es tu miedo –le sonrió, un poco más alegre esta vez–. Pero te aseguro que no se tomaría a mal descubrir que el chico que le gusta le corresponde –negó para sí, dándose cuenta de lo extraña que era aquella conversación: hablando con la persona que le gustaba a Stiles de los sentimientos de Stiles, pero sin que su hijo estuviera presente–. ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijiste si sabías que sentía lo mismo? Porque la sutilidad nunca ha ido con mi hijo.

El Beta sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Esa era una pregunta que se había hecho un millón de veces. Cada vez que se marchaba después de haber estado hablando con Stiles un buen rato y habiendo percibido todas y cada una de las señales que le enviaba el adolescente, creyendo en el fondo que estaba siendo discreto.

Todas y cada una de esas veces sabía que sólo tendría que acercarse un milímetro para que Stiles recorriera el resto de la distancia que había entre ellos y se besaran… Por fin.

Pero todas y cada una de esas veces se obligaba a esperar un poco más. Sólo un poco más.

\- Quería esperar a que fuera mayor.

La respuesta de Derek, con voz mortecina, dejó claro al Sheriff que en esos momentos estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.  
Durante un segundo no entendió qué significaba aquello, hasta que de repente lo vio todo claro. A fin de cuentas había sido él quién descubrió la relación de Kate Argent con el incendio de la casa Hale.

Kate Argent: una mujer muy atractiva de veintitantos que no dudó en utilizar a un menor de edad para conseguir sus objetivos.  
Fue colocar la última pieza del puzzle que le quedaba para comprender el misterio de Derek Hale… y el hombre lobo le gustó mucho más de lo que ya había empezado a gustarle.

Interiormente, el Sheriff maldijo su suerte al comprender que tenía en su casa al compañero perfecto para su hijo, en una relación a la que daría su bendición sin dudarlo, en el mismo instante en que sabía que los sentimientos amorosos eran los últimos en los que ahora mismo podía pensar Stiles.  
Aun así, tuvo más claro que nunca que si alguien podía ayudar a su hijo, ese era Derek.  
Pero para ello, antes tenía que ser él quien ayudara a Derek.

Stilisnki se acercó a la que era la última esperanza de recuperar a su hijo.

\- La historia no tiene por qué repetirse –murmuró.

Por el temblor de las pupilas de Derek, el Sheriff tuvo claro que había entendido perfectamente todos los sentidos de su respuesta. Le dio tiempo a que se recuperara y finalmente Derek asintió.

\- Lo sé.

\- Sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado –siguió el Sheriff. No quería olvidar el verdadero motivo por el que Derek estaba allí–. Y que no tengo ningún derecho a hacerlo porque tú no me debes nada. Al contrario, no he sido precisamente amable contigo desde el momento en que nos conocimos pero… –Le miró con toda la honestidad que pudo reunir, deseando que entendiera que jamás se le ocurriría hacer algo así con otra persona que no fuera él–. Pero sé que darías tu vida por él. Y sé que cuando… esa cosa se metió en Stiles, tú fuiste el primero en ofrecer su ayuda sin necesidad de que te llamáramos. Quien estuvo en el hospital hasta que terminaron de hacerle las pruebas cuando pensamos que tenía la enfermedad de su madre. –Cerró los ojos, recordándose que todo eso ya formaba parte del pasado y que no había riesgo de que su hijo muriera… No al menos de una manera tan dolorosa como pasó con Claudia–. Y quien no tuvo reparos en amenazar a Chris Argent cuando dijo que mataría al Nogitsune si fuera necesario.

\- Amenazar siempre ha sido la parte más fácil.

El Sheriff rió por lo bajo. No se parecía en nada a sus carcajadas, igual de escandalosas que las de Stiles, pero era lo más cercano que había estado de sentir un poco de alegría.

Entendía perfectamente por qué Stiles se enamoró de aquel tipo que intimidaba tanto… cuando uno sabía dónde o cómo mirar.

\- Derek…

\- Lo haré –respondió sin necesidad de que volviera a pedírselo. No tenía sentido alargar más aquello cuando los dos tenían claro cuál sería su respuesta–. Me quedaré con él. El tiempo que haga falta.

El alivio que sintió Stilinski fue tal, que por un instante le dolió el pecho al no sentir más esa presión constante en el corazón. Y aunque la mayor parte seguía estando ahí… ahora había un poquito de esperanza. Eso era lo único que necesitaba para seguir respirando.

Deseó darle un abrazo al hombre lobo. Uno de esos abrazos marca registrada Stilinski, famosos por su efusividad y duración… Pero un simple vistazo a Derek, que tampoco lo estaba pasando bien por el simple hecho de que su felicidad también estaba unida a la de Stiles, le indicó que no era el mejor momento. Tal vez cuando volvieran… fuera cuando fuese.

\- Gracias.

Derek asintió, intuyendo por la expresión corporal del hombre lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Ahora que podía verle de cerca, los gestos del Sheriff le recordaban tanto a Stiles que en parte era como estar viendo a un Stiles con treinta años más y al que entendía perfectamente sin necesidad de que dijera una palabra… En ese sentido los dos eran exactamente iguales.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho? –preguntó Derek cuando ya se dirigía a las escaleras de acceso al piso de los dormitorios.

\- ¿Que vas a ir con él? –El Sheriff no pareció darse cuenta de que Derek había pasado a tutearle. Y si lo hizo, tampoco dijo nada–. No. Pero por muy distinto que sea al Stiles de siempre, sigue siendo mi hijo y él siempre ha sido el mejor a la hora de sacar conclusiones… Además, tú eres la última opción. –De pronto cerró los ojos, en un gesto calcado al de Stiles cuando sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo–. No quería decir que…

\- Lo sé –le tranquilizó–. Gracias por confiar en mí.

El Sheriff asintió, solemne, y orgulloso de que Derek Hale formara parte de su pequeña familia.

\- Gracias por cuidar de él.

 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

 

Fue una sensación extraña la que sintió Derek mientras subía las escaleras y se dirigía a la habitación de Stiles. Su corazón estaba un poco acelerado y empezaba a notar un sudor frío en las palmas de las manos. Ambos síntomas eran los normales en situaciones de ansiedad o cuando se tenía miedo. Y aunque nunca antes había sentido verdadero miedo a la hora de hacer frente a un oponente o al no tener ni idea de a qué se iba a enfrentar, ahora sí que podía decirlo: Tenía miedo de lo que se iba a encontrar en la habitación del adolescente.

Si tan sólo hubiera tenido como antecedentes la petición del Sheriff porque se llevara a su hijo lejos de Beacon Hills, tal vez ahora no estaría tan aterrorizado. Incluso si esa fuera la primera vez que viera a Stiles sin saber qué era lo que iba a encontrarse, como le ocurrió cuando le confirmaron que el Nogitsune se había apoderado de su cuerpo, tendría más confianza en sí mismo… Había sido Alpha durante años y desde que regresó a Beacon Hills había hecho frente a seres peligrosos. Algo de experiencia había adquirido a la hora de solucionar cualquier problema.

Pero el problema con el que se enfrentaba ahora era precisamente la falta de problemas que solucionar. Ya no había ningún monstruo al que detener o eliminar. Tan sólo intentar recuperarse de las heridas dejadas por ese ser.

Eso, y que aquella no era la primera vez que veía a Stiles desde que todo terminó…

 

DOS SEMANAS ATRÁS

 

Derek Hale no estuvo ni cinco minutos en el funeral de Allison Argent.

Nunca había ido a ningún entierro. En su familia las cosas se hacían de un modo completamente distinto, aunque lo cierto era que habían sido pocos los familiares a los que vio morir de forma natural y luego pudo enterrar.

Encontrarse ahora con 25 años y yendo al primer entierro de su vida resultaba abrumador. Sobre todo siendo el funeral de una chica a la que odió antes de haber tenido ocasión de conocer, y que tenía el mismo apellido que seguía poblando sus pesadillas.

Por encima de ello estaba el hecho de que en el pequeño cementerio de Beacon Hills, al que acudieron muchísimos vecinos pese a que se dijo que sería un funeral familiar, una sombra destacaba entre la multitud.

Derek se negaba a aceptar que esa sombra fuera el Stiles que conoció en su día y al que siempre había visto sonreír… Todos y cada uno de los días que compartió con él, incluso en las situaciones de vida o muerte, siempre había tenido esa expresión risueña.

Pero no ahora. Ahora estaba vestido de negro de pies a cabeza y tan pegado a su padre, que daba la sensación de que temiera perderse si se separaba un milímetro de él.

Cuando se fijó más detenidamente en él, se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo único extraño. Lo que realmente ocurría era que Stiles no deseaba estar allí, rodeado de la misma gente a la que el Nogitsune había hecho daño mientras usó su cuerpo. Aquello era evidente por el modo en que el corazón de Stiles latió frenético todo el tiempo que duró la ceremonia.

Tuvo que marcharse a riesgo de volverse loco. Si seguía más tiempo allí acabaría yendo junto al chico, cogiéndole en brazos y corriendo lo más rápido posible hasta dejar a Beacon Hills y a todos sus fantasmas detrás.

 

Volvió al cementerio tres horas después, cuando tuvo claro que el sepelio ya habría terminado y se habrían marchado todos. Por poco que le gustaran los cementerios o la idea de que todos los cuerpos estuvieran enterrados bajo tierra, le merecía un respeto a Allison Argent. Quería despedirse en condiciones de ella.

Al final no pudo hacerlo.

Estaba a poco más de cincuenta metros de distancia de la tumba recién hecha, cuando vio la figura solitaria junto a la lápida.

Tardó en reconocer a Stiles pese a que seguía llevando el traje negro. Seguía con la cabeza agachada y los hombros hundidos, como si estuviera soportando todo el peso del mundo.

Derek dudó en qué hacer. Stiles no le había visto. Podría marcharse y darle el espacio que el adolescente había ido a buscar. Pero le preocupaba dejarle solo. Si al final se había marchado durante el funeral, fue porque tenía la tranquilidad de saber que si tenía algún ataque de ansiedad, su padre y Melisa estarían a su lado para hacerse cargo de la situación.

Pero ahora no había nadie… Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el Sheriff supiera que Stiles se encontraba allí.

Tras varios segundos de indecisión, consciente de que estaba haciendo algo que no debía, se ocultó tras unos árboles… y escuchó.

 

Stiles leyó una vez más la inscripción de la lápida:

 

**_Allison Argent_ **

_Amada hija y amiga._

_Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones._

 

La punzada de dolor que experimentó al leer el nombre grabado en la piedra fue exactamente igual que las veces anteriores. Aun así, necesitaba hacerlo todas las veces posibles para aceptar que, por mucho que pareciera estar dentro de una de sus pesadillas, esta vez estaba ocurriendo de verdad. Y que por mucho que quisiera despertar gritando, odiando lo que veía en sus sueños, ahora la pesadilla comenzaba tan pronto como abría los ojos.

\- Siento no haberte visto antes –susurró Stiles a la lápida, sentándose frente a la tumba–, cuando dejaron el ataúd abierto para que pudiéramos despedirnos de ti… No he sido capaz.

El adolescente enterró las manos en la tierra removida, sintiéndose incómodo al hablarle a alguien que ni siquiera tenía la seguridad de que estuviera allí. Su madre era muy creyente y siempre le había dicho, sobre todo al final de su enfermedad y cuando todavía era consciente de lo que decía, que Dios le ayudaría a estar con él, aunque fuera en espíritu. Pero por muy reconfortante que fuera esa idea, siempre había sido un chico que necesitaba pruebas para creer… Y hasta ese momento nunca había tenido pruebas de que los ángeles ni Dios existían, con lo que no estaba del todo seguro de que su madre velaría por él o que ahora Allison estaría sentada a su lado.

Aun así, decidió creer por unos instantes que era así. Confiaba en que si se despedía de ella podría cerrar esa etapa de su vida e iniciar el largo proceso de la recuperación…

Al menos intentarlo por el bien de su padre.

\- Sé que muchos piensan que no he querido acercarme al ataúd por remordimientos. Y tal vez tengan razón –susurró–. Pero tampoco lo he hecho porque sé que cuando entierran a alguien, le maquillan para que parezca que murió en paz… Lo sé porque sí que vi a mi madre cuando la enterraron y no se parecía en nada a la persona que murió a mi lado… –se atrevió a mirar unos segundos la lápida, leyendo de nuevo el nombre para recordar con quién estaba hablando–. En aquella ocasión me vino bien, porque al menos la última vez que la vi fue con una especie de sonrisa en los labios y eso fue lo que me ayudó a superar un poco su pérdida… Saber que al menos ahora no estaba sufriendo… –Acarició la losa de mármol, odiando que estuviera tan fría. No quería pensar en el cuerpo de Allison ahí dentro, tan frío y oscuro–. Pero en tu caso no quiero que sea así. No quiero verte en paz y que eso me ayude a pasar página… Porque no merezco pasar página, Allison… –Se mordió el labio para frenar el sollozo que estuvo a punto de escapársele–. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero pude ver cuando te mataron. Fue uno de los Oni pero el Nogitsune los controlaba, y en esos momentos yo era el Nogitsune y… Y pude sentir cómo la espada entraba en ti… Tú mirada de sorpresa pero casi en seguida de aceptación al darte cuenta de que te estabas muriendo y que ya no había nada que pudiera hacerse… –Se limpió las lágrimas con rabia, furioso por estar llorando cuando él era quien seguía vivo. Quien no había perdido al amor de su vida–. Nos ayudaste a acabar con ellos, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Incluso sin estar aquí, fuiste otra vez la heroína y… –De pronto rompió en sollozos. Durante cinco minutos no pudo seguir–. ¿Qué vamos a hacer sin ti? –preguntó entre lágrimas–. ¿Cómo voy a mirar a Scott a los ojos sabiendo lo que hice? Sé que ellos no me odian y que no me consideran culpable de lo que pasó y… en el fondo sé que tienen razón pero… Pero pude sentir cómo se te iba la vida, Allison… ¿Cómo puedo permitir que ellos me perdonen si yo jamás podré perdonarme a mí mismo?

Desde la distancia, Derek tuvo que apartar la vista para no delatar su posición. Era ver a Stiles tan miserable, solo en mitad del bosque de lápidas, y sentir que se le caía el alma a los pies.

Todo su ser le pedía ir junto a él, abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas y no soltarle hasta que dejara de llorar. Pero no podía hacerlo. A él no le correspondía y, si el mismísimo Scott o el Sheriff no estaban allí, no había dudas de que Stiles quería estar solo. Entendía esa necesidad mejor que nadie, aunque nunca antes había tenido ocasión de ser testigo de la soledad de otro.

Se preguntó si él parecería tan miserable como se lo estaba pareciendo ahora Stiles, cuando se quedaba solo en el loft o en mitad del bosque,.

A lo lejos, el llanto de Stiles no cesaba. Derek deseó marcharse de allí y poner la mayor distancia entre ellos, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Esa parte era siempre la peor: estar presente y verse incapaz de hacer nada para solucionar las cosas. Era una situación en la que había estado más veces de las que hubiera deseado y no tenía ganas de experimentarlo de nuevo. Menos aún con Stiles.

Pero apenas dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, se quedó clavado en el sitio.

Por mucho que doliera verle siendo una sombra de lo que era y oyendo sus lamentos, no podía abandonarle. Seguía siendo la única persona que estaba allí y jamás se perdonaría el dejarle solo si al final su situación empeoraba. No dejaba de ser el mismo chico propenso a los ataques de ansiedad, y después de lo vivido y en el estado físico en que se encontraba ahora, todavía debilitado por la presencia del Nogitsune en su cuerpo, podría ser que necesitara la asistencia de un médico.

Por ello, finalmente ocupó su posición inicial, oculto entre los árboles, y sólo pudo rezar porque aquella tortura durara lo menos posible.

***********

Siguiendo la máxima que tomó en el cementerio, Derek le había dado a Stiles el espacio que necesitaba, teniendo claro que si hubiera estado en su situación habría pedido lo mismo.

No había hablado con Stiles desde que Allison murió. Cuando ocurrió todavía tenían que encontrar una manera de parar al Nogitsune sin que Stiles muriera en el proceso, y cuando ese peligro ya pasó, resultaba doloroso y absurdo recordarle la muerte de su amiga, haciendo algo tan inútil como preguntarle si estaba bien.

Por supuesto que nadie estaba bien. Por ello, la manida pregunta no se dijo ni una sola vez.

Y aunque de lejos seguía pendiente de Stiles, siguiéndole cada vez que salía de casa, nunca cruzó la línea y se atrevió a hablar con él. No dejaba de estar cumpliendo su trabajo, aunque ya no fuera el Alpha, de vigilar a la manada. Y por la expresión mortecina de Stiles, estaba claro que necesitaba que le vigilaran.

Nunca antes había pensado en ello, pero la posibilidad de que el chico intentara suicidarse, cruzó la mente de Derek en varias ocasiones. Parecía algo imposible de creer en un chico tan vital como siempre había sido, pero su comportamiento, su hermetismo con respecto a todos y su constante mirada perdida, eran señales de que sí que podría haberse planteado esa idea.

A fin de cuentas, él había pensado lo mismo en su día.

Recordar aquellos lejanos días en que pensó en quitarse la vida, no obstante, consiguieron que Derek se sintiera mejor. Pese al sufrimiento que experimentó en aquella época, nunca se atrevió a hacerlo… No porque tuviera miedo o porque lo importante era mantener la esperanza y creer que al final lo superaría, sino porque no creía que se mereciera acabar con el sufrimiento de aquella manera tan rápida.

Y por la conversación que tuvo el chico con Allison aquel día en el cementerio, no dudaba que el adolescente pensaba lo mismo ahora. Y aunque doliera ser consciente de lo horriblemente mal que lo debía estar pasando Stiles en esos momentos, donde la culpabilidad era el sentimiento más presente, al menos esa culpa le aseguraba que Stiles no trataría de quitarse la vida a la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

Terminó de subir las escaleras y avanzó hacia el dormitorio del adolescente. Le sorprendió encontrar la puerta entornada. Si hubiera sido él, tendría las puertas y ventanas cerradas a cal y canto.

Quiso pensar que eso era buena señal, pues Stiles estaba dando muestras de apertura ante el resto del mundo. Terminó de cruzar el umbral con un poco más de optimismo…, y ese optimismo murió tan pronto como le vio.

Vestía su ropa normal, con los pantalones marrones y la sudadera roja que llevaba cada dos por tres. No hacía tanto frío como para llevar ropa de abrigo, pero Derek intuyó que la pérdida de peso había hecho que necesitara más ropa para mantener el calor de su cuerpo. Ello hacía que, aunque fuera el mismo vestuario que había visto otras veces, ahora se viera extraña en el cuerpo de Stiles…

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, sentado en la silla del escritorio y contemplando la pizarra de metacrilato donde había ido apuntando todas las pistas que le ayudaran a desvelar quién era el Nogitsune. No le veía la cara pero Derek no dudaba que ahora Stiles tendría una expresión compungida… Tal vez llorando. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando en esa pizarra, antes plagada de cordones rojos indicando los misterios por resolver, ahora eran verdes y todos llevaban a un único nombre escrito con letras grandes en el centro de la pizarra?:

 

STILES

 

Derek se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría así, observando su mayor crimen… El crimen cometido por otro ser que tuvo la desgracia de escogerle a él para llevar a cabo sus actos.

Esperó a que el chico fuera consciente de su presencia. Pero cuando los segundos pasaron y la posibilidad de que Stiles estuviera dormido aumentó, decidió anunciar que estaba allí. Dio dos pequeños golpes en el marco de la puerta y en seguida el adolescente se giró. Había tratado de darlos suaves para que no se asustara, recordando los sustos que le daba cuando aparecía en su habitación sin avisar, pero en esta ocasión no habría hecho falta: Stiles se giró con una calma inaudita en él. Y con la misma tranquilidad observó a su visita sorpresa.

Tuvo que tragar saliva ante el chequeo al que estaba siendo sometido, que en nada se parecía a los otros que hubiera realizado en él. Donde antes había habido miradas de sorpresa y una constante verborrea detallando su vestuario o su expresión de lobo amargado, ahora… no había nada.

Era la cara de Stiles. Esos eran sus ojos marrones, sus pestañas más largas de lo normal y sus lunares marcando la pálida piel, ahora más pálida de lo habitual. Pero los labios de Stiles estaban apretados, sin ese atisbo de sonrisa a punto de despuntar. Y sus ojos marrones ya no brillaban como siempre… Ahora parecían estar más apagados y oscuros de lo normal. Vacíos.

El hombre lobo apretó los puños, aguantando el escrutinio y comprendiendo el lamentable error que acababa de cometer: ¿Cómo iba a ser el encargado de que Stiles volviera a ser el chico risueño de siempre, si sólo con verle así ya se moría de pena?

\- Así que tú serás mi guardaespaldas…

Fue Stiles el primero en hablar. En ese sentido nada parecía haber cambiado, pues el adolescente era el que siempre se encargaba de la parte de hablar y Derek de la de usar el cuerpo para todo lo demás: pelear o comunicarse.

Pero aquella simple frase también sirvió para confirmar que, en realidad, todo había cambiado.

Porque habló sin ese deje de sarcasmo que siempre había acompañado a cada una de sus palabras desde el mismo instante en que le conoció, cuando lo primero que le dijo, ya sabiendo que era un hombre lobo, había sido “ _no te tengo miedo_ ”. Y esta vez lo dijo sin alzar la voz, a diferencia de como siempre lo hacía, incapaz de hablar a un volumen normal.

Todo eso se había ido, consiguiendo que ni siquiera pareciera la voz de Stiles.

Derek trató de mantener la expresión seria para que no se viera lo mucho que le estaba afectando verle en ese estado. No porque fuera un estúpido insensible que no quería que Stiles supiera que sufría por él, sino porque intuía que ahora mismo recibir miradas de lástima era lo último que el adolescente necesitaba.

Finalmente asintió, no moviendo un músculo de su cuerpo.

\- Pensé que se lo pediría a Chris –comentó Stiles con voz átona, levantándose de la silla. Al hacerlo Derek pudo ver la bolsa de deporte que había tras él, encima de la cama. Estaba llena de ropa–. Pero supongo que mi padre ya no se fía de él después de que me apuntara con una pistola… –comentó yendo al armario y sacando un par de camisas que tiró a la cama.

El sonido de su voz relajó un poco a Derek. Lo que se había convertido en una auténtica tortura cuando le conoció, nada habituado a hablar tanto, ahora era un sonido que formaba parte de su día a día.

Pero la voz de Stiles seguía sin parecerse a la voz de Stiles. A lo que se añadían sus movimientos pausados y controlados, en nada parecidos al nerviosismo que le acompañaba siempre. Todo ello hacía que Derek tuviera la sensación de estar viendo a alguien que se parecía físicamente al chico y que decía lo mismo que él diría, pero que no era para nada Stiles Stilinski.

De pronto, como si quisiera terminar de confirmar sus sospechas, Stiles terminó de guardar la ropa en la bolsa y miró fijamente al hombre lobo. Sus ojos vacíos reflejaron por un instante la tristeza y el dolor que llevaba días sintiendo. Fue apenas un segundo pero lo suficiente para que Derek, que se sabía de memoria cada detalle de las pupilas e iris de Stiles y cada matiz que desprendía su mirada, lo captara perfectamente.

Era como si hubiera bajado sus barreras de defensa durante un segundo para dejarle claro a Derek que estaba mucho peor de lo que se imaginaba.

\- ¿Cuándo tenías pensado marcharte?

Stiles no lo preguntó con curiosidad o por simple interés para organizarse a la hora de hacer las maletas. Lo dijo sin emoción alguna. Como si odiara tener que preguntarlo pero no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo para poder dar el siguiente paso.

Derek comprendía perfectamente esa sensación. Tanto, que por segundos se veía a sí mismo con unos cuantos años menos, haciéndole aquella misma pregunta a Laura.

\- Me da igual.

Stiles asintió, observando la bolsa por si faltaba algo, y luego al resto de su cuarto. Se quedó varios segundos más contemplando la pizarra, dudando qué hacer con ella. Había quitado las fotografías y los dibujos que daban pistas sobre los misteriosos Oni, pero dejando las de todas las personas que habían muerto a manos de ellos.

El número de imágenes era abrumador, rodeando el nombre de Stiles bajo el del Nogitsune.

Derek se esforzó por no tirar la pizarra por la ventana o, mejor aún, destrozarla con sus propias manos. Hacer aquello no dependía de él.

Finalmente, el adolescente devolvió la atención a su guardaespaldas. Ya no había rastros de dolor en su mirada, habiendo subido de nuevo las barreras de defensa.

\- ¿Te importa que sea ya? No tengo mucho más que hacer aquí. Y mi padre es el único del que voy a despedirme.

El antiguo Alpha le dio tiempo para que añadiera algo más. Ya no podía esperar al Stiles de siempre que hablaba a mil por hora y pensaba en un millón de cosas a la vez. Ahora todo iba a ser un poco más lento.

Pero cuando los segundos pasaron y el adolescente siguió en su sitio, esperando a que Derek le diera el visto bueno, comprendió que ahora mismo marcharse de allí era lo único en lo que podía pensar Stiles.

Así que eso sería lo que Derek le daría.

\- Como quieras.

Fue el mismo Derek quien cogió la bolsa de Stiles, la bajó hasta el coche y la metió en el maletero de su Camaro. No habían hablado de en qué coche irían, pero teniendo en cuenta que el Jeep de Stiles no era el coche más fiable del mundo, y que el chico no dijo nada cuando vio el deportivo, la cosa parecía estar clara.

Mientras guardaba la bolsa Stiles se despidió de su padre. Derek observó a padre e hijo desde el espejo retrovisor, ya sentado tras el volante. Como había intuido, la despedida no se pareció en nada a una despedida propia de los Stilinski. Las veces que les había visto interactuar, cuando se marchaban de comisaría aun sabiendo que se verían en un par de horas, habían sido mucho más efusivas: con abrazos intensos y constantes “ _cuídate_ ” o “ _te quiero_ ” que no se avergonzaban de decir en voz alta pese a tener público. Así es como siempre habían sido y ese era uno de los muchos motivos por los que Derek sentía fascinación por los Stilinski.

Con su padre nunca había tenido una relación de ese tipo, siendo un hombre solitario y corriente que lo único que hizo fue enamorarse de una mujer que estaba muy por encima de él, sin ser del todo consciente de lo mucho que le cambiaría su vida aquella decisión.

Viendo ahora a padre e hijo dándose un corto e incómodo abrazo, constató que esa despedida habría sido igual a la que él habría tenido con su padre si hubiera tenido la ocasión de despedirse de él: sin atreverse a mirarse a los ojos y confiando en que el otro entendiera lo que sentía sin necesidad de usar palabras.

Al alejarse el chico de su padre, no le sorprendió ver lágrimas en los ojos del Sheriff. El hombre buscó la mirada de Derek, sin importarle que le viera llorando. Podía haber hablado en susurros y darle un último mensaje que sólo Derek oiría. Pero ya estaba todo dicho y los “ _por favor, cuida de él_ ” estaban sobreentendidos, sin necesidad de que se dijeran en voz alta.

Así que Derek miró al Sheriff y asintió levemente, tratando de mostrar una seguridad que en absoluto sentía. Por muchas dudas que tuviera por cómo iba a ser aquel viaje, no mentía cuando dijo que haría lo que fuera y durante el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Cuando Stiles se subió al coche sin decir nada y constató que no estaba llorando tras despedirse de su padre, Derek tuvo claro que iba a necesitar más tiempo del que había imaginado

 

 tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como habréis visto, este Stiles es un poquito distino al que estamos acostumbrados, pero creo que la ocasión pide un cambio de forma de ser y actuar. Espero que os guste el resultado y todo lo que va a pasar con él y con Derek ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Ah! Y si os quedáis con ganas de más, podéis leer el libro que publiqué en Amazon hace un par de meses, y que ha sido el principal motivo por el que tardé tanto en subir el fic... No son los Sterek pero creo que son igual de adorables: https://www.amazon.es/decisi%C3%B3n-m%C3%A1s-dif%C3%ADcil-Daina-Galison-ebook/dp/B01FOML4QW/ref=sr_1_2?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1467735741&sr=1-2&keywords=la+decisi%C3%B3n+m%C3%A1s+dif%C3%ADcil


	3. Chapter 3

 

Salieron de la residencia Stilinski siendo ya bastante tarde, por lo que los tonos anaranjados del cielo tiñeron en seguida la carretera. Era una bonita imagen: recorriendo el asfalto bordeado de árboles, sin un destino fijo y sin nada que les impidiera hacer lo que quisieran.

Derek reconoció para sí que desde hacía mucho que quería haber hecho algo así con Stiles. Pasar un tiempo juntos, preferiblemente sin que fuera por motivos de seguridad, para tener la ocasión de conocerse mejor. Y aquella era sin duda la ocasión perfecta.

Pero cuando no había pasado ni media hora desde que dejaron atrás el cartel de “ _está abandonando Beacon Hills, vuelva pronto_ ”, comprendió que aquella situación no se parecía en nada a ese hipotético viaje que había imaginado... Había algo que no cuadraba en aquella escena. Era lo mismo que fallaba en la habitación de Stiles y en toda la casa en general: había demasiado silencio.

Derek, por supuesto, se sentía cómodo en ese silencio. Cuando volvió a Beacon Hills fueron muchas las ocasiones en las que cogió el Camaro y se pasó horas conduciendo, sin rumbo fijo y dejando que fuera la velocidad lo único que le guiara.

Pero siendo Stiles Stilinski su compañero de viaje ese silencio no tenía ningún sentido. Incluso estaba resultando agobiante pese a que en un principio Derek fue el primero en pensar que los monólogos infinitos del chico eran lo verdaderamente agobiante… Sobre todo cuando en diez minutos, que era el máximo tiempo que Stiles había estado en su coche, era capaz de decir lo que una persona normal diría en dos horas.

Pero ya llevaban casi una hora de viaje y Stiles no había dicho una sola palabra.

Aquello estaba tan mal que Derek no sabría ni por dónde empezar.

 

\- Pon la radio si quieres –propuso. Era una buena manera de romper el silencio sin obligarle a hablar.

Se suponía que su objetivo era que el adolescente volviera a ser el de siempre, y en ese plan el silencio absoluto no tenía cabida.

\- No me apetece.

Derek apretó el volante, tratando de disimular su frustración. Ahí se iba su maravilloso plan para que el Camaro dejara de ser el lugar con más tensión de todo el planeta.

De reojo espió el comportamiento de Stiles. Lo había estado haciendo desde que pensó que si Stiles no había dicho nada era porque se había quedado dormido.

En vez de ello el chico estaba como ahora, mirando la carretera por la ventanilla y los ojos muy abiertos, indicando que estaba despierto y que tardaría bastante en dormirse.

Por su expresión corporal podría parecer que simplemente estaba disfrutando del paisaje, pero ya no se veía prácticamente nada del paisaje (en esas zonas no había apenas iluminación). Tan sólo las líneas blancas de la carretera, iluminadas por los focos del deportivo.

Derek nunca había presumido de ser el más perspicaz de todos pero algo… _todo_ le decía que ese comportamiento no era muy normal, menos en Stiles, por lo que debía hacer lo imposible para que terminara.

 

\- ¿Dónde tenías pensado ir? –preguntó con la vista fija en la carretera. Si le hablaba sin mirarle, confiaba en que le estaría dando un poco del espacio que Stiles necesitaba… Al menos eso era lo que habría pedido Derek si estuviera en su situación.

\- Me da igual.

Que respondiera en seguida en cierto modo fue un alivio. Significaba que no estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, probablemente llenos de tristeza y remordimientos, y que simplemente estaba un poco distante.

Así que Derek aprovechó el momento para hacerse una idea general de lo que estaba ocurriendo, con qué tendría que lidiar y, más importante todavía, intentar averiguar cómo podría ayudar a Stiles para que volviera a ser el de siempre.

Aunque admitía que, para ello, no le vendría mal la colaboración de Stiles.

\- Podemos ir donde sea –comentó, la vista fija en la carretera–. A lo mejor hay algún sitio al que siempre hayas querido ir y nunca…

\- ¡Derek!

El tono de Stiles fue más enérgico del empleado hasta ahora… del empleado desde que todo empezó, y sólo por ello Derek se atrevió a girar el cuello para mirarle.

A diferencia de lo que parecía por su tono de voz, el chico no estaba enfadado… Pero tampoco estaba bien. Sus labios seguían formando una delgada línea recta en lugar de una sonrisa o al menos el atisbo de una, y sus pupilas seguían vacías pese a que le estaba mirando fijamente.

\- Entiendo que tu trabajo es asegurarte de que esté bien y que vuelva a ser el de siempre –dijo Stiles–. Pero presionarme para que escuche música o para que hable no va a conseguir nada. Así que, ¿te importa que sigamos en silencio?

Derek se habría sentido más avergonzado ante su absurdo intento de ayudar, y que había sido descubierto cuando todavía no había terminado de ponerse en marcha, si no fuera porque también se sentía dolido por ser incapaz de hacer las cosas bien.

Como bien había dicho el chico, su trabajo era asegurarse de que volviera a ser el de siempre y para ello qué mejor manera que darle lo que siempre perseguía Stiles: conversación.

Pero estaba claro que ese no era el plan adecuado.

Lo que dejaba a Derek Hale en mitad de la carretera con destino a ningún sitio, y con un adolescente como copiloto que no se parecía en nada al adolescente que conocía…

Hablando de situaciones difíciles e incómodas.

El Beta ni siquiera asintió para indicarle que estaba de acuerdo. Stiles ya había vuelto a girarse para mirar por la ventanilla, dando por terminada la conversación.

Así que sólo le quedó apretar el volante con rabia, sintiendo cómo el cuero protestaba bajo sus manos, y se preguntó qué demonios iba a hacer ahora… Le parecía increíble que por una vez que era él quien trataba de iniciar una conversación, después de todas las veces en que Stiles se había quejado de que era un lobo amargado que nunca hablaba, ahora fuera él quien se sintiera cómodo rodeado de silencio...

Y de pronto lo vio claro.

Por eso el Sheriff le había elegido a él. No sólo porque era el hombre que quería a su hijo y que haría lo que fuera por ayudarle, o porque Scott estaba descartado por el conflicto de intereses, sino también porque él ya había estado en esa situación.

Él sabía lo que era que todo tu mundo se desmoronara y sólo quisieras alejarte de ese mundo, hasta el punto de que estar cerca de cualquier persona ya suponía un suplicio. Sabía lo horrible que podía ser el escuchar las risas y voces de otras personas, recordándote que la vida seguía para ellos cuando tú sentías que estabas muerto. Y sabía lo reconfortante que podía llegar a ser el silencio.

Stiles sólo estaba pidiendo lo mismo.

¿Por qué negárselo entonces?

No. Derek no tenía ninguna intención de que la soledad y amargura guiaran la vida del muchacho, como le ocurrió a él cuando volvió a Beacon Hills. Pero al menos que lo hiciera el suficiente tiempo como para terminar de superar la pérdida de sus amigos. Ya se encargaría él de indicarle cuándo era el momento de dejar atrás el dolor e intentar seguir con su vida.

Un poco más animado ahora que sabía lo que tenía que hacer, Derek pisó a fondo el acelerador por primera vez desde que arrancó el deportivo y siguió recorriendo la carretera sin un destino final.

 ***********

Comenzaba a amanecer cuando vio el cartel de una gasolinera y Derek decidió que ya era hora de repostar para hacer una pausa. Habían pasado toda la noche en la carretera, siendo el rugir del motor el único sonido que se escuchaba. De vez en cuando confirmaba que Stiles seguía despierto. Al no pedirle que parara para estirar un poco las piernas o echar una meada rápida al borde de la carretera, siguió avanzando, deseando poner la mayor distancia posible con Beacon Hills.

Le sorprendió que el adolescente aguantara tanto tiempo en la misma postura. Él no solía tener problemas en ese sentido y tampoco era la primera vez que se pasaba la noche en vela, conduciendo y tratando de alejar los demonios de su cabeza. Pero si había ocasiones en que al día siguiente su espalda se resentía, incluso siendo un hombre lobo, no quería ni imaginar lo mucho que le dolería a Stiles todo el cuerpo si no hacían alguna parada.

Aparcó junto al surtidor más alejado de la tienda de 24 horas.

 

\- Tienes diez minutos para estirar las piernas, ir a mear y comprar algo de la tienda –anunció Derek.

Stiles le miró por primera vez desde su último intento de conversación, hacía ocho horas. Asintió y bajó del coche.

Mientras le veía alejarse hacia la gasolinera, estirando el cuello para desentumecerlo, Derek se anotó un tanto. Definitivamente, lo mejor que podía hacer era comportase como siempre había hecho con él. Tal vez muchos discreparían por el hecho de comportarse como un cromañón y de un modo tan desagradable con un chico que había pasado por la experiencia más traumática de su vida. Pero así era como Derek ya se comportaba cuando le conoció y, a diferencia del resto de habitantes de Beacon Hills… del resto de habitantes de _todo_ el mundo, Stiles nunca tuvo problemas con ello. Al contrario, parecía disfrutar con el modo de ser de Derek, tan borde como sarcástico, iniciando cada dos por tres una guerra de a ver quién podía ser el más borde de los dos.

Y si había funcionado hasta ahora, ¿por qué no seguir haciéndolo?

Puede que eso fuera lo que necesitaba Stiles: que dejaran de tratarle como si fuera un chico frágil que estaba a punto de romperse. Si había sido capaz de sobrevivir a la posesión de un poderoso demonio, resultaba absurdo que ahora se asustara si le decían las cosas a las claras.

Él habría pedido lo mismo si estuviera en su situación y tuvo claro que a partir de ahora esa sería su guía a la hora de decidir el siguiente paso: tomarse a sí mismo y su experiencia vivida como referencia sobre lo que querría o no querría hacer Stiles.

Giró el cuello varias veces, notando cómo crujían las vértebras, y llenó el depósito de gasolina. Seguían sin tener un destino al que ir, pero lo mejor era alejarse de las grandes ciudades. El rumbo marcado era hacia Colorado, con la posibilidad de ver el Gran Cañón. Nunca lo había visto pero tenía muchas ganas. Tal vez consiguiera convencer a Stiles para que hicieran una pausa en el camino.

 Tras repostar entró en la tienda abierta 24 horas para pagar y buscar víveres. La gasolinera tenía una pequeña cafetería que servía desayunos completos a muy buen precio pero desistió rápidamente de esa idea. Pese a que el estómago ya le rugía por el hambre (era la primera vez en meses que estaba tanto tiempo sin comer) y que ahora mismo apenas había clientes en la cafetería, seguían siendo demasiados para que se sintiera cómodo… Y si él no se sentía cómodo ya sabía que le pasaría lo mismo a Stiles.

Lo mejor era comprar las provisiones ahora y cuando Stiles tuviera hambre parar en cualquier lado de la carretera para comer con calma. Eso sí, al menos iba a pedirse un café, porque necesitaba estar despierto. Visto que el chico no parecía estar muy cansado pese a no haber dormido nada en toda la noche, mejor dar por hecho que seguirían despiertos, al menos, las próximas ocho horas.

Se tomó el café con calma, de pie junto a la barra, despachando rápidamente a la camarera que tenía ganas de conversación con un simple alzamiento de cejas y una mirada fría.

Sonrió de medio lado cuando la muchacha se marchó a la otra punta de la cafetería y pidió un par de cafés para el camino. Stiles desayunaba café solo (lo sabía porque el olor a cafeína era intenso en él cuando le veía por las mañanas), así que se aseguró de pedirlo bien. Tal vez no tuviera mucha hambre (los remordimientos atacaban primero al estómago), pero cuando estuvo en su situación recordaba haber subsistido a base de cafés.

Terminó de encargar las bebidas y volvió al coche. No había visto a Stiles en la cafetería y supuso que estaría fuera, estirando un poco las piernas y esperando a que volviera. Pero cuando no encontró al chico por ningún lado cerca del deportivo, decidió echar un vistazo más concienzudo por la tienda. Podía darse el caso de que hubiera pasado a su lado pero no se hubiera percatado de él. Tenía que recordarse que ahora Stiles no era como el de siempre, llamando la atención y logrando que le identificaras a kilómetros de distancia. Ahora se mantenía siempre callado y quieto, casi como un fantasma, consiguiendo que pasaras a su lado sin darte cuenta de que estaba allí.

Sin embargo, cuando Derek recorrió la pequeña tienda y no le vio por ningún lado, empezó a preocuparse. Al menos tenía la seguridad de que no estaba en peligro o tal vez sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad, porque sus oídos no captaban ningún latido acelerado. En ese sentido no había nada que temer.

Acabó yendo a los pequeños servicios que había en un lateral de la gasolinera, siendo el único lugar que le quedaba por mirar.

Supo que el adolescente estaba allí antes de abrir la puerta, pudiendo captar parte de su olor característico… Pero cuando también captó ansiedad dentro de ese aroma inconfundible, pese a que el latido seguía siendo pausado y estable, tragó con dificultad al pensar en lo que podría encontrarse.

No fue nada desagradable lo que vio, como a un Stiles llorando y agazapado en la esquina de los servicios… Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento en que por fin soltara todo el nudo de miseria y dolor que ocupaba su pecho. Pero aunque fuera algo que necesitaba, Derek no las tenías todas consigo sobre si sería capaz de soportar el derrumbamiento de Stiles.

Pero no fue eso lo que se encontró…

Stiles estaba al fondo de los servicios, junto a los pequeños lavabos que había en un lateral. Estaba mirándose en el espejo, terminando de lavarse las manos. El grifo seguía abierto, dejando correr el agua. Sus manos ya estaban secas, aunque no parecía tener intención de cerrar el grifo. Lo único que hacía era contemplar su rostro en el espejo con gran atención.

Derek le llamó antes de aproximarse a él, sin tener muy claro lo que estaba ocurriendo. Agudizó de nuevo su oído para asegurarse que no estaba sufriendo ningún ataque de ansiedad, pero tampoco respiró tranquilo cuando vio que todo parecía estar en calma.

Un Stiles callado, quieto y mirándose sin parpadear en el espejo, a saber desde hacía cuando tiempo, definitivamente no era algo normal.

Al llegar junto a él, colocó con todo el cuidado del mundo una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles. El adolescente llevaba tan sólo la camiseta, no habiéndose puesto la sudadera cuando salió del coche, y por ello notó su cuerpo frío pese a no haber tocado su piel.

Apenas se produjo el contacto, Stiles parpadeó, giró el cuello y le miró directamente a los ojos.

Derek se mordió el labio para no preguntar si estaba bien. Siempre había odiado esa pregunta, incluso en los casos en los que, como ahora, quedaba claro que no lo estaba: Stiles seguía quieto, demasiado quieto. Era como si no fuera consciente de dónde estaba o con quién.

 

\- Tenemos que irnos –susurró el moreno. Podía darse el caso de que estuviera sonámbulo y en esa situación lo último que debía hacer era despertarle.

Stiles no reaccionó, aunque sí que vio que sus pupilas se dilataban como si tratara de enfocar. Tal vez sí que estaba despierto pero simplemente estaba… ¿cansado?

Deseando salir de allí lo antes posible, porque los aseos de una gasolinera no eran el lugar más agradable del mundo para sufrir una recaída fruto del agotamiento, Derek cerró el grifo y guió al chico hasta la puerta. Lo hizo sin cogerle de la mano, con miedo de que tomara aquel gesto como una amenaza. Simplemente colocó la mano sobre su espalda, empujándole con cuidado.

Llegaron al coche sin ningún incidente. De reojo vio las miradas curiosas de las camareras de la cafetería y Derek no tuvo reparos en mostrarles sus ojos azul brillante antes de subir al deportivo.

Arrancó sin esperar a que Stiles se abrochara el cinturón de seguridad y un minuto después ya estaban en mitad de la carretera.

No fue a más de 70 kilómetros por hora, temiendo que la velocidad perturbara al chico o tal vez despertara. Seguía sin tener claro si estaba dormido o no, pero tenía miedo de preguntarle… Tenía la sensación de que tan pronto dijera algo o, pero aún, le tocara, Stiles estallaría. Y aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo podría ser ese estallido: gritando de miedo al acabar de despertar de una pesadilla o llorando sin parar, Derek no quería que estallara. No en mitad de la carretera.

Así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: ser paciente, dejando que el silencio volviera a ser el único que hablara, y que Stiles se recuperara a su propio ritmo… Fuera lo que fuese de lo que tenía que recuperarse.

 

\- No me había visto hasta ahora.

Stiles habló tras casi media hora de silencio, pero no sobresaltó a Derek. Había hablado tan bajo que era imposible que asustara a nadie.

El conductor miró de reojo al adolescente y suspiró aliviado al ver que se parecía un poco más al Stiles de siempre: No al Stiles vivaracho y alegre, por supuesto, pero al menos sí al que había iniciado con él aquel viaje a ninguna parte. Seguía estando pálido pero al menos ahora parpadeaba y ya no estaba tan mortalmente quieto. Había colocado las manos en su regazo y las movía un poco nervioso, como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas.

Derek no preguntó a qué se refería. Si quería decirlo, sería el propio afectado quien lo hiciera cuando estuviera listo.

Quince minutos después, el chico bajó la mampara protectora del sol de su asiento y se observó en el pequeño espejo.

\- Tengo la misma cara que él –murmuró. Derek no necesitó preguntar para saber a quién se estaba refiriendo–. Pude verle cuando quiso atacarnos a Lydia y a mí en el instituto. Y tenía la misma cara que tengo yo ahora.

\- Usó tu cuerpo –explicó Derek, luchando por no mirarle y centrarse sólo en la carretera, para mostrar una despreocupación que en absoluto sentía–. Es normal que tuviera tu cara.

\- No. -Stiles se tocó las mejillas con cuidado, como si quisiera asegurarse de que el rostro que estaba viendo era efectivamente el suyo–. No me refiero a eso… Su piel era mucho más pálida que la mía y tenía unas ojeras enormes. Tan grandes que casi ocupaban todo su rostro… Y sus ojos eran negros… –Se acarició el puente de la nariz, mirando fijamente sus irises–. Justo como los tengo ahora.

Derek subió la pantalla protectora con un movimiento un tanto brusco, impidiéndole seguir mirándose. Se recordó que debía tener un poco más de tacto, pero no quería seguir escuchando aquello. Llevaba horas deseando que dijera cualquier cosa y no iba a permitir que lo primero de lo que hablaran fuera sobre lo mucho que se parecía el Nogitsune a Stiles.

El Nogitsune estaba muerto. Fin del asunto.

 - Tus ojos son marrones –sentenció, mirando la carretera. Sabía que ahora mismo su expresión era de pura rabia y no quería que Stiles pensara que esa rabia iba dirigida a él–. Si los has visto negros es porque hay poca luz y porque estás muy cansado. No le des más vueltas.

Stiles giró el cuello y miró fijamente al hombre lobo. Derek esperó a que dijera algo pero, en vez de ello, siguió mirándole como si tratara de desvelar el verdadero significado de sus palabras… El antiguo Alpha jamás se había sentido tan incómodo ante el escrutinio de otra persona y odió que el responsable fuera Stiles.

Finalmente, el chico se dio por vencido ante lo que quiera que fuera que estaba buscando y devolvió la atención a la ventanilla de su asiento.

 

No se durmió en ningún momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo de hoy y mañana serán un poquito más cortos que el resto para ir entrando poco a poco en situación, que si no nos pasamos de tensión y dramatismo, y eso no es bueno.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Tras unas cuantas horas más de viaje decidió hacer otro alto en el camino.

Derek estaba esperando a que fuera Stiles quien señalara cuándo y dónde querría parar para descansar, pero finalmente desistió. Tal vez por cabezonería o porque era mucho más resistente de lo que habría imaginado y de lo que su aspecto daba a entender, pero Stiles podría pasarse todo el día en el coche, sin quejarse, sin decir nada y sin dormir.

Derek confiaba en que cuando se tumbara en una cama cómoda, aunque fuera la de un motel de carretera, todo ese cansancio acumulado conseguiría que durmiera lo que necesitaba.

Ni siquiera comentó que iban a parar. Vio el cartel anunciando un motel en el siguiente kilómetro y aparcó en la zona reservada a los coches, justo detrás de la recepción. Tampoco dijo nada cuando paró el motor y cogió su bolsa de viaje del maletero, esperando a que Stiles entendiera que se acabó la carretera por hoy y que debía seguirle.

Suspiró aliviado al ver que el chico hacía lo mismo y le seguía hasta la recepción, donde Derek pidió una habitación con dos camas. Puede que la idea siguiera siendo la de darle el espacio necesario, pero por nada del mundo iba a dejarle solo en otra habitación y menos por la noche, cuando podía volver a tener otro ataque de sonambulismo, de pánico… o de lo que demonios fuera que había tenido.

 

El _check-in_ duró menos de cinco minutos y afortunadamente la recepcionista no dijo nada de la extraña pareja que acababa de convertirse en sus nuevos clientes: un adolescente con aspecto de drogadicto y un hombre con cara de empezar a lanzar puñetazos a la primera de turno.

Eso era lo bueno de los moteles de carretera, recordó Derek, rememorando su propio _roadtrip_ con su hermana Laura cuando huyeron de Beacon Hills. Nadie hacía preguntas.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Stiles siguió sin comentar el hecho de que fuera una única habitación, lo que básicamente mandaba a la porra su posible intimidad.

No era algo de lo que hubieran hablado hasta ahora. Por la casi obsesión de Stiles por mantener el silencio durante el viaje Derek apostaba a que no le haría mucha gracia tener ahora un compañero de habitación… Pero viendo la calma con la que el chico dejó la mochila en la cama más alejada de la puerta supuso que tampoco le debía importar mucho que durmieran juntos. Y a fin de cuentas, si algo sabía ser Derek cuando quería, era el compañero más silencioso del mundo.

**********

Derek sintió el cansancio nada más se tumbó en la cama tras una refrescante ducha y sin haber tenido tiempo siquiera de cambiarse de ropa, tan sólo con la toalla anudada a la cintura. No era tanto cansancio físico lo que sentía como agotamiento moral.

Puede que en las últimas semanas hubiera dormido una media de tres horas al día, pero ese nunca había sido un problema para él, pues su estado físico le permitía hacer esos excesos. A lo que se añadían sus ganas de acabar con el problema del Nogitsune y que le animaban a seguir adelante, más allá de cualquier límite humanamente posible.

Pero el verdadero problema llegó cuando el Nogitsune fue detenido… y tan sólo quedó Stiles.

Entonces Derek tuvo que presenciar, una vez más, cómo era su familia y amigos más allegados los que se encargaban de cuidarle y protegerle, quedando él relegado a un segundo puesto. Siempre había sido así: El Alpha cuidaba de sus Betas cuando estaban en peligro, poniendo su vida en riesgo si era necesario, y luego pasaba a ser prescindible. Y aunque ya no fuera el Alpha seguía cumpliendo su misión de cuidar de la manada con el mismo ímpetu de siempre.

Pero cuando ese peligro había desaparecido ya no pintaba nada junto a Stiles. Porque aparte de Alpha o pseudo Alpha, no era familia ni amigo.

Era en esas ocasiones cuando más se odiaba por no atreverse a confesarle a Stiles que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Sabía que una simple mirada o, mejor todavía, un inocente beso, terminaría de romper la barrera que se interponía entre los dos y les impedía disfrutar de la compañía del otro como realmente querían… Pero su temor a cometer los mismos errores del pasado, siendo esta vez él quien obligara a Stiles a hacer algo que tal vez no quisiera o para lo que todavía no estaba preparado, eran más fuertes.

El problema llegaba cuando esa obsesión por hacer lo correcto también conseguía alejarle del adolescente cuando más necesitaba estar con él. ¿Cuántas noches había pasado bajo la ventana de su habitación, asegurándose que no tenía pesadillas, cuando su padre no podía estar con él y Stiles no aceptaba que se quedaran sus amigos? O ¿cuántas veces le había seguido hasta el instituto por miedo a que tuviera una recaída en el viaje? Estaba tan pálido que ni siquiera entendía cómo podía recorrer la distancia a pie, pues su padre le había prohibido coger el jeep hasta asegurarse que no había riesgos de que se desmayara mientras conducía.

Todas y cada una de esas veces Derek había hecho del perfecto guardaespaldas y protector de la manada… deseando ser algo más. Deseando poder quedarse también con él en su casa, incluso en su dormitorio, y pudiendo coger su mano cada vez que una pesadilla le despertaba. Lo mismo que veía que hacía el Sheriff, pero siempre desde la distancia.

Ahora, por fin, podría hacerlo. Ahora estaba con él, en la misma habitación. Sólo tenía que girar la cabeza para verle tumbado en la cama. Y pese a que Stiles seguía estando pálido, demacrado y negándose a dormir, comer o a hablar, al menos estaba con él. Al menos, esta vez, él sería el encargado de abrazarle cuando Stiles necesitara a alguien a su lado.

 

Derek no tenía pensado dormirse hasta que Stiles no lo hiciera. Ni siquiera le propuso que pusiera la televisión si quería, visto que no parecía que fuera a dormirse pronto. “ _No le presiones_ ”, se recordó Derek. Esa seguía siendo la regla de oro.

Así que el Beta se dispuso a pasar una noche en vela, pero al menos esta vez sin sentir el peso de los remordimientos al tener que verle de lejos o, pero aún, tener que marcharse cuando el Sheriff se encargaba de relevarle en su misión de protegerle.

Por desgracia, Derek no cayó en la cuenta de que ese alivio sumado al cansancio generalizado le llevaría a quedarse dormido en cuestión de segundos. Tan pronto como su cabeza chocó contra la almohada.

 

Cuando despertó era noche cerrada, indicando que llevaba dormido al menos siete horas seguidas.

Sorprendido, Derek se restregó la cara. Era la primera vez desde que era un crío que dormía tanto tiempo del tirón. Pero vaya si lo necesitaba: se sentía mucho más liviano que… ya no recordaba desde cuando. 

Todo ese alivio y relax desaparecieron tan pronto como quiso comprobar cómo estaba Stiles… y se encontró con la cama vacía.

Se incorporó completamente alerta y observando la habitación. La cama de Stiles estaba hecha, lo que significaba que el chico no había llegado a meterse en ella para dormir. Corrió al baño, temiendo encontrar a Stiles acurrucado junto a la ducha y teniendo un ataque de ansiedad. No lo encontró allí pero eso tampoco le alivió. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Stiles? ¿Cuándo se había marchado de la habitación? Y más importante todavía, ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de que se había marchado?

Se suponía que para eso el Sheriff le había elegido a él. No sólo porque quería a Stiles, sino porque él era el más adecuado para vigilar las 24 horas a un adolescente problemático. No dejaba de ser un jodido hombre lobo, antiguo Alpha, al que nada le pasaba desapercibido. Y sin embargo había permitido que ese adolescente problemático, que había tenido una especie de shock en medio de una gasolinera de la carretera y no había intercambiado más de diez frases con él desde que habían iniciado el viaje, dejara la habitación en mitad de la noche porque ¡se había quedado dormido!

 

Derek cerró los ojos unos segundos, no queriendo dejarse llevar por el pánico. Eso nunca había servido para nada. Una vez más calmado, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y tocó las sábanas de la cama de Stiles. Estaban frías, lo que significaba que podían haber pasado horas desde que se marchó.

Corrió a la recepción y abordó a la chica que estaba de guardia. Le preguntó si había visto a su compañero de habitación y cuando ella negó apareció el pánico. ¿Cómo es que no le había visto si tenía que pasar por allí sí o sí?

Ordenó a la recepcionista que revisara en todas las habitaciones, sin importarle que se estuviera comportando como un Alpha con una persona a la que no conocía. Pero por la mirada que le lanzó cuando tardó un segundo en ponerse en marcha, tuvo seguro que la mujer cumpliría con la orden a raja tabla.

Ahora le quedaba a él asegurarse que Stiles no hubiera optado por esconderse en cualquier rincón del hotel, sino por huir. A fin de cuentas era lo mismo que había hecho cuando el Nogitsune acababa de poseerle, con lo que podía estar ocurriendo de nuevo.

 

Derek sintió que el corazón le iba a estallar sólo de imaginarse a Stiles en mitad del bosque que rodeaba el motel y tal vez sin ser consciente de dónde estaba o con quién. No pensó en la opción de que el Nogitsune hubiera vuelto a aparecer porque no, eso no era posible. Le habían encerrado en el tarro de roble dentro de la bóveda de los Hale bajo el instituto, a buen recaudo y sin posibilidad de hacer daño a nadie.

Por tanto, la única explicación que quedaba era que el propio Stiles, de manera consciente, se hubiera marchado.

 

Al final resultó no ser ninguna de las dos opciones.

Cuando fue al aparcamiento del motel, dispuesto a echarse a la carretera hasta captar el aroma de Stiles y seguir su rastro, se encontró con una agradable sorpresa… Una sorpresa que en realidad casi le da un infarto cuando descubrió que dentro de su coche había una persona.

Y esa persona resultó ser Stiles.

 

Vio la silueta en el asiento del copiloto, resaltando frente a la luz de las farolas del aparcamiento. Se quedó quieto en el sitio, a uno cuantos metros de distancia, sin entender muy bien qué estaba pasando.

Cuando fue al aparcamiento todavía no había captado el olor de Stiles, dando por hecho que estaba muy lejos y que se habría marchado hacía horas… Pero estaba allí, a sólo unos cuantos metros de distancia suya… y no captaba nada de él.

Agudizó sus sentidos, pensando que tal vez el problema era suyo y que ahora que era un Beta no tenía sus sentidos tan agudizados, pero todo siguió igual. Pese a que estuviera viendo a Stiles dentro del Camaro, el característico olor del adolescente no aparecía por ningún lado. Era como si allí dentro no hubiera nadie.

Sólo podía captar, muy levemente, el latido increíblemente pausado del chico y que no se parecía en nada al ritmo tan acelerado que solía tener, incluso cuando estaba tranquilo debido a su nerviosismo innato.

 

Estuvo casi cinco minutos parado sin tener la más remota idea de qué hacer. Por un instante pensó en llamar al Sheriff para que fuera allí, pues de seguro que él sí que sabría qué hacer. Pero tampoco quería darle un infarto al pobre hombre, llamándole en mitad de la noche y diciéndole que su hijo se había metido en el coche sin avisarle y que no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo podría llevar allí dentro o, más importante, por qué.

Finalmente, se aproximó al coche. Seguía sin saber qué hacer pero nada podía ser peor que limitarse a observarle desde la distancia.

Al llegar junto a la puerta del conductor asomó la cabeza para que Stiles pudiera verle antes de entrar y que no se llevara el susto de su vida.

Vio que Stiles estaba despierto pero tumbado de lado, acurrucado sobre su propio cuerpo. No parecía estar asustado o que acababa de tener una pesadilla… Pero seguía sin ser su Stiles.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta y se sentó tras el volante.

\- ¿Stiles? –preguntó lo más bajo que pudo, con miedo a sobresaltarle.

De pronto Stiles parpadeó y le miró, como si realmente acabara de despertarse.

\- ¿Derek? –preguntó, confuso.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –susurró. Tuvo que apretar los puños para no alargar la mano y coger las de Stiles, que reposaban sobre el asiento del Camaro.

El chico tardó unos segundos en responder. Parecía desorientado.

\- No podía dormir.

\- ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

Stiles no se movió pero un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Y aunque eso era malo, al menos también era señal de que estaba sintiendo algo… Era la primera vez que Derek notaba algo así por parte del chico.

Cerró la puerta del conductor, permitiendo que el interior del coche fuera ahora sólo para ellos dos. Cuando volvió a centrarse en Stiles parecía estar más tranquilo, así que intuyó que había hecho lo correcto.

\- Estabas muy cansado –murmuró el chico, mirando de repente a todos lados. Como si no pudiera aguantar la mirada de Derek durante tanto tiempo seguido–. Sé que tampoco has podido descansar mucho en las últimas semanas.

\- Para eso estoy aquí –replicó el Beta enseguida, negándose a que fuera Stiles quien se preocupara por él–. Para asegurarme de que estás bien.

\- No estoy bien.

Era la primera vez que Stiles estaba siendo completamente sincero y además recuperando un poco la forma de ser del chico que conocía. Por desgracia para Derek, seguía sin ser el adolescente vivaracho y que siempre decía bromas, generalmente a su costa, sino el que no tenía reparos en decir que estaba muerto de miedo y al que se le quebraba la voz cuando la situación le superaba.

Ese fue el Stiles que había visto cuando le llevaron al hospital, temiendo que estuviera sufriendo la misma enfermedad que su madre, y el mismo que estaba viendo ahora.

“ _Poco a poco_ ”, intentó ser optimista. Tenían que seguir yendo poco a poco.

\- Ya lo sé –confesó Derek

Lo hizo dejando que su cara reflejara el miedo y la preocupación que sentía en esos momentos. Si Stiles se había atrevido a ser sincero con él por primera vez, le tocaba corresponderle. Y aunque seguía sin poder ser del todo sincero, confesándole con palabras lo que realmente sentía por él, Stiles no era idiota y tenía que saber muy bien lo que significaba el modo en que le estaba mirando en esos momentos.

Derek apretó los puños. Deseaba tanto recorrer la distancia que le separaba para coger aquella mano temblorosa y de largos dedos… Incluso abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas hasta que por fin se durmiera.

Se le veía agotado, más incluso que cuando llegaron al motel. No tenía manera de saber si había tenido o no una pesadilla, pero no podía preguntarle. Aquello debía partir siempre de Stiles.

\- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? –preguntó al final, ofreciéndole al menos una salida. Tras varios segundos de duda Stiles asintió, todavía temblando–. Está bien… -trató de calmarle–. No pasa nada. Nos iremos ahora mismo.

\- La habitación era demasiado oscura. No podía…

\- No te preocupes. No tienes por qué explicarme nada.

\- A veces tengo la sensación de que sigue dentro de mí…

Derek sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda ante las palabras de Stiles.

\- Él no está aquí –sentenció con cierta rabia cuando pudo recuperar la voz–. Me encargué de que no volviera a hacerte daño. Ni a ti ni a nadie. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

\- ¿Entonces por qué sigo así? Pensé que ahora que estaba lejos de casa podría dormir… O respirar… –Bajó la vista unos instantes–. Cada vez que lo hago siento ese vacío dentro de mí y… No sé cómo hacer para que desaparezca.

\- Encontraremos el modo. Te lo prometo.

Stiles volvió a asentir tras lo que se atrevió de nuevo a mirar a Derek a la cara.

Lo estaba haciendo del mismo modo en que lo hizo la primera vez que hablaron, cuando todavía le daba miedo el hombre lobo que se había colado en sus vidas, pese a que luego le dijera que no le asustaba.

Derek odió esa mirada como nada en el mundo y se recordó que no era real. Que en realidad ya no existía ese miedo y sólo era culpa de las circunstancias, que estaban logrando que Stiles se sintiera atrapado y sin saber qué hacer.

\- Siento haber entrado en tu coche sin avisar.

El Beta asintió, no queriendo repetir el “ _no te preocupes_ ”. ¿A quién pretendía engañar?

\- Pensé que te habías marchado –confesó al final. Y tal vez fuera tirar por el chantaje emocional, pero también podía darse el caso de que Stiles no fuera completamente consciente del miedo que le había hecho pasar los minutos que tardó en encontrarle. Así que mejor dejarle clara esa parte.

\- Necesitaba estar en un sitio conocido –explicó Stiles–. Y he pasado todo el día aquí…

\- Voy a por nuestras cosas –decidió Derek tras asentir, agradeciendo la confianza a la hora de explicarle lo que había ocurrido. Si Stiles se sentía seguro en el coche, por él podrían pasarse todo el viaje allí dentro–. Tú quédate aquí. Vuelvo en seguida.

 

No tardó ni cinco minutos en regresar. Stiles no había desecho la maleta, pues ni siquiera se había duchado tras el largo viaje, y él no tuvo más que meter la ropa sucia en su bolsa de viaje. La habitación ya estaba pagada, con lo que sólo necesitó dejar las llaves en la recepción ante la mirada extrañada de la mujer. Se limitó a decirle que ya le había encontrado y que se marchaban, sin intención de darle más explicaciones.

Al volver junto al coche Stiles parecía más relajado. Ya no estaba acurrucado en el asiento del copiloto, ansioso por marcharse de allí.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

\- ¿Te gustaría conducirlo? –preguntó Derek, mostrándole las llaves del Camaro.

Stiles miró las llaves y a Derek intermitentemente.

\- ¿Tu coche?

\- ¿Ves alguno otro por aquí?

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? –Abrió los ojos de par en par, alzando la voz.

Derek tuvo que morderse la lengua para no sonreír… o para no echarse a llorar, porque acababa de ver un retazo del Stiles de verdad.

Al final consiguió actuar con normalidad, incluso recuperando aquel tira y afloja que siempre se habían traído entre los dos y que echaba muchísimo de menos.

\- Si tantas dudas tienes, está claro que no quieres.

\- ¡No! Ni hablar. Claro que quiero. –Se apresuró a bajar del coche y rodearlo, cogiendo él mismo las llaves de manos del hombre–. Dame esas llaves. –Pero cuando se hubo colocado en el asiento del conductor y posó la mano sobre la palanca de cambios, miró a Derek con dudas–. ¿Seguro que quieres que conduzca? Mi jeep no se parece en nada a esto. Y este es un coche automático. No estoy muy acostumbrado.

\- Son mucho más fáciles de conducir. –Hizo un ademán con la cabeza, mirando hacia la carretera–. Adelante.

El chico no se lo pensó y arrancó el Camaro. El rugido del motor consiguió que se le pusiera la piel de gallina y en seguida ya estaba circulando por la carretera.

 

Derek estaba tan contento por el repentino cambio producido en Stiles, quien ahora mostraba incluso una tímida sonrisa, que tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Exactamente el tiempo que transcurrió desde que vio el cartel del punto kilométrico de la carretera, indicando la distancia que habían recorrido desde que dejaron atrás el motel.

\- ¿Stiles?

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el adolescente con la vista fija en la carretera y agarrando con fuerza el volante.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- ¿Conducir? –Miró de reojo a Derek para asegurarse–. No me he salido de la carretera, ¿no?

Derek resopló, negando para sí.

Y apenas hizo ese gesto, sintió que los restos de la tensión que experimentó al descubrir que Stiles no estaba a su lado, desaparecieron por completo. Ya no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que discutió con Stiles, y jamás habría imaginado que pudiera echar tantísimo de menos algo así.

\- Se supone que es un deportivo. –Le recordó.

\- Sí, ya lo sé. No soy tan inútil en cuanto a coches.

\- ¿Entonces por qué vas sólo a setenta?

El chico miró al copiloto, quien observaba con la ceja levantada el contador de velocidad.

Efectivamente, la flecha no superaba los setenta kilómetros por hora.

\- ¿De verdad? –Abrió los ojos de par en par–. ¿Puedo ir más rápido?

\- O lo haces o te bajas del coche, porque al pobre le estás matando yendo tan despacio.

La sonrisa tímida de Stiles se amplió de golpe, consiguiendo que el corazón de Derek latiera a toda velocidad. Más incluso que el deportivo.

\- Genial. –Pisó el acelerador y el motor del Camaro rugió en el mismo instante en que frente a ellos aparecían las primeras luces del amanecer.

 

A Derek no le pareció más acertado el simbolismo.

Un nuevo día comenzaba y, por fin, empezaba a ver algo de luz al final del túnel.

 

tbc...

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

El día había sido agotador. Derek sólo podía pensar en el próximo hotel de carretera decente que encontraran y dormir durante horas.

Habían pasado prácticamente todo el día en el coche, con Stiles decidiendo todo el tiempo el camino a seguir, al haber sido él el único en conducir. Por su parte, Derek estaba más que satisfecho con el plan, ya que no tenía un destino fijo y, siempre y cuando Stiles siguiera con esa sonrisa mientras conducía, todo le parecía bien.

Reconocía que hubiera preferido que además de sonreír Stiles le hablara durante el viaje, pues seguía resultando extraño tenerle a su lado y sin decir una sola palabra… Pero aunque minúsculo era un adelanto al fin y al cabo y eso le bastaba.

En cuanto al tema de la comida, eso ya era otra cosa. Pararon un par de veces para comer algo pero Stiles no fue capaz de probar poco más que las patatas que servían como guarnición. Derek no le presionó. Teniendo en cuenta que esa misma noche le había encontrado en el coche, acurrucado en su asiento, mirando por la ventana y aterrorizado ante su propio reflejo, el hecho de que todavía no quisiera comer lo normal en él, que era una barbaridad, era el menor de los males. Y si en sólo un día había conseguido que Stiles fuera más persona de lo que llevaba siendo en las últimas semanas, confiaba en que seguiría habiendo mejoras en los próximos días.

Pero eso sería a partir de mañana. Hoy necesitaba descansar.

 

Había dormido tres horas de las últimas 24. Y aunque no había conducido ni un kilómetro, tampoco se había permitido echar una cabezadita en el coche. No porque no se fiara de Stiles a la hora de conducir, sino porque debía seguir pendiente de él: ver cualquier síntoma que indicara que no estaba tan bien como aparentaba o que necesitaba descansar porque sabía que él no lo admitiría.

Estar pendiente de eso las 24 horas del día y encima hacerlo sin que resultara demasiado evidente para que Stiles no se sintiera vigilado o, peor aún, cuestionado, era agotador.

Por ello, cuando vio un cartel de motel y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las diez de la noche, le pidió que pararan. Por hoy el viaje se había acabado.

Como era de esperar, Stiles no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir sus indicaciones, aparcando en el sitio más alejado del parking del motel.

Por muy cansado que estuviera Derek se obligó a pensar bien los próximos movimientos, ya que la última vez que estuvieron en un motel todo se fue a la mierda, por no hablar del extraño ataque de… lo que fuera, que tuvo en la gasolinera.

Así que, no queriendo que Stiles se sintiera incómodo rodeado de gente y sitios nuevos, le pidió que sacara sus cosas del maletero mientras él iba a hacer la reserva.

Y bien porque Stiles no le dio muchas vueltas al tema y alguien tenía que hacerse cargo del equipaje, o porque había captado perfectamente sus intenciones y estaba de acuerdo con ellas; el adolescente asintió y fue al maletero a por sus cosas mientras Derek ya se dirigía a la recepción.

Al igual que la otra vez pidió una habitación doble con dos camas con la particularidad de que fuera la que daba justo al parking. Confiaba en que, de ese modo, si en un momento de la noche Stiles se sentía mal tan sólo tuviera que mirar por la ventanilla para ver el coche en el que habían estado todo el día y pudiera sentirse un poco más cómodo… Y en el caso de que aquello no fuera suficiente, por lo menos Derek tendría el coche cerca y no le daría un infarto buscando por todas partes a un adolescente aterrorizado de… ¿la oscuridad? Todavía no estaba del todo seguro y aún era demasiado pronto para preguntar.

 

Al final no ocurrió nada de eso. Y aunque Stiles pasó por otro episodio de insomnio en el que no era capaz de dormir, no fue en busca del Camaro para sentirse mejor… sino del dueño del Camaro.

Derek se había dormido tan pronto como salió de la ducha, habiéndose puesto tan sólo los calzoncillos. Tras la primera noche compartida sin que hubiera incomodidad por parte de Stiles, se negaba a dormir con pijama porque le daba demasiado calor. Su compañero de habitación se había quedado con la cama que estaba más cerca de la ventana y habían dejado una luz encendida para que el dormitorio no estuviera tan a oscuras. Antes de cerrar los ojos agudizó el oído para confirmar que el corazón de Stiles latía a un ritmo normal y que esta vez sí podía captar su aroma para, ya sí, darse un merecido descanso.

Y lo siguiente que supo fue que había alguien en la cama con él...

 

Todavía medio dormido, Derek giró la cabeza para encontrarse a Stiles tumbado a su lado. Su propia cama estaba sin deshacer, indicando que ni siquiera se había metido en ella.

\- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó, tumbándose de medio lado con cuidado. Parecía que esta vez Stiles no estaba sufriendo ningún tipo de sonambulismo. Sus ojos enfocaban bien y era consciente de lo que había a su alrededor. Aun así, Derek no quería arriesgarse y asustarle con algún movimiento brusco.

\- No podía dormir.

\- ¿Alguna pesadilla?

\- No… Hace tiempo que no tengo.

Derek asintió, mas miró extrañado al chico. Si no había tenido ninguna pesadilla y parecía estar bien, simplemente con problemas de insomnio, lo normal sería que hubiera puesto la televisión, que hubiera sacado el móvil para entretenerse o que incluso hubiera ido al Camaro como hizo la noche anterior… No, mejor eso no.

\- ¿Por qué no estás en tu cama? –preguntó finalmente, viendo que Stiles no tenía muchas intenciones de dar más explicaciones.

\- Porque prefiero estar en la tuya –dijo, tumbándose también de lado y pegándose completamente a Derek–. Y sé que tú también prefieres que me quede aquí. Contigo.

Antes de que Derek pudiera decir nada al respecto, Stiles terminó de recorrer los pocos centímetros que les separaban… y le besó.

 

Casi por instinto, pensando incluso que era él quien estaba soñando, Derek no necesitó ningún aliciente para probar los labios que acababan de ponerse a su alcance. No hacía ni un minuto que había encontrado a Stiles a su lado, llevando simplemente  una vieja camiseta y la ropa interior, y no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué había podido ocurrir para que de repente quisiera besarle... Pero lo importante era que lo estaba haciendo y que sería un idiota si no aprovechaba la ocasión.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo besarle, con lo que poder sentir por fin los labios de Stiles sobre los suyos estaba resultando, sencillamente, indescriptible.

No perdió tiempo en ahondar el beso. Abrió un poco la boca para responder a las caricias de los labios de Stiles con algunas propias y sintió que el corazón le latía a mil por hora cuando, como respuesta, Stiles gimió en su boca y colocó una mano sobre su cintura para poder disfrutar más del contacto del uno sobre el otro.

Se bebió con ganas el gemido de Stiles y metió tímidamente la lengua en la boca del adolescente, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Cuando Stiles no sólo se lo dio, abriendo un poco más la boca, sino que incluso buscó su lengua al tiempo que colocaba una pierna sobre su cadera para que sus entrepiernas se rozaran, Derek sintió que iba a estallar.

Cuando se había acostado jamás pensó que despertaría de aquel modo tan fantástico… ¿Qué demonios? jamás pensó que algún día podría tener algo así con Stiles, menos ahora que no estaba en su mejor momento…

 

Y fue pensar aquello para ver toda la escena en perspectiva, comprendiendo que aquello no era normal.

¿Cómo era posible que el mismo chico que anoche pretendía pasarse la noche en el coche, ahora estuviera en su cama besándole y dispuesto a hacer mucho más?

La respuesta, por supuesto, es que no era posible porque no era lógico y no tenía ningún sentido… Porque la única verdad que existía ahora mismo, era que Stiles seguía sin estar bien.

\- Stiles –Derek terminó el beso con dificultad. Todo su ser le pedía no dejar de besar sus labios ahora que por fin conocía su sabor y le parecían lo más delicioso del mundo–. Esto no está bien.

\- ¿Por qué no? –Viendo que Derek había apartado sus labios continuó besándole en la barbilla y cuello–. ¿Porque soy menor de edad? –susurró-. Me da igual. Y sé que a ti también te da igual.

\- No estás bien –murmuró Derek, cerrando los ojos para vencer mejor la tentación de arrancarle la camiseta y probar su piel. Stiles seguía besándole y seguía sintiendo su cuerpo pegado al suyo, moviéndose de la manera perfecta para hacerle perder la razón y el poco control que le quedaba.

\- Tienes razón. No estoy bien. –El adolescente le dio un último beso en la boca, más agresivo que el resto pero también más corto, tras lo que se separó de él lo justo para poder mirarle a la cara–. ¿Sabes por qué? –Esperó a que Derek abriera los ojos–. Porque no siento nada, Derek. Cuando esa cosa salió de mí me dejó vacío… Sigo estando vacío por dentro… Y necesito sentir algo. –Colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho desnudo del Beta, empujándole para que acabara tumbado con la espalda sobre el colchón. Rápidamente se colocó a horcajadas encima de él–. Necesito sentirte a ti.

\- Stiles…

\- Shhh. –Posó un dedo sobre los labios de Derek, impidiéndole seguir–. No te preocupes. –Le miró fijamente, dando más seguridad a sus palabras para que le quedara claro que estaba siendo plenamente consciente de todos sus actos–. Es lo que quiero. Lo que necesito… –Besó sus labios en apenas una caricia–. Los dos lo necesitamos.

 

Esperó un segundo a que Derek dijera o hiciera algo para indicarle que no estaba conforme con su razonamiento. Pasó ese segundo y luego otro más y Derek siguió quieto, con las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y sobre la cama, como si todavía no tuviera claro qué hacer.

Pero entonces Stiles se dio cuenta de que las manos no reposaban tranquilamente sobre el colchón, sino que estaban agarrando las sábanas; tratando de contenerse para hacer lo que realmente quería, que era tocar y agarrar el cuerpo que tenía a su alcance. ~~~~

Semejante reacción por parte de la persona con más auto control que conocía consiguió que Stiles se sintiera eufórico. Puede que no hubiera dicho con palabras que quería seguir, pero Derek nunca había necesitado usar las palabras para dejar claro lo que pensaba.

El chico se relamió de gusto al observar el cuerpo del hombre lobo y bajó lentamente la cabeza para besarle de nuevo…

No pudo llegar ni a la mitad del recorrido cuando Derek se incorporó en la cama y atrapó la boca de Stiles en un beso hambriento. Un beso en el que puso todo su ser, sintiéndose increíblemente liberado al tiempo que disfrutaba de uno de los momentos más agradables y sí, también felices, de toda su vida: estaba con Stiles, a solas, lejos de cualquier problema y por fin Stiles estaba interesado en hacer algo más con él que intentar solucionar el problema de la semana.

Dejó que esa liberación se llevara parte de sus preocupaciones. Lo suficiente para poder sentirse joven otra vez y no ese ex Alpha que la mayor parte del tiempo olvidaba que sólo tenía 25 años…

 

Pero tal vez porque no estaba acostumbrado a disfrutar de esa sensación de libertad o porque ya le resultaba extraño dejarse llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias, no tardó mucho en romper el beso y separar su boca de la de Stiles. Lo suficiente como para pensar con claridad.

Se perdió en los ojos marrones y con cautela llevó una mano hasta una de las mejillas del adolescente, ruborizadas por la previa acción… Jamás habría imaginado que algo tan sencillo le hiciera tan feliz… al tiempo que le preocupara tantísimo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó con un millón de dudas.

Stiles sonrió ante su preocupación, tras lo que colocó una mano sobre la que Derek seguía teniendo en su mejilla acalorada.

\- Nunca he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida…

Y aunque parte de las dudas del hombre lobo se habían ido, seguían pesando más las preocupaciones que las ganas por que todo saliera bien.

\- No quiero que hagas nada que tú no quieras –susurró.

Stiles estaba a punto de decir lo primero que le vino a la mente para terminar de convencerle, cuando pareció pensárselo mejor. Observó a Derek unos segundos, disfrutando ambos del calor proporcionado por sus manos, y le dio un brevísimo beso en los labios.

\- Tú nunca serás como ella. –Le dio otro beso en los labios cuando comenzaron a temblarle–. Te lo prometo, Derek. Esto es lo que quiero.

 

La seguridad con la que habló Stiles consiguió terminar de romper la barrera de miedos y preocupaciones del hombre lobo. Y tan pronto como Stiles inició un nuevo beso bajó las manos hasta el cuello del adolescente para acariciarle con una mezcla de cariño y posesión.

Stiles saboreó los labios de Derek, confirmando que se acababan de convertir en su nuevo sabor preferido. Y el Beta debía pensar lo mismo porque enseguida notó un pequeño mordisco juguetón en su labio inferior, al que le siguió una levísima caricia de la lengua. 

El humano gimió ante la sensación y no pudo contenerse cuando llevó las manos hasta los hombros de Derek para buscar apoyo y comenzar a mecerse sobre su regazo. Entre los dos sólo se interponía la ropa interior, aunque en esos momentos podía notar perfectamente la erección de Derek, que estaba consiguiendo que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Por su parte, las manos de Derek habían bajado del cuello de Stiles hasta las caderas, empujando su cuerpo y rozando su erección con la suya, casi con desesperación. Y con cada roce Stiles gemía en la boca de Derek, sabiendo que no necesitaría mucho más para correrse.

Consiguió apartar la boca con un quejido de protesta y se apresuró a quitarse los calzoncillos. Esperó a que Derek hiciera lo mismo, quedando perfectamente claro qué era lo siguiente que quería hacer, pero el otro se había quedado quieto.

El Beta observó fijamente al adolescente que seguía de rodillas y desnudo frente a él.

 

\- No quiero hacer nada –susurró su preocupación Derek.

La expresión de sorpresa de Stiles era lo suficientemente clara como para indicar qué pensaba. Aun así, ahora que había recuperado en parte la costumbre de hablar, quiso demostrar su sorpresa también con palabras.

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- Esta es la primera vez que puedo estar contigo como he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo…

\- Me pasa exactamente lo mismo…

\- Por eso no quiero que corramos.

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta –dijo en seguida Stiles–, que nos _corramos_ es precisamente la gracia.

Derek hizo caso omiso a la broma. Acarició el pecho del chico con cuidado. Había perdido parte del músculo que había ganado en los últimos años, lo que le daba un aspecto más frágil que nunca habría querido ver en él.

\- No podemos dejar que las prisas hagan que nos arrepintamos más adelante de todo esto.

\- ¿Lo dices por tus experiencias pasadas? –preguntó. Que Derek dejara de tocarle en el acto le demostró que había acertado–. Derek, ya te he dicho que quiero esto –Se apresuró a coger la mano del hombre lobo y dejarla de nuevo sobre su pecho–. Más que nada en el mundo.

\- Lo sé. No necesitas convencerme… –Subió la mano hasta el cuello y lo acarició de tal modo que Stiles sintió que se derretía con ese simple gesto–. Pero ¿por qué hacerlo todo en la primera noche? Mañana seguiré contigo. Y al día siguiente, y al siguiente –“ _Y el resto de mis días, si me dejas_ ”, quiso añadir.

 

Tal vez sí que llegó a decirlo en voz alta, o tal vez no hizo falta porque la expresión de sus ojos le dejó claro a Stiles que podía confiar en él. Y que a diferencia de las otras veces en las que había estado con alguien, como le ocurrió con Malía hacía no mucho en un sitio tan poco romántico como Eichen House, no necesitaba apresurarse para hacer nada, temiendo que la otra persona acabara arrepintiéndose de estar allí.

Y puede que el viejo motel de carreteras donde ahora estaban tampoco fuera el sitio más romántico del mundo, pero al menos sí tenía la confirmación de que la persona con la que estaba seguiría con él al día siguiente, sin importar lo que hubiera hecho o no… Derek seguía con él después de todo lo que hizo en el pasado, incluyendo las cosas malas que había hecho él y las cosas MUY malas que habían hecho utilizándole, y ahora acababa de confirmarle que ese deseo no cambiaría con el paso de los días.

Stiles tuvo claro que jamás conseguiría mejor muestra de aceptación y apoyo en su vida. Y lo cierto era que tampoco tenía prisas por hacer algo que, sabía, ya sólo querría hacer con Derek Hale…

Así que, ¿por qué preocuparse?

\- Tienes razón –susurró el adolescente, besándole de nuevo. Tenía la sensación de que antes no había disfrutado en condiciones del tacto de sus carnosos labios–. Sólo necesitamos estar aquí. Juntos.

 

Derek sintió que los ojos se le humedecían por el mar de emociones que le embargaban. La primera vez que sintió algo parecido era demasiado joven y el sentimiento duró demasiado poco. Y después de Paige nunca pensó que volvería a sentir nada igual.

Para terminar de cerciorarse de que no estaba dentro de un sueño, pues eso era lo que podría parecer a simple vista, Derek afianzó más el abrazo sobre la espalda de Stiles al tiempo que besó dulcemente sus labios. Quería aprenderse de memoria cada sensación y calor que despertaba en su cuerpo, mientras se repetía un millón de veces que sí: que esos labios cálidos y suaves eran los de Stiles; que esos dedos alargados que se metían en su pelo eran los de Stiles, y que esa espalda firme y delgada a un tiempo pertenecía a alguien tan increíble como Stiles Stilinski.

 

Sin acelerar la sesión de besos o volverla más intensa, Derek se concentró tan sólo en los labios y manos de Stiles para tratarle con todo el respeto que se merecía. Sabía que aquella no era ni mucho menos su primera vez, con lo que no debía ir con tanto cuidado como cabría esperar. Pero si era la primera vez que estaba _con él_ y haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que recordara aquella noche durante el resto de su vida. 

Finalmente, cuando ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo fue Stiles quien rompió el contacto. Gracias a la luz de las farolas que se filtraban por la ventana y a sus ojos de hombre lobo, Derek pudo ver los labios de Stiles enrojecidos por el uso y se sintió increíblemente orgulloso de haberlos dejado en tal estado… Y por la sonrisita que mostraba en esos momentos Stiles, la vista clavada en su propia boca, no tuvo dudas que a él le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Stiles se humedeció los labios, tal vez para relajarlos un poco o para quedarse con los restos de saliva de Derek, y se bajó del regazo del hombre lobo para tumbarse a su lado.  De reojo el Beta vio que la erección había desaparecido por completo y que la expresión de Stiles era una de alegría pero también de cansancio.

No se sintió ofendido por ello. Intuía que a nadie le haría gracia ver que su compañero de cama estaba más interesado en dormir que en hacer algo más, pero que Stiles durmiera al menos cinco horas seguidas había sido uno de los objetivos a conseguir… Y si para ello necesitaba estar antes una hora besándole, pensaba cumplir la misión todos los días, esmerándose muy mucho en ello.

Se acercó al borde de la cama, dejando espacio a Stiles para que se acomodara a su gusto, y éste apoyó rápidamente la cabeza en su pecho mientras terminaba de colocar las mantas sobre sus cuerpos.

 

\- Entonces –susurró Stiles cuando terminó de colocarse–, ¿va a ser así?… Jamás pensé que en mi primera noche en la cama con Derek Hale nos comportaríamos como un matrimonio que lleva treinta años casados, simplemente abrazados el uno al otro.

Aunque Derek captó en seguida el tono burlón, no quiso seguir por ese camino. Era algo demasiado serio y todavía estaba en modo relax como para usar ahora el sarcasmo.

Giró la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente antes de hablar.

\- Anoche estuviste en el coche porque no podías dormir. Creo que ha habido una notable mejora.

Stiles se incorporó un poco en la cama. Al no tener la visión nocturna de Derek tuvo que acercarse más a él para asegurarse de que sus cejas estaban en la posición adecuada y no tenía el ceño fruncido. Al comprobar que, efectivamente, no tenían ningún alzamiento que indicara que no le había gustado el comentario, sonrió.

\- Viéndolo así… –comentó, sintiéndose increíblemente relajado… Hasta que captó un leve movimiento en el rostro de Derek. En concreto en sus labios, que se habían abierto un poco en señal de sorpresa–. ¿Qué pasa? –quiso saber, preocupado.

Derek llevó una mano a la boca de Stiles y acarició con el dedo índice su labio inferior.

\- Echaba de menos tu sonrisa… –susurró, recorriendo los carnosos labios con la yema del dedo–. Por favor, no dejes de sonreír nunca.

El adolescente sintió un escalofrío y luego un nudo en la garganta ante la expresión del hombre lobo: se le veía alegre pero también aliviado, y tenía claro que él era el único culpable de ambos sentimientos.

\- Lo siento. –Tomó la mano de Derek para apoyarla él mismo sobre su mejilla, disfrutando del calor que desprendía, tras lo que volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho–. No estoy siendo el mejor compañero de viaje.

\- Ni tienes por qué serlo. –Tan pronto como Stiles terminó de ocupar su posición previa, colocó la mano sobre su espalda y comenzó a acariciarla–. Créeme, yo fui muchísimo peor con Laura.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y no quedo claro si era por la sorpresa de que Derek hubiera mencionado a su hermana, o porque Stiles estaba luchando por quedarse despierto.

\- Supongo que eso es un alivio –susurró antes de bostezar escandalosamente. Y en seguida volvió a incorporarse lo justo para mirar a Derek a los ojos–. ¿No estarás haciendo algo?

\- ¿Algo?

\- Sí. –Entrecerró los ojos de ese modo que hacía cuando estaba interrogando a alguien y que era un gesto calcado al de su padre–. Porque me estoy quedando dormido mientras hablamos. Y eso no me había pasado… nunca.

 

Derek negó ante la ocurrencia. Hizo un poco más de fuerza con la mano que seguía sobre la espalda del adolescente para que volviera a tumbarse. No le costó nada conseguirlo.

\- Llevas semanas sin apenas dormir y ahora estás más relajado –explicó sin apenas levantar la voz, tan pronto sintió la cabeza sobre su hombro–. Es normal que te llegue el cansancio de golpe.

El chico asintió, bostezó de nuevo, y finalmente soltó un suspiro de relajación.

\- Definitivamente vamos a dormir abrazados mientras me susurras cosas sin sentido en la oreja…

El antiguo Alpha se mordió el labio para no echarse a reír, tras lo que besó la sien del adolescente, de paso que le susurraba al oído:

\- A mi me parece un plan perfecto.

 

Stiles no dijo nada durante los siguientes minutos. Derek sabía que seguía despierto, pues teniéndole tan cerca apenas tenía que agudizar su oído para captar las leves cadencias de su respiración. Incluso notaba el roce de las pestañas sobre su piel cada vez que parpadeaba para vencer el sueño. Derek no dijo nada para hacerle cambiar de opinión. No tardaría mucho en quedarse dormido y tampoco es que tuvieran que levantarse mañana a una hora en concreto.

Las exhalaciones de la respiración del adolescente cada vez fueron más leves y pausadas, señalando que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

\- Buenas noches, Derek –consiguió susurrar antes de entregarse definitivamente a un merecido descanso.

\- Buenas noches, Stiles.

 Derek jamás pensó que tres palabras tan simples como aquellas podrían llegar a significar tanto. 

 

 tbc...

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Despertó con la luz dándole en plena cara. Era la primera vez en meses que algo tan mundano como aquello le ocurría, pese a que por su naturaleza de hombre lobo lo normal sería levantarse bastante tarde.

Pero desde que apareció el Nogitsune no había tenido mucho tiempo para descansar y después, cuando el demonio se fue pero quedó claro que Stiles no estaba bien, tampoco es que le hubiera resultado fácil conciliar el sueño sabiendo que no muy lejos de él había un adolescente sufriendo pesadillas y torturándose a sí mismo por lo que un monstruo había hecho a su costa.

Hoy no ocurrió nada de eso. No era noche cerrada lo que veía tras la ventana y tampoco estaba en su loft.

Y, aparentemente, tampoco estaba solo en su cama.

Tan pronto como descubrió a su acompañante recordó todo lo que había ocurrido durante la noche: Stiles metiéndose en su cama, besándole y animándole a hacer algo más para acabar hablando y finalmente quedarse dormidos, como un matrimonio de cincuenta años.

El adolescente seguía plácidamente dormido, por lo que Derek no tuvo que esconder su sonrisa de felicidad. El rostro de Stiles era uno de calma total, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y dejando escapar incluso un leve ronquido que se le antojó la cosa más bonita del mundo. Tanto, que sabía podría pasarse todo el día simplemente contemplándole.

Al final el “todo el día” se convirtió en unos simples minutos en los que Stiles siguió pegado a su lado, con la mano colocada justo encima de su corazón. Como si necesitara sentir el latido del Beta para poder seguir durmiendo, relajado y sintiéndose seguro… Y si eso no eran más que simples imaginaciones de Derek, tampoco es que hiciera mal a nadie.

 

\- Buenos días –susurró tan pronto como Stiles se encontró con los ojos verdes del hombre lobo.

\- Buenos días… –murmuró Stiles, cerrando rápidamente los párpados.

El sol también le estaba dando en plena, por lo que era normal esa reacción. Pero cuando el chico frunció un poco más el ceño y apretó los labios en un gesto de molestia, Derek se preocupó.

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, levantándose de la cama para darle más espacio. Stiles ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de ello, más preocupado por llevarse las manos a la cabeza y taparse los ojos.

\- Me duele la cabeza.

\- Espera un segundo. –Bajó de la cama y en dos zancadas llegó hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Cerró las cortinas para tapar la luz–. ¿Mejor así? –Stiles asintió, abriendo tímidamente los párpados, mientras se incorporaba en la cama–. No te levantes aún –pidió, poniéndose rápidamente los pantalones. La manera en que Stiles se había despertado, aunque había conseguido que el momento incómodo en que descubriera que estaba desnudo y en la cama con Derek pasara desapercibido, no implicaba que Derek actuara como si Stiles NO estuviera desnudo bajo las sábanas–. Buscaré algo de beber y comer.

\- No te molestes… –murmuró el adolescente. Buscó los calzoncillos por entre las sábanas y comenzó a vestirse–. Tengo el estómago revuelto. No creo que pueda comer nada.

Oír la voz de Stiles a tan temprana hora de la mañana no dejaba de ser algo bueno… El que Stiles no comentara nada sobre el hecho de que se había desperado desnudo en la cama de Derek, y por tanto no quisiera hablar del motivo por el que había acabado en esa situación, a Derek ya no se le antojó tan bueno.

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué se arrepentía de lo de anoche? ¿O que ni siquiera lo recordaba porque estuvo todo el tiempo sonámbulo?

Imposible, pensó Derek para sí. El ritmo de su corazón había sido estable y el mismo que tendría una persona despierta; y se había pasado todo el tiempo razonando, a diferencia de cómo haría un sonámbulo, que en el fondo no sabe lo que está ocurriendo.

Pero si Stiles sí que estuvo despierto cuando se metió en su cama y le besó ¿por qué ahora no hablaba de ello?

“ _Se ha despertado con dolor de cabeza y el estómago revuelto_ –se dijo Derek–, _lo último que le apetecerá será tener esa conversación_ ”

No del todo conforme con la posible explicación, decidió preocuparse más tarde de ese tema y centrarse ahora en lo importante.

 

Terminó de vestirse y buscó en su bolsa de viaje alguna de las provisiones que compró en la última gasolinera por la que pasaron.

\- Deberías intentarlo al menos… –Le entregó la caja de las barritas energéticas, no atreviéndose a sentarse a su lado por muchas ganas que tuviera–. No has comido casi nada desde que salimos de Beacon.

Stiles cogió la caja y abrió el envoltorio. Pero fue sentir el olor a cereales y chocolate y notó que el estómago se le revolvía un poco más. El dolor de cabeza, afortunadamente, empezaba a pasársele.

A su lado Derek seguía mirándole preocupado. Su expresión no se parecía en nada a la que Stiles vio nada más abrir los ojos y se encontró con los ojos verdes brillando y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Era tan irreal aquella imagen, que por un instante pensó que seguía durmiendo… hasta que llegó aquel desagradable dolor de cabeza.

Aun así, ya bastante le había preocupado al pobre nada más empezar el día, con lo bien que acabaron anoche, como para preocuparle aún más. Por ello Stiles trató de quitarle importancia.

\- A lo mejor me sentaría bien que me dé un poco el aire –comentó, levantándose–, o incluso conducir el coche… Ya sabes. Bajar las ventanillas e ir a toda velocidad para sentir el viento en la cara.

Derek captó los esfuerzos de Stiles por mejorar el ánimo tan enrarecido con el que se habían despertado.

Lo importante era seguir intentándolo…

\- Eso está hecho.

 

**********

La vuelta a la normalidad, dentro del Camaro, no fue del todo normal. Stiles sí que volvía a conducir y de vez en cuando comentaba algo que veía por la carretera. Apenas un par de frases y nada en comparación con el millón de datos que habría soltado a estas alturas si hubieran sido otras circunstancias pre-Nogitsune.

No obstante, lo que más le preocupó a Derek fue el hecho de que no mencionara ni una sola vez el importante detalle de que anoche Stiles se metió en su cama y le besó como si no hubiera un mañana, o que tuvo que ser el propio Derek quien le parara para que no hicieran algo más como si tampoco hubiera un mañana… Definitivamente, eso sí que no era normal.

En el asiento del copiloto, Derek trataba de no pensar mucho. Siempre había sido de darle demasiadas vueltas a las cosas y viendo problemas donde no los había… Y teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de problemas que sí que tenían, ya eran ganas de comerse la cabeza. 

Pero no podía evitarlo. Con lo bien que se encontró anoche, acurrucado junto a Stiles y todavía sintiendo el sabor de sus labios, jamás habría imaginado que ahora se encontraría en esa situación… tan normal, como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada entre ellos.

“ _No le agobies_ ” se recordó Derek.

Si ya era extraña esa situación para él, no quería ni imaginar cómo tendría que estar siendo para el adolescente. Y aunque reconocía que hablar de ello era una buena manera de solucionar los problemas (jamás pensó que un día sería ÉL quien dijera eso), al menos Stiles no había vuelto a cerrarse en banda, y eso que no se había despertado de la mejor de las maneras.

Soltando un suspiro, Derek trató de distraerse mirando por la ventanilla. Centrarse en el paisaje que se desplegaba a su alrededor e intentando no prestar demasiada atención al chico que estaba a su lado. Ya no captaba ninguna señal de incomodidad por su parte, por lo que el dolor de cabeza debía haber desaparecido por completo. Y aunque no había probado bocado, sí que se había tomado el café… Al menos eso les salvaba de tener un accidente si se quedaba dormido.

Stiles, por su parte, no tenía muy claro dónde ir. El destino nunca había sido un problema, pues el único objetivo era hacer cuantos más kilómetros mejor, pero mentiría si dijera que no le vendría mal alguna recomendación por parte de Derek.

Despertarse y haber visto sus preciosos ojos verdes había sido sin duda una estupenda manera de comenzar el día… Pero entonces tuvo que aparecer ese asqueroso dolor de cabeza que se cargó el momento y desde entonces no había sabido cómo sacar el tema de que habían pasado la noche juntos en la misma cama y para más INRI estando casi completamente desnudos los dos.

Tener ahora a Derek mirando por la ventanilla, claramente incómodo y sin entender por qué volvían a no hablar después de lo de anoche, no contribuía a mejorar esa situación.

Con cada minuto que pasaba Stiles se sentía más agobiado dentro del coche. Al principio no había podido concentrarse en algo más que intentar mantener el café dentro del estómago… Pero ahora que ese problema parecía haberse resuelto no tenía muy claro qué hacer. Y empezar la conversación con un “ _pues lo de montárnoslo anoche no estuvo nada mal_ ”, casi cinco horas después de que se hubieran despertado, tampoco parecía lo más lógico.

De pronto vio un cartel señalando un bar de carreteras y Stiles no lo dudó. Ya habían pasado las tres de la tarde y que Derek comiera algo era la excusa perfecta para hacer una pausa en el camino.

 

\- Ves entrando si quieres mientras lleno el depósito –comentó Stiles, parando junto a la entrada del bar pero sin parar el motor.

Derek no puso ningún inconveniente. No quiso decirle que no tenía nada de hambre, y menos aún que lo que ahora más le apetecía era comerse sus labios.

Stiles observó a Derek mientras se bajaba del coche, soltando otro suspiro que siguió sin pasarle desapercibido. Se preguntó una vez más por qué le estaba haciendo aquello… ¿No había demostrado ya que se preocupaba por él, como para pagarle ahora así, comportándose como si tuviera doble personalidad?

Aunque para ello primero tendría que entender de una vez por todas por qué se estaba comportando así. ¿Por qué anoche, cuando vio que iba a pasarse otra vez la noche en vela, lo único que se le ocurrió fue meterse en la cama de Derek, pero desde esa mañana no se atrevía a tocarle, ni siquiera de casualidad?

Stiles estaba tan pendiente de su debate interno, que tras repostar no vio que se estaba acercando demasiado a una moto aparcada justo en la entrada del bar… y a la que acabó golpeando con el parachoques.

El chico aguantó la respiración cuando la moto se bamboleó, a punto de caerse, pero al final resistió.

Bajó del coche, corriendo, en el mismo instante en que tres hombres increíblemente corpulentos, vestidos de negro de pies a cabeza y con tachuelas decorando toda su ropa de cuero, salieron del bar.

 

\- ¡Como le hayas hecho un arañazo te mato! –gritó uno de ellos. Casualmente era el que tenía un aspecto más amenazador, con unas patillas que se juntaban con la barba, mientras observaba el guardabarros de la moto.

\- Perdona, tío –pidió perdón enseguida–. No me había dado cuenta que estaba tan cerca.

\- ¿Cómo me has llamado?

\- Lo siento, no sé cómo te llamas. Sólo quería pedir perdón.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla! –gritó el motorista cuando Stiles iba a asegurarse de que no había ninguna rozadura.

\- Sólo estoy intentando ser amable.

\- ¿Hay algún problema?

 

La voz de Derek, proveniente de su espalda, alivió a Stiles como pocas cosas creía posibles. Si él estaba a su lado significaba que podría sacarle de allí antes de que aquel matón le rompiera la cara.

Sin embargo, cuando miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que efectivamente era Derek Hale quien había hablado (con los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas ya no podía estar seguro de nada), no le gustó nada lo que vio…

Derek seguía estando tan atractivo como siempre (incluso diría que un poco más), con la chupa de cuero bien ceñida a su cuerpo, los labios apretados y el ceño un poco fruncido, como si estuviera a punto de arrancarle la garganta a alguien…

Y ese era _justo_ el problema: que por muy atractivo que le estuviera resultando ahora mismo, no estaba del todo convencido que un Derek tan prepotente como el que tenía a su lado fuera lo mejor cuando enfrente tenía a una panda de motoristas bastante cabreados.

El motorista ofendido observó a Derek de arriba abajo y con curiosidad. No tenía ni idea de quién era, pero por su forma de vestir intuyó que se había presentado para ayudarles a usar a aquel chiquillo de piñata… Y no es que necesitara ayuda para eso, pero siempre sería divertido…

 

\- Estaba enseñando al niño a no ser tan torpe –respondió al tiempo que lanzaba una mala mirada a Stiles.

Stiles dio un paso atrás de manera instintiva, buscando la protección de Derek, pero dio un pequeño salto en el sitio al oír el rugir de dientes… Al hombre lobo no le había hecho ninguna gracia que el motorista no hubiera captado el tono irónico de su pregunta, como si realmente estuviera interesado en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Tienes razón. Soy un torpe –dijo rápidamente Stiles. Tal y como estaban las cosas, prefería humillarse y hacer las paces con el matón (porque ese parecía ser su trabajo), antes que dejarle a Derek hacer lo mismo… a su modo–. Tendrías que ver a mi padre. El pobrecillo todavía no se ha acostumbrado a tenerme como hijo y eso que lleva 17 años conviviendo conmigo.

\- ¿Acaso te ha preguntado? –increpó otro hombre. Stiles se dio cuenta, para desgracia suya, que la conversación había llamado la atención del resto de la banda de motoristas y que hasta ahora se habían limitado a observar la escena.

Y eso sí que no era nada bueno. Sobre todo porque Derek no parecía muy preocupado por la muchedumbre que se estaba congregando en torno a ellos.

\- Lo siento, ¿vale? –se quejó Stiles–. Tener a un tío de dos metros asesinándome con la mirada hace que me ponga nervioso. Y cuando me pongo nervioso hablo más de lo normal… Que ya es mucho.

\- ¡Te quieres callar de una vez!

Stiles dio otro paso atrás, chocando con el pecho de Derek. Él no había vuelto a abrir la boca… Lo que no significaba, ni mucho menos, que no estuviera atento a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Creo que el chico va de gracioso –se mofó el jefe de la banda, devolviendo la atención al resto de su grupo.

Cuando el motorista dejó de mirar a Stiles fue el momento en que Derek decidió hablar.

\- Si no me equivoco, te ha pedido perdón –dijo con calma. Esperó a tener toda la atención del grupo para continuar–. Y tan sólo ha tocado una moto –miró con cierto asco el objeto de la discordia–. No es necesario ser tan desagradable.

Al comprender, por fin, que el recién llegado no estaba de su parte, el barbudo cambió su actitud frente a Derek.

\- ¡Y tú quien coño eres!

A Stiles no le gustó nada ese tono de voz. Especialmente porque era el mismo que había usado antes Derek y, si ya era peligroso estar con un hombre lobo en modo Alpha, no quería ni pensar que ahora estaba entre dos machos Alphas.

\- Está bien, Derek. No pasa nada, –Agarró la manga de su cazadora sin mirar, no atreviéndose a apartar la mirada del motorista–. Tiene razón al estar enfadado y…

\- Pero tú no has hecho nada –le interrumpió Derek, tampoco apartando la vista del otro hombre. Era como si los dos estuvieran usando a Stiles como excusa para pelearse… No, nada de “como”. Eso era _justo_ lo que estaba pasando–. Y creo que te mereces una disculpa por su parte.

\- ¡Cómo dices!

\- En serio Derek, –Tiró con más insistencia de la manga–, no hace falta…

\- Lo que has oído. –Hizo caso omiso a la súplica de Stiles, que definitivamente era lo último que interesaba ahora a los dos machos Alpha–. Pídele perdón por haberle insultado.

La nueva orden de Derek no consiguió el resultado esperado, pues el hombre miró uno a uno a sus compañeros, y de pronto todos estallaron en carcajadas.

\- ¿Qué eres? ¿Otro graciosillo? –preguntó con tono de mofa.

\- Se cree muy duro por ir en un deportivo negro y llevar una chupa de cuero…–Oyó Stiles a uno de los del fondo, pues el grupo se había vuelto mucho más numeroso. Stiles contó mínimo unos diez hombres rodeándoles, todos ellos bastante corpulentos.

\- ¿Acaso eres la niñera del patoso?

Derek guardó silencio.

“ _Esto cada vez va a peor_ ” pensó Stiles. Sabía que cualquier intento por convencer a Derek para que lo dejara estar no iba a servir de nada.

Pasó casi medio minuto hasta que Hale se digno en hablar.

\- No. Vuelvas. A. Llamarle. Así.

\- Me parece que lo que es, es su novia…–dijo el mismo de antes. Un graciosillo que estaba al fondo del grupo y que Stiles tenía claro que no diría aquello si fuera de los que estaban en primera fila, con Derek a medio metro de distancia.

\- ¿Es eso verdad, patoso? –se dirigió a él el dueño de la moto–. ¿Por las noches te abres de piernas para él y a cambio él hace de guardaespaldas?

Stiles pensó que Derek iba a dejar otro de esos silencios dramáticos para crear aún más tensión, pero para el hombre lobo ya se había terminado el tiempo de la charla amistosa.

 

Antes de saber cuáles iban a ser sus intenciones, el chico captó movimiento detrás de él y un segundo después vio a Derek delante suyo, con el motorista levantado del suelo un palmo y una mano del Beta sobre su garganta.

El motorita comenzó a boquear y a tratar de soltarse pero Derek no tuvo ningún problema en mantenerle en la misma posición. Y cuando uno de sus compañeros acudió en ayuda del hombre, tuvo menos problemas en darle un puñetazo con la mano libre, que le dejó inconsciente antes de caer al suelo.

Derek ni siquiera vio caer al hombre al que acababa de noquear, más interesado en el motorista que seguía boqueando frente a él.

\- He dicho… –Habló a cámara lenta, como si lo que no pudiera hacer el otro fuera oírle, y no respirar–. Que no le llames. Patoso.

\- Derek…

Stiles estaba alucinando ante el comportamiento del ex Alpha. No sabía lo que más le sorprendía: que se estuviera comportando como un matón de tres al cuarto o que hubiera despachado con semejante facilidad a dos tipos que le sacaban una cabeza.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pedirle que por favor soltara al motorista antes de que le ahogara, pues en seguida el resto del grupo reaccionó y decidieron atacar todos a la vez, con lo que la prioridad de Stiles cambió rápidamente y pasó a ser la de ponerse a salvo.

\- Muy bien guapito. –Oyó decir Stiles–. Tú te lo has buscado.

Stiles se colocó rápidamente detrás de Derek. No le avergonzaba usarle como muro de contención, pues ese no dejaba de ser el sitio más seguro del mundo ahora mismo. Y no falló en su suposición, ya que tan pronto como se hubo parapetado tras su ancha espalda, Derek sí que se dignó en hacer caso a los motoristas que venían a por él: sin soltar la garganta de su principal objetivo, dio unos cuantos puñetazos más. Y con cada uno de ellos se fue deshaciendo con una facilidad pasmosa de todos sus atacantes, que se fueron apilando a sus pies.

\- ¿Alguno más? –preguntó con calma cuando ya tenía a casi todos inconscientes en el suelo.

Miró al que debía ser el más listo de todos, pues se había mantenido a una prudencial distancia todo el tiempo, y cuando le llegó su turno de atacar (como era de esperar, habían ido atacando uno a uno, como hacían los malos de las películas) prefirió usar las palabras.

\- ¡Suéltale!

De acuerdo, más que palabras, usó una sola. Pero ya tenía su mérito, viendo cómo habían quedado sus compañeros.

Stiles intuyó que esa era su señal para abandonar la protección de Derek. Sin embargo, pese a que ya sólo quedaban tres en pie (el primero de todos, que seguía tratando de soltarse del firme agarre de Derek, realmente no contaba porque sus pies no estaban tocando el suelo), Derek no abandonó su pose altanera.

\- No hasta que pida perdón. –Se dirigió por segunda vez al motorista que tenía agarrado del cuello.

 

Afortunadamente, pese a que no le había hecho el menor caso mientras daba una paliza al resto, por lo menos sí que había aflojado el agarre de su garganta, o de lo contrario ya sería un cadáver muy grande y muy feo.

\- Estoy esperando. –Se impacientó Derek, cortándole de nuevo la respiración.

\- En serio, Derek –pidió Stiles al ver el tono rojo que estaba adquiriendo el rostro del hombre–. Esto no es necesario.

\- Estoy. Esperando. –El hombre lobo volvió a hacer caso omiso del adolescente al que se suponía que estaba protegiendo. Alzó una ceja en dirección a Stiles–. Pídele perdón.

Tan pronto como Derek aflojó un poco sus dedos en torno a la tráquea del motorista, éste se apresuró a hacer lo que le pedían.

\- Perdona tío –farfulló con los ojos acuosos a causa de la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones–. No quería insultarte…

Derek soltó al hombre sin ninguna delicadeza, lo que consiguió que cayera sobre su trasero. Aprovechando la posición de ventaja (aunque no dejaba de haberla tenido desde el principio) se puso de cuclillas a su lado y le agarró del cuello de la cazadora. Le acercó a su cara, mostrándole un par de colmillos más afilados de lo normal que hicieron que el hombre empezara a temblar… mientras seguía intentando recuperar la respiración.

\- No se llama tío –instruyó Derek con la paciencia de un profesor que está harto de sus alumnos–. Se llama Stiles.

\- ¿En serio te llamas Stiles?

El único motorista que estaba en pie, el que se suponía que era el listo del grupo, demostró no serlo tanto como Derek creía. Le observó un segundo, dejó que sus ojos azul turquesa brillaran, y sonrió cuando salió despavorido.

Entonces volvió a ocuparse de su principal presa.

\- Pídele. Perdón.

El barbudo tardó casi un minuto en recuperar la voz para hablar, pero esta vez Derek fue paciente.  Más le valía o podrían pasarse horas allí, y ya tenía ganas de acabar con aquel espectáculo que se había alargado más de lo que esperaba.

\- Perdona Stiles. Lo siento mucho…

Derek le soltó con un suspiro de alivio.

\- Ya te puedes ir.

No se alegró tanto cuando el hombre salió corriendo detrás del otro cobarde, olvidándose de su preciada moto. Ahora que contemplaba a la media docena de hombres tirados en el suelo, todavía quejándose de los golpes recibidos (y eso que no había sido especialmente duro con ellos), y a los clientes de la cafetería observando desde las ventanas, comprendía que tal vez se había extralimitado en su función de guardaespaldas.

 

Pero no había podido evitarlo. Cuando había visto a Stiles rodeado por esas moles, llamándole patoso mientras el chico hablaba a mil por hora tratando de apaciguarles, algo se rompió dentro de él.

Comprendió que no era ni mucho menos la primera vez que acudía en auxilio de Stiles, pero sí la primera vez que lo hacía desde que Stiles había dejado de ser el amigo de uno de sus Betas o incluso un miembro por derecho propio de la manada, para ser el chico al que había besado… y había disfrutado mucho haciéndolo.

Si desde que regresó a Beacon Hills se había sentido en la necesidad de representar el papel de protector de los inocentes, en esa ocasión se excedió en esas funciones por eso de que Stiles ya no era sólo un inocente para él.

Pero ahora que el peligro había terminado (realmente nunca llegó a haberlo, pero el instinto protector de Derek no quiso aceptarlo), se encontraba con las consecuencias de sus actos, al tiempo que recordaba vagamente que Stiles había intentado pedirle que parara unas cuantas veces.

No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta que ahora mismo tenía que tener a su lado a un adolescente muy cabreado.

Efectivamente, cuando se fijó en Stiles éste tenía el gesto serio. Derek estuvo tentado de pedirle perdón, pero se le antojaba absurdo a la par que ridículo. No serviría de nada y se negaba a ser él el primero en decir que se había comportado como un animal… Aunque sólo fuera por principios.

Afortunadamente, Stiles no parecía estar por la labor de hablar y por primera vez desde que empezaron el viaje Derek agradeció el silencio del muchacho. ~~~~

Regresaron al coche, apenas a dos metros de distancia de ellos ya que Stiles no había tenido tiempo ni de parar el motor cuando tuvo lugar el incidente con la moto. El chico le lanzó las llaves, indicándole que esta vez le tocaba conducir a él, y Derek agradeció el gesto de buena gana, pues le sentaría francamente bien tener algo en lo que concentrarse, por ejemplo la carretera, para no pensar mucho en el adolescente que tenía a su lado y que estaba muy cabreado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

 

Y así pasaron cuatro horas hasta que Derek se cansó de disimular que no se daba cuenta de las miraditas que le lanzaba de soslayo Stiles, y paró en el primer motel medianamente bueno con el que se encontraron.

Una vez aparcado el coche, no esperó a que Stiles bajara para ir a recepción y hacer todos los trámites pertinentes. No dejaba de ser él quien tenía el dinero, con lo que era el único que podía hacer esa parte.

Cuando salió de recepción, cinco minutos más tarde, le sorprendió encontrarse a Stiles fuera del coche y con las dos bolsas de viaje en la mano. Recordó entonces que aquella mañana no se había levantado muy bien, por lo que ya tendría ganas de tumbarse un rato en la cama.

“ _Menuda manera de ayudarle a sentirse mejor_ ” se recriminó Derek.

Mostró a Stiles la llave de la habitación, indicándole el número, y Stiles asintió con el mismo gesto indescifrable que había llevado desde el encuentro con los motoristas.

Lo peor de todo es que Derek no podía decir que Stiles estuviera realmente cabreado. Ya le había visto enfadado muchas veces y sabía cómo se le fruncían los labios o sus párpados bajaban, mostrando una mirada triste.

Esta vez no era exactamente lo mismo. Daba la sensación de que, más que estar enfadado, lo que estaba intentando era que Derek no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos… Y eso era incluso más aterrador que tener a un Stiles asustado o incluso en modo demonio vengativo japonés.

 

Sin mencionar nada al respecto, cogió la bolsa de viaje que el propio adolescente le entregó y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Volvió a escapársele un suspiro de agotamiento nada más entrar que, para no romper la costumbre, a Stiles no le pasó ni mucho menos desapercibido.

Pero lejos de hacer leña del árbol caído, por una vez que tenía motivos para hacerlo, Stiles no dijo nada. Lo que hizo fue quitarse la chaqueta y dirigirse al baño, llevando una pequeña bolsa de aseo, y echar el cerrojo de la puerta nada más entrar en el pequeño habitáculo.

Derek suspiró de nuevo, contemplando la puerta del baño cerrada. Era la primera vez que se cambiaba en el baño para que nadie le viera. Definitivamente eso no era nada bueno, y menos cuando la noche anterior habían dormido en la misma cama, con lo que el espacio personal y la privacidad ya no debían suponer un problema.

Lo mejor sería acostarse para que aquel día de perros acabara de una vez, y pensar que mañana la cosa iría mejor.

 

Ya se había cambiado para dormir, esta vez con un holgado pantalón de deporte y una vieja camiseta por eso de que no era el momento más adecuado para lucir cuerpo, cuando Stiles salió del baño. Al ver a Derek junto a una de las camas, ya dispuesto a acostarse, recorrió la distancia que les separaba hasta colocarse justo a su lado. Y tan pronto como Derek se hubo dado media vuelta para ver que quería Stiles, del que había notado su presencia cercana, el chico colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho para obligarle a caminar marcha atrás hasta acabar golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared.

No le dejó tiempo a recuperarse del golpe (era un hombre lobo, con lo que ya tendría que haberse curado del posible chichón), y se puso de puntillas para quedar por encima de Derek…

Y a continuación le besó con lo que no podría definirse sino ansias.

Derek respondió como pudo al beso, casi defendiéndose de él en lugar de saborearlo, hasta que tuvo que ser Stiles quien parara para poder respirar.

\- ¿Estás bien? –consiguió preguntar el Beta– ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Lo que me pasa –dijo Stiles al tiempo que se quitaba las playeras sin desabrocharse los cordones–, es que tengo un calentón de infarto.

\- ¿Qué?

Stiles lanzó una playera al otro lado de la habitación para proceder a quitarse la otra. Le sonrió con lujuria.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo sexy que ha sido verte en modo Alpha con esa panda de capullos?

Derek sintió un pequeño escalofrío por el modo en que le había llamado, pero también se tranquilizó.

Por fin entendía lo que pasaba.

\- Y yo que pensaba que me había excedido…

\- Para nada. La culpa ha sido de ellos por insultarme cuando sólo le había rozado la moto. Así aprenderán a no ir tan de duros la próxima vez.

El Beta negó con cierto alivio. Y viendo que ahora sí sabía lo que estaba pensando Stiles, pues era muy difícil no intuir lo que estaba pasando por aquella cabecita por el modo en que le sonreía, decidió aprovechar la situación (y la cercanía del chico) para agarrarle de la cintura con ambas manos, disfrutando del contacto.

\- Pensé que estabas enfadado conmigo.

\- ¿Enfadado? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque había defendido tu honor como si fueras una damisela en apuros.

\- Qué va… –rio–. Estando tú conmigo, no me importa ser la persona más indefensa del mundo… Eso sí, –Colocó ambos brazos en los hombros de Derek, entrelazando las manos por detrás de su cuello–, ahora ni se te ocurra ir suave conmigo, porque entonces vas a decepcionarme mucho.

Derek no quiso darle la razón con palabras sino con actos. En un segundo llevó las dos manos al trasero de Stiles y al segundo siguiente, antes de que el otro hubiera terminado de recuperarse por tener las manos de Derek Hale en su culo, le alzó en volandas, con lo que Stiles no tuvo más remedio que cruzar las piernas en torno a su cintura, buscando un poco más de apoyo.

Aprovechó la posición para afianzar más sus manos tras el cuello de Derek, sintiendo los poderosos músculos de sus hombros, y se abalanzó sobre sus labios. Derek respondió al beso inclinando un poco la cabeza para abarcar todo lo posible de aquella boca que tanto había echado de menos desde la noche pasada, y de paso palpó y apretó con gusto el trasero de Stiles. Y por los gemidos del adolescente, que entraron directamente en su propia boca, intuyó que no lo estaría haciendo del todo mal.

Aun así, decidió que un cambio de escenario sería mucho mejor. Y no es que no le gustara sentir los glúteos de Stiles bajo sus manos, pero reconocía que preferiría poder sentir TODO el cuerpo de Stiles bajo el suyo propio.

Avanzó hasta la primera cama disponible, con Stiles todavía encaramado a su cintura, y decidió recordar los viejos tiempos en los que se estaban puteando siempre el uno al otro: tiró al chico a la cama, quien soltó un gritito de sorpresa muy poco masculino al verse de repente volando por los aires.

La caída sólo fue de medio metro pero lo suficiente como para dejarle sin respiración, especialmente cuando Derek se dejó caer en la cama, tumbándose encima del adolescente.

Cuando Stiles recuperó la respiración Derek ya había empezado a besarle el cuello, de paso que se inclinaba un poco más sobre él para que pudiera notar su miembro, que empezaba a endurecerse.

 

\- Sí que te gusta ser el Alpha –gimió Stiles, levantando el cuello para que pudiera besarlo y lamerlo a su gusto–. ¿Tanto te cuesta estar debajo?

A Derek no se le ocurrió parar, ni siquiera para darle una réplica. Echaba muchísimo de menos el Stiles que no sabía estar callado ni debajo del agua. Y el hecho de tenerle ahora así, bajo él y sin poder callarse mientras trataba de besar cada milímetro de su cuerpo, era un magnífico ejemplo.

\- Quiero saborearte bien –susurró tras lamer el lóbulo de su oreja, moviéndose lentamente para que Stiles le sintiera encima de él. –Podría estar todo el día así. –Le besó en los labios y se movió para susurrar esa vez en el otro oído–. No te quepa la menor duda. –Volvió a besarle hasta que ambos se quedaron sin respiración para enseguida bajar por su garganta hasta llegar al pecho.

Stiles gimió cuando Derek le levantó la camiseta, dejando su pecho al descubierto, y lamió su pezón duro sólo con la punta de la lengua.

\- Por Dios, Derek… –Tuvo que cerrar los ojos a causa de la intensidad de aquella sensación.

El agónico gemido de Stiles, que más parecía que le estuvieran torturando que dándole placer, hizo que Derek se esmerara un poquito más. Sin abandonar las caricias de su lengua, en un momento dado las sustituyó por sus labios, que succionaron con placer el pezón. Ahora que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y todo el cuerpo de Stiles a su disposición, y sobre todo ahora que tenía claro que no se trataba de un calentón del primer momento o un episodio de sonambulismo, no quería conformarse sólo con sus labios.

Las manos de Stiles cayeron a la cama cuando la cabeza de Derek dejó de estar a su alcance.

\- Derek…

El gemido de Stiles, de nuevo, fue música para sus oídos. Siguió besando y lamiendo su pecho, cubriendo cada milímetro de piel que tenía a su alcance. Había deseado hacer aquello desde que cayeron a la piscina cuando el Kanima les estaba acechando. Mientras Stiles le sujetaba para que no muriera ahogado, fue consciente de que tenía más músculos de lo que parecía a simple vista por culpa de esas camisetas demasiado holgadas que siempre llevaba.

Ahora había perdido un poco de músculo por culpa del agotamiento general, pero se contentó sabiendo que, si ahora estaba en su cama y dejándose devorar por él, no le costaría nada convencerle para que comiera de nuevo. Pronto volvería a ser el Stiles de siempre.

Mejor que el Stiles de siempre: Sería su Stiles, ahora por derecho propio.

 

Eufórico por poder decir que Stiles era suyo, por fin, dibujó con la lengua un camino serpenteante desde el pecho hasta el estómago. Sin perder un segundo desabrochó el botón del pantalón y bajó la cremallera. Stiles ayudó en el proceso, moviéndose lo justo para que terminara de quitarle los pantalones, al que siguieron rápidamente los calzoncillos. Derek sonrió al descubrir la erección y más aún cuando vio las primeras gotas de semen que habían comenzado a salir de su sexo a causa de la excitación. Siguiendo su instinto las lamió y saboreó, lo que sólo sirvió para que el nuevo gemido de Stiles casi se convirtiera en un sollozo a causa del intenso placer y la sorpresa de aquella acción.

Pero Derek no quiso detenerse ahí y, resultándole deliciosa a la vista, lamió la erección de Stiles, dejando que el semen cubriera parte de sus labios.

El chico gimió ante el contacto de los labios sobre su pene, arqueando la espalda a causa de la excitación pero sin atreverse a penetrar la boca que estaba dispuesta para él.

\- Relájate –pidió Derek al ver que había empezado a sudar y a respirar entrecortadamente–. Estoy aquí para darte todo lo que desees. –Rodeó con la lengua la cabeza del pene y a continuación todo el tronco, cada vez más duro–. Ten por seguro que yo también lo deseo.

Para que no hubiera dudas sobre sus palabras, Derek abrió la boca y se tragó por completo la erección del adolescente. De manera instintiva Stiles llevó ambas manos a la cabeza de Derek, pero no tirando del pelo como el otro sabía que realmente quería hacer.

“ _No pasa nada_ –se dijo Derek– _sólo tengo que ser un poco más efusivo_ ”.

Dicho y hecho, comenzó a lamer el miembro, succionando con fuerza y consiguiendo que Stiles jadeara sin pausa.

\- Derek…

El gemido fue más agudo que el resto, dejando claro que no se trataba de un gemido de dolor o placer sino de advertencia, indicando que estaba a punto de correrse.

Y Derek no podía esperar más.

\- Adelante… –jadeó, buscando la mirada de Stiles–. Córrete en mi boca. No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de beberte. –Succionó una vez más al tiempo que agarró con cuidado los testículos del chico, lo suficiente para excitarle sin llegar a ser doloroso.

El momento en que Stiles se arqueó de nuevo, la boca abierta porque todo su cuerpo estaba experimentando la oleada del orgasmo, fue el que aprovechó para meterse su polla en la boca.

\- ¡Derek!

El grito llegó a la vez que la eyaculación y Derek sintió que su propio miembro olvidado temblaba ante el sabor del semen explotando en su boca.

No sintiendo vergüenza por lo que estaba haciendo, siguió bebiéndose el orgasmo de Stiles mientras restregaba su erección contra la cama, buscando el roce que le llevara a él también al clímax pese a las capas de ropa, y gimiendo de placer sólo por el delicioso sabor que estaba experimentando.

 

Pero cuando Stiles ya no tuvo nada más que ofrecerle, completamente relajado, Derek no tuvo más remedio que soltar su erección sin haber conseguido alcanzar su propio orgasmo.

\- No te quedes con las ganas –susurró de pronto el chico.

Derek se levantó, curioso, quedándose de rodillas frente a las piernas abiertas de Stiles. Se fijó en que estaba mirando descaradamente su erección, perfectamente visible pese a la tela que la cubría.

\- No importa… –Quiso quitarle importancia, viendo que el chico tenía los párpados medio cerrados en señal de cansancio. No quería agotarle más. Un orgasmo de esa intensidad era más que suficientes para dormir lo que quedaba de noche y, probablemente, parte del día siguiente. Más aún cuando no se había despertado aquella mañana precisamente con energías.

\- Ni hablar. –Stiles se incorporó en la cama, quedando sentado y con las piernas abiertas de par en par. Agarró a Derek del cuello–. Mi padre siempre me dijo que hay que saber corresponder en esta vida. Y no pienso desaprovechar ninguna ocasión para tocar ese cuerpo tan perfecto que tienes.

Tiró del cuello de Derek para acercarle a su boca y le besó con ansias tan pronto como le tuvo a su alcance. Mientras metía la lengua en su boca, dejándole claro que no tenía bastante pese al orgasmo que acababa de proporcionarle, buscó con la otra mano los pantalones del hombre lobo, que bajó rápidamente para acto seguido colar la mano por los calzoncillos y tocar por primera vez su sexo.

\- Stiles…

Dijo el nombre de Stiles como advertencia, para indicarle que no hacía falta que le devolviera el favor. Pero tan pronto como los dedos del chico rozaron su polla excitada, la advertencia se transformó en un gemido de placer. Y en cuestión de segundos, tan pronto como Stiles empezó a mover su mano, el gemido se volvió más ronco, indicando que el orgasmo acababa de llegar… El orgasmo más rápido de su vida pero del que no pensaba renegar, pues también había sido el primero ofrecido por Stiles.

 

Un minuto después de haber alcanzado su clímax, Derek seguía con los ojos cerrados, respondiendo a las caricias de los labios de Stiles casi por inercia, todavía relajado por la explosión de placer. Cuando Stiles comprendió que no estaba muy concentrado en la tarea de besarle, se apartó de él para dejarle respirar y que pudiera tumbarse en la cama.

Derek tragó saliva varias veces antes de atreverse a decir nada. Pero una vez tuvo la sensación de que ya había recuperado la voz, se encontró con que no hacía falta decir nada. Antes que decir “ha sido increíble”, mejor era acariciar la espalda cálida de Stiles cuando se tumbó a su lado, aprovechando que el chico ya se había quitado la camiseta y estaba completamente desnudo… sólo para él.

\- Ha sido intenso –susurró Stiles en su oído y Derek aguantó las ganas de echarse a reír. Por supuesto que tenía que ser él el primero en decir algo.

No obstante, como el chico ya estaba acostumbrado a que Derek nunca dijera nada, no se molestó en buscar una respuesta apropiada. Especialmente cuando, en lugar de meterse con él por lo rápido que había sido su orgasmo, Stiles se había limitado a alabar la intensidad del mismo… Eso era todo un cumplido viniendo de un chico capaz de sacar punta a cualquier situación, por cómoda o incómoda que fuera.

Para recompensarle le besó de nuevo, esta vez con más calma, dejando que los minutos pasaran y que el resto del mundo dejara de existir.

Una vez satisfecho y con la increíble sensación de notar el peso y calor del cuerpo de Stiles casi encima de él, Derek suspiró. Se sentía más relajado que en… años.

\- ¿Vas a dormirte?

Derek abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los marrones de Stiles clavados en los suyos.

\- ¿No es lo que vas a hacer tú? –preguntó con curiosidad, aunque en el fondo no le extrañaría que Stiles no quisiera… Después de todo, había sido él quien había dado el primero movimiento, ni más ni menos que acorralándole contra la pared–. Empieza a anochecer –observó a través de la ventana la luna creciente.

\- Lo sé. Pero, la verdad, siempre pensé que la primera vez que nos acostáramos sería un no parar… –Apoyó la mejilla en el pecho para oír el corazón de Derek mientras siguió hablando–. Ya sabes, hacerlo durante horas. Después de tanto tiempo esperando, y tras lo que pasó anoche, donde sólo dormimos acurrucados, pensé que no querrías despegarte de mí cuando por fin me hubieras catado. –De repente se incorporó y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos–. Y sé que no puedo compararme con las otras personas con las que…

\- Sigo pegado a ti –le interrumpió Derek al ver por dónde iban los pensamientos de Stiles–. De hecho, sigo sintiendo tu semen en mi boca. Y apuesto a que tú todavía tienes restos del mío en tu mano.

Derek alzó una ceja, señalando sutilmente los dedos cubiertos con el líquido blanquecino, y Stiles se mordió el labio. Si era para no reírse o para no gemir, sólo podía saberlo el propio Stiles.

\- Sí… Es verdad.

 

Sin dar más explicaciones el chico se apresuró a quitarle del todo los pantalones mientras Derek hacia lo mismo con su camiseta. Pero cuando Stiles ya iba a bajarle los calzoncillos, que por cierto volvían a estar tensos (bien por Derek y su estupendo poder de recuperación), Derek le agarró de la mano para que no siguiera.

Acababa de darse cuenta de un importante detalle

\- No tengo nada –susurró su preocupación el Beta.

Y Stiles le adoró por ello más de lo que ya lo hacía.

\- Y no necesitas nada –susurró al tiempo que bajaba a cámara lenta los calzoncillos de Derek, liberando la erección. Fue verla por primera vez (antes sólo había podido palparla, pero había sido suficiente para que se le hiciera la boca agua), saber que pronto estaría dentro de él, y Stiles gimió de deseo–. Lo único que necesitas es estar aquí.

De pronto Stiles se sentó encima de Derek, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. No perdió tiempo en agarrar la polla de Derek, ya completamente dura, y los dos gimieron de placer ante el contacto de piel con piel. El chico se incorporó un poco más para colocarse justo encima de la erección y comenzó a bajar para que entrara en él lentamente.

\- Stiles… –Derek trató de advertirle que tuviera cuidado. Era demasiado pronto para intentar una penetración. Pero, sorprendentemente, el cuerpo de Stiles se abrió para él con una facilidad asombrosa, rodeando su sexo de un calor exquisito y sin ninguna molestia por parte del adolescente–. Joder. –Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos, extasiado ante tanto placer.

\- ¿Qué crees que he hecho antes en el baño? –susurró Stiles, terminando de asentarse sobre la erección de Derek y gimiendo con cada centímetro que la carne dura se adentraba en su ano, bien lubricado–. Soy un chico precavido y me he asegurado de prepararme bien para ti… –jadeó cuando sintió los testículos de Derek tocando su culo, en señal de que ya estaba completamente enterrado en él–. No tengas miedo. No vas a hacerme daño. –Se inclinó para llegar a su boca y besarle con calma, moviéndose muy despacio porque la sensación de estar tan lleno era abrumadora… Pero también era perfecta y necesitaba que a Derek le quedara claro. Esperó a que Derek abriera los ojos para susurrar–: No puedes hacerme daño.

“ _Más de lo que ya me lo han hecho_ ”.

 

Era lo que dejaba implícita la mirada de Stiles, clavada en la de Derek a medida que se incorporaba un poco para terminar de empalarse una vez más…

Y no dejaba de ser exactamente lo mismo que llevaba pensando Derek desde que volvió a Beacon Hills: Daba igual el peligro al que hiciera frente, nada podía ser peor de lo que ya había soportado…

Hasta que descubrió el sufrimiento del chico que ahora mismo tenía encima de él.

 

Pero tener a Stiles encima, sintiendo su cuerpo de aquel modo tan íntimo y con aquellas palabras dejándole claro que también estaban conectados de un modo menos físico, consiguió que Derek dejara atrás los miedos que experimentó cuando pensó que podría perderle o cuando creyó que jamás podría estar con él como realmente deseaba.

Sabía que Stiles le deseaba tanto como él lo hacía. Y ahora, por fin, tenía la seguridad de que lo que estaba ocurriendo no dejaba de ser lo que llevaban tanto tiempo deseando pero nunca se habían atrevido a confesar. La mayoría de las veces porque nunca era un buen momento.

 

Ahora estaban solos, lejos de Beacon Hills y de cualquier persona que conocieran. No había una manada a la que proteger o gente inocente a la que salvar. Esta vez eran ellos dos dejándose llevar por la pasión. Dos personas que habían sufrido demasiado y que ya iba siendo hora que disfrutaran un poco.

 

Derek no necesitó asentir para indicarle a Stiles que creía en sus palabras y en el verdadero significado que encerraban. Le miró fijamente al tiempo que embistió, sujetando sus caderas con fuerza para que la penetración llegara lo más dentro posible.

El gemido de Stiles resonó en las paredes de la habitación. Se dejó caer, buscando su boca para besarle, al tiempo que Derek repitió la acción una vez más, y luego otra y otra más.

Las penetraciones no eran todo lo fuertes o rápidas que su cuerpo le pedía. Sobre todo porque estaba más pendiente de la boca de Stiles, necesitando besarle todo el tiempo y, lo que era mejor, pudiendo sentir en su propia boca los gemidos del chico cada vez que se enterraba completamente en él, llenando su ano y golpeando su próstata.

Todo el conjunto de sensaciones, a lo que se añadía el roce de la propia polla de Stiles contra su estómago y dejando escapar gotas de semen por la excitación, hizo que Derek no pensara en la opción de alargar el momento. Quería todo de Stiles y lo quería ya.

 

Con un último beso, que dejó un rastro de saliva en los labios de Stiles, empujó con las manos las caderas del chico hacia arriba, indicándole que se incorporara. Stiles captó rápidamente sus intenciones y comenzó a cabalgarle sin dejar de mirarle y sin dejar de gemir cada vez que el miembro duro tocaba fondo en él o cuando oía el delicioso y a un tiempo obsceno sonido de los testículos de Derek golpeando su culo.

\- Más rápido –jadeó Derek de pronto, con la voz ronca por el deseo. Afianzó los pies en la cama para conseguir mayor impulso de su cadera hacia arriba, consiguiendo que la penetración fuera mucho más profunda.

Stiles jadeó con la brutal embestida. Y la siguiente vez que se dejó caer sobre el sexo de Derek, que le recibió con otra embestida aún más fuerte que la anterior, lo que hizo fue directamente gritar de placer.

Pero Derek quiso darle más. Aumentó la velocidad de las penetraciones, sudando a causa del esfuerzo porque no dejaba de estar soportando todo el peso de su compañero al tiempo que le penetraba, pero no queriendo bajar el ritmo ni mucho menos la intensidad.

Los gemidos, jadeos y gritos de Stiles con cada nueva embestida fueron recompensa por su esfuerzo, hasta que de pronto un gemido más agudo que el resto le indicó que acababa de alcanzar el punto de no retorno.

Derek se apresuró en sujetarle de la nuca y le obligó a bajar, buscando desesperado su boca para besarle en el mismo instante en que Stiles gritó su clímax.

La presión del ano de Stiles al correrse, junto al calor del semen salpicando su estómago, llevaron a Derek a su propio orgasmo.

No necesitó más que cuatro embestidas, que consiguieron que la cama chocara contra la pared, y Derek se corrió dentro de él, quedándose completamente vacío pero sintiéndose más lleno que en toda su vida. Aguantó todo lo que pudo para que el semen llegara lo más dentro posible de aquel cuerpo tan delicioso y que todavía se estaba convulsionando por el placer que acababa de arrancarle.

Pasó casi un minuto hasta que Derek dejó de moverse, notando la respiración agitada de Stiles en su cuello. Tuvo que separar sus bocas para poder respirar y salió de él antes de tumbarse en la cama, abrazando a Stiles.

 

Permaneció así largos minutos, sin prisas por recuperarse y disfrutando de los dedos de Stiles cuando se enredaron en su pelo mientras él también recuperaba la respiración. Derek cerró los ojos, sintiéndose en la gloria y sabiendo que podría quedarse toda la vida así.

Cuando notó que Stiles ya había recuperado la respiración, le besó en los labios muy lentamente y se atrevió a mirarle como siempre había deseado: dejando claro que le quería y que daría la vida por él, y no sólo porque era el ex Alpha de Beacon Hills.

 

Stiles sonrió con timidez, habiendo entendido perfectamente el significado de aquella mirada de ojos verdes, sin necesidad de que dijera nada.

No es que le hubiera hecho falta en el pasado…

 

tbc...

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de haberse quedado dormido.

 

Ya era de día cuando Derek despertó sintiendo el peso de Stiles prácticamente encima suyo. Abrió los ojos y se quedó un buen rato contemplándole dormido, con su rostro apoyado en su pecho y la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Estaba sonriendo antes de que se diera cuenta, mas tuvo que vencer la tentación de alargar la mano para acariciar la mejilla del adolescente. No había nada que más le gustaría pero tenía miedo de despertarle. Y bien sabía que Stiles necesitaba descansar todo lo posible.

Probablemente serían imaginaciones suyas, pero tenía la sensación de que la palidez de su rostro ya no era tan acentuada y que incluso se le veía relajado mientras dormía. Y aunque fueran simples imaginaciones quería pensar que ahora Stiles estaba así, relajado y dormido por primera vez en semanas, gracias a él.

Por ello se quedó quieto, contemplándole en silencio y disfrutando de las vistas, hasta que fue el mismo Stiles quien se quitó de encima en un momento en que se movió en sueños y dio media vuelta en la cama.

Derek se sintió extraño ante la desaparición del contacto, preguntándose cómo era posible que echara tanto de menos algo que apenas acababa de experimentar.

“ _Por las ganas que tenías_ ”, se dijo a sí mismo, levantándose con cuidado. Stiles no parecía que fuera a despertar en los próximos minutos, con lo que bien podía aprovechar el tiempo para ducharse.

 

Lanzó un último vistazo al adolescente que seguía dormido y completamente desnudo en su cama, maravillándose de lo sencilla que era para él la perfección, y entró en el pequeño baño de la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí para hacer el menos ruido posible y abrió el agua mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido la noche pasada.

Mientras se enjabonaba se alegró de que Stiles todavía no hubiera despertado para tener un momento a solas, pues dudaba mucho que fuera capaz de disimular la enorme sonrisa que ahora mismo tenía en la cara, y del mismo modo dudaba que Stiles no fuera a martirizarle con ella el resto de su vida, recordándoselo cada vez que intentara hacerse respetar.

Sólo a él se le ocurría encariñarse de un adolescente que jamás le respetaría. 

 

\- ¿Hay sitio para uno más?

Derek no se sorprendió de ver a Stiles en el baño. Podía llevar media hora debajo del agua, pensando en el mismo chico que ahora mismo estaba a medio metro de distancia.

No le recriminó la falta de intimidad. Antes bien, abrió la pequeña puerta de la ducha, haciéndose a un lado.

\- Claro.

Stiles se apresuró a entrar y se colocó justo debajo del chorro de agua caliente. Gimió nada más sentir el calor sobre su piel y Derek tuvo que apretar los labios para no reír o, peor aún, gemir también.

En su defensa podría decir que la visión de Stiles, completamente desnudo y con las huellas de sus dedos y dientes todavía visibles en la pálida piel, era demasiado tentadora. No obstante, después de la caña que le había dado durante la mayor parte de la noche, decidió que mejor esperar a que al menos se hubiera despertado del todo.

Lo que no le impedía, por supuesto, el seguir mirando con atención aquel cuerpo atlético al que tantas veces había deseado hincarle el diente, y que anoche por fin pudo hacer.

 

\- Me alegro de que me sigas hablando –dijo de pronto Stiles, obligando a Derek a dejar de mirar su culo par centrarse en su cara.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? –preguntó, extrañado.

Stiles dio media vuelta para acabar apoyado sobre la pared de azulejos. Entre los dos apenas había diez centímetros de distancia, pero en opinión de Derek era demasiado espacio.

\- Cuando me he despertado y he visto que no estabas, pensé que ya habrías empezado a arrepentirte de lo de anoche.

Derek le pasó el jabón para que pudiera enjabonarse.

\- La otra noche no dormiste mucho y te despertaste encontrándote mal. Necesitabas el descanso.

Stiles aceptó la pastilla, alzando una ceja y mostrando una sonrisita entre tímida y picarona… Y Derek no tenía ni idea de cómo podía hacer algo así, pero el resultado estaba consiguiendo que se pusiera a cien.

\- Entonces… –comentó el chico en tono casual, restregando la pastilla de jabón sobre su pecho–. ¿No estás incómodo habiendo pasado lo que ha pasado?

El Beta esperó un par de segundos antes de responder. Pero no porque no supiera qué decir, sino porque el ver a Stiles limpiándose con una pastilla de jabón de marca blanca de un motel de carretera de mala muerte, nunca antes le había parecido un espectáculo tan asombroso.

Alzó una ceja e imitó la sonrisita de Stiles… sin la parte de la timidez.

\- ¿Me ves incómodo?

La pregunta borró de golpe la escasa timidez encerrada en el gesto de Stiles. Miró de arriba abajo el cuerpo desnudo de Derek, parándose un par de segundos en cierta parte de su anatomía que por fin empezaba a despertar.

\- No.

\- Bien.

Derek cogió la pastilla de jabón que Stiles todavía tenía en la mano. Pero en lugar de hacerlo para proseguir él con la limpieza, la dejó caer al suelo. Recorrió los pocos centímetros que les separaban para besarle y en el acto las manos libres de Stiles se agarraron al pelo azabache.

Lo cierto era que la opción de lavar a Stiles cual cachorro se le antojaba de lo más adorable, pero al ver más de cerca las marcas de la acción de anoche decidió que prefería seguir viéndolas un rato más. Y si a esas le añadía algún que otro mordisco nuevo, mejor que mejor.

Tan pronto como sintió los dedos de Stiles enredándose en su pelo, le empujó contra la pared de azulejos. Devoró su boca, metiéndole rápidamente la lengua, al tiempo que restregaba su erección contra la de Stiles, sintiendo en seguida nuevos jadeos en su boca.

A tientas, porque no tenía ninguna intención de apartarse de los labios cálidos e hinchados por el uso de Stiles, llevó una mano a la nuca para sujetar al adolescente y tenerle tal y como quería. Bajó la otra por el pecho y estómago de Stiles hasta rodear con desesperación sus dos erecciones, duras y húmedas al mismo tiempo y no sólo por el agua. De hecho, en esos momentos Derek ya no sentía el agua cayendo sobre su espalda o los dedos de Stiles tirando de su pelo, desesperado porque le diera más. Lo único que ahora notaba era el cuerpo duro y ansioso de Stiles, restregándose contra el suyo propio.

Tan sólo necesitó un par de tirones de su mano para que Stiles se corriera, todavía con la lengua de Derek dentro de su boca, y motivo por el que Stiles se tragó el quedo gemido de Derek cuando éste alcanzó su clímax un segundo después.

Con el nuevo orgasmo el beso perdió fuerza hasta desaparecer, y ya sí Derek volvió a ser consciente del agua que caía sobre ellos y que había empezado a enfriarse del tiempo que llevaban allí dentro.

Noto la frente de Stiles apoyándose en su hombro y soltó la mano en torno a sus miembros vacíos, limpiándose bajo el chorro de agua.

\- Si llego a saber que habría sido tan fácil que me dijeras que sí a hacer cualquier cosa de estas –susurró el chico, todavía con la respiración acelerada–, hace mucho que lo habría intentado.

\- ¿El qué? –Derek se apartó un poco para poder mirarle a la cara, pero le siguió sujetando de la cadera en el caso de que todavía no se hubiera recuperado y necesitara un punto de apoyo–. ¿Dejar que un espíritu japonés te poseyera y luego tener que alejarte de tu familia y amigos porque no soportabas lo que te obligó a hacer?

Stiles abrió los ojos como platos ante la parrafada. ¿Desde cuándo los hombres lobo huraños que apenas hablaban eran tan parlanchines por la mañana? Se preguntó. Y peor aún: ¿Desde cuándo lo que decían era la pura verdad?

\- Visto así... retiro lo dicho –admitió Stiles con una leve sonrisa.

 

No obstante, Derek fue consciente de que a lo mejor era demasiado pronto para usar el sarcasmo. Por mucho que lo de anoche hubiera sido tan… agradable, también fue inesperado en comparación con cómo se había comportado Stiles desde que salieron de Beacon Hills.

Y por mucho que ahora estuviera en la gloria, desnudo junto a él en la ducha y tras haber experimentado un agradable orgasmo matutino, la regla de no presionar seguía siendo sagrada. Así que Derek se apuntó que mejor no volver a usar el sarcasmo con la familiaridad y facilidad con que lo hacía desde que conoció a Stiles y supo que, en ese sentido, los dos eran iguales.

\- ¿Pero ahora estás mejor? –preguntó más serio. Clavó la vista en las pupilas de Stiles, esperando detectar la mentira en el caso de que hubiera alguna.

\- Sí.

Las pupilas de Stiles no se dilataron y el pulso del chico, que esta vez captaba con la cadencia adecuada, era tan firme como una roca.

\- Estupendo

No pidió permiso para devorar de nuevo a Stiles, tanto su boca como cuello y garganta. Y al igual que cinco minutos atrás, el chico se dejó hacer sin problemas. Aunque esta vez fue él el encargado de rodear sus pollas hinchadas, arrancándoles el segundo orgasmo en diez minutos y el cuarto desde que llegaron al motel.

Derek se apresuró a limpiar los restos de semen del estómago de Stiles, tras lo que cerró el grifo. El agua ya salía helada, con lo que no iba a cambiar mucho la situación si se quedaban desnudos y empapados en el minúsculo habitáculo de la ducha.

Mientras cogía la toalla para cubrir el cuerpo del adolescente, Derek se hizo otra nota mental para que el próximo motel donde durmieran tuviera una ducha más grande y a ser posible una bañera. Por agradable que fuera empezar el día a base de masturbaciones, empotrar a Stiles contra la ducha y entrar en él hasta que se corriera era algo que quería experimentar pronto.

 

De repente, mientras se secaba el peló con una toalla de mano, la única disponible, Stiles se echó a reír.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Derek sobresaltado.

Comprendió enseguida que el sobresalto se debía a que era la primera vez en meses que le oía reír. Le observo apoyado en el lavabo y no tardó en contagiarle su buen humor pese a que no tenía ni idea de qué se estaba riendo.

\- Empiezo a pensar que este viaje te va a venir mejor a ti que a mí –respondió al final el adolescente.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Si conseguir que me corra con la facilidad con que tú lo haces, da igual la hora que sea, ya te tiene que dejar de buen humor; no quiero ni pensar qué le hará a tu ego cuando te diga lo que tengo que decirte.

\- ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

Stiles se mordió el labio, dudando en confesárselo. Su mirada estaba más radiante que nunca, llegando a sus preciosos ojos marrones la felicidad que ahora sentía.

\- Que tengo muchísima hambre.

 

Derek estalló en carcajadas y esta vez fue Stiles quien le miró sorprendido. Él tampoco estaba acostumbrado a oírle reír de esa manera tan libre y casi escandalosa. De hecho, juraría que era la primera que le veía comportarse así.

 

tbc...

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Necesitaron media hora para salir de la habitación. Mientras se vestían Stiles era incapaz de estar más de un minuto sin besar a Derek, tras lo que era Derek el que se veía incapaz de dejarlo sólo en un beso, con lo que volvía a quitarse la camiseta que acababa de ponerse y así vuelta a empezar.

Fue así hasta que un rugido en el estómago del hombre lobo les recordó que había que dar de comer a la bestia y fueron al primer restaurante de carretera medianamente saludable que encontraron. Pidieron una fuente de tortitas para compartir, tras lo que iniciaron una peculiar batalla de quién podía comer más, que francamente agradó a Derek.

Estaba claro que con Stiles no le iba a hacer falta controlar sus modales, ni siquiera ahora que habían dado un paso más en su relación, pues el humano era tan o más animal que él.

 

\- ¿Quieres más café, encanto? –preguntó una de las camareras cuando acababa de de meterse la última tortita en la boca.

Derek tragó como pudo y le dio las gracias, ofreciéndole la taza para que la llenara, tras lo que espió el plato de Stiles. Con suerte era más rápido que el adolescente y le robaba la última tortita que le quedaba.

Le sorprendió que Stiles no estuviera protegiéndola con el cuchillo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a la comida.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al ver que estaba mirando por encima de su hombro.

\- Esto es nuevo… –murmuró el adolescente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Hasta ahora había visto cómo intentaba ligar con las chicas pero ellas me largaban a la primera de turno. –Señaló a la camarera–. Pero nunca antes se habían comportado como si ni siquiera existiera…

\- No seas exagerado.

\- ¿No es lo que ha pasado? –preguntó, ofendido–. Y vale que estando tú es difícil darse cuenta del resto del mundo… ¿Pero ligar contigo estando yo delante? Un poco de educación, ¿no?

Derek negó con humor. Le encantaba ver de nuevo esos retazos del Stiles de siempre. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que además esa vuelta a la normalidad ocurría en una situación que nunca se había dado entre ellos dos, como era desayunar tranquilamente en una cafetería de carretera tras haber hecho el amor, su buen humor mejoró.

\- A lo mejor cree que somos hermanos –comentó sólo para meterse con él. Pero entonces Stiles abrió los ojos asombrado, indicando lo mucho que le había gustado ese comentario, y Derek tuvo que aclarar–: De distinta madre.

\- Aun así… –gruñó como reproche–. ¿Tan difícil de creer es que estemos juntos? Y no, no me refiero a que seamos hermanos.

\- También puede ser que crea que somos amigos de la universidad. O compañeros de trabajo. –Ladeó el cuello en un gesto de indiferencia.

\- Vete a tomar por culo…

\- Es curioso que seas tú quien diga eso –contraatacó Derek.

\- Tú ríete, pero estoy indignado… Todo esto pasa porque siempre tienes esa cara de asco… –Le señaló con desagrado–. ¿Quién va a pensar que luego no puedes tener las manos alejadas de mí?

\- ¿He de recordarte que yo también estuve presente anoche? –exageró su sorpresa Derek–. Créeme, sé muy bien lo que hago y lo que no.

\- Al menos podrías dejarme cogerte de la mano.

 

La idea de que Stiles le cogiera de la mano le resultó francamente interesante… Pero también le sorprendió que fuera Stiles quien pidiera permiso para hacer algo así.

\- ¿Acaso te he prohibido que lo hagas? –preguntó.

Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos.

\- ¿Puedo hacerlo? –preguntó, asombrado–. ¿Actuar como si estuviéramos juntos?

\- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó a su vez, para nada escandalizado–. Es como estamos, ¿no?

\- ¿En serio?

La cara de Stiles se puso radiante.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan contento por algo que no deja de ser lo más lógico, después de lo que ha pasado? –inquirió con curiosidad. Pero cuando Stiles sonrió como un maniaco, al tiempo que anunciaba que iba a los servicios, la curiosidad se convirtió en miedo–. ¿Stiles?

No era una sonrisa maniaca, como las que ponía Peter, o esas tristonas que mostraba Isaac de vez en cuando y que, como no estuviera alerta, eran suficientes para que soltara un mar de lágrimas.

A diferencia de aquellas, la de Stiles era una sonrisa normal y corriente. Pero el hecho de que la mostrara de repente y, lo que era peor, sin decir en qué estaba pensando, era suficiente para acojonar a cualquiera, daba igual si era un antiguo Alpha.

 

Las sospechas de Derek se vieron confirmadas cuando regresó de los aseos: Todavía estaba junto a la puerta de los mismos, en la otra punta de la cafetería y casi a diez metros de distancia, cuando le llamó a voz en grito.

Pero lo peor no fue el hecho de que gritara su nombre con tal retintín que parecía que estuviera cantando... No, lo peor fue que el saludo vino acompañado de un “yuuuuhu” de lo más amanerado, que consiguió que todos los clientes de la cafetería se giraran para verle.

Derek aguantó la respiración mientras Stiles se acercaba, exagerando el movimiento de cadera de tal manera que no entendía cómo no se le había salido ya. Semejante espectáculo le dejó tan anonadado, que no pudo reaccionar cuando llegó a su lado y le dio un sonoro y nada sexy beso en los labios.

\- ¿Nos vamos ya, corazón? –preguntó lo suficientemente alto para que TODO el mundo le oyera–. Aún nos queda mucho viaje y sabes que no me gusta hacerlo todo del tirón. Mi culo se resiente si estoy más de tres horas sentado y quiero tenerlo perfecto para ti esta noche…

Las mejillas de Derek no podían estar más rojas y jamás agradeció tanto tener la barba para que disimulara un poco el tono carmesí… Por supuesto, Stiles no se conformó con el beso y cogió la mano de Derek para obligarle a levantarse, tirando de él hasta la barra donde la camarera ya había dejado su cuenta.

Derek no fue capaz de mirar a la mujer mientras pagaba, pero sí que la observó de reojo cuando salieron a la calle, Stiles sin olvidarse de sus movimientos de cadera tan sutiles y él con más calor del que había tenido en toda su vida… No le sorprendió que la camarera tuviera la boca abierta.

Subieron al coche en silencio. Sin embargo, no había pasado un segundo desde que Stiles cerró la puerta del copiloto cuando el chico estalló en carcajadas.

 

\- Te voy a matar. –Fue el único comentario de Derek. Ni siquiera se esforzó en mirarle para asesinarle con la mirada. En su opinión, no se merecía semejante esfuerzo por su parte.

Para desgracia suya, Stiles ya estaba tan acostumbrado a sus amenazas que siguió riendo durante todo el camino de regreso al motel, describiendo a la perfección la cara que se le había quedado a Derek cuando le llamó corazón.

\- La culpa ha sido tuya. Fuiste tú quien me dio permiso.

\- Pero no para comportarte como un mamarracho.

\- ¿Mamarracho, yo? –negó con prepotencia–. Detecto cierta negación hacia tu sexualidad, cielo… ¿O no es verdad que te guste mi culo?

Derek dejó de mirar la carretera un segundo para, ahora sí, asesinar a Stiles con la mirada.

\- Mi sexualidad está perfectamente, gracias. –Alzó una ceja juguetona–. La tuya, o al menos esta noche, va a estar a cero.

Stiles no se creyó la amenaza por un segundo. Después de lo que habían hecho aquella noche le resultaba imposible creer que Derek pudiera tener las manos lejos de él más de un minuto.

Así que el Beta tuvo que esperar a llegar al motel para demostrar que su venganza era cierta. Y en cuanto entró en la habitación fue directo al baño para ducharse, pero cerrando la puerta por dentro… Esta vez se duchaba a solas.

 **********

Al final no tuvo más remedio que retractarse de sus palabras.

Tal vez Derek pudo aguantar la ducha sin la compañía de Stiles… Lo que no pudo fue concentrarse en esa tarea tan aparentemente sencilla y con la que llevaba más de quince minutos. Pero en su defensa ninguna tarea era sencilla si tenía a cierto adolescente detrás de la puerta del baño haciendo unos ruidos muy extraños que indicaban que no estaba descansando, aunque sí que debía estar en la cama…

Al principio pensó que estaba tomándole el pelo y sólo haciéndole creer que estaba en la cama masturbándose. Pero cuando el ruido del roce de la piel fue evidente (y eso no se podía disimular), y tanto el corazón como los gemidos de Stiles fueron aumentando de volumen, no pudo aguantar más.

Salió de la ducha dando un portazo, sin terminar de haberse aclarado el jabón de la espalda. Nada de eso importó cuando se encontró a Stiles tumbado en la cama y efectivamente con una mano metida dentro de los calzoncillos.

 

Stiles habría sonreído por haber ganado aquella batalla, pero lo cierto es que se acojonó cuando Derek fue directo a por él, completamente desnudo y empapado. Y cuando sintió ese cuerpo enorme sobre el suyo y Derek procedió a sustituir la mano con la suya, lo que sintió fue tal excitación que se olvidó del motivo por el que en teoría Derek estaba enfadado.

Siguió sin recordarlo una hora después, cuando había perdido la cuenta de los orgasmos que había tenido, sólo siendo vagamente consciente de que el primero fue gracias a la enorme mano de Derek… Ya sabía que unas manos tan grandes le iban a venir bien en alguna ocasión.

 

La cama estaba empapada pero ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de moverse. Derek estaba tumbado boca abajo, ya que salir de Stiles era lo máximo que había conseguido antes de caer rendido a causa del esfuerzo. Por su parte, Stiles estaba tumbado de lado, todavía con la cara enrojecida y perlada de sudor, y jugando con el tatuaje de la espalda.

Era la primera vez que lo veía tan de cerca y, sobre todo, que tenía acceso para tocarlo. Y tampoco es que le hubiera pedido permiso a su dueño para tocarlo, pero Stiles intuía que después de lo que le había hecho poco le importaría ahora que dibujara con sus dedos el perfil del tatuaje.

Eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Recorrer con la yema del dedo índice la figura geométrica que guardaba un significado tan especial para los Hale, y especialmente para Derek.

El dueño del mismo tampoco parecía molesto porque su tatuaje se hubiera convertido en el nuevo entretenimiento de Stiles. Con los ojos medio cerrados, mitad de cansancio y mitad de relax, espió la cara del chico mientras seguía recorriendo el dibujo. Hacía menos de 48 horas no tenía claro cómo iba a conseguir que Stiles volviera a ser el de siempre, y ahora estaba tumbado desnudo a su lado, calmado, después de haberse revolcado en las sábanas… Por él como si Stiles le proponía hacerse un nuevo tatuaje pero esta vez en el culo.

 

\- ¿Te dolió mucho cuando te lo hiciste? –preguntó de pronto Stiles, en un susurró.

Derek no se movió. Si lo hacía perdería el contacto de los dedos y aquella caricia le estaba calmando como pocas cosas en el mundo.

\- Bastante

\- Y por eso te lo hiciste –no fue una pregunta.

El otro asintió, con sus ojos verdes clavados en los marrones de Stiles. Tal y como estaba ahora, con la luz entrando de lleno en la habitación, estaban más claros que nunca, recuperando ese tono casi ámbar que tanto le había fascinado cuando le conoció.

Seguía estando más delgado que de costumbre, pero en todo lo demás era el Stiles de siempre… con el increíble aliciente de que ahora podía verle desnudo. ~~~~

\- ¿A qué tanto interés por el tatuaje? –preguntó cuando el chico se calló pero siguió dibujando el triskele.

\- Simple curiosidad –respondió–. Nunca antes lo había tenido tan cerca… Y estuve presente cuando le sacaste el tatuaje a Scott pero…

 

La frase de Stiles quedó interrumpida. Derek pensó que era porque no sabía muy bien cómo explicarse y que ahora haría ese encogimiento de hombros que siempre mostraba cuando no conseguía hacerse entender con palabras.

Pero esta vez fue por otro motivo.

Vio cómo su expresión se volvía un poco más sombría, desapareciendo la sonrisa juguetona que había surgido tan pronto como empezó a acariciar el tatuaje. Incluso sus ojos se habían vuelto de pronto más oscuros, al darles menos la luz del sol…

Extrañado por el cambio de actitud, Derek repasó lo último que habían dicho y de pronto encontró la respuesta.

“ _Scott_ ”

Había dicho el nombre de su amigo al recordar aquel día en su antigua casa.

Y ahora estaría recordando los otros días vividos junto al nuevo Alpha de Beacon Hills, mucho menos agradables…

 

\- Y hablando de curiosidad –dijo Derek de pronto. Necesitaba distraerle y que no pensara en nada relacionado con Scott o con lo que había ocurrido–. Yo tengo otra pregunta. –Esperó a que Stiles le dijera algo para que continuara. No tenía muy claro si le había engañado con el _sutil_ cambio de tema. Cuando los segundos pasaron y Stiles no dijo nada, pero tampoco parecía molesto por el cambio, decidió seguir–. ¿Cuándo supiste que yo estaba interesado en ti?

La pregunta resultó ser la mejor que podía haber hecho, pues enseguida la cara de Stiles se iluminó. Mostró una sonrisa picarona y el tono de sus irises se volvió un poco más claros.

A estas alturas Derek no entendía cómo era posible que el estado de ánimo de Stiles se tradujera en su color de ojos. Tal vez era simple coincidencia con los rayos de sol o sólo eran imaginaciones suyas… Fuera como fuese, preferiría mil veces su color marrón a ese negro tan profundo de días pasados.

\- Podría hacerte la misma pregunta –dijo Stiles, juguetón. Derek alzó una ceja de prepotencia como única respuesta y el chico rió por lo bajo–. Vale, no podría.

\- ¿Y bien?

Stiles se tumbó boca arriba, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

\- La noche que el Kanima nos retuvo en la comisaría de mi padre.

Aunque Stiles se había apartado para estar más cómodo, Derek echó de menos el contacto de sus dedos. Por ello también cambió de postura y se tumbó de lado. Aprovechó la nueva posición para dibujar líneas imaginarias sobre el pecho de Stiles, queriendo devolverle la sensación tan agradable que le acababa de regalar.

\- No recuerdo que hiciera nada sospechoso aquella noche.

\- Tal vez… Pero el pequeño Derek. –Señaló su entrepierna con poco disimulo–. estaba muy interesado cuando caí encima de ti.

Derek se sonrojó hasta el punto de perder el rastro del dibujo que estaba haciendo sobre la piel de Stiles, y eso que él era el único que conocía el diseño. Para intentar disimular puso cara de ofensa.

\- ¿Pequeño?

\- No cambies de tema, lobito… –rió, agarrando la mano de Derek–. No podías resistirte a mí. Incluso estando paralizado de…

\- Tienes razón.

El chico se incorporó en la cama, mirando fijamente a Derek.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó, sorprendido–. ¿No podías resistirte a mí?

Derek estuvo tentado de seguir con la fanfarronería. Pero Stiles estaba tan sorprendido porque fuera otra persona quien no pudiera estar lejos de él, que no podía estropearle esa emoción.

\- Por lo que ha pasado hace una hora, creía que esa parte ya había quedado clara.

\- ¿Y cómo pudiste aguantar tanto tiempo sin… hacer todo esto? –Señaló sus cuerpos desnudos, donde aún quedaban rastros de semen y sudor.

\- Supongo que tengo más aguante del que creía.

El adolescente le miró de soslayo. No tuvo del todo claro si la última frase iba con doble sentido. Fuera como fuese, le pareció una teoría muy interesante que debía ser confirmada.

\- ¿A qué estás esperando? –preguntó cuando Derek siguió en la misma posición. Le empujó del hombro para que acabara tumbado boca arriba y se apresuró a tumbarse encima de él. Los dos gimieron cuando sus cuerpos volvieron a estar en contacto–. Hay que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

 

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

 

Por agradable que fuera pasarse el día en el motel, no haciendo otra cosa que follar y luego recuperarse de las interminables sesiones de sexo, hubo un momento en que tuvieron que decir basta y salir de nuevo a la carretera. No tanto por esa necesidad de poner kilómetros de distancia entre su pasado y ellos, como había sido la idea original, sino sobre todo porque estar tanto tiempo en el mismo sitio les causaba a los dos una sensación de estar encerrados… Más aún si ese sitio era una minúscula habitación de motel. Y aunque el Camaro era bastante más pequeño, el tener la carretera por delante y el paisaje infinito rodeándoles ayudaba a crear esa sensación de libertad que, aunque no fuera completa, si empezaban a sentir los dos.

 

Stiles no puso pegas cuando Derek le sugirió que dejaran el motel y tampoco cuando quiso ser esta vez quien condujera. Él también se sentía mejor cuando estaba detrás del volante, acelerando más de lo normal, y especialmente cuando tenía a Stiles a su lado, más relajado de como le había visto en semanas… Y tal vez no fuera otra cosa que el relax post orgasmo, del que tardaría días en recuperarse del todo después de TODO lo que habían hecho, pero Derek se encontraba mucho más tranquilo y sin esa sensación de estar atrapado o, peor aún, lejos de Stiles pese a tenerle justo al lado.

El momento en que Stiles encendió la radio del coche, sin pedir permiso, y se puso a buscar una emisora que le gustara, fue extraño y cómodo al mismo tiempo. En todas las veces que habían estado juntos en aquel coche, antes de la llegada del Nogitsune, nunca había habido tiempo para escuchar música. Los viajes no duraban tanto como para echar en falta algo de música y generalmente estaban yendo a algún sitio donde se les necesitaba, con lo que el viaje transcurría en medio de conversaciones donde se terminaban de ultimar los detalles del plan.

Esta vez no había nada de eso, con lo que tenía sentido que Stiles quisiera poner música.

 

Cuando escogió la emisora apropiada, con música de rock-pop clásico, Stiles volvió a acomodarse en el asiento. De reojo Derek vio que estaba mirando por la ventanilla, en la misma posición que le había visto cuando subió al Camaro por primera vez en Beacon Hills. Pero, pese a ser la misma postura, realmente todo era distinto. Esta vez sí que parecía que estuviera contemplando el paisaje que se observaba tras la ventana y, en vez de estar quietas, sus manos se movían ligeramente al ritmo de la música.

 

Todo ello hizo que Derek se sintiera más a gusto en aquel coche de lo que recordaba haber estado jamás, y que la pregunta le saliera casi sin pensar:

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a algún sitio?

Era la misma pregunta que le hizo justo al iniciar el viaje.

Entonces la estrategia no le salió nada bien, ya que el chico estaba todavía en esa fase de no querer hablar. Pero después de lo bien que había ido la cosa entre ellos, hablando más en las últimas 24 horas que en todo lo que llevaban de viaje, optó por tentar a la suerte.

Cuando Stiles dejo de mirar por la ventana para observarle con curiosidad, y poco después sus labios se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa, supo que esta vez la respuesta sería distinta.

\- Hace muchísimo tiempo que no voy a la playa –dijo–. De pequeño íbamos siempre. Solíamos pasar las vacaciones de verano junto al mar, en una pequeña casa que alquilábamos todos los años. El médico decía que era bueno para mi hiperactividad, estar rodeado de naturaleza y con el sonido del mar de fondo; y así disfrutábamos de las vacaciones en familia –comentó ante la atenta mirada de Derek–. Cuando ascendieron a mi padre a Sheriff se hizo bastante complicado estar tanto tiempo de vacaciones, pero siempre conseguíamos tener al menos un fin de semana libre los tres. Se había convertido en una especie de tradición familiar. –Su mirada risueña cambió al llegar a esa parte, tornándose más triste–. No he vuelto a ir desde que mi madre murió… Al principio no quería, aunque luego pensé que estaría bien recuperar esa tradición. Como si esta vez lo hiciéramos en su honor, ¿sabes?

Derek lo sabía perfectamente. Ese era el único motivo por el que decidió quedarse en Beacon Hills cuando por fin se vengó de la muerte de su hermana, después de que Peter hubiera hecho lo mismo con la muerte del resto de la familia al sesgarle la garganta a Kate: porque si continuaba con la misión de los Hale de proteger a los habitantes de Beacon Hills, aunque fuera a escondidas y sufriendo cada día al levantarse y recordando a los que había perdido, sería como si su familia estuviera con él…

Por suerte, poco tiempo después tuvo otro motivo mucho más cercano, real y vivo por el que quedarse.

 

\- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste entonces? –preguntó Derek a su motivo para quedarse.

\- No sé… Tenía miedo de que mi padre se deprimiera, pensando en mi madre cuando estuviéramos en la playa. No quería ser la causa de su tristeza. –Se encogió un poco de hombros–. Supongo que sólo habría sido cuestión de preguntarle si quería ir y que él respondiera… Pero estaba seguro de que me diría que sí sólo porque yo se lo había preguntado, incluso si no quería hacerlo.

El moreno asintió, pensando en lo lógica y complicada que era al mismo tiempo aquella idea. Ese era otro de los principales puntos en común que tenían los dos: la incapacidad de pensar en ellos mismo antes que en el resto del mundo. 

\- ¿Te gustaría ir ahora? –preguntó antes de que los pensamientos de Stiles se fueran a un pasado más lejano y triste.

\- Pero la playa más cercana debe estar como a cuatrocientos kilómetros…

La mirada del Beta se volvió felina.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo eso ha sido un problema?

Fue más esa mirada que lo que realmente dijo, lo que terminó de convencer a Stiles. Subió un poco más la música para dejar claro que la charla había terminado y que era momento de disfrutar de la carretera, y su sonrisa se amplió tanto que Derek tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar.

\- Genial –murmuró Stiles en el momento en que el estribillo de _Take on me_ , de Aha, salía por los potentes altavoces del Camaro.

 

Unas treinta canciones más tarde, tras haber descubierto que Derek era un gran apasionado del rock clásico, siendo AC-DC su grupo favorito y haciéndose una nota mental de ir a un concierto con él en la próxima gira que hicieran; llegaron a su destino.

Pese a estar ya en verano, la playa no estaba tan llena como habrían imaginado, también porque el tiempo no era tan bueno como el esperado. Brillaba el sol sobre sus cabezas, pero para una zona donde lo normal es que las temperaturas fueran muy altas la mayor parte del año, la pequeña brisa que se había levantado había convencido a muchos para quedarse en casa o disfrutar del día de vacaciones haciendo otra cosa en lugar de tomar el sol.

En el caso de Stiles no supuso ningún inconveniente. Todo lo contrario. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía el mar, que no iba a quedarse con las ganas de darse un chapuzón sólo porque el agua estuviera un poco más fría de lo normal. Y en el fondo era mejor así: pese a que se sentía mucho más animado que en semanas atrás, recuperando un poco la sensación de ser libre y que nada malo podía ocurrirle (ya no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que se levantó sin que lo primero que pensara fuera “ _hoy voy a morir_ ”), seguía resultándole incómodo estar rodeado de gente.

 

No había querido contárselo a Derek para no preocuparle, pero lo cierto es que tampoco estaba tan bien como aparentaba. Y aunque disfrutaba muchísimo del tiempo que compartían los dos a solas, ya fuera en la carretera o cuando llegaban a algún motel, cada vez que se encontraban con alguien sentía un desagradable escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Era como si le costara ver a otras personas… Especialmente cuando esas personas se mostraban felices.

Las ocasiones en que había ocurrido, mientras comían en algún bar, Stiles sintió el escalofrío sin llegar a entender el motivo. No es que parecieran peligrosos, pues en ambos casos eran familias que simplemente estaban disfrutando de la mutua compañía, con lo que no se podía decir que tuviera miedo de que les fueran a atacar.

La primera vez que ocurrió aquello, cuando acababan de iniciar el viaje y pararon en la gasolinera donde tuvo aquella especie de ataque de pánico, pensó que serían celos por eso de que aquellos desconocidos podían ser felices y actuar como si nada malo les fuera a ocurrir en la vida, cuando él jamás podría pensar así después de lo que había vivido… Pero cuando los días pasaron y ahora no eran una simple sucesión de horas metido en el coche y en silencio, sino que también hablaba con Derek, le besaba e incluso se acostaba con él, estaba claro que no era cuestión de celos.

¿Qué era, entonces?

Stiles no lo sabía. Y lo cierto era que no quería pensar mucho en ello, pues sabía que cuánto más lo hiciera más se preocuparía y menos podría disimular que estaba bien, y en consecuencia Derek empezaría a preocuparse más de lo que ya lo estaba.      

Afortunadamente, la playa que escogieron estaba prácticamente desierta, por lo que Stiles se relajó visiblemente. Aunque darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle en el que no había caído hasta entonces hizo que la emoción disminuyera un poco. 

Tan pronto como Derek aparcó junto al paseo marítimo, a unos diez metros de la playa, puso voz a su pequeño problema.

 

\- Acabo de darme cuenta que no he traído bañador –susurró, un poco avergonzado–. Cuando hice la maleta, jamás pensé que acabaría en una playa.

Derek se sintió increíblemente orgulloso por esa noticia, pese a ser en teoría una mala noticia. Pero había conseguido lo impensable incluso para Stiles… ¿Era o no era el mejor?

\- Ahora no hay mucha gente –comentó, observando la playa que se extendía frente a ellos–. Puedes usar los calzoncillos.

\- ¿Es lo que vas a hacer tú? –preguntó extrañado Stiles cuando Derek ya estaba saliendo del coche.

\- Son negros. Pueden pasar por un bañador.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende la elección de color?

Derek le miró con fingido desagrado, de paso que intentaba hacer memoria sobre cómo eran los de Stiles. Tampoco era una prenda de vestir a la que le hubiera dedicado la suficiente atención desde que iniciaron el viaje. Al principio porque era de mala educación mirar a una persona mientras se vestía, y después porque su único interés había sido el de desvestirle tan pronto como llegaban a la habitación.

\- ¿Y bien? –Alzó una ceja al ver que Stiles seguía quieto–. ¿O es que te va a dar vergüenza ahora desnudarte? –preguntó con toda la mala intención que pudo reunir.

Esta vez fue el turno de Stiles de mirarle con disgusto.

\- Si tú tuvieras mi cuerpo y estuvieras a punto de desnudarte en público con alguien con _tu_ cuerpo al lado, también tendrías dudas.

Derek miró con tal descaro al adolescente, haciendo un escaneo completo de arriba abajo y viceversa, que no le sorprendió que Stiles se sonrojara.

\- Yo no le veo nada malo a tu cuerpo.

El sonrojo del castaño alcanzó proporciones épicas (así como el ego de Derek), pero finalmente consiguió convencerle.

Caminaron en silencio hasta encontrar un lugar que les gustara, lo suficientemente alejado de las pocas personas que también habían decidido pasar el día en la playa. Stiles comenzó a desvestirse, guardando cuidadosamente la ropa en su mochila para que no se llenara de arena y Derek le imitó. De pronto, la idea de meterse en el mar le resultaba más que tentadora, especialmente si era con Stiles a su lado.

 

Una vez estuvieron desnudos salvo por la ropa interior, que efectivamente podía pasar como bañador (Stiles parecía haberse pasado al negro también), comenzaron a recorrer los pocos metros que les separaban del agua. Relajado por el rumor del agua golpeando la orilla, Derek cogió la mano de Stiles y no la soltó mientras entraban poco a poco en el agua, aunque tuvo problemas para contener un escalofrío cuando sintió el agua fría. No dejaba de ser medio lobo, una estufa humana según Stiles, con lo que su cuerpo se llevaba bastante mal con las bajas temperaturas. Pero la escandalosa carcajada que soltó su acompañante al verle arrugar el morro y cerrar los ojos en disconformidad, fueron suficientes para que el mal rato que estaba atravesando tuviera sus ventajas… Inclusive cuando Stiles soltó su mano para zambullirse de lleno en el agua, aprovechando una ola que llegaba en esos momentos, y por supuesto salpicándole todo lo que pudo.

El hombre lobo gruñó de enfado y un poco de molestia (el agua estaba realmente fría), lo que sólo contribuyó a que la carcajada de Stiles cuando salió a la superficie fuera aún más escandalosa. 

Verle reír de aquel modo, sumado al rostro del chico con el pelo mojado enmarcando sus angulosas facciones, consiguió que se le pasara el enfado enseguida. Aguantó un nuevo escalofrío cuando llegó otra ola y se recriminó a sí mismo por estar comportándose como un perro antes del baño. Aunque ya no fuera un Alpha, la necesidad de mostrarse superior al resto seguía estando grabada a fuego en su instinto y lo último que quería era dar… _seguir_ dando aquel espectáculo, por mucho que fuera un espectáculo que alguien estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

Se metió de lleno en el agua cuando llegó la nueva ola, captando por primera vez el sabor salado. Buscó a Stiles cuando emergió de nuevo, pues la ola le había alejado casi un metro de él.

El adolescente nadó hacia él y le salpicó nada más llegar a su altura. Derek no gruñó esta vez… Lo raro habría sido que no le salpicara.

 

\- ¿Qué se siente al estar rodeado de agua y esta vez poder moverse? –preguntó Stiles con retintín, a lo que Derek sí gruñó. Aunque pareciera mentira, ya había olvidado aquel episodio… Supuso que era una de las ventajas de que, con cada peligro al que se enfrentaba, llegara siempre otro detrás mucho más difícil de superar.

\- Por desgracia sigo estando contigo –exageró el sarcasmo–, así que la sensación de peligro es la misma.

Stiles negó, lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria… de paso que le salpicó otra vez.

\- Pero que exagerado eres… Encima que te salvé el pellejo.

\- No lo pareció cuando dejaste que me hundiera.

Esta vez el tono de sarcasmo fue menos evidente, consiguiendo que el otro creyera que estaba hablando en serio.

\- Sólo fui a por el móvil a pedir ayuda… –explicó en seguida con una expresión más seria–. Luego volví.

\- Ya lo sé.

\- ¿Pensaste que iba a dejar que te ahogaras?

Derek tragó saliva ante la mirada de lástima de Stiles. Lo cierto es que sí que pensó que iba a dejarle morir. Pero no porque no confiara en él, sino porque en aquel instante de su vida era incapaz de pensar que alguien haría algo bueno por él, y menos aún un adolescente al que apenas conocía y al que las pocas veces en las que se habían visto le había gritado, amenazado y golpeado contra la primera superficie que hubiera disponible.

\- Por aquel entonces no nos conocíamos muy bien. Era difícil saber qué es lo que harías.

\- Jamás te habría dejado morir.

Pese a que eso era algo que Derek ya tenía claro, sentaba increíblemente bien oír las palabras de labios de Stiles. Y más dichas con esa seguridad.

\- ¿Incluso cuando me estaba metiendo contigo mientras me mantenías a flote? –dijo con una sonrisa torcida, queriendo llevar la conversación al terreno del sarcasmo, pues era uno en el que los dos se sentían mucho más cómodos–. Eso no estuvo nada bien…

\- Tampoco era algo que no hubiera visto antes. –Le miró con los ojos entornados–. Lo que me recuerda que… –Aprovechando el empuje de una ola se encaramó al hombre lobo, colocando una pierna a cada lado de él y pasando las manos por su cuello–. Ya es hora de que seas tú quien me lleve a cuestas.

Derek pasó rápidamente sus brazos por la espalda de Stiles, disfrutando del contacto de sus cuerpos mojados, pero siguió con el tira y afloja. Ya había olvidado lo divertido que era, además de increíblemente natural entre ellos.

 

Tenía ganas de recuperar un poco de normalidad en su vida, aunque fuera haciendo algo que jamás había hecho antes… Había llegado a la conclusión de que con Stiles siempre iba a ser así y todo lo nuevo que hiciera con él llegaría con la sensación de haber estado haciéndolo toda la vida.

\- Para eso primero tienes que pesar y no ser el muchacho escuchimizado que eres.

\- ¿Escuchimizado, yo? –Stiles miró con descaro su pecho, y a continuación torció su sonrisa–. Detecto problemas de autoestima, Derek ¿Tal vez es que tú te ves gordo?

Derek se negó a responder. Tan sólo hizo lo mismo que Stiles, observándose a sí mismo con más descaro incluso. Y ya que el chico estaba en la posición perfecta, le recordó su fuerza tensando un poco más los músculos de los brazos sobre los que estaba apoyado.

\- Serás presumido –se quejó el adolescente… Pero ya que estaba en la posición perfecta, aprovechó también para sobar con descaro esos mismos músculos. En ese momento llegó una ola más fuerte que el resto, consiguiendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran más de lo que ya lo estaban… y que Stiles fuera perfectamente consciente de la erección de Derek–. A no ser que quieras tachar de tu lista de fantasías el hacerlo en mitad del mar, recomendaría que nos separáramos un poquito.

\- No vamos a hacer nada –aseguró Derek, girando un poco el cuello para mirar a una dirección en concreto. Stiles siguió su mirada y localizó, a unos cincuenta metros de distancia, una pareja de ancianos que estaban tomando tranquilamente el sol. Desde aquella distancia no podía decir si les estaban mirando o no, pero estaba claro que Derek sí lo sabía.

\- Qué precavido él... –canturreó Stiles–. Asegurándose de no hacer nada que pueda escandalizar a la gente.

\- No lo hago sólo por eso –comentó con calma pero también cierta prepotencia–. Siempre tengo que estar atento de todo lo que nos rodea. Sólo así puedo asegurarme de que no hay ningún peligro.

Stiles miró fijamente a Derek. Era algo a lo que ya estaba más que acostumbrado, aunque sí que le sorprendió que lo hiciera en silencio, después de haber recuperado (afortunadamente) su propensión a hablar por los codos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Derek, un tanto preocupado.

\- Nada… Nunca había tenido la ocasión de ver tu faceta de protector de la manada tan de cerca. –Acercó lentamente su boca a la de Derek para darle un casto pero largo beso–. Me gusta.

\- Me alegro de que lo apruebes –respondió orgulloso y de paso respondió al beso con otro muy parecido.

\- Y yo me alegro de que me apruebes –sonrió Stiles al terminar el segundo beso, sólo para darle un tercero que esta vez no fue tan casto.

Cuando se separaron las erecciones de ambos demandaban atención, pero esta vez ninguno de los dos quiso seguir por ese camino. Quedó confirmado cuando Stiles se separó y se tumbó boca arriba, flotando en medio del mar.

\- ¿Te apetece nadar un rato? –propuso Derek en seguida.

Por muy agradable que fuera observar el cuerpo de Stiles siendo mecido por las olas, no era capaz de estar mucho tiempo quieto. Su lado animal, cuando se encontraba rodeado de la naturaleza, le llevaba a querer forzar su cuerpo al máximo y ver hasta donde podría llegar. Si estaba en mitad del bosque eso se traducía en correr durante horas, por lo que ahora lo que más le apetecía era nadar hasta sentir los músculos entumecidos por el esfuerzo.

Stiles siguió flotando unos segundos más antes de dar media vuelta y zambullirse en el agua.

\- Pero no te tomes esto como una carrera, ¿eh? –advirtió, empezando ya a bracear–. Creo que ya demostré mi resistencia cuando te mantuve a flote durante dos horas y no hay necesidad de demostrarlo otra vez.

 

Derek fingió incredulidad, comenzando a nadar a su lado. Tal y como estaba ahora, en tan baja forma, el chico sería incapaz de aguantar tanto tiempo nadando y menos aún si debía sostener el peso de otra persona. Eso era algo que los dos sabían bien pero que preferían pasar por alto, pues si no lo hacían también tendrían que reconocer el motivo por el que Stiles estaba en tan baja forma… Y si ya habían superado esa fase de pensar todo el tiempo en lo que había ocurrido en Beacon Hills, por qué volver a hablar de temas tan poco agradables.

No obstante, mientras seguía a Stiles y manteniendo su ritmo, se preguntó si tal vez no estaría equivocado. Y si del mismo modo que fue capaz de mantenerle durante dos horas a flote cuando jamás habría apostado porque tuviera esa fuerza, ahora ocurriría lo mismo y, aunque pareciera estar en baja forma, Stiles aguantaría lo que hiciera falta si tuviera que mantenerle con vida otra vez.

Esa idea hizo que el corazón de Derek se acelerara, pues sabía muy bien qué clase de sentimientos había que tener para forzar tanto el cuerpo, incluso hasta límites insospechados. Lo sabía porque lo había experimentado en carne propia cuando se negó a morir ante las torturas de Kate primero y Deucalión después, al sentir de nuevo las ganas de seguir viviendo y buscar la felicidad… Junto a otra persona.

 

Todavía no habían hablado de ese tema con la sinceridad y claridad que correspondía. Era demasiado pronto. Pero sentaba increíblemente bien pensar que, tal vez, ese fue el motivo por el que Stiles sí pudo aguantar tanto tiempo manteniéndole a flote, y que del mismo modo sería capaz de hacerlo ahora, daba igual lo débil que pareciera estar.

Con esa sensación de felicidad total, una que no experimentaba desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, Derek disfrutó del día de playa junto a Stiles.

Visto desde fuera no parecía nada del otro mundo: tan sólo nadaron durante casi una hora, con largas pausas de descanso para que Stiles no se cansara demasiado, tras lo que dieron un largo paseo por la playa en el que el chico no dejó de contarle anécdotas vividas en sus anteriores viajes al mar en compañía de su familia. Y todo el tiempo Derek le escuchó como si le estuviera contando lo más interesante del mundo, en lugar de las travesuras de un niño de cinco años.

Después observaron juntos el atardecer desde un pequeño saliente más apartado para tener la intimidad que un momento así requería, y finalmente regresaron al coche tras comer algo en uno de los pocos puestos abiertos que había en el puerto. El tiempo no había mejorado en todo el día y con ello tampoco lo había hecho la afluencia de gente.

Cuando llegó la hora de marcharse decidieron no quedarse en algún hotel de la zona, sino volver a la carretera. Según dijo Stiles, días como aquellos eran especiales porque ocurrían de vez en cuando, y por ello no merecía la pena quedarse más tiempo allí… Derek no podía estar más de acuerdo.

 

Esta vez no pusieron la radio nada más subir al Camaro. El silencio era agradable y Stiles prefería simplemente observar al conductor a medida que dejaban atrás el olor a mar.

\- Lo he pasado muy bien –comentó cuando llevaban quince minutos en el coche–. Gracias.

Derek observó de reojo al adolescente, que se había tumbado de medio lado para verle mejor. Se percató de la sonrisa de modorra que llevaba, intuyendo que no tardaría en quedarse dormido. Hoy había sido un día agotador.

\- No he hecho mucho –dijo Derek, un tanto sorprendido por el comentario–. Sólo te pregunté qué querías hacer. Fuiste tú quien eligió el lugar.

\- Ya lo sé… Pero hacía mucho que nadie me preguntaba qué es lo que yo quería hacer.

El Beta asintió ante las palabras de Stiles. De nuevo, podía sentirse perfectamente identificado. Es más, estaba deseando que le preguntara qué era lo que _él_ deseaba hacer. Esa era una pregunta cuya respuesta tenía cada vez más clara. Si cuando salieron de Beacon Hills y comprendió que la recuperación de Stiles sería larga, ya deseaba que aquel viaje no acabara nunca, pues al menos sería la primera vez que podía compartir las 24 horas del día con él; ahora que la cosa había mejorado tanto hasta el punto de que prácticamente aquel estaba siendo un viaje en pareja, las ganas de no regresar jamás a Beacon Hills eran mayores… Sí, estaría dejando de lado su papel de protector de la manada y que había mantenido incluso cuando ya no era un Alpha, pero era la primera vez que estaba siendo verdaderamente feliz y no pensaba renunciar a ello tan pronto.

Así que no tenía ninguna duda de que si Stiles le preguntara qué quería hacer él, le respondería con un “ _quedarme así, contigo, para siempre_ ”…

 

Por desgracia, dudaba mucho que le hiciera aquella pregunta. Y en el caso de que lo hiciera no podría ser tan sincero por el propio bien del chico: por muy bien que pareciera estar, tanto consigo mismo como entre los dos, aún era demasiado pronto después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

\- Ha sido un placer –respondió finalmente, devolviendo la atención al chico.

No le extrañó encontrarle completamente dormido y no le molestó que se hubiera quedado roque mientras todavía estaban hablando. Sería incapaz de enfadarse con Stiles cuando todavía le sonreía, incluso estando dormido.

Verle así, tan relajado después de haber pasado un día feliz y sin ninguna incidencia, hizo que Derek se sintiera orgulloso de sí mismo. A la porra el ser capaz de vencer a una manada de Alphas, a un lagarto gigante o a un demonio vengativo japonés… Al lado de eso, ser el responsable de haberle devuelto la sonrisa a un adolescente sarcástico que no era capaz de callarse ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello, y que lo primero que hizo al conocerle fue decirle que no le tenía miedo y que debería dejar tirado su peludo culo en una cuneta… ese era el mayor logro del que sentirse orgulloso.

 

Siguió conduciendo durante horas sin un destino fijo. Volvía a ser la carretera lo único que tenía por delante pero esta vez acompañado de la persona que le hacía muy feliz y, al menos eso esperaba Derek, a la que también hacía feliz.

Por ello no tuvo prisas en llegar a ningún sitio. Disfrutó de la conducción como no había hecho en muchísimo tiempo: desde que heredó el Camaro de Laura tan sólo lo había usado para ir al sitio donde se le necesitaba o para huir en mitad de la noche, con lo que era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación en la que estaba conduciendo pero no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar al destino fijado.

Si al final paró fue porque él también estaba empezando a notar el cansancio. Debían haber pasado unas cuatro horas desde que Stiles se durmió, siendo ya noche cerrada, cuando divisó el cártel de un motel de carretera.

 

Aparcó junto a la recepción y se apresuró a reservar una habitación, esta vez de matrimonio. Estaba demasiado contento como para tener que volver a disimular que eran dos simples compañeros de viaje que, por supuesto, no se acostaban juntos. Mientras entregaba la tarjeta de crédito lanzó continuas miradas al coche donde había dejado durmiendo a Stiles. Tenía todos los sentidos alerta, asegurándose de que nada acechaba, pero le resultaba extraño dejarle solo en el coche… Aunque hubiera sido un minuto, tenía la sensación de que le había abandonado.

Por suerte, a esas horas no había gente en recepción y Derek nunca había sido de entablar conversaciones insustanciales con desconocidos, con lo que todo el proceso de pedir habitación y pagar duró menos de cinco minutos.

Una vez tuvo la llave de la habitación en su poder regresó al coche y tomó en brazos al chico con el mayor cuidado del mundo. Sintió un agradable calor en el pecho cuando Stiles no sólo no se sobresaltó ante su presencia, sino que incluso se acurrucó más en el cuerpo del Beta, buscando el calor corporal. Mentiría si dijera que no habría querido hacer lo mismo un millón de veces en el pasado, especialmente cuando Melisa y el padre de Scott le encontraron en el bosque, al borde la hipotermia... Haber sido el último en enterarse de dónde estaba le dolió en el orgullo, pero también le demostró que para el resto del mundo sólo era un conocido de Stiles y por tanto el último a tener en cuenta a la hora de cuidar de él…

Y puede que Scott y el resto confiaban en él a la hora de proteger a los habitantes de Beacon Hills, pero Derek también quería estar presente cuando el peligro ya había pasado y sólo quedaba cuidar y mimar a los heridos.

Eso era lo que por fin podía experimentar en carne propia y, lo mejor de todo, sin estar rodeado de adolescentes ansiosos por demostrarle a Stiles lo mucho que le querían. Derek iba a aprovecharse muy mucho de aquella situación.

 

Entró en la habitación y depositó al adolescente con todo el cuidado del mundo en la cama, en el lado que daba a la ventana por si necesita ver el exterior en algún momento de la noche. No había vuelto a repetirse un episodio similar al del primer día que se alojaron en un motel, pero mejor no tentar a la suerte…

Una vez tumbado le quitó con cuidado las playeras y apartó la colcha lo justo para poder meterle bajo las sábanas. No quiso desnudarle, al menos quitarle los pantalones, por temor a despertarle. Y no sería la primera vez que dormía completamente vestido.

Una vez lo tuvo todo dispuesto, sin embargo, Derek se quedó sentado en la cama y sin muchas intenciones de desvestirse: era incapaz de apartar la vista de su rostro relajado, su tímida sonrisa y su nariz respingona… Parecía mentira pero, cuanto más tiempo estaba con él, más notaba que sus sentimientos iban mucho más allá de una pasión desenfrenada.

No dejaba de ser lo que el Sheriff le dijo antes de salir de Beacon Hills y motivo por el que se quedó al cargo de Stiles: porque le quería.

 

Que se estaba enamorando de Stiles era algo que había empezado a intuir desde mucho tiempo atrás, especialmente cuando le vio llorar por primera vez, cuando le suplicaba a Jennifer que le dijera dónde estaba su padre. Antes de eso ya tenía claro que se sentía atraído por el chico y más de una noche había soñado que se revolcaban en mitad del loft… Pero eso sólo era atracción física. Con el paso del tiempo ese deseo comenzó a ser sustituido por un sentimiento de cariño que cada vez era más intenso.

Cariño era lo único que podía sentir ahora, mientras le observaba dormir, y la felicidad que experimentaba era tal que incluso consiguió que se le humedecieran los ojos.

 

\- Te quiero –susurró a la habitación. Sintió que se le encogía el pecho por el simple hecho de haber dicho esas dos palabras en voz alta.

Hacía años que no las había vuelto a decir. Ni siquiera había pensado en ellas. La primera y única vez que las dijo iban dirigidas a una chica maravillosa que, como tantos otros, tuvo la desgracia de conocerle a él y a su mundo y acabar pagando con su vida las consecuencias. 

Las ganas de pronunciarlas de nuevo, esta vez para Stiles, cada vez eran mayores. Había deseado decirlas la primera vez que se acostaron, cuando ya había pasado la vorágine del sexo y sólo quedaba disfrutar de la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Y aquel mismo día, mientras paseaban por la playa y se sentía más relajado que nunca, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir el “ _te quiero_ ” que necesitaba confesarle a Stiles, pues tenía miedo de que no supiera lo inmensamente feliz que se sentía sólo por estar allí con él.

 

Pero no había podido hacerlo, y por ello había tenido que esperar a susurrarlo cuando Stiles no pudiera oírle. Tal vez fuera un acto de cobardes o de inseguridad, pero lo cierto era que sentía que todavía no era el momento de decirlo en voz alta… Aunque ello no hacía que tuviera muchísimas ganas de experimentar de nuevo lo que se sentía cuando veía que toda su felicidad dependía de una única persona, y que haría lo que fuera por esa persona.

Desde que Paige murió había tenido miedo de volver a sentir algo así, y eso que nunca hubo una ocasión clara: Con Kate fue simplemente sexo desde el principio (y menos mal, porque jamás se habría perdonado decirle que la quería), y con Jennifer no existía la suficiente confianza como para ser tan sincero con ella y entregar su corazón de aquel modo tan directo, pese a que desde que la conoció pudo sentir que ella se sentía atraída por él. Con ella, antes de descubrir su verdadera naturaleza y comprender que habían vuelto a utilizarle, no más de una vez se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de huir y pensar en Jennifer como posible compañera… No podía seguir pensando que iba a pasarse toda la vida solo.

Ahora, por fin, había encontrado a alguien a quien realmente quería decirle esas palabras. Y por fin podría hacerlo sin sentirse culpable por seguir adelante con su vida.

 

En el mismo instante en que pronunció esas palabras, fue la confirmación de que Stiles era el adecuado.

Él sería la única persona que oiría “ _te quiero_ ” de labios de Derek Hale, y la única con la que se veía compartiendo su vida, colmado de felicidad.

Sólo tenía que esperar un poquito más para que Stiles estuviera preparado para escuchar lo que él ya tenía claro.  

 

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

 

Stiles no quiso conducir cuando volvieron a pisar la carretera a la mañana siguiente.

Sin darse cuenta siquiera de que habían dormido juntos, por primera vez en una cama de matrimonio, el chico volvió a despertarse con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Fue aún más intenso que el anterior que sufrió, hasta el punto de que estuvo a punto vomitar lo poco que consiguió desayunar, con lo que no quiso arriesgarse a que su estado les hiciera tener un accidente. Mejor si Derek se encargaba de conducir y él trataba de sobrellevar la migraña a la espera de que se le pasara.

 

Por desgracia, la leve conducción que mantuvieron o el aire golpeando su cara, al tener las ventanillas bajadas todo el tiempo, no consiguieron mitigar la sensación de malestar. Todo lo contrario. En un momento dado Derek no tuvo más remedio que parar en el arcén, cuando Stiles empezó a verlo todo borroso por culpa del mareo provocado por el intensísimo dolor de cabeza.

Fue parar y Stiles salió a trompicones del Camaro, se arrodilló en el suelo y expulsó lo poco que había comido, más una importante cantidad de bilis al tener el estómago prácticamente vacío.

Derek se apartó un poco para que la situación fuera lo menos incómoda posible, y cuando parecía que ya había pasado lo peor le entregó la botella de agua que todavía les quedaba de la cena del día anterior, para que se enjuagara la boca y al menos pudiera quitarse el mal sabor.

Stiles lo agradeció con un gemido de alivio, aunque se veía que seguía sintiéndose mal: tenía los ojos cerrados, dando la sensación de que hasta la luz del sol le estaba molestando.

Escupió un par de veces más para terminar de limpiarse la boca, tras lo que Derek le ayudó a entrar de nuevo en el coche. Había visto el cartel anunciando un motel de carretera a unos diez kilómetros. El recorrido había sido el más corto hasta la fecha pero por hoy se había acabado.

 

Stiles tuvo que esperar en el coche a que Derek hiciera el registro del hotel, tras lo que volvió para ayudarle a salir del vehículo y entrar en la que sería su habitación por esa noche. El paso del adolescente era inseguro, debiendo apoyarse en el otro los pocos metros que tuvo que recorrer. El dolor de cabeza había llegado a tal nivel que era prácticamente insoportable y diminutas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus párpados.

 

Derek, no pudiendo haber hecho nada mientras conducía, aprovechó que estaban en un sitio más íntimo y sobre todo más cómodo para poder hacer de enfermero en condiciones. Le llevó directamente a una de las camas (pidió una habitación doble por inercia, más preocupado por volver junto a Stiles como para prestar atención a lo que hacía), donde Stiles se tumbó soltando otro quejido de dolor.

Lo primero fue quitarle las playeras y la cazadora para que estuviera más cómodo, ante lo que afortunadamente el chico no se quejó de que le estuviera tratando como a un minusválido… A esas alturas ya había quedado claro que no podía hacer las cosas solo, con lo que era absurdo negar lo contrario.

A continuación, Derek se sentó en el borde de la cama y apartó con cuidado el pelo de la frente, perlada de sudor. Le dolió físicamente ver la mala cara que tenía, demasiado pálido para su gusto, tras lo que cogió su mano con cuidado… Una mano que estaba increíblemente fría si se tenía en cuenta el sudor que cubría todo su cuerpo.  

No obstante, le alegró ver que Stiles se relajó visiblemente, consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

En seguida líneas negras se dibujaron en torno a los ojos de Stiles, bajo la piel, y comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas y cuello hasta llegar a los brazos y finalmente entrar en contacto con las manos de Derek.

Todo el tiempo que duró ese recorrido el cuerpo de Stiles se mantuvo en tensión y un agónico pero débil quejido se escapó de sus temblorosos labios. Fue así hasta que las líneas negras surgieron en las manos de Derek y el gruñido de dolor se transformó en otro de alivio.

La punzada de dolor, y sobre todo la sensación de frío que llegó tan pronto como aparecieron las líneas negras en su piel, fue más intensa de lo que el hombre lobo habría imaginado. Pero no se le ocurrió apartar un instante su mano. El dolor de cabeza de Stiles debía ser mucho más fuerte de lo que había imaginado. Normal que hubiera acabado vomitando. Incluso estando sentado y siendo un Beta, Derek también sintió un ligero vértigo fruto de la molestia que ahora estaba experimentando él.

Se preguntó cómo es que Stiles había despertado con semejante migraña cuando ayer parecía estar bien… ¿Tal vez era consecuencia de llevar tanto tiempo pasando una media de diez horas en el coche?

 

Sintiéndose culpable por haberle exigido tanto cuando no estaba precisamente en forma, Derek no escatimó en atenciones y continuó con el proceso de curación hasta tener bien seguro que todo el dolor había desaparecido.

Cuando Stiles abrió los ojos sin que hubiera soltado todavía su mano (no tenía intención de hacerlo hasta que él mismo se lo pidiera), todavía se le veía pálido y con la frente sudorosa. El adolescente sonrió con cierta pena ante la mirada compungida de su compañero.

 

\- Ya estoy mejor. Gracias –susurró. No hizo amago de moverse, no fuera que el dolor y el mareo volviera.

\- ¿Te había pasado algo así antes? –preguntó Derek igual de bajo para no perturbarle demasiado. No sabía si aquellos episodios eran habituales en personas que sufrían hiperactividad, pero tampoco encontraba ninguna otra explicación a que hubiera tenido dos migrañas tan intensas en los últimos tres días.

\- No… Al menos no tan fuerte y sin haberme pasado toda la noche jugando con el ordenador.

\- A lo mejor ha sido por llevar tanto tiempo en la misma postura –aventuró el Beta al ver que Stiles ladeaba ligeramente el cuello para descargar la tensión.

\- Podría ser… Sí que he tenido algún que otro problema de cervicales en el pasado. Sobre todo después de la época de exámenes y haber estudiado como un loco.

 

Derek asintió, pero no estaba del todo conforme. El que hubieran encontrado una razón lógica a su malestar no servía para que se sintiera tranquilo, viendo que el chico seguía con mala cara.

 

\- ¿Quieres que te de un masaje?

Lo dijo antes de ser consciente de que iba a hacerlo, y sus palabras sorprendieron tanto al que preguntó como al preguntado.

\- No sabía que supieras dar masajes –dijo Stiles al ver que el otro no tenía intención de retractarse de sus palabras.

\- Y no sé –Derek respondió cortante, mas no ofendido. Ya que estaba todo dicho, sería absurdo no aprovecharse de la situación… Especialmente en el caso de que Stiles dijera que sí–. ¿Quieres o no?

El chico dudó medio segundo, tras lo que sonrió con picardía.

\- Derek Hale ofreciéndose a darme un masaje… ¿Quién soy yo para negarme a algo así?

Derek respondió a la insinuación con un exagerado movimiento de ojos y un bufido… Ni loco iba a llevar el masaje a ese nivel cuando Stiles no estaba al cien por cien… Aunque se lo apuntaba para otra ocasión en que se encontrara mejor.

 

Sin decir nada más, le ayudó a quitarse la camiseta y tumbarse boca abajo, dejando los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

El contacto de sus manos con la piel (esta vez menos fría) fue electrizante, y el leve temblor de Stiles le indicó que él también lo había sentido. Ello hizo que Derek se envalentonara y, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, dejó que su instinto guiara el movimiento de sus dedos por el cuello y hombros de Stiles, dejando que los leves gemidos de dolor o de alivio le indicaran si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal… Y muy mal no debía estar haciéndolo, pues apenas soltó un par de quejidos, ambos al principio del masaje, tras lo que siguieron leves ronroneos de placer.

 

Lo curioso fue que Derek, sin ser experto ni nada, no notó nada extraño que indicara el motivo del repentino dolor de cabeza: ningún músculo del cuello o los hombros más tenso de lo normal o incluso alguna articulación inflamada.

Supuso que la migraña y el posterior mareo había sido consecuencia, por tanto, del simple cansancio acumulado, y que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era dormir toda la noche... Y para ello iba a encargarse de que ese descanso comenzara enseguida, por ejemplo, dándole el mejor masaje de su vida… Y como algo le decía que Stiles no había recibido muchos de esos, lo bueno era que no tenía nada con lo que compararlo.

Y ya de paso, iba a disfrutar de poder tocar a voluntad el cuerpo medio desnudo de su compañero... Parecía mentira después de las noches y días que habían compartido y en las que ya no había límites a la hora de tocarse, pero le seguía resultando toda una novedad después de tanto tiempo queriendo hacer aquello mismo, con lo que Derek aprovechaba la mínima ocasión para tocar (con sus manos, sus labios o su lengua), aquel cuerpo que ya se sabía de memoria.

Por ello, no perdió la ocasión de beneficiarse de los acontecimientos y recorrió la espalda, hombros y cuello de Stiles, presionando la piel con las yemas de sus dedos para que esa piel pálida al final acabara teniendo un toque rosado, fruto de las atenciones recibidas… Y porque no estaba de más aprovecharse de su condición de hombre lobo, de paso que calentaba esos músculos y los acariciaba, volvió a usar su habilidad de curación para quitar cualquier posible resto de molestias que estuviera sintiendo… Si después de aquello Stiles no se consideraba el chico más afortunado del mundo porque su novio fuera un hombre lobo que le daba masajes y le quitaba el dolor, las dos cosas a la vez, Derek empezaría a replantearse aquella relación.

 

De pronto, Derek frunció un poco el ceño, sorprendido: ¿Desde cuándo se refería a Stiles como su novio? ¿y a lo que había entre ellos como una relación?

De acuerdo que Stiles no tenía pinta de ser un “viva la vida” que cada semana estaba con uno distinto, pero tampoco era plan de precipitar los acontecimientos… Por experiencia propia, bien sabía que eso nunca era bueno.

Claro que tampoco se podía decir que acabara de conocer a Stiles. Todo lo contrario. Le conocía tan bien, su forma de ser y de pensar, que a veces le asustaba la facilidad que tenía para saber lo que estaba pasando en cada momento por su cabeza… Y suponía que era lo mismo que le ocurría a Stiles con él, al ser capaz de leerle como si fuera un libro abierto.

 

Estaba tan entretenido sintiendo los músculos de bajo sus dedos y pensando en cómo le gustaría hacer algo así todos los días, que no cayó en la cuenta de que estaba a punto de conseguir el objetivo de que Stiles se quedara dormido.

\- ¿Mejor? –preguntó en un susurro, sin abandonar las caricias.

\- Hmmm...

Cuando dejó la espalda bien relajada y caliente a causa del roce de sus manos, Derek comenzó a bajarlas por la espalda. Stiles no dijo nada ante el sutil cambio de dirección, lo que le hizo sospechar. Agudizó los oídos y captó su latido, mucho más lento que cuando llegaron al motel.

\- Si al final vas a quedarte dormido, lo mejor será que termines de quitarte la ropa –susurró.

Stiles movió el cuello lo justo para mirar a Derek de reojo, tras lo que se dio media vuelta con cuidado y acabó tumbado boca arriba.

\- He dicho que quería un masaje -sonrió-. No hace falta que sea uno con final feliz.

\- No lo digo por eso –respondió cortante Derek, aunque no tanto como otras veces… No dejaba de estar haciendo de enfermero y convenía ser amable–. No me apetecería tener que despertarte sólo para que te quites la ropa y te metas en la cama… Ahora lo mejor es que descanses.

\- Mírate… –Alzó una mano para darle un par de palmaditas en la mejilla, sonriendo medio dormido–. Tan preocupado por mí. Me gusta esta nueva faceta tuya…

\- Siempre me he preocupado por ti. –Agarró la mano de Stiles antes de que la dejara caer, para darle un beso en la palma–, pero antes tenía que disimular.

La sonrisita complacida de Stiles aumentó, aunque más tenía que ver con el cansancio.

\- Está bien saber que a uno de los dos le funciona eso…

\- Es sólo cuestión de práctica –admitió Derek, un tanto avergonzado. Pero cuando Stiles no comentó nada al respecto, con los ojos medio cerrados, terminó de aceptar que era absurdo seguir hablando–. Métete en la cama antes de que cojas frío -comentó, levantándose de la cama para darle espacio.

 

Derek no había terminado de ponerse en pie cuando sintió los dedos de Stiles agarrando su muñeca e impidiéndole ir a su propia cama.

\- ¿Es que no vas a dormir conmigo? –preguntó el adolescente.

\- Estarás más cómodo si tienes la cama sólo para ti.

\- Ni hablar. –Tiró de Derek con las pocas fuerzas que pudo reunir–. No hay nada mejor que dormir abrazado a un hombre lobo, con todo ese calor corporal para compartir. –Soltó la muñeca del antiguo Alpha pero sólo para apartar las sábanas. Una vez tumbado en el extremo más cercano a la ventana, dejó la colcha levantada a la espera de que Derek ocupara su lugar–. Así que ya se está desnudando, Mr. Hale, que aquí su paciente quiere dormir.

 

Derek sería realmente idiota si no aceptaba semejante invitación, así que no tardó en quitarse la ropa y ponerse un pantalón de deporte (aquella noche hacía un poco más de frío, y de paso la ropa extra le recordaría que esa no iba a ser una noche de sexo por el bien de su paciente), y acurrucarse junto a Stiles.

\- Me encanta lo mucho que me respetas –se quejó Derek. Aunque el hecho de que lo hiciera al mismo tiempo que le abrazaba por la espalda, quitó toda la ofensa implícita.

\- No seas un amargado… Te encanta que te trate así.

Un segundo después Stiles ya estaba dormido.

\- Es verdad –protestó Derek para sí, contemplando al muchacho dormido–. Definitivamente hay algo raro en mí.

 

tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

 

En el fondo tendría que haber intuido que, después de los días tan increíbles que habían tenido, las cosas acabarían complicándose…

Si no fuera así, no se llamaría Derek Hale.

 

Era noche cerrada cuando un alarido le despertó. Tardó un segundo en estar alerta, habiendo sacado ya las garras listas para usar. Sólo entonces comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al contrario de lo que había temido no había nadie más con ellos en la habitación. Y los gritos de Stiles, que no habían cesado, no eran de dolor sino de miedo ante la pesadilla que estaba sufriendo…

Derek observó horrorizado el cuerpo tembloroso de Stiles mientras tenía el sueño.

No pronunciaba ninguna palabra. Tan sólo gemidos roncos cuando no podía hablar y algún que otro alarido cuando, fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba viendo en su mente, le seguía acechando.

Derek apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo y se sentó en el borde de la cama para darle más espacio.

 

\- Stiles –susurró. No se atrevió a tocarle, aunque fuera levemente, por temor a que eso fuera peor–. Stiles, despierta. Es sólo una pesadilla.

Sus palabras no surtieron efecto y Stiles siguió removiéndose en la cama. Al sudor que cubría su frente se le habían sumado varias lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y ya no pudo aguantar más. Por mucho que le asustara si le despertaba, no podría ser peor de lo que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos.

\- Stiles –habló más alto–. Despierta. Lo que estás viendo no es real.

 

Apenas se le oyó con el nuevo quejido que salió de la boca del adolescente y que más parecía provocado por un dolor físico que por el simple miedo. Así que la siguiente vez que dijo su nombre fue agarrándole de la mano… Y apenas se produjo el contacto de su piel el grito de Stiles fue mucho más potente, al tiempo que despertaba.

Pero lejos de buscar protección en las manos de Derek, Stiles la retiró de un manotazo. Se incorporó y se acurrucó todo lo posible contra el cabecero de la cama, levantando las piernas para abrazarse las rodillas con los brazos.

La imagen de Stiles encogido sobre sí mismo y sin parar de temblar, le revolvió el estómago al hombre lobo.

 

\- ¿Stiles? –preguntó con muchas dudas, todavía alejado de él.

Tenía la sensación de que cualquier movimiento, por pequeño que fuera, conseguiría asustarle más. Y no iba muy desencaminado, pues el susurro de su nombre fue suficiente para que el temblor del cuerpo pálido aumentara… Y para que nuevas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

\- Soy yo –susurró si cabe más bajo, al tiempo que aproximaba una mano hasta las rodillas cubiertas por la manta. Aún no la había colocado cuando el chico vio sus intenciones y se encogió aún más, escondiendo la cara entre sus brazos.

\- ¡No!

El Beta sintió un escalofrío ante el grito.

\- Stiles, soy yo de verdad. Ya no estás soñando –susurró de nuevo, pensando que tal vez ese era el problema.

\- No me toques –gimió.

\- Pero… Esto es real. Nadie va a hacerte daño.

\- ¡He dicho que no me toques! –gritó de nuevo cuando tocó su hombro, levantando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Y por la fiereza que había en ellos, Derek tuvo claro que era plenamente consciente de que aquello no era un sueño. Pero que, aun sabiendo que era real, no quería que le tocara.

Intentó no sentirse dolido por aquello o, peor aún, ofendido. Se recordó que cuando él tenía pesadillas lo último que quería era que Laura estuviera encima de él, preguntándole si estaba bien cuando era evidente que no… Y aunque jamás había esperado un comportamiento similar por parte de Stiles, para quien el contacto con sus amigos era tan importante como el respirar, y por mucho que le doliera verse apartado cuando ahora era él quien necesitaba el contacto de Stiles como el respirar, esa seguía siendo su misión.

\- Está bien –susurró al final, levantándose de la cama–. Te dejaré a solas un rato… –Paró un segundo, esperando a que Stiles dijera algo. Cuando eso no ocurrió y el chico volvió a taparse la cara, apretó los labios para que no saliera el grito de rabia que deseaba soltar–. Llámame si necesitas algo.

 

Salió de la habitación sin pararse a buscar algo que ponerse, quedando descalzo y llevando únicamente el pantalón de deporte con el que se había ido a dormir.

Una vez fuera el frescor de la noche le golpeó pero se sintió mejor. La tensión de haberse despertado con los gritos de Stiles todavía no había desaparecido, a lo que ahora se añadía la frustración que sentía por tener que estar allí fuera cuando lo que más deseaba era estar con él. Preferiblemente rodeándole con sus brazos hasta que dejara de temblar.

Se sentía completamente inútil. Por mucho que estuviera respetando los deseos del chico, que seguía siendo lo primero, ¿no se suponía que estaba allí precisamente para que no pasara aquello? ¿Para que no acabara solo y sin saber qué hacer o sin nadie que le entendiera? A lo que se sumaba el hecho de que estaba convencido que los acontecimientos de los últimos días, y donde más parecían una pareja de novios en su luna de miel que dos amigos que hacía una semana ni siquiera se habían besado, habrían supuesto un gran adelanto en la recuperación de Stiles…

Ahora Stiles comía, dormía, hablaba e incluso reía. Sin olvidar que disfrutaba del sexo como sólo haría una persona que estaba disfrutando de la vida y no tenía la cabeza llena de remordimientos por algo que realmente no había hecho, pero de lo que se sentía responsable.

¿Por qué ahora, de repente, sufría otra vez pesadillas, cuando ni siquiera las tuvo en los primeros días del viaje? ¿Habían tenido algo que ver las repentinas migrañas, que apenas le permitían comer o incluso andar? No tenía ninguna relación lógica, pero no dejaban de ser dos acontecimientos extraños… Los primeros después de aquel incidente  en la gasolinera y la noche que le encontró en el coche, apenas iniciado el viaje, y que creía que ya habían dejado atrás…

Estaba claro que no había habido tanta mejoría como Derek creía. Eso, y que al ex Alpha no se le daba nada bien cuidar de adolescentes que habían sido poseídos por espíritus vengativos japoneses.

 

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, y cómo odiaba esa sensación, optó por ir al Camaro.

Seguía tomando por costumbre aparcar el coche justo en frente de la habitación. Y visto que iba a pasarse un buen rato esperando, lo mejor era al menos hacerlo dentro del coche para no llamar demasiado la atención de los trabajadores del hotel. Tener a un hombre medio desnudo frente a la puerta de una habitación no era nada normal, se mirase por donde se mirase, y menos si ese hombre resultaba ser un hombre lobo.

Soltando un bufido de frustración, entró en el coche y trató de ponerse cómodo. Sacó de la guantera el móvil de emergencia que siempre guardaba allí, pues nunca se sabía cuándo iba a necesitar pedir refuerzos y no tenía su móvil a mano.

Aquella parecía ser la situación perfecta para pedir ayuda...

Sin embargo, cuando entró en la agenda de contactos y buscó el número del Sheriff, dudó en pulsar la opción de llamada. No era la hora, las tres de la madrugada, lo que le preocupaba; pues siendo el Sheriff a esa hora sería incluso más fácil localizarle… Lo que le hacía dudar era lo que iba a decirle.

 

Desde que se hubieran marchado Derek recibía cada noche, siempre a las nueve de la noche, un mensaje de Stilinski preguntando qué tal iba la cosa. Y desde ese primer mensaje siempre respondía igual, no queriendo darle esperanzas pero tampoco queriendo hundirle más de lo que ya lo estaba… No dejaba de ser su padre y quien había tenido que encargar el cuidado de su hijo a otra persona, con lo que no es que lo estuviera pasando precisamente bien.

Por ello, cada noche, se limitaba a responder con un “ _todo tranquilo_ ” que esperaba aplacara las ansias de Stilinski por tener más novedades. Con esa respuesta el Sheriff podía imaginarse que al menos el estado de Stiles no había empeorado, pero tampoco esperaba que fuera a volver a casa en cuestión de días.

Por supuesto, Derek no le había contado los cambios que se habían producido en la relación entre Stiles y él. El que el Sheriff supiera que Derek sentía algo por su hijo y que los sentimientos eran correspondidos, no significaba que le fuera a gustar la idea de que se estuviera acostando con su hijo cuando estaba claro que Stiles no se encontraba en sus mejores días.

Aquello era algo de lo que Derek tampoco se sentía orgulloso... Desde el mismo instante en que Stiles se tumbó en su cama y le besó por primera vez, supo que estaba cometiendo un error. Aquel no era el momento ni el lugar para hacer lo que llevaba años deseando… Pero al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, él no era de piedra. Así que, tras asegurarse de que Stiles no estaba cometiendo el mismo error que cometió él en el pasado, no perdió tiempo en corresponderle.

Y sólo por el modo en que Stiles le miraba cada una de esas veces, con tanto deseo y ganas de vivir (algo que no estaba allí la noche en que le sacó de su casa) algo le decía que no había sido tan mala idea.

La increíble mejora de Stiles le dio la razón. Con el paso de los días había conseguido que el chico saliera de su hermetismo. Tras pasar la noche juntos y en la misma cama, era como si el Stiles de siempre, ese que no se callaba nunca y podía pensar en mil cosas a la vez, hubiera despertado de su letargo.

La primera vez que le oyó reír desde que iniciaron el viaje, sintió que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Jamás imaginó que echara tanto de menos aquella risa o aquella expresión que mostró de total libertad y tranquilidad. Como si no hubiera nada malo en el mundo que pudiera hacerle daño...

Aquel mismo día estuvo tentado de responder al Sheriff con otro mensaje más completo. Y en lugar del perenne “ _todo tranquilo_ ”, pensó en escribirle “ _ha habido mejoras_ ”. Qué demonios. Incluso estuvo tentado de llamarle para explicarle con detalle el hecho de que Stiles se hubiera reído y que esa misma mañana hubiera devorado hasta diez tortitas… Pero entonces comprendió que si le contaba esa historia tendría que eliminar muchos detalles de las “otras” cosas que habían ocurrido y que habían contribuido a esa mejoría de Stiles.

Para evitar esa situación, no cambió el mensaje de respuesta de cada noche.

 

Ahora, sentado en el Camaro y sin saber qué hacer, se alegró de no haberle escrito, pues sólo habría conseguido darle al hombre falsas esperanzas.

Por el contrario, dudaba en llamarle para contarle que la situación de Stiles no sólo no avanzaba, sino que lo que creía que era una mejoría se había convertido en intensísimos dolores de cabeza y pesadillas.

No tenía ningunas ganas de llamar a Stilinski para contarle tan pésimas noticias. Pero a diferencia de cuando llegó a Beacon Hills, siendo casi un Omega pero con el ego muy subido, ahora sí era capaz de reconocer que necesitaba ayuda.

Había hecho todo lo posible por ayudar a Stiles: dándole el espacio que necesitaba, no presionándole para que le contara lo que le ocurría o con qué había soñado, e incluso besándole y haciéndole el amor… Y nada había funcionado. Sólo había creado una falsa ilusión de mejoría que acababa de desaparecer.

 

Derek se quedó mirando la pantalla con el nombre de Sheriff Stilinski durante un buen rato. Tenía el estómago revuelto y notaba un sudor frío sólo de pensar en llamarle y contárselo… Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Stiles no estaba bien. Y que Stiles estuviera bien era el objetivo a conseguir, sin importar la cantidad de padres preocupados y con corazones rotos que dejara en el camino.

Estando en el coche, después de haber sido echado de la habitación cuando lo único que quería… que necesitaba, era ayudar, sin duda el corazón de Derek era el que estaba roto. Todavía sangrando…

Y eso fue lo que ayudó a tomar una decisión.

 

Guardó el móvil en la guantera para vencer la tentación y agudizó el oído para captar el latido del corazón de Stiles. Seguía acelerado y todavía continuaban los sollozos, aunque eran más leves que cuando acababa de despertar. Tuvo que agarrar el volante con fuerza para contener las ganas de entrar en la habitación. Se obligó a quedarse simplemente escuchando, esperando a que el latido se relajara del todo. Esa sería su señal para entrar de nuevo y tratar de… hacer algo.

No era el mejor plan de todos, pero era lo único que se le ocurría para que el suyo siguiera siendo el único corazón roto.

**********

 

Pasaron dos horas hasta que se atrevió a regresar.

Entró en la habitación y no le sorprendió ver a Stiles despierto. Ya no temblaba pero seguía acurrucado junto al cabecero de la cama.

 

\- ¿Estás mejor? –preguntó Derek, dejando la botella de agua que llevaba en la mano sobre la mesilla de noche–. Te he traído un poco de agua.

 

Stiles no respondió ni hizo amago de coger la botella. Ni siquiera miró al hombre lobo, indicando al menos que se había percatado de su presencia.

Derek no se tomó a mal su reacción. Seguía siendo lo mismo que él habría hecho nueve años atrás, tras abandonar Beacon Hills.

Pensar en eso hizo que los ánimos de Derek mejoraran un poco. Tal y como se dijo al principio del viaje, la situación que estaba viviendo Stiles no dejaba de ser la misma que él tuvo que afrontar años atrás. Los dos habían abandonado su hogar, conscientes de que quedarse allí sólo les causaría más daño. Y también coincidía el hecho de que esa huída tratando de poner la mayor cantidad de kilómetros posibles entre medias, era consecuencia del dolor y la culpabilidad: Mientras Derek se creía responsable de la muerte de su familia porque cayó en la trampa de una Argent, Stiles se consideraba culpable de la muerte de un sin fin de habitantes de Beacon, incluyendo su amiga y la novia de su mejor amigo.

Y aunque Derek seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo que ocurrió aquella lejana noche de luna llena en que toda su familia murió, ya no era tanto como antes. Ahora era capaz de sentirse culpable porque Kate le engañara, pero no responsable directo de lo que ocurrió, pues él no fue el verdadero artífice.

Y tal vez hubieran hecho falta años para que los remordimientos dejaran de existir. Y sobre todo fue necesaria la presencia de familiares y amigos que le ayudaron a superar todo ese dolor… Pero al final lo consiguió. Fue difícil pero ahora era un hombre nuevo y con ganas de vivir.

Confiaba en que a Stiles le ocurriría lo mismo.

Más animado por esos pensamientos, se sentó en la esquina de la cama. Esta vez ni siquiera hizo el amago de tocarle.

 

\- Oye –susurró cuando Stiles ni siquiera levantó la cara para mirarle. Seguía con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos y sobre las rodillas–. Sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte. Sólo tienes qué decirme qué es lo que necesitas.

\- Lo que necesito es que te calles.

 

La respuesta fue como recibir un puñetazo. Tanto por lo que dijo como por la dureza con la que habló. Jamás le había oído hablar así. Ni siquiera cuando iniciaron el viaje y sus intentos de conversación eran cortados de golpe con frases de rechazo. Entonces la voz de Stiles sonaba hueca, vacía de toda emoción… Ahora estaba impregnada de odio.

Derek no quiso tentar más a su suerte. Tenía claro que cualquier intento por acercarse a él sería respondido de igual manera, con lo que lo mejor era descansar. Eran las tres de la madrugada y la tensión vivida desde que los gritos de Stiles le despertaron, no había desaparecido.

Y al menos no le había pedido que volviera a marcharse, con lo que podría quedarse a su lado, vigilándole. Eso le ayudó a relajarle.

Se tumbó en su propia cama, observando al adolescente, y respiró aliviado cuando por fin Stiles se tumbo, de cara a la pared.

 **********

 

Apenas consiguió conciliar el sueño un par de horas. Cuando vio que comenzaba a amanecer no quiso perder más el tiempo.

Stiles seguía tumbado y de cara a la pared. No podría asegurar si dormía o no, pero por la quietud de sus latidos apostaba a que sí. Satisfecho con las novedades se levantó con cuidado. Se vistió sin hacer ruido y salió de la habitación tras lanzar un último vistazo al cuerpo cubierto por las mantas.

Regresó diez minutos más tarde. El chico no había cambiado de posición pero captó un ritmo distinto de sus latidos.

 

\- ¿Estás despierto? –Se acercó a la cama y dejó los cartones con el café en la mesilla de noche. Junto a la botella de agua que no llegó a beberse–. He traído el desayuno. –Esperó a que Stiles dijera algo. Cuando los segundos pasaron y siguió quieto, lo intentó de nuevo–. Deberías comer algo.

\- Y tú deberías dejar de hablar tanto.

La voz de Stiles demostró que probablemente llevaba un buen rato despierto. Y aunque lo último que quería Derek era tener una discusión a primera hora de la mañana, pues seguía captando odio en las palabras del chico, no quiso desaprovechar la ocasión para intentar averiguar qué demonios le estaba pasando.

\- Sólo quiero ayudarte.

 

El chico dio media vuelta de golpe, quitándose las mantas de encima. Tenía el pelo revuelto y las horribles ojeras que había llevado desde el mismo instante en que Derek fue a buscarle a su casa, volvían a destacar en su rostro tras la leve mejoría que había conseguido en los últimos días.

En lugar de coger el café, el adolescente miró fijamente al hombre que le había traído el desayuno. Si la voz de Stiles ya había dejado claro que estaba cabreado, sus ojos terminaron de confirmar aquel sentimiento que Derek seguía sin entender por qué estaba ahí, especialmente si iba dirigido a él.

Sintió un escalofrío al contemplar aquellos ojos llenos de odio y que, por culpa de la palidez de su rostro y las ojeras, eran tan oscuros que casi parecían negros.

\- ¡Pues hazlo! –le gritó Stiles–. ¡Sigue comportándote como el lobo solitario y amargado del principio! Ese que nunca hacía nada, demasiado ocupado en lamentarse por todas las muertes que había causado.

 

Derek consiguió mantener bajo control su lado animal que se revolvía furioso por el ataque recibido. Temblando por dentro pero sin dejar que se percibiera por fuera, esperó a que Stiles continuara. Si lo que ahora necesitaba era soltar toda su rabia, fruto del miedo vivido la noche pasada, que así fuera. Él mejor que nadie entendía lo gratificante que era culpar de todos sus males al resto del mundo. Y si eso era lo que necesitaba ser para Stiles, su propio muro de las lamentaciones, que así fuera.

Pero cuando el chico no dijo nada más y siguió quieto, mirándole con odio, comprendió que iba a tener que hacer algo más.

Y, sin que sirviera de precedente, hacer caso a Stiles y ser de nuevo ese lobo amargado del principio.

 

\- Tenemos que irnos ya. –dijo con brusquedad. No le gustaba nada ver que habían vuelto a la casilla de salida, pero al menos esta vez sí conocía un truco que había funcionado y la indiferencia hacia Stiles había sido uno de ellos–. Dúchate mientras recojo todo.

Sin mirarle para confirmar que iba a cumplir sus órdenes, comenzó a guardar la ropa en su mochila de viaje sin ningún cuidado. Empezaba a estar harto de esa habitación y quería marcharse cuanto antes.

Tras él oyó ruido, indicándole que el adolescente se había levantado por fin de la cama. Pero en lugar de entrar en el baño o, mejor aún, comer algo, comenzó a desnudarse. Derek tuvo que concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos para no dar media vuelta, por mucho que tuviera ganas de ver a un Stiles desnudo. Ya eran dos noches seguidas en las que no habían hecho nada y su cuerpo se había acostumbrado demasiado rápido a que Stiles fuera lo primero que sentía cada mañana.

\- No hace falta.

Al girarse, vio que Stiles ya estaba completamente vestido. Sin decir nada más, cogió su propia bolsa de viaje y salió de la habitación.

 

Derek tardó cinco minutos en reunirse con él junto al Camaro. Los que necesitó para dejar las llaves de la habitación en recepción y pagar la noche de estancia. Cuando decidió parar en aquel motel, y más por ser una situación de emergencia ante el dolor de cabeza de Stiles, jamás habría imaginado que se marcharían menos de 24 horas después y con los ánimos por los suelos. ¿Es que acaso el masaje no le había dejado claro lo mucho que se preocupaba por él, como para que ahora una inoportuna pesadilla lo estropeara todo?

Bastante alicaído, esperaba que al menos un cambio de escenario mejorara la situación.

 

\- ¿Quieres conducir? –preguntó tras meter su equipaje en el maletero.

Stiles no respondió a la pregunta. Ni siquiera le miró. Entró en el coche sin decir nada y miró por la ventanilla de tal manera que sus miradas jamás se cruzaran.

Y, de nuevo, todo sumido en el más absoluto silencio.

 

tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

 

La única vez que a Derek se le ocurrió hablar desde que volvieron a la rutina del coche fue para comentar que iba a hacer una parada para comer, cinco horas después de haber salido del motel.

No le sorprendió que Stiles no respondiera, pero sí que cuando bajó del coche para comprar algo en la gasolinera el chico se quedara en su sitio, sin intención de bajar.

 

\- ¿No quieres estirar un poco las piernas? –preguntó ya fuera, junto a la puerta del copiloto.

Stiles siguió sin responder. Ni siquiera le miró. Tan sólo dio media vuelta para quedarse mirando la palanca de cambios, dejando claro que no quería saber nada de él.

Así que el Beta entró solo en la gasolinera, yendo directo a los aseos. Una vez dentro cerró el pestillo y se miró en el pequeño espejo que había frente al lavabo. Era la misma posición en la que encontró a Stiles cuando acababan de iniciar el viaje.

Se preguntó si Stiles sintió entonces la impotencia que ahora estaba sintiendo él.

 

Un simple vistazo a su reflejo, lleno de desesperación, le dejó claro que no. No era lo mismo.

Aprovechando que estaba a solas, dejó que la angustia por no saber qué hacer hiciera acto de presencia. Sus manos empezaron a temblar hasta el punto de que tuvo que agarrarse al lavabo para intentar calmarse. Su rostro estaba pálido, como si estuviera muerto de miedo, y odió verse en esa situación después de tanto tiempo.

¿Pero cómo no estar asustado? Cuando aceptó el plan del Sheriff sabía que no sería fácil pero contaba con que conocía la situación: un adolescente dolido y que se sentía culpable con lo que había ocurrido.

La situación seguía siendo la misma, salvo por la diferencia de que entre aquella primera parada en la gasolinera y la de ahora, la relación entre Stiles y él había dado pasos de gigante. Se habían atrevido a confesar que eran algo más que amigos y habían pasado las últimas noches en la cama, durmiendo juntos y haciendo el amor. Y despertándose juntos, compartiendo la ducha y besos matutinos que sabían a gloria.

 

¿Por qué volvían a estar ahora como al principio? ¿Incluso peor, con Stiles dejando patente su rechazo hacia la persona que sólo estaba intentando ayudarle? Porque donde antes había habido indiferencia, ahora lo que había era odio.

Derek no era capaz de entenderlo.

Estuvo casi diez minutos allí, mirándose en el espejo sin saber qué demonios hacer. Apretó tanto el lavabo que acabó rompiendo la cerámica, pero ello también sirvió para que se sintiera mejor… Liberar un poco de rabia siempre venía bien, aunque debía ser cuidadoso y no hacerlo frente a Stiles.

Se mojó la cara y volvió al coche tras haber comprado algo de comida y agua y haber llenado el depósito de gasolina. No tenía un destino fijo pero, dudando mucho que Stiles fuera a proponer alguno, intuía que se pasarían todo el día en la carretera.

 

Al volver al coche y ver que lamentablemente la actitud de Stiles no había cambiado, aprovechó el silencio para pensar en un plan. Tenía que hacer algo. Cualquier cosa que sacara a Stiles del hermetismo en el que había vuelto a encerrarse y que ya no soportaba más. No cuando había conseguido derribar ese muro y se suponía que la peor parte ya había pasado. 

 

Encontró la solución en el mismo instante en que llegaron a un nuevo motel, tras cuatro eternas horas de viaje.

Pidió una habitación con dos camas. Después de lo mal que había despertado Stiles y lo poco que le estaba gustando tener que compartir las 24 horas del día con él, no se tomaría nada bien tener que compartir cama. Y ya de paso, esperaba que aquel sencillo gesto le sirviera a Stiles para que le quedara claro que la decisión de dormir juntos y tener sexo, independientemente de lo que pasara entre ellos, iba a depender siempre de él. Que jamás le obligaría a hacer nada.

 

Tal vez ahora que los ánimos estaban tan caldeados, Stiles necesitaba un nuevo recordatorio de que todo lo que hacía Derek por él, era con buenas intenciones…  

Pensándolo bien, y recordando que Stiles fue el primero en iniciar el acercamiento cuando la posibilidad de dormir en la misma cama, y no digamos hacer algo más que dormir todavía no entraba en su cabeza, tal vez era hora de que fuera él quien iniciara un nuevo acercamiento.

Derek esperó a que Stiles eligiera la cama donde dormiría esa noche. Lo hizo sin comentar nada (no había vuelto a escuchar su voz desde que le dijo que se callara), simplemente dejando su mochila encima de la cama.

El Beta procedió entonces a desnudarse, mirando de reojo a Stiles hacer lo mismo. Torció el gesto cuando no comió nada de lo que había comprado para cenar, pero no dijo nada. Tampoco es que le sorprendiera.

Esperó paciente a que se metiera en la cama y acto seguido le acompañó.

 

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Stiles cuando ya se había tumbado a su lado, bajo las sábanas.

Derek se mordió la lengua para no soltar un grito de alegría. ¡Por fin había conseguido que hablara de nuevo!

\- Esta noche hace más frío de lo normal. Pensé que estaría bien que compartiéramos la cama para entrar en calor.

Stiles se incorporó en la cama para apartarse de la mano que Derek había colocado en su pecho. Le miró durante unos segundos con gesto serio.

\- ¿Y tu polla también quiere entrar en calor?

\- Si es lo que tú quieres… –respondió juguetón Derek, quien no había captado el tono de voz tan molesto.

El gesto del chico se volvió aún más desagradable, llegando a mirarle con asco.

\- No sabía que fueras un degenerado.

El hombre lobo tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. ¿Había oído bien?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Ya me has oído –replicó con más dureza–. Acabo de atravesar una experiencia traumática y se supone que este viaje era para ayudarme a superarlo… No para que tú tuvieras un juguete con el que entretenerte por las noches.

 

A Derek se le borró el buen humor de un plumazo y se apresuró a salir de la cama. Aquella no era una conversación para mantener entre las sábanas.

\- Si no recuerdo mal, fuiste tú el primero que se metió en _mi_ cama –le recordó una vez estuvo de pie.

\- Sí. Pero tú nunca me echaste –dijo Stiles sin salir de la cama–. Y se supone que tú eres el adulto de los dos.

\- Decías que lo querías. Que lo _necesitabas_ … –remarcó la última palabra, siendo justo la que dijo Stiles en su día–. Que los dos lo necesitábamos.

El chico le miró de soslayo, mostrando una sonrisa torcida y más fría de lo acostumbrado en él.

\- Porque alguien tenía que echarle un par y decir de una vez lo que quería. Si hubiera esperado a que tú hicieras un movimiento, habría sido virgen hasta los 80.

Derek, quien ya tenía sus dudas sobre el comportamiento de Stiles, ahora tenía claro que había mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista.

\- Entonces ¿por qué ahora no quieres? –preguntó–. ¿Qué ha cambiado desde hace unos días a ahora?

 

La pregunta resultó ser la adecuada, pues en seguida Stiles bajó la vista para que no le viera la cara. Pero a diferencia de en otras ocasiones, esta vez Derek detectó incomodidad.

\- Stiles –continuó, al no servirle el silencio como respuesta–, dímelo.

\- No estoy de humor para follar –replicó el adolescente con dureza-. Y ya que estás tan charlatán, te diré que tampoco tengo ganas de hablar. Así que buenas noches.

Ya iba a tumbarse de nuevo cuando Derek le agarró del hombro.

\- No me dejes ahora así.

\- Lo siento, lobito, pero eres tú el que ya estaba cachondo. –La sonrisa que mostró era cruel–. Si quieres terminar con tu problema, esta vez tendrás que usar tu mano.

\- No me refiero a eso. ¿Qué ha cambiado para que vuelvas a estar como al principio? –Dejó varios segundos para que Stiles respondiera. Cuando estos pasaron y el chico se negó a hablar, perdió la paciencia–. ¡Stiles! –Le zarandeó del hombro.

Stiles apartó la mano de un manotazo y salió rápidamente de la cama. Tan pronto como estuvo de pie se enfrentó a Derek, robándole su espacio personal.

\- No creo que este sea el mejor modo de ayudarme. Primero pidiendo sexo y ahora amenazándome. –Negó con la cabeza, exagerando los movimientos–. Me gustaría saber qué opinaría mi padre sobre tus métodos de ayuda.

Pese a que estaba deseando tener a Stiles tan cerca, la repentina proximidad del chico, acompañado de sus palabras, comenzaron a hacerle sentir incómodo. Dio un paso atrás para que el enfrentamiento no fuera tan tenso.

\- Te dije que haría cualquier cosa para ayudarte… –recordó, con menos rabia esta vez.

\- Bonita manera de demostrarlo.

\- Pero ahora no sé qué necesitas –prosiguió Derek–. Los primeros días te di espacio porque eso era lo que pedías. Y cada vez que tenías esos… comportamientos extraños, nunca preguntaba porque sabía que no era el mejor momento.

\- Sigue sin serlo –advirtió Stiles. Sabía por dónde iba y no quería que siguiera ese camino.

\- Algo ha tenido que cambiar… ¿Por qué estabas bien y ahora no? ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- ¡No lo sé!

 

El repentino grito de Stiles provocó un escalofrío en Derek.

Entornó los ojos, pensativo, estudiando la expresión corporal del chico: pese a haber gritado y estar en posición de ataque, Stiles había vuelto a bajar la vista.

\- Sí lo sabes…

\- Decías que querías darme espacio… –protestó Stiles–. Sigue dándomelo.

\- No es eso lo que necesitas ahora.

\- ¡Y tú que coño sabes! –Le dio un empujón cuando Derek dio un paso en su dirección–. Ahora mismo sólo eres un tipo con ganas de follar. Harías cualquier cosa para meterme la polla en el culo.

Las palabras le alejaron más que el empujón. Y eso que era la primera vez que Stiles (no el Stiles poseído por el Nogitsune) le atacaba.

\- ¿En serio piensas eso de mí? –preguntó Derek en un hilo de voz.

\- Es lo único que hemos hecho –siguió increpándole–. ¿Qué demonios se supone que debo pensar?

Derek negó. No se creía nada de lo que estaba oyendo y odiaba que intentara engañarle de un modo tan absurdo.

\- Te saqué de Beacon Hills para que no pensaras en lo que había ocurrido. Me he preocupado porque comieras y durmieras, aunque fuera a regañadientes. He hecho todo lo que me has pedido. Incluyendo el acostarme contigo _sólo_ cuando tú quisiste.

 

De pronto, la expresión de Stiles cambió.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que yo te forcé? –preguntó con temor.

\- Por supuesto que no… –dijo Derek con rabia, asqueado ante esa simple idea… y a continuación entornó los ojos, mirando fijamente a Stiles–. Y no vuelvas a hacer eso.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Ponerte en el lugar de Kate o Jennifer. Tú no eres como ellas.

El adolescente negó con gesto compungido.

\- Visto lo visto, somos exactamente iguales… Y está claro que tú tienes un tipo muy concr…

 

No pudo terminar de hablar. Derek le había agarrado de la camiseta con ambas manos y le empujó contra la pared. Una vez Stiles quedó acorralado entre la pared y el hombre lobo, Derek se pegó tanto a él que notó el roce del pelo sobre su nariz.

\- He dicho. Que dejes. De hacer eso –repitió sin parpadear–. Dime qué ha cambiado para que no aceptes lo que querías hace unos días… –Cuando Stiles no respondió volvió a perder la paciencia–. ¡Dímelo!

\- ¡Las pesadillas! –gritó con rabia, tras lo que le empujó con todas sus fuerzas– Desde que todo acabó no había vuelto a tener pesadillas, ¿vale? Y eres realmente estúpido si no te habías dado cuenta de ese detalle.

Derek recuperó el equilibrio tras el potente empujón, aunque en su caso sólo consiguió que diera un pequeño traspiés.

\- Me había dado cuenta –sonrió con prepotencia–. Sólo esperaba a que tú lo dijeras.

\- Jodido sabiondo…

 

Stiles pareció calmarse tras los gritos y empujones. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y no protestó cuando Derek le acompañó.

\- ¿Por qué vuelves a tener pesadillas?

\- ¡Y yo qué coño sé!

\- Lo sabes –respondió al nuevo grito con un susurro. Tenía claro que se trataba de un mecanismo de defensa y sabía muy bien cómo hacer frente a él.

\- No, no lo sé. Si lo supiera, ¿no crees que intentaría hacer algo para solucionarlo? Aunque te cueste creerlo, no me gusta verme con esta cara cadavérica.

Derek le concedió unos segundos de pausa. A diferencia de hacía unos minutos, y sobre todo con respecto a ayer, ahora Stiles estaba intentando dialogar. A base de gritos, pero diálogo al fin y al cabo.

\- Tal vez no lo sepas aún, pero siempre has sido el más inteligente. Apuesto a que al menos tienes una teoría. –Stiles le miró en silencio. Le alivió ver que ya no había tanto odio en sus ojos–. Stiles… –suspiró, luchando por no colocar la mano sobre la rodilla del chico, que era lo que más deseaba hacer–. Yo no soy tu enemigo.

\- Ya lo sé… –susurró. Seguía sin querer hablar, pero ahora al menos se veía que tampoco quería discutir. Y que en el fondo era consciente de que debería contarle a alguien lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Derek pareció leerle la mente.

\- Si no quieres decírmelo a mí, tal vez deberíamos volver para que se lo cuentes a tu padre. Podría incluso llamarle y pedirle que viniera si todavía no tienes ganas de regresar. Estoy seguro de que querrá ayudarte…

\- No puedo volver allí… –Su voz estaba teñida de angustia.

\- Stiles…

\- Si lo hago volveré a sentir… –La inquietud de Stiles estaba a un paso de convertirse en un estado de pánico. Sólo por eso, Derek le dio más tiempo para que continuara–. Eso es lo que me pasa… Cuando el Nogitsune me poseyó, yo sólo sentía vacío… Veía todo lo que estaba haciendo pero no me afectaba porque no era capaz de sentir nada… –Tragó saliva con dificultad–. Pero cuando acabasteis con él, todas las emociones volvieron de golpe y… En cuanto cerraba los ojos veía todo lo que había hecho… Por eso dejé de dormir. Tenía pesadillas todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste que pararan?

Stiles negó con desolación.

\- Creo que quedó algo del Nogitsune dentro de mí.

\- Eso es imposible. –Aclaró antes incluso de que hubiera terminado de hablar-– Ya te lo dije.

\- Pues algo tiene que ser, porque ahora soy capaz de controlar mis sentimientos y dejar que el vacío sea lo único que me rodee. Y por extraña que sea esa sensación, al menos es preferible a sentir tanto dolor que no puedo ni respirar.

\- Me dijiste que necesitabas llenar el vacío que sentías… –recordó Derek–. La primera noche que nos acostamos.

 

El adolescente asintió. Cada vez le costaba más hablar, pero seguía intentándolo. Aunque fuera porque Derek también lo estaba intentando.

\- Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo… estar contigo. Y tenerte de repente a mi lado, tan preocupado por mí… No sé. Supongo que las ganas de sentir fueron más fuertes que las de seguir siendo Void Stiles. Y pensé que, si lo que quería era dejar de ser sólo ese cuerpo vacío y superar todo lo ocurrido de una vez por todas, ¿qué mejor que tenerte a mi lado para ayudarme a llenarlo? Física y mentalmente.

\- ¿Y qué ha cambiado entonces? –preguntó Derek con curiosidad, preocupado y a un tiempo emocionado por las palabras de Stiles sobre las ganas que tenía de estar con él–. Si ya lo has superado...

\- No es tan fácil como creía. Si dejo que vuelvan las emociones lo hacen todas de golpe, no sólo las buenas… Quise que volviera el deseo y… –Se sonrojó un poco, pues no dejaba de ser un tema muy íntimo–, la felicidad cuando estoy contigo. Pero también ha vuelto el miedo a que esa cosa vuelva a por mí y...

\- No lo hará –aseguró de tal manera que más parecía una amenaza–. Te lo juro.

\- …Y volver a ver con mis propios ojos la gente a la que mató… –prosiguió Stiles, como si no le hubiera interrumpido–. Allison.

La voz se le rompió al decir su nombre.

\- No fue culpa tuya.

\- Lo sé… Pero la vi morir. Me vi a mi mismo matándola… ¿Cómo se supone que una persona puede superar algo así?

\- Sólo necesitas tiempo. –Derek hubiera deseado darle una respuesta más concreta. La mirada triste de Stiles le confirmó que no era eso lo que quería oír.

\- No puedo seguir así… Prefiero volver a ser el Stiles del principio del viaje.

\- Ese no eres tú.

\- Pero al menos así no sufro.

\- Lo solucionaremos. –Acercó un poco más la mano a la pierna de Stiles. Sólo quedaban centímetros para que pudiera tocarle y cómo necesitaba hacerlo. Pero ahora no era el momento–. Encontraremos un modo. Te lo prometo, Stiles. Haré lo que sea para…

\- El estar hablando contigo ahora me está rompiendo el corazón… –Volvió a quebrársele la voz y esta vez el sollozo vino acompañado por una diminuta lágrima–. Tú sólo estás viendo a un chiquillo asustado después de una pesadilla… –Fijó la vista en los dedos de Derek, tan cerca de su mano–. Yo sigo viendo esa pesadilla, aun con los ojos abiertos… Y el que estés tú aquí no está cambiando nada… -subió la vista hasta dejarla sobre los verdes ojos de Derek-. No puedes hacer que desaparezca, Derek. Por mucho que quieras, no puedes.

 

La seguridad en las palabras de Stiles asustó a Derek.

Si tan seguro estaba de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sólo podía significar que también había encontrado una solución para acabar con el problema.

\- Pero tú sí, –susurró, comprendiéndolo al fin–, si vuelves a dejar que el vacío te rodee. –Stiles asintió al mismo tiempo que Derek negaba–. No es esa la solución.

\- Pero es la que menos duele –sonrió con lástima–. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

 

Derek se puso de pie, incapaz de permanecer quieto como si aquella fuera una charla normal y corriente.

\- No puedes pedirme que lo acepte sin más. Que me quede de brazos cruzados sin buscar una solución.

\- Me dijiste que harías lo que fuera por mí –Trató de hacerle entender–. Esto es lo que quiero que hagas. Que te olvides del Stiles que conociste… Porque este Stiles… –Se señaló a sí mismo–. Esta carcasa vacía… Es lo único que va a haber a partir de ahora.

La negación de Derek fue más efusiva. Incluso cerró los ojos, negándose a aceptar lo que le estaba pidiendo.

 

Y sorprendentemente fue Stiles, el mismo al que se suponía que Derek debía proteger y ayudar, el que se levantó para tratar de calmarle. Se acercó lentamente a él, como si temiera asustarle pese a que seguía con los ojos cerrados.

\- Es la única alternativa… Eso o ayudarme a morir, porque te aseguro que no puedo vivir con todo este dolor.

La voz de Stiles volvió a quebrarse, consiguiendo que el corazón de Derek terminara de romperse.

\- No es justo –susurró con la voz temblorosa, y por fin abrió los ojos.

 

A Stiles no le sorprendió encontrarse con sus ojos verdes brillantes a causa de las lágrimas que trataba de retener.

Lo que sí que le sorprendió fue que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer y que Derek no hiciera nada para impedirlo. Nunca antes le había visto llorar pero estaba convencido de que mostrarse tan vulnerable era lo último que un hombre lobo como él, tan obsesionado por aparentar esa pose de macho Alpha, era lo que querría.

Stiles supuso que a esas alturas era absurdo disimular lo mal que estaban los dos. Así que se quedaron quietos durante minutos, el uno frente al otro sin decir nada. Y mientras las lágrimas de Stiles eran silenciosas y contenidas, demostrando que el dolor que sentía era uno que ya había aceptado, las de Derek fueron constantes. Eran como las de un niño (ese niño que dejó de serlo la noche en que volvió a su casa y la encontró calcinada) que no quería aceptar que había desaparecido lo único bueno que tenía en su vida.

Derek se concedió a sí mismo el volver a ser ese niño que quería llorar de impotencia y esperaba que viniera alguien a solucionar el problema. A fin de cuentas eso es lo que hacen todos los niños: llorar y esperar a que viniera su madre para calmarles… Así había sido en su vida hasta que, de pronto, un día todo desapareció.

Y al igual que aquella noche de luna llena, Derek dejó que las lágrimas se llevaran parte del dolor. Al menos el suficiente para dejar de ser un chiquillo asustado y volver a ser el adulto que, por mucho que todo siguiera doliendo, comprendía que llorar no servía de nada.

 

Una vez volvió a ser ese adulto que creció demasiado pronto, Derek se limpió las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano.

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya? –preguntó en un susurro.

\- Sólo por esta noche… –respondió Stiles igual de bajo–. Creo que mañana ya estaré mejor. Si no te tengo cerca.

Derek asintió y empezó a vestirse en silencio. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación le miró una última vez. Stiles no se había movido de su sitio. Se le veía más delicado que nunca, descalzo y tan sólo llevando la camiseta y los calzoncillos que no hacían nada por ocultar su palidez y excesiva delgadez.

Pese a las apariencias, seguía siendo la persona más fuerte que había conocido jamás.

\- Lo siento.

\- No es culpa tuya, Derek.

\- Sí que lo es. Al menos el dolor que estás sintiendo ahora y… –No quiso seguir. No arreglaría nada–. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño.

\- Ya lo sé.

 

Derek no tenía nada más que decir.

Por muchas ganas que tuviera de dejarse caer al suelo y que fuera Stiles quien le abrazara y le prometiera que todo iba a salir bien, sólo pudo hacer una cosa: marcharse de la habitación y poner la mayor distancia posible con esa persona que, ya lo tenía claro, jamás volvería a ser su Stiles.

 

 tbc...

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo de hoy es bastante largo, para dar la bienvenida a dos nuevos personajes que van a cambiarlo todo...

 

Derek se estaba volviendo loco.

Eran tantos los frentes en los que debía luchar al mismo tiempo que todavía no entendía cómo no estaba ya internado en Eichen House.

 

En un principio podría pensarse que la situación era la misma del principio: un Stiles que todavía seguía traumatizado tras haber sido poseído por un demonio que había aterrorizado a todo un pueblo, y que además había matado a una de sus mejores amigas y la novia del que era prácticamente su hermano.

Pero desde la primera vez que le vio en casa de su padre a cómo era la situación ahora, habían cambiado muchas cosas.

 

Lo primero y más importante, ahora tenía la confirmación de que Stiles jamás volvería a ser el chico de siempre. Ya no se trataba de dejar que el tiempo curara las heridas o hacerle ver que, daba igual lo mal que estuviera ahora o lo culpable que se sintiera, siempre tendría a sus amigos a su lado. Y especialmente le tendría a él, que en menos de dos semanas le había dejado claro que le quería más que a nada en el mundo pese a que no hubiera tenido ocasión de decirlo con las palabras adecuadas.

Pero ya nada de eso servía. Porque precisamente eso, el mostrarle lo importante que era para él y para sus amigos y lo mucho que todos querrían que Stiles volviera a casa para que todo volviera a la normalidad… era justo lo que le estaba destrozando. Lo que volvería a hacerlo tan pronto como volviera a poner un pie en Beacon Hills.

 

Derek no sabía qué hacer. No tenía ni la más remota idea de por dónde empezar siquiera.

Pronto comprendió que en realidad no había nada que hacer.

Stiles lo había dejado claro: No podía volver a sentir. Y eso ocurriría tan pronto como intentara recuperar algo de su anterior vida o de su antigua forma de ser, como había ocurrido durante el viaje en los últimos días. Aquellos en los que Derek le había vuelto a ver sonreír y bromear, incluso recuperar su afición a meterse el uno con el otro…

En cuanto ocurriera eso, también volvería todo el dolor en forma de pesadillas. Ese dolor que era casi físico y que Derek conocía demasiado bien.

Por tanto, la posibilidad de ver de nuevo al Stiles de siempre estaba completamente descartada.

 

La rabia por ser consciente de que no volvería a tenerle entre sus brazos, como había ocurrido en los últimos días, o que no volvería a besarle, hacía que Derek se odiara a sí mismo y al mundo a partes iguales. Al mundo por impedirle ser feliz y a él mismo por pensar ahora en su propia felicidad cuando lo único que debía preocuparle era Stiles. El mismo Stiles   que le había dicho que esa opción era la mejor. Que prefería no sentir nada y ser una carcasa vacía, otra vez el Void Stiles, a tratar de ser el mismo de siempre.

Lo que llevaba a Derek a la segunda parte de su dilema: ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

 

Él ya no pintaba nada en aquel viaje. Ya no era ese apoyo constante que debía estar a su lado para que superara todas las fases tras haber vivido una experiencia traumática, como experto en el tema que era. Y por supuesto ya no podría volver a ser ese compañero de cama que Derek hubiera deseado ser en otras circunstancias totalmente distintas.

Ya no podría ser nada de eso. Ni siquiera podrían hacer borrón y cuenta nueva y comportarse como al principio, cuando la única relación que tenían era la que surgía cuando los dos intentaban acabar con el nuevo peligro que acechaba a Beacon Hills. Derek ya había dejado claro que había un interés mayor por su parte y Stiles que no podría repetirse esa situación… No a no ser que quisiera volver a sufrir.

 

Derek se preguntó si tal vez lo mejor sería marcharse.

No ya sólo su presencia no servía para ayudar a Stiles, sino que era el responsable directo de su sufrimiento. Esas habían sido las palabras exactas de Stiles. Todo indicaba, por tanto, que lo mejor que podía hacer era desaparecer de su vida…

¿Pero cómo dejarle solo después de todo lo que había pasado?

 

Y no se trataba de que no confiara en Stiles. Ya había demostrado con creces que era capaz de cuidar de sí mismo y que si quería podía ser alguien a quien temer, daba igual si estaba poseído o no por aquel monstruo. No era cuestión de que Derek necesitara estar a su lado para asegurarse de que Stiles estuviera a salvo. Ocurría justo de lo contrario: era Derek quien sentía que sólo estando al lado de Stiles se sentiría a salvo… Completo. Y aunque no pudiera estar con él como deseaba, durmiendo juntos en la misma cama, compartiendo ducha, desayunos y besos; al menos estaría con él. Al menos podría verle todos los días.

¿Qué iba a hacer si no le tenía a su lado? ¿Cómo iba a soportar cada día, pensando las 24 horas del día en él y sin saber dónde estaría o en qué situación?

Lo triste era que eso no era lo peor de todo… Lo peor era que, si al final se quedaba con él para llevar una vida en la carretera, no sabía si podría mantener las formas todo el tiempo.

 

Todavía no había afrontado qué iba a pasar ahora o qué era lo que Stiles querría hacer. ¿Querría seguir así, viajando en coche todo el día y recorriendo todos los moteles del país? Aquella era una pregunta que Derek temía hacerle a Stiles, pues no tenía ni idea de cuál sería su respuesta.

¿Y si decía que ya no quería seguir así? Que estaba cansado de tener una sombra constante a su lado, ahora que ya ni siquiera servía para calentarle la cama y quitarle ese vacío durante unas cuantas horas…

O peor aún: ¿Y sí le decía que quería estar así para siempre?

¿Podría soportarlo Derek?

 

Los primeros días del viaje le había costado simplemente estar a su lado, en el asiento del conductor, comportándose como si no pasara nada. Como si no fuera lo más extraño, horrible y cruel del mundo tener a un Stiles silencioso y apagado a su lado. Veces en las que tenía que meterse en la ducha para que el chico no viera sus lágrimas porque no soportaba verle así. No soportaba no poder hacer nada para que dejara de estar así.

Derek no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería volver a esa situación, especialmente ahora que su cuerpo y alma ya se habían habituado a compartir el espacio personal de Stiles las 24 horas del día.

¿Por qué mantener entonces ese suplicio, tal vez durante toda su vida? Si hubiera alguna posibilidad, por ínfima que fuera, de que la situación pudiera mejorar, Derek lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas. Aguantaría ese dolor que sentía cada mañana al no ser su voz lo primero que escuchaba nada más levantarse, sólo por conservar la esperanza y creer que algún día podría volver a oírle reír… No en vano eso fue exactamente lo mismo que le ocurrió cuando se encontró solo, ni siquiera con Laura a su lado, y siguió levantándose cada día con la esperanza de poder vengarse algún día de los culpables de la muerte de su familia. Aunque el simple hecho de poner un pie en el suelo cada mañana ya fuera doloroso.

 

Con Stiles eso no ocurriría jamás. O todo o nada era la terrible secuela que le había dejado el ser poseído por el Nogitsune: O tener de vuelta todos los sentimientos que un humano podía experimentar, tanto los buenos como sobre todo los malos; o no tener nada y ser sólo el vacío.

Si Derek se quedaba con él, tendría que aguantar el dolor de ver una sombra de lo que fue Stiles y además hacerlo fingiendo que no le afectaba. No porque siguiera siendo ese cabezota del principio para el que lo único importante era aparentar que nada le hacía daño, sino porque no quería darle a Stiles otra carga que llevar: Saber que le estaba rompiendo el corazón a la persona que le había prometido ayudarle, precisamente porque no había podido cumplir con su promesa.

 

Derek sintió que la presión en el pecho crecía. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no experimentaba una angustia similar. Lo más parecido a un ataque de pánico que podría sentir un hombre lobo.

Aunque no dejaba de ser irónico… tristemente irónico, que ahora fuera Derek quien tuviera uno de los ataques de pánico de Stiles. Cuando le conoció pensó que no podía haber un humano más opuesto a él: donde él era calmado, Stiles era un torbellino inquieto. Si en Derek había pasión y actuar sin pensar, en Stiles todo era pensar las cosas mil veces. Si para él el sentimiento más presente en su vida era la rabia y la culpa, en el chico sólo había optimismo, daba igual lo mal que estuvieran las cosas…

Pero todo eso cambió cuando el Nogitsune decidió usar su cuerpo para propagar el terror y Stiles experimentó un sentimiento común a Derek: el de culpa.

Iluso, con el paso de los días Derek había creído que podía haber algo más en común entre los dos: Estar con la persona a la que querían y que les quería.

Pero finalmente ese no resultó ser el sentimiento correcto, y sólo se quedaron la culpa y los remordimientos.

**********

 

Estuvo menos de una hora dentro del Camaro. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba en el coche más claustrofóbico le parecía y más vueltas daba a un problema del que era incapaz de encontrar una solución.

De pronto captó un brillo intenso proveniente de la parte trasera del coche y negó sin terminar de creérselo. Era la luna, que brillaba como nunca al estar en la fase de luna llena.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Probablemente era la luna y su poder de atracción lo que le estaba volviendo más nervioso de lo normal.

Derek echó un último vistazo a la habitación que había sido obligado a abandonar. La luz estaba encendida, indicando que el adolescente seguía despierto… Eso, o que era incapaz de dormir con la luz apagada.

Visto que no podía hacer más allí y que Stiles le había pedido expresamente que estuviera alejado de él durante la noche, pensó en dar rienda suelta a su lado animal.

 

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se permitía perder el control un poco y aquella era la ocasión perfecta. Necesitaba despejar la mente y para ello dejarse llevar por la atracción de la luna llena era la mejor opción. Además de que estaba en el sitio idóneo para hacerlo, rodeado de bosque. Tan sólo tendría que adentrarse unos metros desde el parking donde ahora se encontraba, donde tan sólo había otro vehículo aparte del suyo, y correr por entre los árboles ya transformado. ~~~~

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no lo hacía, ni para liberar su lado animal o por simple cuestión de ejercicio, y su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Sobre todo su mente.

 

No lo pensó más.

Salió del coche y se adentró en el bosque, contemplando la luna llena. Dejó que la atracción de sus ondas magnéticas cubriera su cuerpo, olvidándose del ancla que le ayudaba a mantenerse humano en noches como aquella, y en seguida pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo cambiaba.

Primero fueron las garras, que salieron lentamente tras haber permanecido demasiado tiempo ocultas bajo una apariencia humana, seguidas de los colmillos. Abrió la boca al tiempo que giraba el cuello, regodeándose en la oleada de poder que siempre sentía durante la transformación, sin dejar de caminar.

Llegó hasta una zona del bosque, a unos cien metros del parking del motel, donde un pequeño claro le permitía ver la luna entre las copas de los árboles. Se quitó las botas para sentir mejor el lecho del bosque, e inspiró profundamente un par de veces, dejando que la transformación en hombre lobo se completara. Su visión cambió por completo cuando sus ojos verde-grisáceos se transformaron en azul turquesa, permitiendo que captara mejor cada mínimo movimiento que se producía a su alrededor.

Dio un salto para encaramarse a la rama de un árbol cercano y colocó las botas para ocultarlas a la vista de todos. Era poco probable que a esas horas alguien más diera un paseo por el bosque, pero lo último que necesitaba era que descubrieran unas botas sin dueño y fueran a buscarle, pensando que le había ocurrido algo.

Una vez tuvo todo listo, quitándose incluso la cazadora y dejándola junto a las botas para tener más libertad de movimiento, bajó de nuevo hasta el lecho del bosque. Respiró hondo un par de veces más para terminar de dejar la mente en blanco y sólo sentir la luna llena… y comenzó a correr.

 

Lo hizo sin rumbo fijo y sin mirar atrás. Lo que necesitaba era olvidarse de la persona que dejaba en el motel y pensar únicamente en el terreno que tenía por delante. Centrarse en la satisfacción de recorrer el camino a base de grandes zancadas y saltos, dejando que su parte animal y la luna llena fueran sus únicas guías para seguir adelante. Cuando hubiera corrido durante horas, forzando su resistencia al máximo, podría volver al hotel junto a Stiles.

Y en el caso de que no consiguiera captar la esencia del adolescente para fijar el camino de regreso, como ya le había ocurrido en varias ocasiones, siempre podría seguir el rastro dejado por su ropa para encontrar el camino.

Volvió a preguntarse a qué se debería ese extraño hecho: que a veces tuviera a Stiles justo a su lado pero no fuera capaz de oler la esencia única del adolescente y que tendría que poder captar desde kilómetros de distancia.

Void Stiles fue la única respuesta que obtuvo y se recriminó a sí mismo por no haberlo entendido antes. El propio Stiles se lo había dicho: que no sentía nada, como si fuera una carcasa vacía, y que sólo así podía levantarse cada día sin tener esa sensación de que le estaban desgarrando el corazón.

Y si Stiles no era capaz de sentir nada, lo normal sería que Derek tampoco lo sintiera, incluido su aroma. A fin de cuentas, si el aroma de una persona dejaba restos químicos que indicaban emociones, lo lógico era que si no había emociones de ningún tipo, tampoco había esencia que reconocer.  

Todo indicaba que esa percepción que tenían los hombres lobos era más sensorial que física, y que no dependía tan sólo de que los hombres lobo tuvieran sus sentidos más desarrollados.

Nunca antes había pensado en esa posibilidad y era en ocasiones como aquella en las que Derek se arrepentía de no haber prestado más atención a su madre o a Laura cuando era un crío y estaba demasiado ocupado intentando ser popular en el instituto. Si hubiera sido así, no se encontraría ahora con esas dudas sobre por qué no era capaz de captar a Stiles, cuando meses atrás su latido y olor eran los únicos que podía diferenciar de entre el resto de habitantes de Beacon Hills.

Y, ya de paso, no se habría sentido un inútil las veces en que Stiles desapareció, cuando ya estaba poseído por el Nogitsune y era incapaz de encontrarle… No se trataba de que se creyera mejor que el resto y que por ello él debía tener éxito en la búsqueda cuando el resto no podía; sino que temía que eso significara que sus sentimientos hacia Stiles no eran todo lo profundos que creía, y que por ese motivo no podía ayudarle y ser mejor compañero para él.

Al final no había sido nada de eso y, si no había sido capaz de encontrar a Stiles, fue simplemente porque Stiles se había convertido en un vacío carente de emociones imposible de rastrear… Justo como estaba ahora.

 

Derek apretó el ritmo de la carrera y comenzó a correr a cuatro patas. En un momento dado, incluso, agradecido por la presencia de la luna llena que estaba resultando liberadora, aulló a esa misma luz en el cielo.

Fue un aullido de alivio por poder ser por unos instantes un ser medio animal y no el protector de todos. Pero cuando el aullido terminó y volvió a levantar la vista al cielo para gritar de nuevo, el siguiente aullido fue de rabia. Y el tercero que salió de su boca fue de lástima, hasta el punto que algunos animales del bosque respondieron con otros quejidos.

Era como si sintieran su dolor y quisieran compartir con él su agonía.

Por desgracia, por maravillosa que fuera esa mente colectiva del bosque y que unía a todos los animales, gracias a la presencia de la luna llena… Derek no fue capaz de encontrar alivio.

 ***********

 

Empezaba a amanecer cuando regresó al motel. Tenía los pies llenos de barro pero se calzó las botas igualmente. Ya las limpiaría cuando regresara a la habitación. No tenía ganas de responder preguntas incómodas en el caso de que alguien le viera saliendo del bosque descalzo y lleno de barro. Afortunadamente, las botas y la cazadora ocultaron parte de la suciedad, con lo que su aspecto no llamaba demasiado la atención.

Comprobó que no había moros en la costa cuando volvió al parking.

Mientras regresaba a su habitación miró de reojo el otro coche que había aparcado junto a su deportivo. Era un modelo sin duda poco común, aunque lo cierto es que le resultaba vagamente familiar: Un despampanante Chevrolet negro del 67 que debía chupar más gasolina que su propio Camaro… No obstante, esas preciosidades se merecían lo que consumían, pues apostaba a que conducir un coche así tenía que ser toda una experiencia.

 

Llamó antes de entrar en la habitación pero no oyó respuesta. Abrió la puerta un poco y al ver que la cama de Stiles estaba deshecha y sin él dentro, terminó de entrar en la habitación.

Oyó el ruido de fondo de la ducha, confirmando que el chico estaba en el baño.

Su ducha tendría que esperar, pues evidentemente ya no podía ducharse con él.

Derek se quitó la cazadora, la tiró en la cama, y justo entonces oyó un clic.

 

Era un clic muy característico que ya había oído en otras ocasiones, hasta el punto de que era capaz de identificar por su sonido el arma al que pertenecía: un Colt del calibre 45 cuyo seguro acababa de ser quitado.

 

Sin saber a quién se estaba enfrentando, decidió que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente… de momento: Levantó las manos despacio, indicando que no estaba armado y que no tenía pensado atacar… por ahora, al tiempo que miraba por encima de su hombro lo justo para ver quién le estaba apuntando.

 

Era un hombre de unos 30 años que le miraba con gesto serio, la pistola apuntándole a menos de diez centímetros de distancia. Sin embargo, no fue el gesto de rabia lo que más le sorprendió a Derek, siendo una persona a la que jamás había visto en su vida, sino el aspecto de dicha persona: Más de metro ochenta, un poco más alto que él y el pelo rubio, destacaban sus ojos verdes y unos labios demasiado femeninos para pertenecer a un hombre pero que, extrañamente, en su caso le sentaban increíblemente bien. Incluso con la presencia de unas pecas que adornaban su rostro perfectamente cincelado.

 

Si no fuera porque aquel tipo le estaba apuntando con una pistola, Derek le habría invitado a una cerveza… 

 **********

 - No te muevas –dijo el desconocido que le estaba apuntando.

 

Derek siguió en el sitio, mirándole por encima del hombro:

\- Creo que te has equivocado de persona.

\- No suelo cometer errores.

\- No he hecho nada.

\- Claro –admitió el desconocido con sorna–, y apuesto a que para ti la luna sólo es una luz en el cielo.

Derek sintió un nudo en el estómago al comprender que estaba con un cazador. Ya bastante poca gracia le hacía encontrarse con uno como para que encima fuera en esos términos y estando en clara desventaja. No era la primera vez que le disparaban y generalmente todo quedaba en un picor de narices… a no ser que fuera una bala de acónito, claro. Pero tal y como estaba apuntándole ese guaperas engreído, directamente a la cabeza, que la bala fuera de acónito era lo de menos.

\- No soy como crees –dijo. Jamás habría hecho algo así en el pasado: razonar con el hombre que le estaba apuntando. Pero después de conocer a Chris Argent a lo mejor tenía suerte y había más cazadores que no eran sólo de disparar antes de preguntar.

\- Mira, en eso te doy la razón –replicó el cazador–. Los otros chuchos que he conocido intentaban disimular un poco sus tendencias asesinas. Tú, por el contrario, tienes un cartel luminoso que dice “peligroso”.

El Beta no pudo morderse la lengua por más tiempo. Aquel tipo empezaba a resultarle insoportable y acababa de conocerle… Ni siquiera podía decirse que le conociera, porque sólo había visto de él lo poco que le permitía su visión periférica.

\- ¿Es que eres experto en carteles luminosos? –sonrió de medio lado.

El gruñido del cazador fue como música para los oídos de Derek.

\- No deberías ir de gracioso. Yo soy el que tiene el arma.

\- Y yo el que tiene las garras y colmillos.

 

La tensión en el ambiente estaba tan cargada, habiendo pasado mucho tiempo desde que Derek no sentía tantas ganas de imponerse como macho Alpha, que se había olvidado por completo de dónde estaba y, sobre todo, de quién estaba a menos de dos metros de distancia.

Fue así hasta que oyó la puerta del baño abrirse y a continuación la respiración ahogada de un Stiles que, afortunadamente, al menos salía vestido.

\- ¿Que está pasando? ¿Quién coño eres?

\- Lo siento –dijo el cazador–. Confiaba en haber terminado con el problema antes de que salieras.

\- ¡Quién coño eres!

El grito de Stiles, quien además se acercó al rubio con bastante ímpetu para ser el tipo que llevaba el arma, sorprendió al cazador.

\- Soy quien te ha salvado el culo –explicó con desagrado–. De nada.

Stiles hizo caso omiso del hombre y se colocó delante de Derek.

\- ¿Sabes quien es? –preguntó al hombre lobo.

\- Acabamos de conocernos.

\- ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué coño está pasando aquí? –preguntó, esta vez a los dos.

\- Lo que está pasando… –dijo de pronto otra voz. Stiles miró en dirección a la puerta, donde acababa de aparecer un hombre increíblemente alto y con el pelo más largo de lo normal. También tenía un arma en la mano con la que apuntaba a Derek–, es que te has juntado con muy malas compañías. Si llegamos a aparecer más tarde te habría despedazado.

\- ¿Quién? –señaló a Derek con descaro–. ¿Derek?

\- El hombre lobo con el que te vas a dormir.

\- ¿Y a vosotros qué coño os importa?

 

El tipo alto, de unos veintimuchos años, miró sorprendido al hombre que seguía apuntando a Derek. El rubio perdió un poco de su pose fanfarrona para mirar al alto de pelo castaño, quien se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir. Con el ceño fruncido y cara de no entender nada, el primer cazador se dirigió a Stiles.

\- ¿Qué parte de que es un hombre lobo no has entendido?

\- ¿Y tú qué parte de qué coño os importa no has escuchado? –replicó con rabia Stiles–. Porque sigues apuntándole con una pistola y todavía no sé por qué.

\- Soy cazador.

\- Vale –Stiles observó al cazador con gesto serio. Le señaló entonces con el mismo descaro que había usado con Derek–. Tú eres el cazador, –Apuntó luego a Derek–, él es el lobo… –Cuando miró al cazador más alto, dudó unos segundos–. ¿Y tú eres la abuelita?

\- Y tu Caperucita, lo hemos cogido –terminó el hombre de ojos verdes–. Ahora, si no te importa, apártate de él.

 

El gesto de impaciencia del cazador no preocupó a Stiles. Antes bien, si encontrarse con dos desconocidos que les estaban apuntando con un arma nada más salir de la ducha no le había aterrorizado, que ahora estuviera amenazando a Derek sólo sirvió para que la altanería de Stiles alcanzara proporciones épicas.

\- Por encima de mi cadáver –gruñó dando un empujón al rubio y colocándose entre la pistola y Derek.

\- Stiles… –advirtió Derek. Pero dada la situación lo hizo bastante más relajado–. No pasa nada.

\- ¿Stiles? –De pronto el cazador torció el cuello y miró con descaro al adolescente, olvidándose momentáneamente del hombre lobo–. ¿Te llamas Stiles? –Miró al otro cazador, sonriendo de medio lado–. Normal que no quisiera decirnos su nombre.

\- ¿A que te parto esa cara bonita que tienes? –le increpó Stiles.

\- Además de sordo veo que estás ciego, porque sigo siendo yo quien tiene la pistola.

\- Sí. Pero yo soy el que tiene de su lado a un hombre lobo que, como me toques un pelo, te va a despedazar.

 

La amenaza de Stiles creó un silencio bastante incómodo durante un par segundos. Derek, todavía con las manos en alto, miró a Stiles con una mezcla de incredulidad y enfado.

\- Esa no es la mejor manera de convencerles de que no soy peligroso –gruñó con los dientes apretados.

\- Dudo mucho que cualquier cosa que digamos les convenza de lo contrario –contraatacó Stiles, si cabe más furioso.

El cazador más alto observó a la pareja anonadado. ¿En serio estaban discutiendo entre ellos cuando todavía estaban siendo encañonados por dos cazadores?

\- Mirar… –comentó el castaño al tiempo que levantaba el arma para que todos vieran cómo ponía el seguro antes de colocarla en la cinturilla del pantalón–, esto se está alargando más de lo normal.

\- Opino lo mismo –dijo el otro cazador, apuntando en el centro del pecho de Stiles.

\- ¡Dean! –gritó el castaño, bajándole rápidamente el arma–. No vas a disparar a un crío. –Se colocó entonces al lado del adolescente con las manos en alto, en señal de paz–. Stiles, ¿verdad? –Esperó a que el chico asintiera para bajar las manos, muy lentamente, sin perder de vista al hombre lobo que tenía a menos de un metro de distancia–. Me ha dado la impresión de que no te ha sorprendido cuando te hemos dicho que es un hombre lobo.

\- ¿Por qué me iba a sorprender algo que sé desde hace años?

\- ¿Lo sabes? –preguntó sorprendido–. ¿Y aun así estás con él?

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo con tu amigo, –Stiles señaló con el mentón hacia el otro cazador–, el del gatillo rápido.

Dean, el único cazador que seguía con el arma fuera, trató de advertirle de nuevo.

\- Esa cosa es peligrosa…

\- ¡No es una cosa! –gritó Stiles, acercándose al cazador. Le golpeó en el pecho con el dedo amenazador que ya había vuelto a sacar–. Es un hombre y se llama Derek. Y como le vuelvas a llamar cosa, será de mí de quien tengas que preocuparte.

 

El hombre miró sorprendido el lugar donde el adolescente acababa de clavarle el dedo y luego a su compañero. Alzó una ceja al tiempo que silbaba de puro asombro.

\- El chaval tiene huevos. Eso no lo voy a discutir.

\- ¿Te importaría bajar el arma de una puta vez? –Stiles no cambió el tono de voz, igual de furioso–. Si sigues así sólo vas a conseguir que el lobito se enfade de verdad.

\- Stiles… –advirtió Derek de nuevo. Seguía sin ser el mejor momento para sacar la fanfarronería.

\- Me gustaría verlo.

\- Dean… –suspiró el cazador. Por el modo en que dejó los ojos en blanco, Derek supuso que debía estar acostumbrado a sus arranques de chulería–. Baja el arma.

\- ¡Qué! Ni hablar. ¿Es que quieres que nos mate?

\- Si es eso lo que hubiera querido, ya lo habría hecho.

\- ¡Stiles!

\- Tiene razón. –Observó al hombre lobo que había vuelto a gritar al chico para que se callara, y luego al rubio–. Mírale, Dean. No se parece en nada a los otros hombres lobo a los que hemos hecho frente. Es como si su parte humana tuviera el control sobre el lado animal.

\- Déjame adivinar –intervino Derek. Visto que nadie le hacía caso a la hora de dejar las bravuconerías para luego, él también tenía ganas de jugar a ese juego–. Tú eres el listo de los dos.

 

El rubio le recordó que era él quien seguía teniendo el arma, encañonándole de nuevo.

\- Cuidado con lo que dices.

\- Me caes bien –dijo el otro cazador, bastante más amigable–. Yo soy Sam Winchester, –Señaló al otro hombre–, y él es mi hermano Dean.

\- ¿Hermanos? –preguntó Stiles, los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –la pregunta de Dean sonó más a amenaza.

\- Nada… Sólo que no parecéis...

\- Stiles… –advirtió Derek. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y no era algo que conviniera decirle a la persona que tenía un arma. Cuando consiguió que Stiles dejara el tema devolvió la atención al cazador más propenso a escuchar–. Sam. ¿Podrías pedirle a tu hermano que deje de apuntarme?

Sam hizo algo mejor que pedírselo. Cogió él mismo el arma, le puso el seguro, y se la entregó a su hermano.

\- No lo entiendo –comentó Dean tras haber guardo por fin la pistola–. ¿Cómo mantienes el control?

\- Tengo un ancla fuerte al que aferrarme –explicó Derek.

\- Y además es un antiguo Alpha –puntualizó Stiles.

 

Los dos cazadores y hermanos se miraron unos segundos, sin entender absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Anclas? –preguntó Dean, la voz más aguda a causa de la incredulidad–. ¿Antiguo Alpha? ¿Qué clase de hombre lobo eres?

 

Derek negó para sí antes de quitarse la camiseta llena de barro. Acababa de recordar que todavía estaba cubierto de tierra y que necesitaba urgentemente una ducha. Mucho más si iba a tener que lidiar con dos hermanos y cazadores que parecían nuevos en el negocio.

Sin decir nada más fue al baño, dejando que Stiles se hiciera cargo de la lección. Siempre se le había dado mejor explicar las cosas gracias a su propensión a dar detalles.

Lo último que oyó antes de cerrar la puerta fue el suspiro de Stiles, el mismo que usaba cuando pensaba que la persona con la que estaba era un inútil, seguido de:

 

\- Uno mejor de lo que tú eres cazador. Eso está claro.

 

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ya habéis visto, este fic es un crossover entre Teen Wolf y Supernatural, donde la escena que acabáis de leer está directamente inspirada en la fantástica imagen de Petite-Madame que podéis ver en este enlace: https://es.pinterest.com/pin/421790321330017309/ (lo siento, no sé cómo puedo mostrar la imagen)


	14. Chapter 14

 

No tuvo más remedio que acortar su ducha. Su intención había sido la de pasarse al menos veinte minutos bajo el agua para poder quitarse bien el sudor y suciedad, y de paso darle a Stiles tiempo suficiente para explicarle a los cazadores cómo eran los hombres lobo de verdad.

Finalmente, fueron cinco los minutos que estuvo en el baño. Tampoco es que estuviera acostumbrado a darse largas y relajantes duchas y debía tener en cuenta que, con la velocidad de habla de Stiles, era capaz de explicarles el Bestiario de la A a la Z en esos cinco minutos.

Y ya por último y más importante, no se sentía del todo tranquilo estando Stiles a solas con los dos cazadores. No había hecho falta avisarle de nada pero el chico era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que, por muy majos que parecieran ser los dos hermanos (una vez dejaron de apuntarles con las pistolas, claro estaba), no era conveniente que conocieran otros detalles de sus vidas sobrenaturales. Y aun en el caso de que Stiles no dijera nada que no debiera, tampoco quería arriesgarse a que los cazadores vieran un comportamiento extraño en el adolescente.

 

Hasta ahora sólo habían visto al Stiles que él mismo descubrió cuando tuvo el par de cojones de meterse en el coche del Sheriff y asegurarle que no le tenía miedo, tras haber sido detenido por su padre. Un Stiles que tan pronto parecía un chiquillo debilucho e indefenso como el tío más peligroso del mundo como se te ocurriera meterte con él o sus amigos.

Mientras estaba en la ducha, Derek se dio cuenta de que cuando aparecieron los dos cazadores Stiles se había comportado como siempre y sin parecerse en nada al adolescente que despertó teniendo una pesadilla hacía dos noches, quien le ordenó que se mantuviera lejos de él, y quien finalmente le confesó que lo que le ocurría era que el dolor que sentía era demasiado intenso como para darle vía libre, y que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir siendo ese cuerpo vacío y carente de toda vida.

Pero ese no había sido el Stiles que salió del baño y vio que estaban apuntando a Derek con una pistola.  

 

Tan pronto como se preguntó a qué podría deberse esa aparente vuelta a la normalidad, Derek encontró la respuesta. A fin de cuentas, estaba haciendo lo mismo de siempre: preocuparse primero por solucionar el problema que tenían entre manos y luego pensar en él y sus propias necesidades.

Por ello, cuando vio que estaba en peligro, Stiles había sacado su lado más macarra y amenazador, usando su eterno sarcasmo para evitar que le hicieran daño. Pero ahora que ese peligro ya había pasado, algo le decía que el chico se habría vuelto a encerrar bajo capas de defensa para no dejar escapar ningún sentimiento, daba igual si fuera bueno o malo, y volver así a ser un Stiles vacío.

Y Derek no quería que ese Stiles estuviera cerca de dos desconocidos que resultaban ser cazadores de criaturas sobrenaturales.

 

Salió del baño, ya cambiado con ropa limpia, y se encontró con una escena cuanto menos extraña.

Los dos cazadores y hermanos, pese a que aquella no era su habitación, seguían allí. Pero en lugar de sentarse cómodamente en las sillas, como los supuestos invitados que eran, permanecían de pie… Y lo más alejados posibles de Stiles.

Stiles, por su parte, estaba sentado en la cama y en una postura que ya había visto demasiadas veces en él en lo que llevaban de viaje: mirando por la ventana con gesto serio y una mirada perdida que indicaba que ahora mismo estaba pensando en cualquier cosa menos en lo que estaba ocurriendo allí y ahora.

Derek suspiró, apesadumbrado. Observó a los cazadores que hablaban por lo bajo y lanzaban furtivas miradas al adolescente, preguntándose qué leches le había pasado.

Por un instante estuvo tentado de pedirle a Dean que por favor le disparara (algo le decía que él era su hombre a la hora de hacer cosas con poco sentido común), y así Stiles volvería a comportarse como antes, aunque fuera por un motivo que no estaba bien.

 

Qué irónica y cruel era la vida. Las únicas ocasiones en las que Stiles se olvidaría de mantenerse en su hermetismo, no queriendo sentir nada, serían en situaciones de vida o muerte… ~~~~

Lo importante era evitar que los cazadores sospecharan algo… o al menos más de lo que ya lo deberían estar haciendo ahora. Aparte del hecho de que, se recordó Derek, nada de lo que hiciera o dijera podría cambiar la situación.

Guardó la ropa sucia en su bolsa de viaje y se dio cuenta de que pronto tendría que lavarla o se quedaría sin nada limpio que ponerse.

 

\- ¿Podemos hablar a solas? –preguntó de pronto Dean, acercándose. Derek lanzó un vistazo a Stiles, dejando claro que no tenía intención de dejarle a solas, a lo que el cazador le tranquilizó–. No te preocupes. De los dos, Sammy es el del corazón gigante. Estará a salvo con él.

\- ¿Y tú que tienes grande?

La pregunta pretendía ser sarcástica para acabar con la discusión (no pensaba dejar a solas a Stiles), pero le salió por la tangente cuando el rubio alzó una ceja seductora y una sonrisita que era todo lo contrario a la inocencia.

Pese a lo fuera de lugar que estaba el hecho de que aquel tipo estuviera flirteando con él, Derek se relajó visiblemente. Cazador o no, que estuviera presumiendo de atributos cuando acababa de descubrir que estaba con un hombre lobo dejaba ver que no era de los peligrosos… A no ser que, apostaba, se metieran con él o lo que era importante para él.

Derek se sentía perfectamente identificado con esa forma de ser.

 

Salieron de la habitación. Inmediatamente, Dean fue junto al deportivo negro y abrió el maletero, confirmando que el Chevrolet Impala del 67 era suyo. A Derek empezaba a caerle mejor el cazador sólo por su buen gusto en coches, hasta que vio el arsenal de armas que tenía allí metido.

\- Veo que siempre vas preparado –gruñó el Beta.

\- Por supuesto –comentó, dejando el arma tras quitarle el cargador–. Aunque el chico ya me ha dicho que las balas de plata no sirven de mucho.

\- Si apuntas a la cabeza o al corazón, da igual de qué estén hechas.

\- Ya... –Torció el cuello, mirándole con curiosidad–. ¿Puedo saber qué le pasa a tu amigo?

 

Derek trató de disimular el gruñido de rabia.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Sabes a qué me refiero… A que parece que tiene doble personalidad. Porque en cuanto ha terminado de explicarnos todo lo relacionado con los hombres lobo… con una asombrosa cantidad de detalles, por cierto; ha sido como si le desenchufaran. –Miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse que nadie les estaba oyendo–. ¿Es que tiene algún tipo de enfermedad mental? Y no es que me importe eso, porque el chico parece majo pero… No creo que estar con un hombre lobo sea lo mejor para él.

El último comentario logró que Derek dejara de actuar como si el tema no fuera con él. Se colocó frente al rubio, a menos de diez centímetros de distancia, y miró al cazador sin parpadear y con los brazos cruzados en torno al pecho.

\- No sabes nada de él. Ni de mí.

\- Y por eso te estoy preguntando.

El nuevo gruñido de Derek se acercó peligrosamente al rugido.

\- No es asunto vuestro.

\- Tal vez… Pero después de haberte dejado marchar sin problemas, creo que me debes un poco de información.

El antiguo Alpha no cambió la posición, mas sí lo hizo su expresión, que reflejó de nuevo esa chulería innata con un nada casual alzamiento de cejas.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que me has dejado marchar?

Dean Winchester soltó una carcajada que poco sentido tenía tras una amenaza poco velada…

\- Vale. El chico tenía razón. No hay duda de que eres todo un Alpha… –Levantó las manos, tratando de calmar los nervios–. Oye, yo sólo quiero asegurarme de que está bien.

\- Él está bien.

\- Seguro. Por eso hace dos noches gritó como si le estuvieran arrancando la piel a tiras.

Derek tardó en entender a qué se estaba refiriendo.

\- ¿Estabais allí? –Dean asintió y entonces comprendió por qué le sonaba tanto el Impala–. ¿Nos habéis estado siguiendo desde entonces?

La mirada de autocomplacencia del cazador consiguió que le entraran ganas de borrarle la sonrisita de un puñetazo.

\- ¿Somos o no los mejores? –preguntó Dean para terminar de darse autobombo… Hasta que recordó el asunto verdaderamente importante–. Pero dime, ¿qué le pasaba al chico?

Derek bufó, comprendiendo que ese tipo no era de los que dejan el tema con un simple “no”. No obstante, no tenía ninguna intención de darle más detalles.

\- Estamos intentando superar algo que pasó.

 

El cazador seguía sin estar contento con la explicación, pero de pronto eso pareció ser lo de menos. Su expresión cambió cuando vio algo detrás de Derek, mostrándose disconforme. El hombre lobo dio media vuelta para ver qué ocurría y vio una vieja ranchera entrando en el parking del motel.

\- Mierda –masculló Dean.

\- ¿Les conoces? –preguntó Derek al ver a dos hombres que bajaban del vehículo. Tendrían unos treinta años y vestían de forma similar a los hermanos Winchester, con una extraña propensión a llevar capas de ropa y camisas de cuadros.

\- Más o menos –dijo por lo bajo. De reojo vio que Sam salía de la habitación, seguido por Stiles. Le alegró ver que su hermano ya se había dado cuenta de quiénes eran y estaba preparado para actuar en consecuencia– Seguirnos la corriente –dijo por lo bajo al hombre lobo.

 

El cazador esperó a que los dos hombres se acercaran a ellos en pose fanfarrona, con las dos piernas levemente separadas y mirando con descaro a los recién llegados. Ellos empezaron a reír con poca naturalidad, tratando de mostrar también una actitud brabucona.

\- Dean y Sam Winchester –dijo uno de ellos, mostrando unos dientes torcidos–. Sabía que os encontraríamos aquí.

\- Hola Ethan –Dean saludó después al que era un poco más joven con un asentimiento de cabeza–. Mike…

\- ¿Es que nos estabais buscando? –preguntó Sam con humor. Había terminado de reunirse con ellos, seguido de un silencioso Stiles, y en el acto Derek se alegró que hubiera llegado el hermano. A diferencia de Dean, Sam si parecía capaz de mentir con cierta naturalidad.

El mayor de los recién llegados miró con descaro a las dos personas que no conocía.

\- Tranquilo, puedes hablar con calma –intervino Dean–. Están al corriente de todo.

El hombre (cazador por lo que dedujo Derek), asintió.

\- Leímos en los periódicos lo de otro desaparecido en la casa Worthchester, pero que fue encontrado varios días después, hablando de dos chicos que le habían salvado… Supusimos que erais vosotros. Las casas encantadas siempre han sido vuestra especialidad.

 - Llegamos justo a tiempo –admitió Dean.

\- Qué harían sin nosotros –rió el hombre con bastante falsedad–. El caso es que os estábamos buscando cuando escuchamos los aullidos.

Derek se puso alerta enseguida. Ya estaba dispuesto a atacar cuando Dean se le adelantó.

\- ¿Del hombre lobo? –rio Dean con el mismo tono falso del cazador de más edad–. Ya ha mordido el polvo. El muy idiota no debería ir aullando por ahí y menos en luna llena. Se lo tiene merecido.

\- Lástima que ya os hayáis hecho cargo de él. Hacía mucho que no me encontraba con un chucho y tenía ganas de probar mis nuevas balas con doble aleación de plata.

Derek bufó por lo bajo, pero afortunadamente Dean ocultó el sonido volviendo a hablar.

\- La próxima vez será. –Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Derek sin avisar, apretando con más fuerza de lo necesario–. Menos mal que nosotros ya estábamos por aquí y pudimos salvaros el culo. ¿Verdad?

\- Tuvisteis suerte de toparos con los Winchester –dijo el cazador más joven y que no era tan propenso a hablar–. Son los mejores.

\- Eso nos han dicho –gruñó Derek, dando un codazo a Dean en las costillas para que se apartara.

\- Decíais que nos estabais buscando –recordó Sam. Cualquier cosa para apartar a esos dos y su poca discreción–. ¿Algo en lo que podamos echaros una mano?

\- Ya te digo –dijo Ethan. Era increíblemente delgado pero tenía una fría mirada que indicaba que no era buena idea subestimarle–. Tenemos algo muy gordo –exclamó–. Demonios, ni siquiera pensé que podría encontrarme con algo así.

\- Me estás intrigando –apostilló Dean.

\- Al principio pensamos que sólo eran unos cuantos hombres lobo haciendo de las suyas en un pueblo perdido de California.

\- ¿Y no es así? –preguntó Sam.

\- Si… Pero esa no es la mejor parte. –Guardó silencio durante varios segundos para atraer la atención de todos los presentes–. Un Nogitsune.

\- ¿Un Nogitsune? –preguntó el menor de los Winchester. A su lado, Dean miró de reojo a Stiles, que se había puesto más pálido de lo que ya estaba. Derek parecía estar más tranquilo salvo por el importante detalle de que tenía los puños más apretados de lo normal–. Pensé que sólo había en Japón.

\- Y eso pensaba yo también. Pero ese pueblo es de los sitios más raros que he visto en mi vida. Y ya es hablar de raro…

\- ¿Cómo se llama ese pueblo? –preguntó Derek de pronto.

\- Beacon Hills. ¿Por qué?

El hombre lobo le miró mortalmente serio, pero al lado de sonrisa increíblemente falsa del cazador, no resultaba tan chocante.

\- Por no ir nunca allí de vacaciones.

 

Ethan no pareció muy conforme con la respuesta. Miró con descaro a Derek, como evaluándole de algo que sólo el sabía, tras lo que asintió con calma.

\- Buena decisión. –Devolvió entonces la atención a los Winchester–. ¿Qué? ¿Nos echáis una mano? No creo que se os presente otra ocasión para ver algo así.

\- Nos encantaría –intervino Sam, dirigiéndose después a su hermano–. Pero recuerda que le prometimos a la Sheriff Miles que echaríamos un vistazo al caso de las extrañas desapariciones en el antiguo manicomio…

Esta vez el gesto de disconformidad de Dean fue más natural, pese a ser igualmente falso.

\- Lo había olvidado… –Sonrió de medio lado. Derek se preguntó si una de las primeras cosas que practicaban los cazadores nada más levantarse era mirarse al espejo cada mañana y practicar esas muecas–. Otra vez tendrá que ser…

\- Vosotros os lo perdéis… –El que indudablemente estaba al mando en la otra pareja de cazadores no ocultó su desagrado–. Por lo que he oído el demonio organizó una auténtica carnicería, con lo que tiene que ser un Nogitsune de los gordos. Al menos 900 años… Y si a eso le añades que el Sheriff del pueblo tiene que ser un idiota de un par de narices, normal que haya montado algo así…

\- No le llames idiota –habló Stiles por primera vez, sorprendiendo a todos–. Él sólo intenta hacer su trabajo con lo poco que sabe…

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? –Ethan observó al adolescente por primera vez. Había estado todo el tiempo tan callado y como ausente, que había dado por hecho que era sordo o tenía algún tipo de deficiencia mental–. ¿El presidente de su club de fans?

\- No le hagas caso –bromeó Sam para apaciguar los nervios–. El chico quiere ser policía y se toma muy a pecho cuando se meten con las fuerzas de seguridad.

\- Con que poli, ¿eh? –Miró con más descaro a Stiles–. Después de lo que has visto ya debes saber que esos no tienen nada que hacer contra los monstruos, que son los verdaderos hijos de puta que hay ahí fuera…

Stiles no se dejó intimidar por los cuatro pares de ojos que le estaban mirando muy fijamente, atento a cada movimiento y palabra.

\- Pero no son los únicos. Y a diferencia de vosotros, la policía suele aparecer antes de que haya un cadáver. Su trabajo es defender a las personas y que no haya más muertes, no aumentar la lista de criaturas sobrenaturales con las que os vais encontrando…

\- Vaya, vaya. Veo que alguien se ha levantado con ganas de pelea.

\- Tendrás que perdonarle –dijo Derek, acercándose a Stiles. Sabiendo que Stiles no haría nada para no levantar más sospechas, le agarró de la muñeca en el que pretendía ser un gesto de apoyo para que todo el mundo lo viera, y sobre todo para que el chico lo sintiera–. Todavía no se ha recuperado de todo lo que ha visto en los últimos días.

\- Lo entiendo –admitió el más joven de los recién llegados y que debía ser el conciliador de la pareja–. No todos estamos hechos para afrontar esa clase de peligros.

El otro cazador siguió con cara de molestia y no se deshizo de ella hasta que su compañero le recordó que debían ponerse en marcha, pues todavía les quedaba un largo camino.

 

Los hermanos Winchester se despidieron de sus supuestos compañeros de profesión con un corto y seco apretón de manos, que no hizo sino crear más tensión a la situación.

Cuando los dos hombres se subieron al coche y vio la ranchera alejarse, Derek se percató del suspiro de alivio que soltó Dean.

\- ¿Quién es ese capullo? –preguntó.

\- Un capullo –murmuró Dean, todavía observando en la distancia al vehículo hasta que desapareció tras una loma. Una vez se aseguró de que no volverían, devolvió la atención al hombre lobo y al adolescente… No parecía estar muy contento–. ¿Me vais a decir qué coño está pasando?

\- Nada.

La respuesta fue tan corta y rápida, que aunque hubiera sido verdad Dean no le habría creído.

\- Y un cuerno –exclamó–. ¿Qué sabéis de ese Nogitsune?

Derek aguantó la mirada del cazador, mostrándose desafiante.

Dean no se achantó y sacó en un fluido movimiento la pistola de la parte trasera de su pantalón.

\- ¿Tengo que preguntarlo otra vez?

\- Baja esa pistola –advirtió Stiles con una voz demasiado tranquila para lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Derek espió su comportamiento, más preocupado por el chico que por el hecho de que le estuvieran apuntando otra vez. Como era de esperar, la llegada de los nuevos cazadores hablando de Beacon Hills había logrado que Stiles dejara de mostrarse ausente.

 

Derek suspiró por lo bajo… Y luego era Stiles quien se quejaba de su complejo de mártir…

\- No hasta que no tenga una respuesta. ¿Por qué te has puesto tan pálido cuando has oído ese nombre? –increpó Dean a Stiles–. ¿Y por qué querías saber el nombre del pueblo? –aguardó varios silencios sin éxito–. ¡Responde de una vez!

\- Escuchar –murmuró Sam. Las cosas volvían a caldearse y eso nunca era bueno. Especialmente si no sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo y volvían a apuntar a dos personas con las que ya habían llegado a la conclusión de que eran de los buenos–. Si estáis en algún lío sólo queremos ayudar.

\- ¿Siempre ayudáis del mismo modo? –preguntó con sarcasmo Derek, alzando las cejas para señalar la pistola que seguía apuntándole entre los ojos–. Sólo lo he preguntado por curiosidad.

\- Creo que todavía no te ha quedado claro que no me gusta que me mientan –dijo Dean con desagrado–. Eso sólo complica las cosas. Siempre. –Tragó con dificultad y de reojo Derek vio que Sam se movía un tanto inquieto, como si la sinceridad fuera un tema pendiente entre los dos–. Lo preguntaré una última vez. ¿Qué sabes de ese Nogitsune?

\- Yo soy el Nogitsune.

La respuesta de Stiles fue tan inesperada que al principio tan sólo hubo silencio e incertidumbre por parte del resto.

\- Stiles… –gruñó Derek, aun sabiendo que el mal ya estaba hecho.

\- ¡Qué! –exclamó a su lado Dean.

Rápidamente, el cazador dejó de apuntar al hombre lobo para hacerlo con el adolescente que tenía cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, pero que acababa de admitir que ese no era ni mucho menos su caso.

Cuando apuntó a la cabeza de Stiles la parte animal de Derek, todavía eufórica tras la noche de luna llena, clamó por imponerse a la situación.

\- Baja el arma –gruñó con los dientes apretados e increíblemente quieto, cual animal al acecho.

\- No hasta que alguien me explique qué coño está pasando.

\- No lo repetiré –continuó Derek con el mismo tono de voz. Salvo que esta vez empezaron a verse sus colmillos–. O dejas de apuntarle o te arranco la mano… Y luego haré lo mismo con tu cabeza…

 

La amenaza sólo sirvió para que Dean, en el fondo, se quedara más tranquilo… No estaba acostumbrado a tratar como amigos a los mismos monstruos que llevaba toda la vida cazando, con lo que seguía resultándole extraño llevar una hora hablando con un hombre lobo.

\- Veo que volvemos a la casilla de salida.

\- Eres tú quien se empeña en amenazarnos.

\- Dean. –Al igual que ocurrió antes, Sam tuvo que ser la voz de la razón. Se acercó con calma a su hermano y puso una mano sobre la que él estaba usando para sujetar el arma–. Tienen razón. Amenazándoles no vamos a conseguir nada.

Tan pronto como Dean guardó la pistola, si bien lo hizo sin estar del todo convencido, Derek aprovechó para acercarse a Stiles.

\- Tenemos que llamar a mi padre –murmuró Stiles.

\- ¿Quién es tu padre? –preguntó Sam.

\- El Sheriff de Beacon Hills.

Dean alzó una ceja de un modo casi parecido al que empleaba Derek. Pero donde en el hombre lobo había prepotencia y amenaza, en el caso de Dean era curiosidad y cierto cachondeo.

\- Ahora entiendo tu reacción.

\- ¿Son peligrosos esos tipos? –quiso saber Derek.

\- Sí, si algo se les mete en la cabeza… La cosa es: ¿tienen motivos para estar obsesionados con ese pueblo?

\- Ya no. –explicó Derek–. Desde que fui el Alpha de la manada, en el pueblo no ha habido más problemas con los hombres lobo…

\- Me sigue pareciendo increíble que los hombres lobo convivan con los humanos –comentó el cazador–, pero llevo una hora hablando con uno, así que pasaré eso por alto… Ahora bien, ¿qué hay del Nogitsune?

\- Ya no existe –respondió Derek antes de que Stiles pudiera abrir la boca–. Acabamos con él.

\- ¿Entonces por qué has dicho que tú eres el Nogitsune? –quiso saber Sam, dirigiéndose a Stiles.

El adolescente tardó en responder. Lo hizo después de haber mirado con dudas a Derek y que este le hubiera permitido continuar con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

\- Porque lo era –dijo con voz átona–. El demonio se metió en mi cuerpo…

\- ¿Y cómo has sobrevivido?

Stiles tragó saliva para poder continuar, necesitando recuperar las fuerzas. Pero cuando fue incapaz de seguir Derek no tuvo problemas en responder por él.

\- Contamos con mucha ayuda.

Eso y no decir nada era lo mismo, pero los Winchester aceptaron la respuesta como indicativo de que había sido algo muy reciente. Dean tuvo claro que ese era el famoso “algo que pasó” del que había hablado antes Derek.

\- Entonces… ¿ya no está ese demonio?

\- No –respondieron Derek y Stiles a la vez.

 

Dean buscó la mirada de su hermano pequeño para saber qué opinaba al respecto. Éste se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que le daba vía libre para que decidiera.

Pero viendo que hasta ahora lo único extraño que había hecho la pareja había sido discutir entre ellos mientras les estaban apuntando con el arma, para que luego el crío actuara como si tuviera autismo, comprendió que poco sentido tenía practicarle un exorcismo a un ex Nogitsune y dispararle con una bala de plata… de acónito, a un todavía hombre lobo.

Dean negó, sorprendido por las cosas con las que se encontraban pese a llevar tantos años en la profesión, y se dirigió al Impala para guardar las armas.

 

Derek no esperó ni un segundo desde que los cazadores se dirigieron a su coche para hacer lo mismo con Stiles. Al llegar junto al Camaro mostró su preocupación.

Porque el hecho de que los dos cazadores hubieran aceptado que no eran peligrosos no quitaba que ahora mismo hubiera otros dos de camino a Beacon Hills… Y esos sí que se parecían a los cazadores a los que había hecho frente hasta ahora, mucho menos amistosos.

 

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? –preguntó a Stiles. Él sí tenía claro lo que debían hacer pero prefería que fuera el chico quien decidiera el siguiente paso, ya que no dejaba de ser algo que le afectaba directamente a él. Por desgracia, lo único que hizo Stiles fue mirarle con dudas y temor–. Tendríamos que llamar a tu padre. Que al menos sepa que esos hombres van hacia allí para que estén precavidos.

Stiles asintió pero las dudas no desaparecieron cuando Derek marcó el número del Sheriff de Beacon Hills.

\- Sheriff –dijo en seguida, lo que indicaba que el hombre estaba pendiente del teléfono las 24 horas del día… Eso, o que le había dado un susto de muerte cuando era la primera vez que llamaba en vez de mandar el mensaje de todos los días–. Sí, estamos bien. No llamo por Stiles.

 

Miró de reojo a Stiles, dudando entre si debía alejarse para hablar con más privacidad con el Sheriff. Con un suspiro comenzó a contarle, lo más resumidamente que pudo, la aparición de los dos cazadores que estaban de camino a Beacon Hills para buscar al Nogitsune. Una vez  hecho, fue el Sheriff quien habló y Derek se limitó a asentir su conformidad, hasta que de pronto volvió a mirar a Stiles y vio que se había alejado un par de pasos. Adoró y odió a un tiempo al chico por ello, ya que aquel gesto tenía como único objetivo darle la opción de que pudieran hablar de él sin tenerle al lado.

\- Sí, está conmigo. –El tono de Derek había cambiado, indicando que ahora habían pasado a tratar otros temas menos apremiantes pero igual de importantes. Tapó un instante el auricular del teléfono con la mano–. Me pregunta si puede hablar contigo.

Stiles sintió vértigo ante la pregunta. No dejaba de ser su padre, la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo… Pero ya no era tan sencillo.

\- Creo que no es buen momento –volvió a hablar Derek a través del móvil, sin necesidad de preguntar a Stiles. Pero está bien, no te preocupes –se apresuró a añadir al ver la cara compungida del adolescente. Escuchó al Sheriff durante casi un minuto en el que Derek tan sólo dijo un par de veces “ _sí, se lo diré_ ”.

Cuando colgó Stiles se había alejado unos cuantos metros. Estaba apoyado en el maletero del Camaro y con la vista perdida.

\- Deberías ir –dijo Stiles antes de que Derek hubiera terminado de colocarse a su lado.

Derek dudó unos segundos. Los dos sabían que tenía razón… Pero no era tan fácil.

\- No quiero dejarte solo...

\- Puedo cuidar de mí mismo –murmuó el adolescente–. Y ellos te necesitan.

\- Tu padre estará encargándose de todo. Y no es que esos cazadores vayan a encontrar a ningún Nogitsune en el pueblo…

\- ¿Pero qué pasa con Scott y los demás? –preguntó Stiles sin pensar… y al instante su piel adquirió un tono más mortecino del que ya tenía. En cuanto fue consciente de que había vuelto a decir el nombre de Scott.

\- Sólo deberán mantenerse alejados de ellos. Algo me dice que no serán tan comprensibles como los Winchester y que les va a dar lo mismo saber que son hombres lobo que pueden controlarse y jamás han atacado a inocentes.

\- Precisamente por eso deberías ir…

El Beta negó al tiempo que apretaba los puños.

\- No pienso volver allí si no es contigo.

\- No puedes hacer eso –protestó el humano. Aunque el tono en que habló, siendo más un susurro, parecía más una súplica que una protesta–. No puedes poner mi seguridad por delante de la de los demás.

\- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Derek. En su caso sí que parecía estar cabreado.

\- ¡Porque ellos son tu manada! Es a ellos a quien debes proteger… Y no a un…

\- ¿A un qué? –le obligó a seguir. Y cuando Stiles no respondió lo hizo él mismo, sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba pensando–. ¿A un monstruo? ¿A un asesino? ¿Eso es lo que eres?

\- ¡Sí! –gritó con los ojos llenos de rabia–. ¿Es que no lo ves? Yo no soy el bueno de esta historia, Derek. No es a mí a quien debes salvar.

\- Pero tampoco eres un monstruo ni un asesino… –le recordó–.Y tal vez no haga falta salvarte porque aquí no estás en peligro. Pero le juré a tu padre y a mi mismo que estaría a tu lado siempre. Y pienso cumplir esa promesa.

\- ¡Por qué! –Con el nuevo grito, un par de lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Stiles–. ¿No ves que ya no tiene sentido? ¿Que nunca voy a mejorar? ¿Por qué sigues empeñado en quedarte conmigo, cuando lo mejor que podrías hacer es olvidarte de mí?

 

Escuchar la desesperación de labios de Stiles, siendo además por algo ante lo que Derek no podía hacer nada para ayudarle, fue como recibir mil descargar eléctricas a la vez. Era un dolor tan físico que no entendía cómo podía ser provocado por un simple sentimiento de pena.

Salvo que no era sólo pena lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Porque Stiles no era sólo un inocente que estaba sufriendo y por el que Derek se sentía impotente al no poder ayudarle. También era la persona más importante de su vida, la _única_ con la que se veía compartiendo su vida, las 24 horas de cada día, y por la que sentía que moría sólo de pensar que jamás podría ocurrir algo así.

 

Seguía sin haberle dicho que sus sentimientos hacia él no eran de simple atracción física. Pero todo lo que había hecho desde que salieron de Beacon Hills e incluso antes, probablemente desde el mismo instante en que le conoció de verdad, indicaban que ahí había mucho más que sexo o simple camaradería.

Ser consciente de ello hizo que Derek se diera cuenta de dos cosas: Una era que, daba igual lo difícil o insoportable que resultara estar con Stiles sabiendo que nunca podría estar con él como deseaba, jamás podría abandonarle.

Y la otra era que si Stiles no había llegado ya a esa misma conclusión era porque en el fondo no quería reconocer la verdad.

Eso último fue lo que más le cabreó:

 

\- Si no conoces ya la respuesta, es que no eres tan listo como te crees.

 

tbc...


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

La respuesta tan categórica de Derek, y que de paso le sirvió como insulto, consiguió que Stiles soltara un gruñido del que un Alpha se habría sentido orgulloso, antes de volver a la habitación del motel.

El portazo que dio consiguió que temblara todo el edificio, y efectivamente Derek se sintió orgullo por la fuerza de su chico… al mismo tiempo que lástima porque esa energía la usara en lo que menos falta hacía.

¿Cómo era posible que la persona más cabezota que conocía, aparte de él mismo, fuera capaz de aceptar con tanta facilidad que todo estaba perdido para él y que una vida vacía y aislada era la única solución posible? ¿Por qué no luchaba con el mismo ímpetu para encontrar una solución, como había hecho cuando afrontaron otras situaciones de vida o muerte?

 

 _Porque esta vez no hay solución_ , dijo una voz en la cabeza de Derek.

El hombre lobo gruñó, negando con rabia.

¿Por qué la vida era tan asquerosamente injusta con las buenas personas?

 

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Dean se estaba acercando a él, al tiempo que Sam entraba en la habitación de Stiles. Definitivamente, el menor de los Winchester debía ser el encargado oficial de calmar los ánimos, porque no oyó ningún grito de Stiles cuando la puerta se abrió, increpándole que se largara porque no estaba de humor para nadie.

Lo que dejó a Derek debiendo lidiar con el otro Winchester.

En cualquier otra circunstancia se habría limitado a enseñarle los dientes al cazador como indicativo de que no era el mejor momento para hablar. Pero después de lo bien que había ido la charla con Stiles y viendo que el propio chico también estaba calmando los nervios por su cuenta, tal vez un poco de conversación con el cazador sí era lo que necesitaba para despejar la mente y olvidarse de sus otros problemas.

 

\- Jamás pensé que un día vería a un chico esquelético echarle la bronca a un hombre lobo de casi dos metros –dijo Dean nada más llegar a su lado, apoyándose en el maletero del Camaro.

Derek estudió al cazador, dudando si el comentario había sido un nuevo insulto o un ejemplo de extraño humor negro. Ante la sutil sonrisa de Dean, constató aliviado que era lo segundo.

Entendía por qué, después del modo tan extraño en que se habían conocido y además siendo cazador, en el fondo le caía bien: en cierto modo eran muy parecidos y no sólo porque también tenían aspecto de soportar el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

\- Stiles es único para romper los clichés –respondió secamente.

\- ¿Qué vais a hacer con Ethan y Michael? –preguntó Dean.

\- Ya he avisado al Sheriff que pronto tendrán visita.

\- Pero tú quieres ir por si la cosa se complica.

El desánimo quedó patente en el bufido que soltó Derek, así como en la tristeza que cubrió sus verdes ojos.

\- Es lo que debería hacer –susurró.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto que estáis juntos? –preguntó Dean de pronto, y en seguida tuvo claro que era una pregunta demasiado personal. Así se lo indicó el súbito alzamiento de cejas y sobre todo el brillo sobrenatural que adquirieron los ojos del hombre lobo. Se apresuró a levantar las manos para apaciguarle–. Sé que no es asunto mío pero… Lo admito, la historia de un hombre lobo y un adolescente que estuvo poseído por un demonio me parece fascinante.

\- No es tan divertido como parece –gruñó Derek.

\- Lo sé –consciente de que aquel era un tema duro para el hombre lobo, decidió ofrecerle un poco de su propia historia para que viera que estaba intentado empatizar con él–. Yo también he tenido unas cuantas historias parecidas… Es reconfortante ver que no soy el único capullo al que Dios se la tiene jugada.

El último comentario consiguió que la rabia de Derek fuera sustituida por la curiosidad.

\- ¿Es que crees en Dios? –preguntó con incredulidad.

\- A veces…

Derek observó al cazador. Era un tipo al que apenas conocía y al que, a cada segundo que pasaba, más extraño le parecía. Pero del mismo modo, con cada frase intercambiada más cuenta se daba que sus personalidades eran muy similares.

Por ello, al final se encontró compartiendo con un casi desconocido pensamientos que sólo había compartido con Stiles y con Laura.

\- Se puede decir que estamos juntos desde hace una semana… Pero hemos estado dando vueltas el uno en torno al otro desde hace años.

\- Veo que te gustan los jovencitos. –Los ojos de Derek brillaron de nuevo–. ¡Era broma!

\- Stiles no es lo que parece –murmuró observando la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Stiles, pensando en a saber qué.

\- Si quieres podemos ir Sam y yo –dijo Dean de pronto. Derek alzó una ceja, sorprendido–. Ahora mismo no tenemos nada pendiente. Y tengo curiosidad por visitar un pueblo donde han pasado tantas cosas sobrenaturales… –Mostró un gesto de incredulidad total, entornando los ojos–. ¿En serio hubo una manada de Alphas?

\- No fue tan entretenido como parece. –Torció un poco el cuello, todavía sorprendido–. ¿Por qué harías eso? Vigilar a tus propios amigos y por un par de desconocidos.

\- Primero. Esos capullos no son mis amigos. Creo que a estas alturas ha quedado claro que hay muchos tipos de cazadores…

\- Sí. Ya me he dado cuenta.

\- Y segundo. Nuestro negocio familiar es salvar a la gente… El que esa gente sea un hombre lobo y un ex Nogitsune a los que acabamos de conocer es lo de menos. Y está claro que el chico tiene ciertos problemas no resueltos con el hogar…

Derek siguió la dirección de la mirada de Dean. A través de las cortinas de la habitación pudo ver a Stiles sentado en la cama. Sam estaba a su lado, hablando. Y aunque le respondía, no parecía muy animado por la conversación.

\- El demonio que le poseyó hizo demasiadas cosas allí –susurró Derek sin apartar la vista del adolescente.

Dean negó para sí. Pese a todo lo vivido, seguía sorprendiéndole lo cruel que podía llegar a ser el mundo, el destino o como quisiera llamarse en estos días.

\- Pobrecillo –murmuró, tras lo que se centró de nuevo en el hombre lobo–. ¿Y bien? Si quieres que vayamos, no tienes más que decirlo. Eso si, te agradecería que avisaras a tus compañeros de manada que nosotros somos los buenos. No me gustaría que nos dieran un recibimiento por todo lo alto, con colmillos y garras.

El Beta asintió, tratando de responder a la broma del cazador con otro comentario ingenioso. Por lo poco que había podido hablar con él, tenía el convencimiento de que el tal Winchester también era fan del sarcasmo.

Sin embargo, tras los acontecimientos de los últimos días Derek no estaba de humor para actuar como macho Alpha las 24 horas del día.

\- Gracias –susurró finalmente, confiando que eso fuera suficiente para el cazador.

 

Debió serlo porque en seguida Dean se puso en pie y buscó a su hermano. Le localizó saliendo de la habitación, hablando quedamente con Stiles. Y aunque no se veía del todo cómodo al adolescente, al menos no parecía molesto por la presencia del cazador, al que incluso asintió antes de que éste saludara a su hermano.

\- Sammy –anunció Dean cuando su hermano ya se estaba acercando–. Nos vamos a Beacon Hills.

 

Por su parte, Derek vio que Stiles entraba de nuevo en la habitación. Agudizó el oído para intentar averiguar qué estaba haciendo. Aunque captó un latido estable, no fue capaz de sentir ninguna emoción emanando de Stiles… Y cómo odiaba eso.

Sin embargo, cuando segundos después el chico salió de la habitación con su mochila de viaje cargada al hombro y llevando la de Derek en la otra mano, sus ánimos mejoraron un poco.

\- Nosotros también vamos –confirmó Stiles al llegar a su lado. Sin pedir permiso, abrió el maletero y metió los dos macutos.

\- Pensé que no querrías volver tan pronto.

\- No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, y menos cuando esos cazadores han ido allí por mí… –Observó a Derek unos segundos en silencio–. Y está claro que tú irás donde yo vaya. –El hombre lobo asintió con solemnidad, no queriendo pararse a pensar en lo absurdamente romántico y cliché que era esa declaración–. Así que no me queda más remedio que ir yo también.

\- ¿Estás seguro? –se vio obligó a preguntar.

Por entusiasmado que estuviera con la idea de regresar a casa, le resultaba extraño que ahora Stiles estuviera tan a favor de esa idea cuando hacía cinco minutos parecía aterrorizado ante la simple perspectiva de ver de nuevo a su padre o a sus amigos.

\- Se suponía que este viaje era para ayudarme a despejar la mente… –Siguió Stiles–. Ya lo he hecho. Ahora tengo claro lo que me pasa… Tal vez ya sea hora de volver.

\- Pero no fue eso lo que dijiste anoche –apuntó Derek–. ¿Significa eso que lo que dijiste sobre nosotros…?

Un agónico suspiro por parte del chico le interrumpió.

\- Eso no ha cambiado en nada… –Se mojó los labios, en un resquicio del viejo Stiles–. Pero no puedo permitir que todos… y especialmente tú, no podáis avanzar por mi culpa.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Que si no vuelvo a casa mi padre seguirá pensando que no es un buen padre porque no es capaz de convencerme para que me quede con él… Y tú preferirás pasarte toda la vida como hemos hecho estas semanas, de motel en motel y teniendo como compañero de viaje a alguien que… ni siquiera parece una persona.

\- ¿Y?

\- Y nadie se merece vivir así, Derek… No quiero que _tú_ vivas así. Bastante mal lo has pasado ya. No es justo que ahora destroces tu vida sólo porque está ligada a la mía.

\- Pensé que ya había quedado claro que eso es lo que quiero. –Derek sintió que se le enrojecían las mejilla. No era el mejor momento para sentir vergüenza ahora, pero no dejaba de ser la primera vez que decía de un modo bastante claro que quería a Stiles y que por eso quería pasarse toda la vida a su lado… Independientemente de lo asquerosa que fuera esa vida.

\- Pero eso es justo lo que no podrá ser. No como tú desearías… –Stiles susurró tan bajo que apenas se oyó. No obstante, Derek lo oyó alto y claro y tuvo la sensación que se pasaría toda la vida escuchando esas palabras en su cabeza–. Pero como eres un cabezota y no va a haber manera de que te convenza para que sigas con tu vida, tal vez si yo vuelvo a casa tú podrás seguir tu propio camino.

 

Derek quiso gruñir, gritar y tal vez darle un par de bofetadas a Stiles por decir algo tan absurdo. Jamás se plantearía siquiera la posibilidad de empezar algo nuevo con otra persona. Menos si era en el mismo sitio donde estaría Stiles.

Finalmente, consciente de que no conseguiría nada comportándose así, optó por subirse al coche mientras interiormente pensaba en una única cosa:

“ _No es justo_ ” _._

 

Siempre había pensado que decir algo así era sinónimo de debilidad. De aceptar la derrota y quedarse con el consuelo de que el mundo no era justo y que no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Lo pensó el día en que su madre le obligó a abandonar el equipo de baloncesto, cuando vio que sus habilidades sobrenaturales ya habían despertado pero todavía no era capaz de controlarlas.

Desde aquel día, el primero en el que odió ser un hombre lobo, Derek no había vuelto a decir aquello… Hasta que empezaron aquel viaje a ningún destino pero donde la redención de Stiles había sido el objetivo a alcanzar.

 

Ahora que emprendían el regreso a casa, Derek sintió de nuevo el amargo sabor de la derrota.

**********

 

Cinco minutos después de haberse subido al Camaro, Derek ya estaba deseando bajarse de él.

Lo normal sería que ahora la situación fuera menos tensa o menos desesperante porque sabían lo que estaba pasando. Y a diferencia de diez minutos atrás, en el que pensaba que sus únicas opciones eran dejar que el Sheriff y los cazadores se encargaran de la situación o fuera él por su cuenta y dejando a Stiles detrás, ahora estaba con Stiles de camino de Beacon Hills…

Pero Derek, viendo todo lo que implicaba esa vuelta al hogar, era incapaz de ver lo positivo de la situación.

Por ello, prácticamente desde que arrancó el motor, había estado lanzando miradas furtivas a Stiles. Confirmando que estaba bien (todo lo bien que podía estar) y que no se hallaba encerrado en su propio mundo y en sus propias lamentaciones.

 

\- Estoy bien, Derek. Deja de vigilarme.

\- No estoy… –La protesta murió al ver que no estaba engañando a nadie… Ni siquiera a sí mismo–. Sólo muestro un poco de preocupación.

\- Siempre muestras preocupación. –Fue Stiles quien miró a Derek en esa ocasión. Lo hizo sin tapujos. Como si hubiera olvidado que, desde que empezaron aquel viaje, la mayoría de las veces algo les impedía mantener el contacto visual cuando estaban dentro del Camaro–. Ese es tu problema.

De nuevo, pese al hecho de que Stiles le mirara y encima con una expresión relajada, lo que era un cambio significativo, siguió sin ser capaz de ver la parte positiva.

\- Hace diez minutos decías que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver yo solo a Beacon Hills, olvidarme de ti y seguir con mi vida.

\- Sí.

\- Y ahora estás aquí, como si nada, camino de Beacon –explicó cual profesor pedante que no entendía que sus alumnos no fueran capaces de entender el problema–. Perdona si me resulta un poco contradictorio…

\- Sólo quiero ayudar.

\- Sí. Esa parte me ha quedado clara.

\- ¿Entonces?

Derek gruñó para mostrar su molestia. Con cualquier otra persona habría intentado disimular un poco su frustración. Pero con Stiles nunca le había hecho falta caminar de puntillas.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar después? –preguntó, casi a voz en grito–. ¿Qué vas a hacer después de habernos encargado de esos cazadores?

En vez de responder, Stiles miró al hombre lobo con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de ver más de lo que había a simple vista.

\- Define “encargado”.

\- Haré lo que tenga que hacer para proteger a la manada… Y a ti.

\- Sí. Eso ya me había quedado claro.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien qué? –repitió el adolescente. Derek no podía estar seguro, pero tenía la impresión de que en el fondo estaba jugando con él. Incluso cuando la situación era de todo menos divertida.

\- Que qué vas a hacer después, Stiles… –Alzó un poco más la voz, más frustrado de lo normal–. ¿Le dirás a tu padre que no espere volver a ver al hijo que recordaba? ¿Que ahora sólo verá a una sombra del Stiles de antes, salvo cuando haya problemas que resolver y entonces, tal vez, vea al auténtico?

Stiles digirió la parrafada con calma. Los gritos de Derek no parecían ponerle nervioso. Finalmente, mostrando una minúscula sonrisa que no terminó de convencer al hombre lobo (había mucho de prepotencia en ella y por experiencia sabía que la prepotencia nunca era buena), respondió.

\- Yo no lo veo tan mal.

\- ¿Ah, no? –exclamó Derek, apartando la vista de la carretera unos segundos–. Eso no es vida, Stiles.

\- Pero al menos estaré vivo –sentenció en un susurro. Bien sabía que podía más un susurro que estar horas gritando… especialmente con Derek–. Es más de lo que muchos pueden decir.

Los dientes del Beta chirriaron de lo mucho que los estaba apretando, tras lo que volvió a dirigir la atención a la carretera. Parecía que no iba a decir nada más, hasta que casi un minuto después:

\- Odio cuando haces eso.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Acabar con la discusión antes de haberla empezado

Contra todo pronóstico, Stiles soltó una carcajada. Breve y un poco forzada, pero al menos era su risa de siempre.

\- Lo siento, cielo. Me temo que a partir de ahora va a ser así, y que de los dos tú serás quien siempre tenga más ganas de hablar.

 

La respuesta removió las entrañas de Derek. Todavía no había terminado de acostumbrarse a que Stiles le llamara con aquel apelativo más cursi que cariñoso, y las pocas veces en las que lo había hecho su intención no era otra que meterse con él… con un poco menos de mala leche de lo normal. Aun así, le seguía resultando extraño oírla de labios del chico, y sobre todo que fuera dirigida a él.

\- ¿Me seguirás llamando cielo cuando estemos con tu padre? –preguntó sin darse cuenta, habiendo sido más un pensamiento propio que una curiosidad.

Stiles debió darse cuenta de ello porque mostró esa sonrisa de prepotencia que, aunque significaba que Stiles había ganado aquella pelea, Derek la prefería mil veces antes que la otra mirada vacía.

\- Depende de lo bien que te portes.

**********

 

A pocos metros por detrás del Camaro les seguía un despampanante Chevrolet Impala en el que la conversación, sin ser tan tensa, tampoco estaba resultando muy fluida. 

Dean observaba con gesto distraído la ventana trasera del deportivo, tratando de intuir las formas del interior, mientras que Sam navegaba en la web desde su portátil, buscando toda la información posible sobre el Nogitsune y tratando de averiguar cómo era posible que un demonio vengativo japonés hubiera acabado en California. 

Sam acababa de encontrar una web con gran cantidad de información cuando se percató del extraño silencio que había en el coche. Miró al asiento del conductor para darse cuenta que Dean no había puesto la radio y que estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que había delante de ellos.

Una situación que ya se había dado demasiadas veces entre ellos como para tener claro que su hermano mayor estaba pensando en algo, y que ese algo no era del todo bueno.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

\- ¿No te recuerdan a nosotros? –preguntó a su vez Dean, señalando con la barbilla el coche de delante.

\- ¿Derek y Stiles? –inquirió, sorprendido.

\- Derek se parece mucho a mí… Al menos cómo fui durante mucho tiempo. Cuando acababa de… –Se interrumpió a sí mismo. Aunque ya no fuera tan común, había ocasiones en que el pasado volvía a llamar a su puerta sin ser bien recibido y Dean se odiaba por permitirlo–-. Ahora mismo piensa que en el mundo sólo hay crueldad y dolor… Y la única persona que le impediría creer algo así, a veces no parece siquiera una persona…

\- Estoy seguro de que lo solucionarán. –Trató de animarle Sam–. Derek parece un buen tipo y si es cierto que Stiles siente algo por él, sólo será cuestión de tiempo que se dé cuenta que lo mejor que puede hacer es quedarse con la persona que le quiere.

Dean asintió, aunque más para agradecer a Sam el intento de ser positivo que por el hecho de que creyera en sus palabras. En el fondo sí que estaba de acuerdo con él, pero lo que no tenía tan claro era si lo que había funcionado con ellos podría hacerlo con Derek.

¿Quién le habría dicho que un día encontraría a alguien cuya situación era incluso peor que la suya?

Aunque, siendo sincero consigo mismo, ¿quién diría que algún día conseguiría salir de la miseria en la que entró, tan pronto como escapó del Infierno?

Aquello había sido un milagro en toda regla y sólo una persona había sido capaz de obrarlo.

\- No habría podido hacerlo sin ti –murmuró Dean, sin abandonar la vista de la carretera.

 

Sam tardó en responder.

Seguía sin ser muy común tener esas conversaciones con su hermano y menos cuando estaban en el coche, lo que le impedía a Dean cualquier posibilidad de alejarse y dejar la charla a medias.

\- Tampoco es que haya hecho mucho… –dijo al fin Sam.

\- Tú eres el que me ha demostrado que en el mundo hay algo más que dolor y sufrimiento –dijo rápidamente el cazador, mirándole de reojo unos segundos–. Si no fuera por ti, hace mucho que yo también me habría rendido.

El menor de los Winchester se quedó unos segundos sin poder reaccionar, conmovido por las palabras de su hermano.

\- En parte odio cuando haces eso, ¿sabes? –dijo Sam con ese tono de voz que indicaba que, pese a lo dicho, en realidad estaba bromeando–. No es justo que me digas esas cosas cuando estamos los dos a solas en el coche… Los demás seguirán pensando que no eres más que un capullo y no entenderán por qué te consiento todas tus tonterías.

Dean le miró unos segundos, mostrando esa sonrisa torcida que Sam recordaba desde que tenía memoria.

\- Lo mejor sólo para ti, hermanito.

Sam rió antes de encender la radio. Por mucho que adorada esos momentos de sinceridad total con su hermano, sabía que lo mejor era no alargarlos demasiado a riesgo de incomodarle… Y en el fondo si eran así de especiales, también era porque no abusaban demasiado de ellos.

Siempre había sido así entre los dos: se conocían tan bien que tampoco hacía falta explicar demasiado las cosas o lo que pensaban el uno del otro. Ya lo dejaban claro con el resto de sus acciones, especialmente cuando se salvaban el uno al otro, día sí y día también…

Sam buscó una emisora de rock clásico mientras Dean volvía a concentrarse al cien por cien en la carretera. Al observar de nuevo los faros del Camaro, la sonrisa que le había despuntado en los labios se tornó un tanto melancólica.

 

\- Espero que solucionen sus problemas lo antes posible. Estas cosas, cuanto antes mejor o se les puede acabar yendo de las manos.

Sam, que había vuelto a centrarse en su ordenador, no podía estar más de acuerdo en lo que había dicho su hermano.

\- Y hablando de problemas…

El “sutil” cambio de tema obligó a Dean a dejar de mirar la carretera.

\- ¿Quién ha hablado de problemas? –preguntó.

\- Hay algo que no me cuadra en toda esta historia.

El castaño bajó un poco la radio antes de girar el ordenador para que su hermano pudiera ver lo que estaba leyendo.

\- ¿Aparte de que ahora ayudamos a hombres lobos a los que acabamos de conocer? –preguntó Dean, echando un vistazo a la web. Aparecía una extraña criatura, mitad humano mitad zorro, donde destacaban siete colas creando una especie de aureola en torno al cuerpo.

\- Sí –respondió Sam.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Mientras hablabas con Derek, Stiles me ha contado cómo consiguieron deshacerse de ese Nogitsune.

\- ¡Te lo ha contado! –silbó de asombro–. Definitivamente eres el mejor a la hora de las confesiones… Yo ni siquiera le he sacado cómo se conocieron.

\- Eso es porque a ti te ha tocado el más cascarrabias –rió Sam.

\- Ya te dig… ¡Hey! –protestó–. ¿A quién estás llamando cascarrabias?

\- Lo siento. Eres tú el que ha querido sacar las comparaciones. –Sonrió.

Dean puso los ojos en blanco unos segundos, esperando a que su hermano siguiera contándole lo que le preocupaba. Cuando, en vez de ello, siguió observando su portátil, tuvo que ser un poco más insistente.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué problema hay?

La expresión de Sam, cuando volvió a mirar a su hermano, dejaba claro que no se trataba de un problemilla que podrían resolver con facilidad.

Aunque, siendo ellos dos de los que estaban hablando, ¿cuándo había pasado algo así?

\- Que no me cuadra nada de lo que me ha contado.

\- ¿Crees que estaba mintiendo?

\- No –Observó la web con más atención–. Parecía sincero y, aunque fuera bastante rebuscado el método que emplearon para atrapar al Nogitsune, la verdad es que tenía su lógica.

\- ¿Entonces?

El gesto de Sam se volvió más sombrío. Permaneció así lo que duró el viaje hasta Beacon Hills.

\- No lo sé… Tengo un mal presentimiento.

 

tbc...

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

El resto del viaje en el Camaro transcurrió con una normalidad asombrosa. Era como si la pequeña conversación que habían mantenido y donde realmente no se aclararon ninguna de las dudas que Derek tenía, hubiera abierto la veda para que volvieran a actuar como siempre habían hecho cada vez que iban en el coche.

Sin embargo, cuando superaron el cartel de bienvenidos a Beacon Hills y una pequeña sombra ocultó la mirada de Stiles, el aparente estado de calma se evaporó.

Empezaba a anochecer cuando vieron las primeras luces del pueblo y Derek paró en el arcén para indicarle a los Winchester en qué motel podrían alojarse, porque ni de coña les iba a ofrecer su loft para pasar la noche. Volverían a ponerse en contacto al día siguiente, una vez hubieran hecho lo que se supone que hacen los cazadores y hubieran averiguado dónde estaban sus compañeros de profesión.

 

Una vez separaron sus caminos, Derek puso rumbo al loft. Tenía ganas de estirar las piernas, darse una ducha bien larga y quitarse los kilómetros de polvo y preocupación acumulada… Jamás habría pensado que sentaría tan bien estar de vuelta en casa.

No habían avisado al Sheriff de su cambio de planes y de que Stiles también regresaba, con lo que ahora mismo no les estaba esperando nadie. Ambos parecían satisfechos con que la cosa siguiera así, pues ninguno de los dos se veía con ánimos o incluso fuerzas para tener esa conversación: ¿Cómo demonios se le decía a un padre que había perdido a su hijo, aunque fuera a seguir viéndole todos los días, porque realmente ese ya no sería su hijo?

No obstante, pese a que habían pospuesto aquella charla con el Sheriff, Stiles tampoco parecía estar muy contento con el nuevo destino al que acababan de llegar.  

Nada más abrir la puerta del loft y bajar Derek los escalones de la entrada, el chico se quedó atrás.

 

\- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó el mayor cuando ya había dejado la bolsa de viaje encima de la cama y vio que Stiles no había entrado todavía.

Con reticencia, el adolescente consiguió bajar los tres peldaños pero no se atrevió a avanzar más.

\- No había estado aquí desde la última vez… Cuando te ataqué.

Derek se recriminó su falta de previsión… Tenía que haber intuido que algo así pasaría.

 

Lo cierto era que estaba agotado de pensar en cada paso que debía dar o cada palabra que debía decir para no complicar más las cosas. Tenía la sensación de que, daba igual lo mucho que lo pensara o lo precavido que fuera, al final siempre acabaría metiendo la pata. Como acababa de ocurrir ahora, que había acabado llevando a Stiles al último lugar indicado.

 

Pero, ¿dónde ir, si no? El hecho de que Stiles no hubiera sugerido que le llevara a su casa dejaba claro que todavía no se veía con fuerzas para ver a su padre. Y, por supuesto, las casas de Scott o cualquier otro conocido estaban descartadas.

 

\- Olvídate de eso. –Derek trató de sonar apaciguador–. Y en realidad fui yo quien te atacó… –Torció un poco el gesto, alzando una ceja en modo juguetón–. O al menos lo intentó.

\- Te hice daño…

\- No es la primera vez que me hacen daño. Y comparado con Peter fue un rasguño.

\- Pero fue en tu propia casa… Y…

\- Stiles –le interrumpió. No soportaba la voz lastimera que estaba poniendo–. Olvídalo ¿quieres? Ya te dije que no eras tú.

\- No es tan fácil… –Miró al hombre lobo con gesto aún más compungido si cabe.

El Beta respiró hondo un par de veces, tras lo que se llevó ambas manos al pelo, frustrado. Era eso o destrozar los pocos muebles que tenía.

Al hacerlo, la camiseta se levantó un poco, dejando entrever parte del abdomen y piel bronceada… y en el acto el latido de Stiles se aceleró.  

 

Derek captó muy bien el ritmo frenético del bombear de la sangre y dio media vuelta para asegurarse de que estaba bien… Y cuando Stiles bajó rápidamente la cabeza para que no viera sus mejillas sonrojadas, terminó de quedarle claro que sí… que acababa de ocurrir lo que parecía.

Y por si el pulso acelerado o el sonrojo no fuera suficiente indicativo de que Stiles estaba excitado, también pudo captar el delicioso aroma de deseo emanando de aquel cuerpo que tanto echaba de menos.

Y si Derek echaba de menos el contacto de su cuerpo, tras varios días sin haber podido tocarlo como deseaba, parecía que a Stiles le pasaba lo mismo.

Bien… ¿Quién era él para negarle algo así?

 

\- Está bien –dijo con calma, retomando la conversación que habían dejado a medias–. Entonces tal vez sólo sea cuestión de cambiar los malos recuerdos por otros mejores.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Stiles en un susurro, todavía tratando de disimular su excitación.

Derek se colocó en el centro del loft y extendió los brazos, abarcando el mayor espacio posible.

\- ¿Dónde me atacaste exactamente?

Tras varios instantes de duda, Stiles señaló una columna situada a unos cuantos metros.

\- Te golpeé contra ese pilar.

\- Muy bien. –Sin dar explicaciones, Derek se dirigió a la columna en cuestión y se quitó la camiseta de un fluido movimiento.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Stiles al ver que empezaba a desabrocharse el pantalón.

\- ¿Tú que crees? –preguntó a su vez, alzando una ceja.

\- ¿En serio esperas que me olvide de lo que te hice, echando un polvo en medio del loft?

La pregunta, que pretendía ser una queja, no engañó a nadie cuando comenzó a verse la erección en el pantalón de Stiles.

\- Claro que no. –Le siguió el juego Derek, a la espera de que Stiles terminara de decidirse a actuar–. Tú mismo lo has dicho. Eso es algo que no podrás olvidar tan fácilmente… Pero si a cambio consigues que ahora lo pase muy bien… –Dejó la frase a medias para que Stiles llenara como quisiera los huecos–. Además. No tiene por qué ser un polvo.

\- ¿Ah, no?

\- Sólo lo que tú quieras. –Volvió a extender los brazos–. Tú decides, Stiles, como siempre ha sido. ¿Qué puedes hacer para cambiar esos recuerdos?

 

Stiles no respondió. Al principio porque no podía creer que Derek estuviera hablando en serio… Y después porque sabía perfectamente qué podía ofrecerle que le gustaría.

En cuanto tuvo claro lo que quería darle al hombre que tenía a pocos metros de distancia, sin camiseta y con ese cuerpo y, lo que era mejor, a su entera disposición, desaparecieron las dudas y los intentos por disimular que no le afectaba tener a semejante espécimen sólo para él.

Una vez decidido, caminó hacia Derek. Al llegar a su altura, se pegó tanto a él que su flequillo rozó la frente del hombre, quien siguió quieto y esperando... hasta que de pronto Stiles se puso de rodillas.

Tan pronto como sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, llevó las manos hasta el pantalón de Derek para terminar de bajarle la cremallera, tras lo que bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos lo justo para liberar su erección.

Stiles se relamió y acto seguido chupó el glande, consiguiendo que Derek soltara un quedo gemido. En seguida sintió los dedos del Beta enredándose en su pelo. No tiró de él, obligándole a seguir, pero que le estaba gustando lo que le estaba haciendo quedó claro cuando Stiles se metió un poco más de la carne dura en su boca.

 

Los nervios de Stiles ante lo que estaba haciendo desaparecieron en el acto. Puede que no fuera la mejor felación del mundo por eso de que era su primera vez, pero no había duda de que los dos estaban disfrutando mucho de ella. Por ello no quiso ir con prisas. Disfrutó y sobre todo saboreó el momento, dejando que las pupilas gustativas de su lengua se llenaran del intenso sabor a sexo y semen. Recorrió con deliberada lentitud el miembro duro de arriba abajo y luego a la inversa para terminar rodeando la cabeza con su lengua, y finalmente metérsela en la boca hasta que chocó con las paredes de su garganta. Contuvo como pudo la arcada y se agarró a la cintura de su compañero para buscar apoyo.

Por encima de su cabeza pudo oír el “ _sigue así_ ” ronco de Derek y Stiles notó que su propia erección demandaba atención.

Se preguntó si sería capaz de meterse la mano en los calzoncillos sin dejar de chupársela, pues tenía ganas de que los dos alcanzaran el orgasmo a la vez.

 

\- Para –murmuró de pronto Derek con dificultad, como si realmente no quisiera que parara pero no tuvieron otra opción–. Para, Stiles.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?

\- Al contrario. –Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos vidriosos–. Pero si sigues así…

Tan pronto como lo dijo, pese a que no había pensado siquiera en esa opción hasta ahora, Stiles quiso _justo_ eso: Que Derek se corriera en su boca.

 

No le hizo partícipe de sus planes pero tampoco hizo falta. Volvió a meterse la erección hasta el fondo y empezó a chupar como si no hubiera un mañana, recordando todo lo que le hizo Derek cuando las posiciones estaban invertidas, suponiendo que también le gustaría a él. Y por los gemidos de Derek, que se volvieron más roncos, altos y más irregulares, no había duda de que era así…

De repente llegó un tirón de pelo más fuerte que el resto y Stiles se preparó para tragar.

Estaba tan concentrado en el sabor y en no dejarse una sola gota (era un chico muy aplicado) que se olvidó de su propia erección... Hasta que tuvo que apartar la boca del pene ya flácido para poder respirar en condiciones y fue el Beta quien se hizo cargo de la situación: Colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de Stiles para obligarle a levantarse, se apresuró a desabrocharle el pantalón una vez estuvo en pie, y a continuación se apoyó en la viga de madera de tal modo que Stiles intuyó era lo único que le estaba manteniendo en pie. 

Todo eso lo hizo tras gruñir un “ _ven aquí_ ” que fue más una orden que una petición, y al segundo el chico ya estaba besando los labios con sabor a su propio semen.

 

No pudo preguntarle si estaba seguro de que quería besarle. Tan pronto como sintió la lengua de Derek dentro de su boca y las manos dentro de sus calzoncillos, todo dejó de tener importancia: se dejó hacer cuando consiguió quitarle las playeras, pantalones y calzoncillos con movimientos bastante bruscos, usando más la desesperación por tenerle desnudo que la cordura, y en seguida ya estaba sentado sobre el regazo de Derek, después de que éste se hubiera dejado caer hasta el suelo, todavía apoyado en la viga y sin separar sus bocas un instante.

Una vez en posición se dio cuenta de que Derek no se había quitado los pantalones y se preguntó cómo lo iban a hacer, amén del hecho de que dudaba mucho que Derek estuviera listo para una segunda ronda… Por mucho aguante que tuviera el muchacho, necesitaba al menos un par de minutos de recuperación.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que esas no eran ni mucho menos las intenciones del hombre lobo.

Stiles no tuvo problemas en seguir dejándose hacer, pues estar encaramado a Derek compartiendo su semen en aquel beso-mordisco no estaba nada mal, hasta que de pronto Derek agarró la erección olvidada de Stiles y comenzó a masturbarle como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Gimió en la boca de Derek tan pronto como se produjo el contacto, pero al final no tuvo más remedio que apartar la boca. Cuando la sensación empezaba a ser demasiado intensa y tenía miedo de desmayarse… Y no quería perderse algo tan increíble por culpa de un estúpido desmayo.

Finalmente, optó por apoyar la frente en el hombro de Derek, pasando ambos brazos por su cuello para no caerse.

 

\- Eso es –gimió Derek en su oído mientras seguía masturbándole, calentándole más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Stiles sólo pudo responder a los ánimos de Derek con una sucesión de jadeos, que esperaba le indicaran a Derek lo MUY agradecido que le estaba por estar haciéndole la mejor paja del mundo. Porque no era sólo sentir la mano de Derek recorriendo su erección con pericia. También era sentir su otra mano en la parte baja de la espalda, casi encima de su culo, animándole a seguir con el vaivén de caderas que ni siquiera había sido consciente de haber iniciado.

Stiles quiso quedarse en ese momento, el más erótico de su vida, por toda la eternidad. Pero bien sabía que no aguantaría mucho.

Cuando sintió que llegaba el orgasmo Stiles se apresuró a buscar de nuevo los labios de Derek, queriendo compartir con él el momento del clímax… Pero de nuevo tuvo que separarse en un momento dado para respirar, todavía cabalgando su orgasmo, mientras Derek seguía animándole a base de “ _eso es, sigue así_ ”, que jamás le sonó tan animal, grave y posesivo, y que terminó de cortocircuitarle las neuronas.

 

Cuando el cerebro volvió a encendérsele seguía apoyado en el pecho de Derek, que subía y bajaba al ritmo de una respiración más relajada. Las manos del mayor estaban sobre sus caderas, en un atisbo de caricia, y también estaba apoyado en la columna, simplemente disfrutando del momento. 

Al notar que ya estaba consciente, Derek colocó una mano (la que no estaba manchada de semen, gracias) en el centro de su espalda.

 

\- ¿Crees que eso será suficiente para tener buenos recuerdos? –preguntó con desgana pero al mismo tiempo con prepotencia.

Y no. Stiles no tenía ni idea de cómo podía hacer las dos cosas a la vez.

\- ¿No te cansas de tener siempre razón? –preguntó a su vez, con un deje de enfado.

Pero cuando se apartó del pecho de Derek (le costó bastante, pues era un pecho muy cómodo y calentito) y él ya tenía la ceja alzada en modo Alpha, Stiles acabó estallando en una sonora carcajada. Un segundo después Derek le acompañó, dando los dos una imagen de lo más surrealista sentados en el suelo del loft, semidesnudos y riendo hasta que se le soltaron las lágrimas.

Para Stiles, aquella era la imagen perfecta de la felicidad. 

Pero tan pronto como pensó en esa palabra, “felicidad”, la risa de Stiles murió.

Ante la mirada extrañada de su compañero se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse.

 

\- ¿He dicho algo? –quiso saber Derek.

Stiles no respondió. Terminó de vestirse y fue hacia la puerta del loft.

\- ¡Stiles! –consiguió abrocharse los pantalones a tiempo de colocarse entre el chico y la puerta, antes de que Stiles pudiera abrirla–. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

\- Esto ha sido un error –dijo el adolescente sin mirarle a la cara, la vista clavada en el suelo.

\- ¿Por qué? –No se apartó–. No te he obligado a nada.

\- No, no lo has hecho. –Stiles levantó la cara, mostrando una mirada llena de rabia–. Sabes que eso nunca ha ocurrido. Pero esto es lo último que necesito.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Ser feliz?

La pregunta fue tan directa que Stiles se quedó en shock unos segundos. Odiaba cuando Derek podía leerle la mente con tanta facilidad.

Lo mejor sería marcharse antes de cometer más errores.

\- Por favor, apártate.

\- ¿Por qué demonios no puedes ser feliz? –gritó más que preguntó.

 

Cansado de aquel tira y afloja, y sabiendo muy bien lo que conseguiría que Derek le dejara marchar, Stiles cambió de estrategia. Y de mostrar rabia y odio hacia todo el mundo por permitir que su vida fuera una auténtica pesadilla, sabiendo que eso jamás afectaría a Derek por sus pasadas experiencias, optó por mostrar lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. 

En el fondo no quería, porque siempre odiaba hacerle daño a la gente que era importante para él… pero no tenía más remedio.

Tan pronto como tomó la decisión, dejó de mostrarse desafiante y por unos instantes volvió a ser ese adolescente del principio: el que no podía creer que estuviera en medio de un mundo tan extraño y que en el fondo le aterrorizaba, pero que se negaba a huir porque eso significaría abandonar a la gente a la que quería y porque, muy a pesar suyo, siempre había sido un amante del misterio y el peligro.

Fue ese Stiles quien le tendió una mano a Derek, alargando el brazo para que pudiera tomarla entre las suyas.

El Beta observó extrañado el brazo suspendido en el aire, dudando ante lo que Stiles pretendía.

 

\- Adelante –Le animó el chico, al ver su indecisión–. Coge mi mano.

 

Con reticencia, pues era bien consciente de que aquello era un truco, Derek acercó su mano a la del chico para estrechar sus dedos, al igual que hubiera hecho muchas veces a lo largo del viaje.

Esta vez fue completamente distinto.

De sentir el calor que generalmente desprendía la mano de Stiles, especialmente cuando la estrechaba entre las suyas después de haberse acostado y su pulso todavía estaba acelerado, lo que notó fue un frío tan intenso que quemaba y que le dejó paralizado. 

Su primera reacción fue apartar la mano, escaldado. Pero al fijarse en Stiles, que estaba tan tranquilo que nada parecía intuir que su cuerpo era un témpano de hielo, lo intentó de nuevo.

Lo hizo a cámara lenta, preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de experimentar. Volvió a sentir ese frío intenso pero esta vez no apartó la mano. Aguantó la oleada de hielo que golpeó sus dedos y desde ahí se extendió rápidamente al resto de su cuerpo, luchando por no apartarse y no mostrar siquiera molestia. Ya le habían golpeado un millón de veces y un millón de veces se había levantado. Al lado de ser disparado con balas de acónito o ser electrocutado hasta desfallecer, aquello no era nada. Podía aguantarlo…

Pero entonces llegó algo más.

El paso del frío al dolor fue tan progresivo que al principio no se dio cuenta. Pero un segundo estaba intentando aclimatar su cuerpo a la gélida sensación, y al segundo sintió un intenso dolor que volvió a dejarle paralizado. Y al volver a centrarse en Stiles, que observaba en silencio cada reacción que provocaba en él, como si no estuviera sintiendo nada, no entendió cómo podía estar tan tranquilo si todo ese dolor emanaba de él.

En realidad no era un dolor físico. No era como cuando trató de curar a Cora, extrayendo el veneno de su cuerpo, o incluso cuando intentó quitarle el dolor de cabeza a Stiles, hacía unos días. Esta vez era mucho más intenso pero, al mismo tiempo, era un dolor del que no podía discernir su origen.

No obstante, pese a no tener muy claro qué lo provocaba o cuál era su origen, Derek actuó igual que las otras veces que se había encontrado en esa situación y trató de sacar el dolor de su cuerpo. Las venas de sus manos se volvieron negras en cuanto comenzó a absorberlo, teniendo la sensación de que un millón de agujas incandescentes se estaban clavando en su cuerpo. Pero cuando todo su antebrazo ya estaba cubierto de líneas negras y el dolor seguía siendo igual de intenso, sin signos de que fuera a disminuir en ningún momento, no tuvo más remedio que desistir.   

Era como si todo el cuerpo de Stiles se hubiera convertido en ese dolor frío y pulsante que le estaba arrebatando la respiración.

Abandonó el proceso de curación pero no apartó la mano. Incluso el frío de los dedos de Stiles le sirvió esta vez de alivio para calmar su cuerpo en tensión.

Se preguntó cómo demonios no había sentido eso cuando hacían el amor, o incluso hacía meros minutos, cuando le había besado y tocado para darle placer… ¿Tan concentrado estaba en el sexo como para no sentir el intenso tormento que azotaba el cuerpo de Stiles? ¿Así era como demostraba que le quería, no dándose cuenta de lo que realmente le pasaba y limitándose a disfrutar de su cuerpo?

 

“ _No_ ”, se recriminó Derek. No quería volver a ese camino.

Sin soltar la mano de Stiles, recordó la conversación que habían tenido cinco segundos antes, cuando de repente Stiles cambió de actitud, así como la que mantuvieron el día anterior, cuando intentaba hacerle entender por primera vez que no podría hacer nada para ayudarle.

“ _Puedo controlar el dolor, convirtiéndome en una carcasa vacía_ ”. “ _Es la única manera de seguir adelante_ ”.

Lo que en un principio le habían parecido paranoias de un chico asustado que intentaba encontrar una respuesta a su situación hasta el punto de creer que el demonio seguía dentro de su cuerpo, ahora las entendió con toda su magnitud. Y comprendió que ese dolor tan intenso y angustioso que ahora estaba experimentando él, era lo que Stiles llevaba sintiendo desde el mismo instante en que el Nogitsune tomó posesión de su cuerpo.

Jamás había imaginado que podría llegar a ser así. Él, Derek Hale, que se suponía era un experto después del infierno que había vivido hacía diez años y todas las muertes que había presenciado desde entonces, se quedaba paralizado al percibir por primera vez el dolor y el miedo que un adolescente llevaba meses sintiendo.

Stiles tenía razón cuando le pidió que le matara para que dejara de sentir algo así... Lo increíble era que no se lo hubiera pedido antes.

Pero el propio Stiles había ofrecido otra posibilidad. Una que no le gustaba nada, pues eso significaría tirar la toalla y en cierto modo abandonarle, pero que ahora que lo sentía en su propio cuerpo, comprendía que era la única opción.

 

La actitud ofensiva de Derek había desaparecido tan pronto como captó la oleada de dolor procedente del cuerpo de Stiles. Sin embargo a Stiles no le pareció suficiente, necesitando ser duro con Derek por el propio bien de Derek, y le dijo un “ _ahora sabes por qué no puedo ser feliz_ ” que apenas pareció humano por la voz tan fría y vacía con que habló, y que terminó de convencer a su supuesto protector para que no siguiera luchando en una batalla que ya había perdido.

Cuando Derek comprendió el error que había cometido, y que no había sido otro que mantener la esperanza en que todo se solucionaría, Derek Hale se hizo a un lado, completamente desolado, y dejó marchar a Stiles… En más de un sentido.

************

 

Era noche cerrada.

Derek llevaba cinco minutos frente a la puerta de la residencia Stilinski.

 

Stiles no había respondido a ninguno de los mensajes que le dejó tras su precipitada marcha del loft, indicándole que al menos debía hablar con su padre para hacerle saber que habían regresado. Habían pasado horas desde entonces y Derek entendió que debía ser él quien diera las malas noticias.

Desde entonces, había ensayado frente al espejo lo que tenía que decir. Lo mejor sería soltarlo todo de corrido y marcharse lo antes posible… No estaba preparado para tener una larga charla con el Sheriff, menos ahora que él sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos hacia su hijo, y especialmente después de los cambios que había habido en su relación. La experiencia que estaba a punto de vivir se le antojaba como la más traumática de toda su vida.

Llamó al timbre antes de que pudiera arrepentirse otra vez. Diez segundos después la puerta se abrió y apareció frente a él un Sheriff Stilinski demacrado, ojeroso y con bastantes kilos de menos. Era la primera vez que parecía tener la edad que realmente tenía, incluso unos cuantos años más.

Fue verle así y Derek se quedó sin palabras. Frente a él, el Sheriff sí que recordó sus modales.

 

\- Pasa –le invitó.

El hombre no preguntó qué hacía allí o incluso mostró sorpresa por verle sin haber avisado. Ello indicaba que al final Stiles sí que había hablado con él y que Stilinski ya estaba enterado de las novedades. Tal vez no de todas pero al menos que Stiles ya había vuelto a casa.

Siguió en silencio al Sheriff hasta el salón, donde éste le invitó a sentarse en el sofá.

No captó movimiento en el resto de la casa pero eso no tenía por qué significar que Stiles no estuviera allí. Y por desgracia, bien sabia que tampoco podía fiarse del hecho de que no captara el aroma de su piel.

 _“¿Qué clase de hombre lobo soy, que ni siquiera puedo sentir a mi ancla?_ ” _,_ se reprochó, dolido, aun sabiendo que eso no dependía de él.

 

\- Me preguntaba cuándo vendrías –dijo el Sheriff para iniciar la conversación, consciente de que sería él quien tuviera que hacerlo. Ese simple detalle hizo que Derek recordara que estaba con el padre de Stiles.

\- No sabía si venir o no.

\- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó, extrañado–. Quería verte.

\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó a su vez Derek, con más rabia de la que había sido su intención.

\- Para darte las gracias por haber cuidado de mi hijo.

Derek ya tenía preparada otra protesta, pero esta murió en sus labios. ¿Cómo podía darle las gracias?

\- No he hecho nada –dijo al final. Su voz sonó extraña en sus propios oídos de lo vacía que estaba.

Aunque eso no fue lo único que demostró lo desolado que estaba: Cuando el Sheriff le tendió un pañuelo de la caja que había en la mesa se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos húmedos, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Rechazó el pañuelo y se limpió con el reverso de la mano, furioso consigo mismo. Eso era lo último que necesitaba el Sheriff: ofrecer consuelo a un casi desconocido al que le había pedido ayuda y que regresaba con las manos vacías.

 

\- Lo siento –musitó Derek al final.

\- ¿Por qué? Todos tenemos derecho a llorar cuando la situación nos sobrepasa.

\- No lloré cuando mi familia fue asesinada –dijo sin pensar–. O cuando encontré el cadáver de Laura. –Frente a él, el hombre se conmovió por el hecho de que le estuviera hablando con tanta franqueza la misma persona a la que siempre había tenido como un huraño solitario–. No tiene sentido que no llorara la muerte de gente a la que no volvería a ver pero sí… –Se le quebró la voz–... Stiles sigue vivo.

\- Lo sé. –El Sheriff sujetó la muñeca de Derek cuando éste se puso en pie, ya listo para marcharse. Puede que para él ya no tuviera sentido estar allí, pero en opinión del Sheriff ahora era cuando más se necesitaban el uno al otro–. Pero ya no es nuestro Stiles…

 

Paralizado, Derek sintió un nudo en el pecho. Cada vez le costaba más respirar y las supuestas palabras de ánimo no estaban ayudando para nada. Nunca antes se había sentido tan frágil.

\- No puedo hacer nada para que vuelva a ser el de siempre –dijo Derek cuando volvió a sentarse.

\- Ya lo sé. –El Sheriff no soltó su muñeca, aunque el agarre se transformó en una especie de caricia.

\- No es justo…

\- No lo es… Pero debes quedarte con que al menos sigue vivo.

\- Eso no es seguir vivo –protestó de nuevo el Beta–. Ojalá estuviera muerto y…

Cada vez estaba más furioso. Tanto por lo frustrante de la situación como sobre todo por la calma con que el Sheriff, el padre de Stiles, lo estaba afrontando.

\- ¿Pudieras pasar página? –terminó el hombre por él–. Sí. Eso sería más fácil.

De pronto Derek fue consciente de lo que realmente había dicho: “ _que ojalá Stiles estuviera muerto_ ”.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Por decir la verdad? Yo no.

\- Pero tú pareces estar…

\- ¿Bien? –terminó de nuevo la frase–. No te confundas. ¿Ves estas ojeras? Son de pasarme las noches en vela y llorando…

\- Pero ahora estás tranquilo. ¿Cómo lo consigues? Desde que supe la verdad no soy capaz de cerrar los ojos sin verle tan… vacío.

\- Me ocurre exactamente lo mismo –intentó empatizar, moviendo la mano hasta que acabó encima de la de Derek–. Pero entonces recuerdo que Stiles sigue vivo… Puede que no sea el de siempre y que no lo vaya a ser jamás, pero al menos está con nosotros… Eso es algo que ni mi mujer ni tu familia pueden hacer. Debemos intentar quedarnos con lo bueno.

 

Derek no estaba del todo conforme con las palabras del Sheriff. Entendía que tenía razón y que en el fondo era el mejor modo de actuar bajo el riesgo de acabar volviéndose loco… Pero acostumbrado como estaba a luchar y a levantarse para seguir peleando, sin importar la cantidad de veces que le hubieran golpeado, le resultaba extraño e inaceptable el quedarse de brazos cruzados. Especialmente cuando la persona por la que no podía hacer nada era Stiles.

 

De pronto, el Sheriff soltó su mano pero sólo para colocarla sobre su hombro. El gesto no le pareció tan extraño e incómodo como hubiera esperado, pese a ser la primera vez que hacía algo así. Al contrario, le dio una extraña sensación de paz. Pero esa misma calma también le llevó a dejar atrás los mecanismos de defensa y hacer lo que llevaba queriendo hacer (lo que necesitaba hacer) desde que aceptó la cruda verdad.  

Ni siquiera pensó en lo contradictorio que era que necesitara el consuelo del padre de Stiles cuando lo más probable era que el mismo Stiles estuviera a sólo unos metros de distancia, pero sumido en su propio mundo y muy, muy lejos de él. Tan pronto como una nueva lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, esta vez acompañado de un sollozo que no trató de contener, se dejó caer sobre el pecho del hombre. No miró bien dónde caía. Tan sólo se dijo “basta” y dejó que por primera vez fuera a él a quien consolaran.

 

Y Stilinski lo hizo. Retomando el papel que debería haber tenido el padre de Derek cuando su mundo se desmoronó pero no estuvo allí para consolarle, el hombre le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. No se le ocurrió soltarle el tiempo en el que el que podría haber sido el compañero de su hijo estuvo tratando de retener las lágrimas, y tampoco cuando sus esfuerzos fueron completamente en vano... 

 

tbc...


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo de hoy es más cortito.

 

Al regresar al loft, ya de madrugada, Derek se encontró con una inesperada sorpresa. Tristemente no se trataba de Stiles pero, gracias a Dios, tampoco era su tío Peter.

Quien ahora estaba sentado junto a la puerta de su loft era alguien que, juraría, jamás se había presentado sin avisar… 

 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El joven Alpha se levantó del suelo con esa expresión indescifrable que ponía de vez en cuando y con la que no quedaba claro en qué estaba pensando realmente.

\- Sabía que habíais vuelto.

\- ¿Te lo ha dicho Stiles?

\- No –Viendo que Derek no parecía tener intención de abrir la puerta de su casa, siguió su ejemplo y se quedó de pie, a varios metros de él–. Le vi hace un par de horas en el cementerio… Junto a la tumba de Allison.

 

Derek sintió un nudo en el estómago al imaginarse una escena tan dramática como la del actual Alpha de la manada visitando a su ex novia muerta en el cementerio, y descubriendo allí a la persona que había sido usada para matarla.

\- ¿Has hablado con él? –Optó por ir directamente al grano y dejar de darle vueltas a temas que ya no tenían solución.

\- Claro que no –respondió Scott con esa forma que tenía de hablar y que le sacaba de quicio, pues parecía que le estaba llamando idiota. Era curioso pero con Stiles, donde resultaba más que evidente que se estaba metiendo con él, nunca había tenido problemas–. Si llego a acercarme habría salido corriendo… Y bastante mal parecía estar ya.

 

La cara compungida de Scott fue incluso peor que el reproche. Ambos hechos dejaron claro al Beta que la conversación iba a ir para largo.

Y por pocas ganas que tuviera de hablar con Scott, no dejaba de ser algo que el chico se merecía; tanto por ser el hermano de Stiles como uno de los motivos por los que éste se fue.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, y ya había perdido la cuenta de los que había soltado hoy, Derek abrió la puerta de su hogar.

 

\- Sólo quería saber cómo estaba –comentó Scott con cierta timidez, cruzando la puerta tras Derek–. Si el viaje había servido de…

 

Las palabras de Scott se interrumpieron cuando Derek ya se había quitado la cazadora y la había dejado sobre el sofá. Pensó que el chico estaba esperando a que Derek terminara su frase, explicando si había habido progresos.

Pero cuando miró por encima de su hombro y vio que el adolescente ya estaba en mitad del loft, quieto y mirándole con los ojos y la boca muy abierta, intuyó que había algo más.

 

\- ¿Sí? –preguntó con desagrado. Estaba más que harto de los silencios y la gente que se quedaba a medias.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

En lugar de responder, Scott avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta donde estaba Derek, dejando que sus ojos rojos de Alpha brillaran.

\- ¡Cómo has podido! –estalló–. Cuando más débil e inseguro estaba, te has aprovechado de él. ¡Le has utilizado!

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –Y de pronto, cuando Scott arrugó la nariz como si estuviera oliendo algo que le resultara muy desagradable, por fin lo comprendió…

Como si no tuviera ya bastantes problemas…

\- No es lo que te imaginas.

\- ¡Entonces el olor a sexo son imaginaciones mías! –le increpó Scott, para nada afectado por el gesto cansado y desolado del otro–. ¡Mezclado con la esencia de Stiles!

\- No –Derek respondió con calma pese a los gritos de Scott. También estaba cansado de gritar–. Pero eso no significa que me haya aprovechado de él.

El adolescente, sin embargo, apenas escuchaba las palabras del hombre lobo, todavía sorprendido por el descubrimiento.

\- Se suponía que ibas a ayudarle… –Le increpó, dando vueltas por el loft. Derek tenía claro que lo estaba haciendo para evitar la tentación de darle un puñetazo–. Que el Sheriff te escogió expresamente a ti porque tú eras el único que entendía por lo que estaba pasando… ¡¿Así es como le ayudas?!

\- No fue sólo por eso.

 

Derek esperó a que Scott preguntara o que al menos le hiciera una seña para que continuara. Cuando la señal no llegó recordó que no estaba hablando con Stiles sino con su opuesto, y que Scott _realmente_ estaba esperando a que siguiera hablando.

 

\- También me lo pidió porque sabía lo que yo sentía por Stiles.

\- ¿Sentir? –repitió, abriendo los brazos en gesto de no entender nada–. ¿Qué tienen que ver los sentimientos aquí?

Una expresión de desagrado cruzó el rostro del hombre lobo. Cómo podía haber vivido tanto tiempo aquel chico que no se enteraba de nada, enfrentándose a peligros inimaginables, seguía siendo algo que Derek no terminaba de comprender.

\- Porque le quiero, Scott –dijo de tal modo que, más que estar sincerándose sobre sus sentimientos, parecía estar usando esa frase para insultar al chico… En realidad estaba haciendo las dos cosas.

Scott necesitó casi medio minuto para comprender lo que significaba la última frase, y sobre todo terminar de aceptarla como verdadera.

\- No puede ser –negó con vehemencia–. Tú nunca le has tratado bien. Ni siquiera te cae bien.

\- Eso es lo que puede parecer a simple vista –explicó en tono apaciguador. Comprendía lo extraño que debía ser descubrir que al antiguo Alpha también le iban los hombres, y que encima sentía algo por su mejor amigo, que también resultaba ser gay… Aunque Derek intuía que eso último ya lo sabría Scott, así como también sabía que Stiles sentía algo por el hombre lobo de pocas palabras–. Pero Stiles y yo hemos estado mucho tiempo a solas y hemos podido conocernos mejor…

 

Por fin la comprensión pareció llegar a los ojos de Scott. Lo siguiente que hizo fue, dadas las circunstancias, lo más lógico: caminar en modo zombi hasta el sofá para sentarse, porque había mucho que procesar.

 

\- No me lo puedo creer… ¿En serio Stiles y tú?

\- ¿Qué es lo que te dice tu instinto? –propuso Derek, confiando en ayudarle de ese modo… Y si así de paso ganaba unos cuantos puntos a favor como antiguo Alpha y maestro, pues mejor que mejor–. Lo que captas con tus sentidos.

Por desgracia, la cosa no salió como esperaba:

\- Que lo hicisteis ahí –Miró con poco disimulo la viga de madera y Derek trató de no sonrojarse–, pero eso no significa…

\- ¡Qué! –increpó–. ¿Me estás diciendo que me he acostado con él sin su consentimiento? ¡Que le he forzado!

\- No. No es eso lo que capto.

La explicación también sirvió como disculpa, o así lo creyó entender Derek por el modo en que esta vez fue Scott quien se sonrojó.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente mientras el joven miraba al hombre lobo como si le estuviera viendo por primera vez… En el fondo era así.

 

\- Entonces, ¿desde cuándo estás enamorado de él? –Derek respondió dejando que sus ojos brillaran. No había sido su intención pero esa pregunta era demasiado personal para su gusto. Y bastantes confidencias había compartido ya con Stiles, con el Sheriff o incluso con un cazador. Ni mucho menos iba a hacerlo también con Scott… No sólo porque fuera Scott, sino porque Scott seguía siendo el mejor amigo de Stiles. Había cosas que los mejores amigos NO debían saber–. Lo siento. Tengo curiosidad.

\- Eso no importa ahora.

\- Claro que sí –Se levantó del sofá–. Yo… Todo esto es muy raro. Pero me alegro mucho por ti. Y por Stiles…

Derek Hale vio los intentos del joven Alpha por aceptar las novedades… Se hubiera sentido más agradecido sino fuera porque en su actual situación no tenía mucho sentido.

\- No es tan fácil.

\- ¿Por qué no? –Se acercó un poco más a Derek, quien había terminado colocándose frente al gran ventanal–. ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?

El Beta observó la ciudad. Aunque fueran unas vistas realmente feas, siempre le proporcionaba cierta sensación de paz que venía francamente bien cuando todo se iba a la mierda.

\- El que Stiles y yo… –No se vio capaz de terminar la frase, pues ni siquiera sabía qué es lo que eran Stiles y él–. No cambia la situación. Stiles no ha mejorado.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que no ha mejorado –repitió, mirándole con desagrado–. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de una frase tan sencilla?

La preocupación de Scott era tal que no prestó atención al nuevo insulto de Derek.

\- Pero… Si ahora estáis juntos…

\- Ese es el problema. No estamos juntos. Nunca lo hemos estado.

\- Pero has dicho que no le forzaste… Que si te acostaste con él fue porque los dos lo quisisteis.

El interrogatorio de Scott estaba empezando a acabar con la paciencia del hombre lobo, así que optó por ser aún _más_ borde.

\- ¿En serio tengo que explicarte la diferencia entre sexo y amor?

\- ¡Pero has dicho que le quieres!

\- ¡Y es él quien no me quiere a mí!

 

Derek se arrepintió tan pronto como lo dijo. No había sido su intención sincerarse de un modo tan directo con la persona que más había perdido de todos…

Comparado con perder a una persona a la que querías, quejarse por no poder estar físicamente con ella se le antojaba como un lamento pueril.

No obstante, consciente de que si había sido tan sincero con Scott era porque _realmente_ necesitaba hablar de aquello con el Alpha (los lazos de la manada eran unos que había que respetar siempre), Derek continuó.

\- Él no me quiere en su vida. Ni a mí ni a nadie más. … Pensaba que Stiles sólo necesitaba tiempo para terminar de superar lo que pasó. Dejar de culparse por lo que ocurrió –agachó la cabeza y negó en gesto de derrota–. Me equivoqué…

\- ¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó de nuevo Scott, pero esta vez Derek no tuvo fuerzas para llamarle idiota. No cuando su voz había sonado tan rota–. ¿Que Stiles va a estar siempre así? Apartado del resto, solo y siempre con esa expresión fría. ¿Qué nunca volveré a verle sonreír?

 

Derek levantó la cabeza y vio al chico con una expresión de total desolación.

\- Lo siento.

 

Aquellas palabras, y sobre todo dichas de aquel modo y por esa persona, fue todo lo que necesitó Scott para comprender que la situación era mucho peor de lo que habría imaginado.

\- No puede ser… –Se acercó un poco más a la mesa junto a la que Derek seguía de pie. Tuvo que apoyar una mano sobre la fría superficie de lo mucho que le temblaban las piernas–. Tiene que haber algo que podamos decirle que le haga cambiar de idea. Stiles no es idiota. Es la persona más inteligente que conozco… Me niego a creer que porque un demonio le poseyó durante semanas, ahora vaya a renunciar a ser lo que fue.

Las palabras de Scott dolían aún más por partir de la más absoluta verdad.

\- No se trata de que se lo digamos… –explicó Derek–. Él es perfectamente consciente de que lo que ocurrió no fue culpa suya. Y que todos, especialmente tú, no le odiáis por lo que pasó. Que le perdonáis…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- El problema es el dolor… –susurró de tal modo que parecía que le estuvieran arrancando las palabras directamente del corazón–. Siente demasiado dolor, Scott.

 

La expresión del muchacho no cambió y Derek comprendió que tendría que explicarse mejor. Y, de paso, que tendría que sincerarse con él como no había hecho nunca.

A estas alturas tendría que resultarle un poco más fácil hablar de su pasado después de todas las veces que lo había hecho… pero no fue así.

\- Cuando mi familia murió, el dolor que sentía por su pérdida y saber que en parte había sido culpa mía, no me dejaba vivir. Sentía que era un dolor físico que me oprimía el corazón y con el que no podía respirar.

\- ¿Y Stiles está sintiendo lo mismo?

\- Sí. Pero con Stiles hay una diferencia.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- El Nogitsune… –Odió decir ese nombre delante de Scott, pero no tenía más remedio si quería que el chico comprendiera la gravedad del asunto–. Con él aprendió a controlar ese dolor. Aprendió a vaciarse y dejar su corazón vacío, para que ningún sentimiento le afectara.

\- ¿Y eso es lo que está haciendo? –Derek asintió–. ¿Y durante cuánto tiempo va a estar así?

Una diminuta lágrima se escapó de los ojos verdes del hombre lobo.

\- Durante toda su vida…

De nuevo, fue la suma de las palabras del Beta y su expresión al decirlas, lo que llevó a Scott a comprender el verdadero significado de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo que le llevó a entender, aunque no quisiera terminar de aceptarlo, que jamás volvería a tener a su hermano con él. Que los recuerdos de una infancia vivida junto a los sueños de lo que podría haber sido en el futuro, sería lo único que le quedaría de Stiles.

 

El momento en que Scott comprendió que había perdido a Stiles tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa con más fuerza a riesgo de caer, al tiempo que un desgarrador sollozo salió de su boca.

 

Derek corrió a sujetarle del brazo y Scott se agarró al Beta. Pero teniéndole tan cerca y sintiendo que su corazón latía demasiado rápido y que el vacío que sentía en el pecho era el mismo que sintió cuando Allison murió, convirtió ese pequeño agarre para no caer en una auténtica balsa de supervivencia.

 

La relación entre Derek y Scott nunca había sido buena. Jamás había habido palabras de agradecimiento entre los dos, aunque los dos fueran conscientes de que se habían salvado la vida en infinidad de ocasiones… Pero esta vez no pudieron seguir haciendo la vista gorda. No cuando ambos estaban exactamente igual: con el corazón destrozado porque la persona a la que más querían jamás volvería.

 

Los sollozos de Scott aumentaron de intensidad y Derek no tuvo problemas en ser esta vez él quien ofreciera un poco de consuelo, abrazándole con fuerza y dejando que Scott dejara caer todo el peso de su cuerpo en él. El tiempo que hiciera falta hasta que la carga se hiciera un poquito más soportable.

 

 tbc...


	18. Chapter 18

 

Stiles abrió los ojos para encontrarse dentro de una pesadilla.

Estaba en el instituto y era noche cerrada. No era la primera ni la segunda vez que se encontraba en esa situación y además estando acompañado por la chica que ahora estaba a su lado.

La misma chica morena, guapísima, dulce y fuerte a partes igual, que tenía una katana atravesándole el cuerpo.

 

\- Allison.

 

Tan pronto como dijo su nombre, fue consciente de que era él quien estaba empuñando la espada que atravesaba el cuerpo de la morena. La soltó inmediatamente, sorprendido y asqueado a un tiempo por lo que estaba haciendo, y en el acto Allison cayó al suelo.

Stiles se arrodilló a su lado y agarró la empuñadura con la intención de sacársela. Pero por mucho que tiró de ella no fue capaz de moverla un milímetro. Era como si estuviera clavada en cemento y no en el cuerpo de su amiga.

Y lo peor era que con cada intento de Stiles por sacarla, pensando que así podría salvar a su amiga, daba la sensación de que la espada se introducía más y más en la carne de Allison.

¿Cómo podía estar pasando eso? se preguntó desesperado, al tiempo que miraba a todos lados buscando ayuda.

No había nadie más allí. Sólo ellos dos: un adolescente asustado que no sabía qué hacer y una chica increíble que se estaba muriendo…

 

\- Está bien… –susurró Allison–. No pasa nada.

\- No… –intentó una última vez sacar la espada pero, al ser el mismo resultado, optó por cogerle de la mano. Se dio cuenta de que la suya estaba llena de sangre y se le revolvió el estómago al ser consciente de que era la sangre de Allison–. No digas eso, Allison… Yo…

\- No pasa nada… –Soltó un quejido de dolor, pero a continuación mostró una sonrisa llena de ternura–. Por favor, cuida de Scott.

 

Stiles cerró los ojos para no tener que seguir viendo aquello. No podía seguir siendo testigo del dolor de una mujer increíble que reservaba su último aliento de vida para preocuparse del resto. Como siempre había hecho.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos nada había cambiado y seguía dentro de la pesadilla.

 

\- Cuida de él por mí –repitió Allison.

\- No puedo hacerlo –murmuró–. No soy capaz.

Allison no pareció escucharle porque siguió sonriéndole como si Stiles le hubiera prometido que lo haría.

Cerró entonces los ojos… y ya no los volvió a abrir.

\- ¿Allison? –preguntó Stiles, meciéndola para que despertara… No podía estar muerta. Otra vez no.

La menor de los Argent, la última generación de la familia de cazadores, no despertó. Stiles no tuvo muy claro cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, observando el cuerpo de su amiga muerta, hasta que de pronto un fuerte viento les rodeó… Y en el acto el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a descomponerse, desapareciendo toda la belleza que la había caracterizado.

El chico intentó apartar la mirada de aquella imagen dantesca, pero tampoco fue capaz. Era como si en el fondo quisiera ver lo que había hecho.

Sintió las lágrimas quemándole las mejillas, grabándose a fuego en su mente aquella imagen, y sólo pudo gritar.

\- ¡Allison!

 

Despertó en su habitación, en su cama, con la camiseta empapada por el sudor y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

\- ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta no le asustó tanto como podría haberse imaginado, pues tener ahora a alguien a su lado era justo lo que necesitaba.

Dirigió la vista hacia la silla que había junto a su cama, donde encontró a la última persona que habría esperado.

\- Derek… –susurró–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Tu padre ha tenido que marcharse a comisaría –dijo sin cambiar de posición–. Me pidió que me quedara contigo. –Le observó con atención, cerciorándose de que el ritmo de su corazón se estabilizaba–. ¿Estás mejor?

Stiles se apartó de la frente el mechón de pelo empapado por el sudor, pero fue incapaz de hacer más. Tan sólo mirar al hombre que, una vez más, había acudido para ayudarle

\- Yo…

\- No hace falta que me digas nada –siguió Derek al ver las dudas del adolescente–. No te preocupes, no volveré a insistir. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien antes de marcharme.

Dicho y hecho, el Beta se puso en pie para marchase, si bien su expresión corporal indicaba que eso era lo último que quería hacer.

\- Espera –llamó sin apenas levantar la voz. Aunque fue suficiente para que Derek se parara en el sitio y diera la media vuelta lentamente–. Derek, yo… Siento todo esto. Nunca quise que…

\- Está bien –le interrumpió–. No pasa nada.

El chico sintió un escalofrío ante las palabras de Derek. No eran nada del otro mundo pero…

\- ¿Por qué os empeñáis todos en decir que está bien? –protestó, apartando por fin las sábanas de su cuerpo y poniéndose de pie–. ¡No está bien! ¡Nunca lo estará!

\- Pero eres tú el que se ha rendido –respondió Derek con calma, para nada intimidado por los gritos de Stiles–. Si tú no quieres ser salvado, no hay nada que el resto podamos hacer.

\- No me he rendido… –Se restregó la cara con ambas manos en un gesto de impotencia–. Es que no podemos ganar. Esta vez no.

Derek asintió para sí. Se le veía increíblemente cansado y así lo demostró su voz apagada cuando volvió a hablar:

\- Cuando Peter atacó a Lydia y todo indicaba que ella era el Kanima, hiciste lo imposible por protegerla de mí. Y luego hiciste lo mismo con Jackson, cuando nunca te cayó bien.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? –preguntó Stiles.

\- Y con Deucalión o el Darach no te importó que fueran dos poderosos seres sobrenaturales. Te enfrentaste a ellos sin dudar para salvar a Scott y a tu padre.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto ahora? –le increpó.

\- ¡Porque conmigo ni siquiera lo has intentado!

El grito fue como recibir un empujón del que tardó en estabilizarse.

\- Eso no es verdad –susurró.

\- Sé que duele –continuó Derek, un poco más calmado–. Aunque no pueda ni imaginarme por lo que debes estar pasando, sé que no es fácil. ¿Pero cuándo lo ha sido?

La mirada de lástima, proveniente de aquellos preciosos ojos verdes, fue incluso peor que los gritos o los reproches.

\- Derek…

\- Y sin embargo, esta vez ni siquiera lo has intentado. –Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles, sin apartar la mirada y sin parpadear–. Sabes lo que siento por ti. Y que nunca va a desaparecer ese sentimiento, no importa lo mucho que intentes alejarte de mi... –Su mirada se transformó en una de lástima–. ¿Tan horrible es tenerme a tu lado?

\- Sabes que no es por eso… Tú nunca has sido el problema.

\- Haría lo que fuera por ti –Apartó la mano y dio media vuelta, sin dejar de hablar–. Lo que fuera. ¿Por qué no me dejas intentarlo? –Miró por encima de su hombro–. ¿Por qué te contentas con ser un muerto en vida, cuando podrías estar conmigo?

Stiles no quería seguir escuchándole.

\- Por favor, no digas eso.

\- Sé que no soy perfecto. Que nunca lo seré… –murmuró–. Pero sabes que nunca me rendiría. Especialmente por ti.

\- Lo siento…

\- Pero si tú te rindes, ¿qué me queda a mí?

Dijo la última pregunta dándose media vuelta y quedando de nuevo frente a Stiles. Y al hacerlo, quedó a la vista el objeto que tenía entre las manos: una flamante katana.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

Derek no respondió. Extendió el brazo para que la espada fuera bien visible, y a continuación la desenfundó, tirando la funda al suelo.

\- ¿La reconoces? Es la katana de Kira. Con la que atravesaste a Scott cuando estabas poseído por el Nogitsune.

\- ¿Por qué la tienes tú?

\- La utilizaste para hacerle daño y alimentarte de ese dolor… –observó la espada con atención, sin responder a la pregunta de Stiles, y girándola en su mano–. Era lo único que buscabas.

\- Por favor, deja de recordarme lo que hice…

\- Tal vez, si te ofrezco lo mismo, sí que querrás quedarte conmigo.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Stiles sin entender nada.

\- Tú mismo lo dijiste –sonrió–. Crees que parte del Nogitsune sigue dentro de ti –giró entonces la katana, con el brazo todavía extendido, y colocó el filo tocando su pecho con las dos manos sujetando la empuñadura–. Si es así, lo único que puedo darte que sé que aceptarás, es mi propio dolor.

 

Todo ocurrió muy rápido pero fue como si estuviera pasando a cámara lenta: Derek terminó de hablar y, agarrando con fuerza la empuñadura con ambas manos, de un certero empujón se atravesó el cuerpo con la espada.

 

\- ¡Derek! –Stiles le agarró de los hombros en el instante en que Derek comenzó a tambalearse–. Dios mío, Derek. ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Está bien. No pasa nada.

\- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! –Observó aterrorizado la parte de la espada que todavía era visible–. Tenemos que llevarte a…

\- No… –Soltó la empuñadura y agarró la mano de Stiles para acercarla al mango de la espada. Lo hizo con una fuerza increíble pese a estar atravesado por una katana–. Esto es lo único que puedo darte. Por favor, acéptalo.

 

Stiles no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Pensaba que eran desvaríos a causa del increíble dolor que tenía que estar sintiendo en esos momentos… Y entonces comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Las manos de Derek estaban heladas, al igual que el frío acero de la espada… Pero era un frío agradable… Un frío que Stiles había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo, sin ser siquiera consciente de ello.

El miedo por tener a Derek a su lado, sufriendo, desapareció por completo tan pronto como ese frío rodeó todo su cuerpo.

 

\- Eso es. –Derek gimió de dolor, apretando las manos de Stiles–. Esto es lo que quieres.

Stiles iba a increparle que dejara de decir estupideces, porque ni loco querría verle sufrir, pero sus manos parecieron actuar por voluntad propia. Y aunque lo que quería era sacar la espada del cuerpo de Derek, lo que acabó haciendo fue clavársela un poco más e incluso girar el mango para causar el mayor daño posible.

\- ¡NO! –gritó Stiles, horrorizado ante lo que estaba haciendo… pero continuando con la agónica tortura del hombre lobo.

\- Está bien –habló Derek con calma. Al hacerlo, un hilillo de sangre se escapó de su boca–. No pasa nada.

\- ¡Deja de decir eso! –Agarró la empuñadura con más fuerza, luchando por sacarla… y apretándola un poco más–. ¿Por qué no puedo sacártela? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? –preguntó al mismo hombre al que estaba torturando–. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

\- Nada. No te pasa nada –susurró con increíble dulzura. No tenía ningún sentido, y menos aún que lo siguiente que hiciera fuera llevar una mano ensangrentada hasta la mejilla de Stiles, que acarició como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo–. No hay nada malo en ti. Sólo tienes que terminar de aceptarlo.

\- No tiene ningún sentido lo que dices. –Miró angustiado al Beta–. Esto no puede estar pasando. –Sollozó, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la boca ensangrentada del hombre al que quería–. No puede ser real…

\- Es lo que deseas.

\- ¡No! –Intentó apartar las manos de la empuñadura pero Derek seguía impidiéndoselo–. Jamás desearía hacerte daño. Ni a ti ni a nadie. Yo no soy así. Yo no…

\- Eres un monstruo…

\- ¡No!

\- Pero es lo que piensas –habló con una calma inaudita.

 

Y esa misma calma, sumado al hecho de que Derek estaba aceptando lo que hacía poco había negado, fue lo que terminó de confirmarle a Stiles que aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

Y que no podía ser real.

 

\- Esto no es real. –Apartó la mirada de la espada para observar el rostro increíblemente relajado de Derek–. No eres real. No estás aquí. –Cerró los ojos con fuerza–. Despierta, Stiles –se dijo a sí mismo–. Tienes que despertar.

\- No puedes hacerlo.

\- ¡Sí! –Abrió los ojos para mirar con rabia al Derek de sus sueños… de sus pesadillas–. No es la primera vez que paso por esto. Sé lo que tengo que hacer.

 

Entonces la expresión de Derek cambió. Sonrió muy levemente, pero era una sonrisa fría.

 

\- Claro que lo sabes –susurró–. Sólo tienes que dejarme entrar.

 

El silencio siguió a las palabras de Derek, y después un nuevo escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Stiles.

 

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

 

En vez de responder, Derek acercó los labios al oído de Stiles, dejando que la espada terminara de atravesarle el cuerpo hasta que la empuñadura fue lo único que sobresalía. Pero siguió sin protestar por el dolor. Antes bien, acarició de nuevo la mejilla de Stiles mientras le susurraba:

 

\- Déjame entrar.

 

Stiles despertó gritando. Antes de saber dónde estaba se puso en pie y se palpó la mejilla para asegurarse de que no estaba manchada de sangre. Al verla limpia, ya sí, se atrevió a mirar a su alrededor para buscar a Derek.

Y fue cuando empezó a temblar de puro miedo.

Porque Derek no estaba allí, lo que era bueno. Significaba que sólo había sido un sueño. Una asquerosa pesadilla en la que su mente había jugado con él, ofreciéndole sus mayores miedos.

Pero Stiles no estaba en su habitación. Ni siquiera estaba en su casa.

Estaba en la calle, vestido con ropa de diario y no con el pijama con el que recordaba haberse acostado aquella noche.

Consultó la hora del reloj para averiguar qué hora era, y un nudo de bilis se creó en la boca del estómago cuando fue incapaz de distinguir los números de la esfera, que aparecían torcidos y borrosos.

 

\- Eso no puede estar pasando otra vez –gimió.

 

Tuvo que sentarse en el suelo para superar el mareo que llegó de golpe, acompañado por un intensísimo dolor de cabeza. Sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza.

Sólo al sentarse se dio cuenta de que lo hacía sobre unos escalones de piedra.

Extrañado, miró por encima de su hombro, todavía sentado, para averiguar dónde demonios estaba.

 

La entrada del instituto de Beacon Hills, el mismo lugar desde el que vio morir a Allison Argent, nunca antes le había parecido tan aterradora.  

**********

 

Scott no había vuelto a ver a Stiles.

Desde que Derek le hubiera dicho que jamás se recuperaría y que el viaje fuera de Beacon Hills no había servido absolutamente para nada, Scott no había podido pensar en otra cosa…

¿Qué clase de amigo era, incapaz de ayudarle? Y aunque las posibilidades de ayudarle disminuyeran por el hecho de intervenir temas sobrenaturales, ¿no se suponía que él también era un ser sobrenatural? ¿El Alpha verdadero, ni más ni menos? ¿De qué le servía serlo si el amor de su vida había muerto y ahora era incapaz de ayudar a su hermano?

 

Por ello, tras regresar del loft de Derek y pasarse la noche no haciendo otra cosa que llorar por su antigua vida, viéndose incapaz de compartir siquiera su dolor con su madre, Kira o Lydia (cuanto más tarde se enteraran de las malas noticias mucho mejor) decidió hacer algo. Tal vez no sirviera de nada pero por lo menos no estaría de brazos cruzados, simplemente esperando.

 

Una vez decidido, quedó buscar a Stiles… Su primera parada fue el cementerio, pero el lugar estaba desierto. Extrañado porque no estuviera junto a la tumba de su amiga y de cuya muerte sabía que seguía responsabilizándose, se preguntó dónde podría estar.

No tardó mucho en encontrar la respuesta.

Derek había dicho que Stiles era capaz de controlar el dolor. Que lo había aprendido a hacer con el Nogitsune… Y si estaba aprendiendo de ese monstruo, que se alimentaba del caos, el miedo y la tristeza, Scott sabía perfectamente en qué lugar se habían dado esas tres emociones.

 

Encontró a Stiles en la entrada del instituto, sentado en las escaleras de acceso y junto al cartel del Beacon Hills High School que ahora sabía también servía como entrada a la bóveda secreta de los Hale.

 

Recordó lo que Derek le había contado sobre su relación y   
Scott deseó que la situación fuera otra muy distinta para poder hacer lo que realmente quería: pedirle a Stiles que le contara todos los detalles sobre cómo había sido el empezar a salir con Derek Hale… No los detalles más escabrosos e íntimos, por supuesto, pero sí los suficientes para poder ver a su amigo feliz. Prácticamente desde que Derek apareció en Beacon Hills y les sorprendió buscando el inhalador en su propiedad privada, Stiles no había dejado de hablar de él… Y pese a que al principio todo le señalaba como el tipo a evitar (y no sólo por su cara de asesino en potencia), las alabanzas de Stiles iban en aumento hasta que finalmente un día, cansado de oír las virtudes de Derek cuando acababa de darle una paliza delante de Isaac, Erica y Boyd, Scott le preguntó si es que estaba enamorado de Derek…

Si hubiera sabido que estaba dando justo en el clavo, Scott jamás le habría hecho esa pregunta a la que el sonrojo de Stiles respondió a voces… Ese fue el día en que descubrió que su hermano era gay.

 

En ese sentido Scott debía admitir que si su odio hacia Derek a veces no tenía mucho sentido, en parte era culpa de Stiles por lo hartito que le tenía con sus alabanzas hacia el atractivo hombre lobo, especialmente desde que Stiles tuvo vía libre para explayarse.

 

Finalmente se acercó a su amigo, todavía intentando imaginarse a Stiles y Derek caminando por el pueblo y cogidos de la mano. Era una imagen de lo más surrealista y que probablemente jamás podría ocurrir, pero reconocía que le encantaría verlo algún día. Si alguien se merecía ser feliz, esos eran Stiles y Derek.

 

No pudo llegar a su lado. Cuando estaba a unos cinco metros de distancia su amigo levantó la vista de las escaleras y husmeó el aire. Un segundo después giró el cuello en dirección a Scott y le miró directamente a los ojos.

Acto seguido se puso en pie y se alejó corriendo.

 

\- ¡Stiles! –Corrió tras él–. Por favor, no te vayas.

 

Stiles no aminoró la marcha, pero sus ansias por alejarse le llevaron a tomar el primer camino que encontró y que fue a dar directamente al viejo túnel de acceso a las pistas de Lacrosse. Y que al ser época de vacaciones se encontraba cerrado. Observó la verja de metal, de unos dos metros de altura, dudando en saltarla.

No le costaría mucho.

Finalmente, pareció pensárselo mejor y dio media vuelta para hacer frente a su amigo.

 

\- No puedo estar contigo –le dijo Stiles, si bien lo hizo mirando al suelo.

Scott paró en el acto. Tenía a Stiles cercado y ya no tendría más remedio que hablar con él… Pero se suponía que los amigos no se acorralaban.

\- ¿Tanto te duele verme? –preguntó Scott, compungido. Era la primera vez que hablaba con él desde la muerte de Allison–. ¿Tanto, que prefieres estar lejos de mí? –El corazón se le encogió al ver a su amigo a unos metros de distancia pero sintiéndole mucho más lejos–. Porque el no poder verte es lo que me está matando a mí.

 

La confesión no pareció surtir efecto en Stiles, quien seguía pegado junto a la verja y trataba de no hacer contacto visual con el Alpha.

\- Eres mi única familia, Stiles… Tú y mi madre sois lo único que me queda.

\- No digas tonterías –saltó Stiles con más fuerza de la esperada, pues Scott sólo había hablado a base de susurros–. Tú tienes a la manada.

\- No es lo mismo –Scott avanzó un paso. Stiles seguía sin mirarle a la cara y necesitaba ver sus ojos marrones. Por el modo en que se comportaba, tan distante, tenía la sensación de estar de nuevo frente al Nogitsune. Y necesitaba ver lo único que le permitía diferenciar a su amigo de ese monstruo cuando le poseyó: el color de sus ojos–. Antes que hombre lobo y que Alpha, fui tu amigo… Es lo que recuerdo ser desde que tengo memoria.

 

Stiles negó con la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa torcida que le dejó helado. Era una sonrisa fría, más propia de Peter Hale que de su amigo siempre dispuesto ayudar.

\- Siempre quisiste ser alguien popular –dijo Stiles–. Por fin lo eres. Eres el Alpha de la manada. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte con esa posición y olvidarte de tu vida anterior.

\- No. Éramos los dos los que queríamos ser populares… Tú y yo siempre juntos, ¿recuerdas? ¿De qué me sirve tener fuerza y ser más rápido, si tú no estás conmigo?

 

Stiles negó de nuevo. La sonrisa fría no abandonó su rostro.

\- Si no hubiera sido por ti, jamás me habría convertido en lo que soy. –Scott no cesó en su empeño–. Yo jamás habría ido al bosque a buscar el cuerpo de Laura Hale.

\- No me lo recuerdes…

\- Nunca te he culpado por eso –le interrumpió Scott, intuyendo lo que iba a decir su amigo–. Y tal vez lo pareció en un principio, cuando pensé que ser un hombre lobo era una maldición… Pero Derek tiene razón. Es un regalo. Uno que me ha permitido salvar a gente… ¿Sabes lo maravilloso que es eso? Hemos salvado a gente, Stiles.

\- No a todos.

 

El joven Alpha no dejó que el desánimo de Stiles le afectara… Al menos, intentó que Stiles no lo percibiera.

\- No podemos salvarles a todos –susurró–. Pero podemos seguir intentándolo.

Stiles negó con acritud. Eso no era lo que quería oír.

Cada vez tenía menos ganas de estar allí.

\- No tiene por qué ser juntos –replicó, cortante– Ya eres todo un Alpha. No me necesitas.

\- Siempre te necesitaré. O los dos juntos o ninguno. Siempre ha sido así. Siempre hemos sido el dúo dinámico.

 

Al mencionar a la pareja de héroes fue como si Stiles hubiera despertado de una especie de letargo. Sacudió la cabeza, confundido, y en el acto se le borró lo que le quedaba de sonrisa para sustituirla por una expresión más seria.

Sólo entonces miró a los ojos a su amigo.

Scott sintió alivió al ver que eran marrones.

\- ¿Scott? –preguntó, confuso, al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor.

\- Por favor, no te alejes de mí –suplicó el moreno, consiguiendo que su amigo se centrara sólo en él.

\- ¿En serio quieres seguir viéndome todos los días? Después de…

\- No fue culpa tuya, Stiles… Sé que sabes que no fue culpa tuya.

 

La expresión de Stiles se tornó triste.

Y por primera vez desde que se marchó. Por primera vez desde que vio la mano de Allison cayendo al suelo, sin vida, a través de los ojos del Oni controlado por el Nogitsune, Stiles fue sincero con su amigo.

 

\- No sé si algún día podré volver a ser Robin…

Scott no se desanimó. Sus ojos seguían siendo marrones. Todo estaba bien.

\- Pues entonces sé Batman.

 

tbc...


	19. Chapter 19

 

En el mismo instante en que Scott trataba de recuperar a su mejor amigo, los hermanos Winchester se presentaban en el loft de Derek sin avisar. Y teniendo en cuenta que no les había dicho en ningún momento dónde vivía, era de entender la cara perpleja con que les recibió.

 

\- ¿Cómo me habéis encontrado? –preguntó, quedándose entre medias de ellos y el interior de su casa, dejando claro que no eran bienvenidos.

 

Lejos de sorprenderle semejante recibimiento, Sam le dio un codazo a su hermano.

\- Te dije que teníamos que haberle dicho que veníamos.

\- Pues me alegro de no haberlo hecho. –Dean se quedó plantado frente al hombre lobo, con los brazos cruzados a la espera de que les dejara pasar. Cuando el Beta no se movió el cazador resopló–. Está claro que a los medio animales no os gusta mucho madrugar… Mira, creo es la primera vez que te comportas como se espera de un hombre lobo.

\- Y yo creía que habíais venido a ayudarnos –gruñó su respuesta. Pero como lo hizo al mismo tiempo que regresaba al interior del loft, dejando la puerta abierta para que los otros le siguieran, la cosa quedó en tablas–. ¿Por qué no estáis con los otros cazadores? –preguntó cuando terminaron de entrar en el amplio apartamento.

\- Para tu información, venimos de verles –dijo Dean–. Les hemos dicho que el otro caso que teníamos se solucionó en cinco minutos y que teníamos ganas de ver a ese Nogitsune.

\- ¿Y cuál es vuestro plan?

\- Tratarlo como un caso más –añadió Sam, al que no le estaba gustando nada cómo se estaban caldeando los ánimos–. Ya nos hemos pasado por la comisaría para hacerle saber al Sheriff que estamos investigando las extrañas muertes que se produjeron hace un par de meses.

\- ¿Y por qué no me habéis dicho que iríais a ver a Stilinski? Podría haberle avisado de…

\- ¿Ves? –Dean negó antes de mirar a su hermano–. Por eso nunca es bueno trabajar con _amateurs_ , por muy seres sobrenaturales que sean. –Dirigió de nuevo la atención a Derek–. Si le hubieras llamado te habrías cargado el efecto sorpresa del Sheriff cuando nos hubiera visto aparecer…

\- Recuerda que lo importante es convencer a Mike y Ethan de que aquí no ocurre nada extraño. –Trató de apaciguar las cosas Sam. Que Derek entendiera por qué estaban actuando por su cuenta cuando se suponía que todos estaban allí por el mismo motivo–. Pero para ello, debemos actuar como siempre… Incluyendo el mentir al sheriff del pueblo.

 

A Derek seguía sin hacerle gracia que hicieran las cosas sin consultarle, pero entendía por qué lo habían hecho… Lo que no quedaba tan claro era por qué estaban _ahora_ en su casa.

\- ¿Y bien? –preguntó en otro gruñido–. ¿Les habéis convencido?

\- Creemos que sí –continuó Sam–. Les hemos dejado en el hospital, donde se produjeron casi todos los asesinatos, y les hemos dicho que nosotros iríamos al instituto. Confiamos que en un par de horas se habrán cansado de buscar y nos llamarán para decir que ya no hay rastro del demonio y que se marchan. Nunca les gusta estar mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio, y más si no hay ningún caso que resolver.

\- Pero no estáis seguros –recriminó Derek–. No me gusta.

\- De momento no podemos hacer más –siguió en tono sosegado el menor de los Winchester–. Piensa que si estamos muy pendientes de ellos cuando en teoría aquí no está ocurriendo nada extraño, sospecharán de nuestro comportamiento… Es mejor que ellos decidan marcharse por su cuenta. Confía en nosotros.

\- No confío en nadie.

\- Sí. Eso ya nos había quedado clarito –apostilló Dean.

\- ¿Entonces para qué habéis venido a mi casa si lo único que estáis haciendo es NADA? –protestó Derek, cruzando de nuevo los brazos.

 

Dean observó unos segundos a su hermano antes de responder.

\- Porque ese no es el único motivo por el que hemos venido.

\- ¿Qué otro motivo tenéis? –preguntó Derek, aún más agresivo. No le gustaba nada ser el último en enterarse de las cosas… y eso que ya debía estar acostumbrado.

\- ¿Dónde está Stiles? –preguntó Dean en vez de responderle–. Supongo que tendría ganas de ver a sus amigos y familia.

 

Derek gruñó ante la pregunta, que indudablemente era la menos adecuada… y motivo por el que Dean la había formulado.

Desde que hubieran llegado a Beacon Hills habían hecho mucho más que intentar convencer a sus compañeros de profesión que sólo querían echarles una mano con el supuesto monstruo que rondaba aquellas calles. También habían estado investigando por su cuenta a ese misterioso ser con el que nunca antes se habían enfrentado, más especializados en seres sobrenaturales autóctonos de Estados Unidos.

 

\- No lo sé –respondió Derek al final y con evidentes esfuerzos. Era como si le estuvieran arrancando las palabras directamente de la garganta.

A Dean, sin embargo, eso no le pareció suficiente. No si quería sacar el tema en el que él y su hermano habían estado pensando desde el mismo instante en que se enteraron que un demonio había poseído a un adolescente.

\- ¿No vas a quedar con él? –Los ojos del hombre lobo brillaron como única respuesta. Dean no se achantó–. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo estaba llevando la vuelta a casa, después de todos esos… problemas que tuvo aquí.

\- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto cómo esté Stiles? Vuestro problema son los otros cazadores.

\- Pero ya has visto que eso lo tenemos controlado… Y además…

\- ¿ _Además_?

 

Antes de responder, Dean miró de nuevo a Sam durante unos segundos, quien asintió su conformidad para ser él quien siguiera. De los dos Sam siempre había sido el mejor a la hora de tratar con personas que intentaban ocultar sus miedos o preocupaciones. Era normal, después de todo, pues gracias a Dean se había convertido en un experto.

\- ¿Qué sabes exactamente del Nogitsune? –preguntó, yendo un poco más al grano pero sin que pareciera tanto un interrogatorio.

\- Aparte de que es Stiles –añadió Dean y en el acto Derek gruñó–. Era… Que era Stiles.

\- Hemos estado investigando –siguió Sam para distraer al hombre lobo de su hermano, al que ahora miraba como si fuera su próxima presa–. Resulta que es un demonio directamente relacionado con el dios de la venganza, también conocido porque le gusta jugar con sus víctimas.

\- No me dices nada nuevo –apostilló Derek.

\- ¿Habías tratado antes con un demonio? –quiso saber Sam, olvidándose de lo borde que estaba siendo Derek.

\- ¿Qué más da eso ahora?

\- Pues que no es algo tan fácil como pueda parecer a simple vista –respondió Dean, conteniéndose las ganas de darle un puñetazo por estar siendo tan desagradable con su hermano–. Y que mucho me temo que lo que hicisteis no sirvió de…

\- Dean… –Sam trató de aplacar a su hermano. Antes de ir a visitarle decidieron que lo importante era tratar el tema con calma, pues era bastante delicado… Pero parecía que a Dean ya se le había olvidado–. Cuando hablé con Stiles me dijo que conseguisteis que el Nogitsune se separara de él, quedando sólo el demonio al que luego encerrasteis.

 

El Beta observó a Sam con demasiada atención, intentando averiguar qué era lo que pretendía.

\- Sí –respondió–. ¿Y qué?

\- ¿Y si _sólo_ encerrasteis a una parte de ese demonio?

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando? –Dio un paso hacia el más alto de los Winchester, en pose claramente amenazadora

\- Justo lo que parece –sentenció Dean.

\- Derek… –intervino Sam, levantando las manos para calmarle un poco… Al menos intentarlo–. No nos hace ninguna gracia la idea, pero tienes que pensar al menos en esa posibilidad. Porque no tiene mucho sentido que pudierais detener a un demonio de mil años con una simple espada y un tarro de madera.

 

Las palabras de Sam frenaron en seco al hombre lobo.

No era la primera vez que Derek pensaba en ello. En lo increíblemente fácil que fue acabar con el Nogitsune, uno de los demonios más poderosos que existían.

_“Creo que el Nogitsune sigue dentro de mí”._

 

Fue el propio Stiles quien pensó en esa posibilidad. La misma idea que ahora escuchaba de boca de unos cazadores, en teoría expertos en el tema.

Entonces, estando a solas con el chico, Derek no quiso pensar siquiera en esa alternativa y se aseguró de que Stiles creyera lo mismo. Pero debía reconocer que cada vez tenía menos sentido todo. Especialmente el hecho de que Stiles, el que nunca se rendía por muy mal que estuvieran las cosas, esta vez parecía ser el primero en querer tirar la toalla, aunque ello implicara convertirse en un Stiles vacío…

Y ahora, de repente, por fin recibía una posible respuesta a su extraña forma de actuar: Que junto al dolor por haber visto morir a su amiga y por ver a su hermano destrozado por culpa del monstruo que le poseyó, había algo más. Algo que permanecía tan oculto que no habían sido conscientes de ello, haciéndoles creer que todo dependía de Stiles y que Stiles era el único que podía cambiar la situación.

 

Tan pronto como Derek pensó en esa opción, comprendió que no dejaba de ser la última alternativa de un desesperado. Ese clavo ardiente al que se aferraba una persona que lo había perdido todo y a la que lo único que le quedaba era preguntarse “¿y sí?”

¿Y sí había algo más?

¿Y si todavía había una alternativa de salvar a Stiles de la soledad eterna?

¿Y si se equivocaron y realmente no acabaron con el problema?

¿Y si había algo más del Nogitsune que la mosca encerrada en el tarro de roble, en la bóveda de los Hale? 

 

Ahora, teniendo a dos expertos como los Winchester a su lado, todo apuntaba a que fue así.

Derek suspiró, sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. El que hubiera otra explicación al comportamiento de Stiles, no significaba que fuera a ser fácil solucionarlo… O incluso posible.

 

\- ¿Existe otra manera de acabar con un demonio? –decidió ir al grano y centrarse en lo que podía hacer. Ya tendría tiempo luego para lamentarse si al final se había equivocado.

\- El método más efectivo es usando este cuchillo –respondió Dean, mostrándole un cuchillo con una empuñadura dorada y decorado con extrañas runas–. El problema es que con él no sólo matas al demonio para siempre, sino que también te deshaces del huésped al que ha poseído.

 

En dos zancadas Derek ya estaba junto al Winchester, al que acorraló contra la pared de ladrillos con una mano en el cuello, las garras ya fuera y arañándole la piel.

\- Vuelve a decir algo así y te arranco la garganta con mis dientes.

\- Hey –se quejó Dean pese a estar en una posición nada cómoda–. Sólo estábamos dando una sugerencia.

\- Olvidaos del cuchillo –dijo cortante, liberando al cazador y no dedicándole una mirada más al arma–. ¿Qué otra opción hay?

\- Practicar un exorcismo –siguió Dean al tiempo que se colocaba la ropa, revuelta tras el encontronazo.

 

Esa alternativa, por extraña que le sonara, despertó el interés del Beta.

\- ¿Y así el huésped no muere?

\- Depende. Mientras el demonio está dentro de él, a no ser que uses armas muy especiales como el cuchillo, puedes dispararle y acuchillarle tantas veces como desees, que no acabarás con ninguno de los dos porque el demonio le mantendrá con vida… Pero tan pronto como saques a ese demonio de su cuerpo, el huésped volverá a ser un simple humano y, si las heridas son demasiado graves, morirá.

\- ¿Pero si no está herido no habrá riesgo?

 

En lugar de responder, Dean miró a su hermano con gesto serio. Con aquel simple intercambio de miradas Derek intuyó dos cosas. Una: que no le iba a gustar lo que le iban a decir. Y dos: que siempre que llegaba la parte más delicada, Sam era el encargado de dar las malas noticias.

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando fue Sam quien retomó la conversación.

 

\- También depende de lo fuerte que sea el demonio y de lo que luche para no ser expulsado del cuerpo.

\- ¿Luchar?

\- Por supuesto. Los demonios no poseen a la gente porque se aburren –siguió Dean–. Sobre todo lo hacen porque es su única posibilidad para sobrevivir. Lucharán con uñas y dientes para no ser expulsados de ese cuerpo y, de paso, no volver al infierno… Ese es un lugar al que ni los demonios quieren volver. Y créeme, lo decimos por experiencia.

\- Entonces… ¿hay riesgo de que Sti… –no pudo decir su nombre–, de que la persona poseída muera si se practica un exorcismo?

 

La pregunta de Derek llevó a los dos hermanos a intercambiar nuevas miradas de preocupación, lo que dejó al hombre lobo temblando.

Arrastró los pies hasta la mesa que había frente al ventanal. Apoyó las manos en ella, dejando caer la cabeza… ¿Cuántas veces había hecho aquel mismo gesto, cuando la situación le superaba? ¿Y cuántas veces Stiles había estado metido de lleno en esa situación insostenible?

¿Es que no había tenido ya bastante?

 

\- Seguimos sin saber si realmente está dentro de él –murmuró tras varios segundos de silencio– Tal vez sólo…

\- Una persona poseída suele comportarse de un modo extraño –interrumpió Dean–. ¿Le has visto actuar de manera diferente?

\- ¿Aparte de parecer autista y que tiene doble personalidad, quieres decir? –preguntó Derek con desagrado… Y al instante su rostro cambió. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que acababa de caer en la trampa del cazador, quien le había obligado a responderse a sí mismo sobre si estaba seguro o no de que el Nogitsune seguía dentro de Stiles.

 

El momento en que el antiguo Alpha fue consciente de la cruel realidad, fue el que los hermanos decidieron que era hora de ponerse a trabajar. Dean miró a Sam y este asintió rápidamente, antes de rebuscar en la mochila de cuero que siempre llevaba consigo.

 

\- He encontrado un ritual que podría funcionar.

\- Pero el exorcismo no será suficiente –añadió Dean, si cabe más serio.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

De nuevo, fue Sam el encargado de dar todos los detalles.

\- Los Nogitsune le cogen cariño a cada uno de los huéspedes que utilizan. En el caso de Stiles, aunque conseguisteis sacar su parte más poderosa, siempre estuvo dentro de él, alimentándose de la tristeza y el dolor que sentía y volviéndose cada vez más fuerte… Por eso es más difícil expulsarles por completo del humano al que han poseído.

\- ¿Quieres decir que con el exorcismo no será suficiente?

\- No. Stiles tendrá que intentar no dejarse llevar por el dolor y la tristeza. Estando el demonio fuera de él, tanto la parte que expulsasteis en su día como la que vamos a terminar de sacar de él gracias al exorcismo, será más difícil que vuelva a tomar posesión de su cuerpo. E incluso podremos hacer algo para impedir que vuelva a ser poseído…

\- ¿Pero? –preguntó en seguida Derek, sabiendo que la pausa de Sam no había sido casual.

\- Pero no quitará que la parte oscura del Nogitsune siga afectándole, al haberle cambiado para siempre… Lo que tendrá que hacer Stiles es intentar no sucumbir a ese lado oscuro.

 

Derek se quedó pensativo ante las palabras del cazador.

\- Lo siento –intervino Dean. Se colocó junto a su hermano, frente al Beta y con el enorme ventanal tras ellos–. Sam siempre ha sido fan de Star Wars. Le salen las referencias con bastante frecuencia.

El hombre lobo no estaba para bromas ahora. Observó con gesto serio a los dos cazadores.

\- ¿Y cómo va a hacer eso?

\- No será él quien lo haga –dijo Sam–. Sino tú.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Deberás ser su guía cuando veas que la melancolía o los malos recuerdos se apoderan de él… –añadió el menor de los Winchester, un poco más confiado–-. No te estamos diciendo que Stiles no pueda estar triste nunca más… Simplemente que, cuando veas que le empieza a afectar demasiado, le recuerdes que en el mundo no sólo hay tristeza. –Miró a su hermano unos segundos, mostrando una tímida sonrisa de entendimiento que no le importó mostrar al lado de un casi desconocido–. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

 

Derek observó unos segundos el intercambio de miradas de los dos hermanos. No había dudas de que ellos sabían muy bien de lo que estaban hablando.

\- ¿Ser su luz en la oscuridad? –preguntó entonces con tono altanero–. Sí, podré hacerlo.

\- Estupendo –Dean dio un golpe en la mesa, satisfecho por lo bien que estaba yendo la cosa: Ya habían conseguido convencer a Derek de que Stiles seguía estando poseído por el Nogitsune–. Ahora sólo queda ver si el exorcismo que ha encontrado Sam funcionará.

\- El problema es que está en japonés –explicó en seguida el otro Winchester–. Puedo descargarme un programa que transcriba fonéticamente el texto. Ya lo hemos hecho alguna vez. Pero con un demonio tan poderoso no sé si resultará.

\- Apuesto a que Satomi podría hacerlo.

 

No fue Derek quien habló. Tampoco Dean y, por supuesto, no fue Sam quien se respondió a sí mismo.

Los tres giraron a la vez para observar al hombre que empezaba a bajar la escalera de caracol situada en una esquina del loft, y de la que hasta ahora no se habían percatado los Winchester.

 

\- ¿Y tú eres? –preguntó Dean, curioso, observando al hombre bajar a cámara lenta los peldaños.

\- ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? –preguntó Sam, un poco más amenazador.

\- Ya te he dicho que odio que hagas eso –dijo Derek con mirada de hastío.

 

Peter no se dignó en responder a ninguno de los dos cazadores, pero sí miró a su sobrino con prepotencia.

\- No me vería obligado a espiarte si no te negaras a presentarme a tus nuevos amigos –comento con un falso gesto compungido.

\- No son mis amigos –respondió Derek rápidamente.

\- Eso ha dolido –Dean fingió estar ofendido, para volver enseguida a Peter–. ¿Puedo saber quién eres tú?

\- Peter Hale. –Se aproximó al grupo y tendió una mano al mayor de los Winchester–. El tío de Derek.

\- ¿Tío? –Miró intermitentemente a los dos hombres lobo. Aunque no se parecían en nada, el aura misteriosa y que gritaba “peligro” era exactamente la misma en los dos. Simplemente por eso, se negó a darle la mano al tal Peter.

\- Has dicho Satomi –Derek retomó la conversación, más acostumbrado a las entradas sorpresas de Peter y conciente de que lo mejor era no hacerle caso para no darle el protagonismo que él estaba esperando–. ¿Crees que querrá ayudarnos?

\- ¿Quién es Satomi? –preguntó Sam, intrigado, mientras Dean se acercaba a la escalera de caracol por la que acababa de bajar el hombre lobo.

\- ¿Es que hay más habitaciones arriba? –quiso saber, tan o más curioso que antes–. ¿O llevas todo este tiempo esperando en lo alto de la escalera?

 

Peter respondió a Dean con una mirada fría, dejando claro que esa pregunta no merecía contestación, mientras que con Sam se mostró más colaborador.

\- Una de las Alphas más longevas que existen, además de íntima amiga de una Kitsune que ya hizo frente al demonio al que intentáis cazar. No creo que tenga problemas en ayudaros y recitar ese exorcismo.

Sam observó a su hermano, quien se atrevió a preguntar lo que los dos estaban pensando.

\- ¿Kitsune? ¿También hay Kitsunes en este pueblo? –Miró a Derek con los ojos abiertos de par en par–. ¿Es que no conoces a nadie normal?

\- Ahora os conozco a vosotros… –Alzo una ceja en un gesto tan o más prepotente que el que mostraba su sonrisa torcida–. ¿Sois normales?

 

Los Winchester se miraron en silencio, dudando de qué hacer o decir, pues la situación ya parecía estar bastante tensa entre los dos parientes. Y es que desde el momento en que el nuevo hombre lobo había hecho acto de presencia, la expresión de Derek había sido cada vez más sombría.

Finalmente, fue Dean quien se atrevió a romper el silencio, pues Sam acababa de recibir un mensaje y se había alejado del resto… Cuanto más sabía de ellos, más asombrosos e inquietantes le parecían los Hale.

\- Está bien, Peter –dijo Dean–. Ya que sabes tanto, ¿dónde podemos encontrar a esa Satomi?

\- ¿Dean? –llamó entonces Sam, todavía observando la pantalla de su móvil–. Creo que tenemos otro problema.

 

El rubio resopló. ¿Cuántas veces habría oído esa frase a lo largo de su vida?

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

\- Ethan acaba de mandarme un mensaje. –Observó preocupado a su hermano–. Me temo que ha habido un cambio de planes.

 

 tbc... 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Scott había convencido a Stiles para que se alejaran del instituto. Ya se pasaban allí prácticamente todos los días, incluyendo los fines de semana, y no tenía ganas de volver los pocos días que no estaba obligado… Especialmente cuando también era el lugar donde Allison murió. En ese sentido Scott estaba loco por acabar esa etapa de su vida y marcharse a la universidad, y no sólo para estudiar veterinaria.

Tan pronto como lo propuso, Stiles se adentró en el bosque que se desplegaba tras el campo de lacrosse. No parecía tener un rumbo fijo y tampoco sería la primera vez que deambulaban por entre los árboles durante horas, simplemente hablando de sus cosas. Aquella había sido una práctica que iniciaron desde que se conocieron pero que habían tenido que dejar poco a poco de lado, cuando en lugar de dar relajados paseos por el bosque lo que hacían era correr por él para salvar sus vidas o para encontrar lugares que arrastraban una larga historia de muerte tras ellos. Así ocurrió con los restos de la mansión Hale, calcinados hasta los cimientos y de la que ya no quedaba nada, o con el árbol frente al que acabaron llegando: El Nemetón.

Scott no había sido consciente de que se dirigían hacia allí hasta que no tuvo frente a él el inmenso tocón del árbol. Y lo peor era que no tenía del todo claro si Stiles era quien había decidido volver a uno de los lugares con mayor fuerza sobrenatural del planeta, o había sido el dichoso árbol que, como buen árbol sobrenatural, quería ser encontrado en ese preciso momento.  
Cada vez odiaba más ese árbol, hipotéticamente muerto.  
Tan pronto como divisaron a lo lejos el Nemetón Stiles lo observó con demasiada atención para el gusto de Scott… Más que mirarlo, parecía hipnotizado por él.  
El Alpha iba a pedirle que se marcharan de allí porque no le gustaba nada lo pálida que estaba la cara de su amigo, cuando algo captó su atención…  
Y resultó ser demasiado tarde.

Sintió el quemazón de la bala perforando su pecho antes de darse cuenta que le habían disparado. Al caer al suelo, gruñendo, pudo ver a los dos hombres que le habían atacado.  
Jamás les había visto. Pero por su atuendo y sobre todo por la cantidad de armas que portaban, destacando la escopeta y varias pistolas adosadas a sus piernas en sendas cartucheras, tuvo claro que eran los famosos cazadores de los que le advirtió el Sheriff… y de los que se suponía que tenían que mantenerse alejados.  
Pero se suponía que Derek se estaba encargando de ellos con la ayuda de los nuevos aliados que había conocido. Al menos eso fue lo que le dijo cuando fue a visitarle a su loft, tras haber dejado atrás las lágrimas y los abrazos reconfortantes.

\- ¡Qué demonios estáis haciendo! –gritó Stiles, furioso.  
\- ¿Tú que crees? –respondió el hombre que había disparado, el cazador de más edad de los dos–. Deshacernos del pequeño monstruito.  
\- ¡Él no ha hecho nada!  
\- Eso es lo que crees… –De pronto el cazador miró más fijamente a Stiles, y su sonrisa de dientes torcidos pasó a mostrar un gesto de verdadera curiosidad–. O es lo que nos quieres hacer creer.

De reojo Stiles vio que Mike, el cazador más joven, estaba aprovechando la discusión para acercarse a Scott, quien todavía gruñía quejumbroso en el suelo.  
\- No des un paso más –le ordenó Stiles, olvidándose de Ethan.  
\- Stiles… –protestó Scott en un quejido.

Trataba de superar el dolor para ponerse en pie lo antes posible y proteger a su amigo. Pero para ello sería mucho mejor que Stiles dejara de increpar a los mismos hombres que acababan de dispararle.  
\- Estábamos a punto de marcharnos del pueblo cuando te vimos –dijo Ethan, pensativo–. Pensé que era una casualidad que estuvieras también aquí… Hasta que me di cuenta de que eres uno de ellos, ¿verdad? Tenía que haberlo imaginado cuando te pusiste tan nervioso… Además de que eres bastante rarito.  
\- No lo repetiré otra vez –advirtió de nuevo Stiles a Mike, quien había dado otro paso en dirección a Scott y ya estaba sacando su propia arma para rematarle.

La voz de Stiles sonó increíblemente calmada. Como si no le preocupara lo más mínimo estar junto a dos cazadores armados de pies a cabeza.  
\- Siento decirte que las amenazas no sirven de nada viniendo de un crío como tú –soltó brabucón Ethan.  
\- No te estoy amenazando –siguió Stiles con la misma calma, acercándose poco a poco a su amigo para acabar justo delante de él, sirviendo como barrera frente a los dos hombres. Scott seguía en el suelo. La bala había pasado muy cerca del corazón, con lo que le estaba costando más de lo normal el simple hecho de levantarse–. Simplemente os estoy advirtiendo que no sería buena idea que matarais al Alpha de Beacon Hills.

La revelación hizo que el hombre más joven se quedara sorprendido.  
\- ¿Él es el Alpha? –preguntó Mike. Hasta ahora se había mantenido en un segundo plano, cubriendo a su compañero–. No puede ser.  
\- Yo jamás habría pensado que vosotros sois cazadores –siguió Stiles, cuyo tono poco a poco se iba volviendo menos serio… casi juguetón–. A simple vista parecéis más una pareja de paletos desesperados por llamar la atención… ¿Por qué sino alguien arriesgaría su vida para salvar a personas que no le importan y cazar monstruos que no han hecho nada? –Sonrió con malicia–. Sólo lo haría alguien incapaz de hacer otra cosa en su vida, que no tiene a nadie que le esté esperando en casa y para el que afortunadamente ese trabajo no exige cualificación, porque si no dudo mucho que hubierais podido conseguirlo.

La parrafada que soltó Stiles pilló tan desprevenidos a los cazadores que tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta de que acababa de llamarles estúpidos… Y más de una vez.  
Cuando por fin comprendió lo MUCHO que les había insultado, el mayor de los dos agarró con más firmeza el arma, dirigiendo el cañón hacia la cabeza de Stiles.

\- Te estás pasando, chico.  
\- ¿Por decir la verdad? –preguntó con fingida sorpresa–. No creo. En realidad, no he hecho más que empezar. –Miró entonces al cazador más joven pese a que no era él quien le estaba apuntando–. Me he reservado la mejor parte para el final. Y estoy seguro de que a Mike le encantará saberlo, ¿no crees, Ethan? –preguntó al mayor de los dos, moviendo tan sólo los ojos–. Ha sido muy interesante observarte, ¿sabes? –La sorpresa del cazador hizo que soltara una risita traviesa–. ¿Crees en serio que si me has encontrado no ha sido porque YO quería que lo hicieras? –Negó, incrédulo–. Me ha encantado observarte desde el mismo instante en que pusisteis los pies aquí. Ver esa pose de perdonavidas que tienes, siempre dispuesto a disparar y nunca preguntando… Siempre vigilando para asegurarse de que no hay un nuevo peligro acechándoos… –Ladeó un poco el cuello tras dejar unos segundos de pausa–. Cuando tú eres el único peligro que hay aquí…

Ethan observó con odio al adolescente, llevando el dedo al gatillo. Parecía ansioso por disparar. Pero la gota de sudor frío que recorrió su sien indicaba que en el fondo estaba asustado…  
\- ¿Que está pasando, Ethan? –preguntó el más joven, sorprendido porque su compañero estuviera apuntando ahora a un chico que no había hecho nada y, lo que era peor, pareciera asustado por lo que éste le estaba contando.  
\- Nada –gruñó como respuesta, ni siquiera dignándose en mirarle. Sus ojos no abandonaban a Stiles.  
\- Vamos... No digas eso –exageró su fingida ofensa–. Aunque entiendo que no quieras que lo sepa. –Miró al cazador que no había dejado de apuntar a Scott, aunque ahora el Alpha era el que menos le interesaba–. Ya es demasiado horrible confesar que fue él quien mató a tu novia… como para encima tener que explicar por qué lo hizo realmente.

Mike observó al chico con la boca abierta. Tardó unos segundos en recuperar la voz.  
\- ¿De qué está hablando?  
\- ¡Ya te he dicho que de nada, maldita sea! –La protesta de Ethan fue más fiera, si bien vino acompañado por un temblor de manos–. No está diciendo más que tonterías.  
\- Entonces ¿por qué estás sudando?

El momento en que Ethan se dio cuenta de ese hecho fue el mismo en que Stiles se alejó un par de pasos para dejar de estar en medio de los dos cazadores y Scott. Ya no necesitaba hacer de escudo de defensa, pues Scott acababa de convertirse en un ser invisible para los otros dos.

Sonrió de medio lado, aunque un tanto desilusionado porque todo estuviera siendo demasiado fácil.

\- Dime que no es verdad –pidió Mike a su compañero.  
\- Sabes que lo es –respondió el adolescente por el cazador–. Seguro que ahora estás recordando todas esas veces en que su comportamiento te resultó extraño, cada vez que hablabas de tu novia y él trataba de esquivar el tema…  
\- ¡Cállate! –increpó Ethan, moviendo el arma con nerviosismo.  
\- ¿Por qué he de callarme si sólo estoy diciendo la verdad? –siguió, divertido–. Y Mike opina lo mismo, ¿a que sí Mike?  
\- No puede ser.

Poco a poco, con la misma sutilidad que había usado para alejar a los cazadores de Scott, el chico se movió hasta acabar justo entre medias de los dos hombres. Ethan le siguió apuntando en todo momento, no dándose cuenta de que el adolescente se había colocado entre ellos. Pero cuando Stiles se apartó, dando simplemente un paso atrás, Ethan no cambió la posición de su arma… apuntando ahora a su compañero y que ya tenía la escopeta preparada.

\- Baja el arma, Mike –pidió tan pronto vio el cañón de la escopeta apuntándole.  
\- ¿Por qué mataste a Susan?  
\- Porque no tenía a nadie más –susurró el adolescente, implacable, pero de tal modo que más parecía una voz dentro de sus cabezas que el monstruo al que se suponía habían ido a buscar.  
\- ¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Mike. Estaba mirando a su compañero pero realmente se lo preguntó al chico. Sabía que sería él quien respondería.  
\- ¿No te extrañaba que nunca hablara de su familia o el motivo por el que quiso ser cazador? –preguntó Stiles–. Era porque no podía contar nada. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Que su padre era uno de los muchos cazadores que van de héroes por la vida pero que luego se dedican a ir dejando embarazadas a guapas y estúpidas camareras? ¿O tal vez que su madre jamás le quiso porque le recordaba demasiado al cabrón de su padre, que nunca volvió a por ella?  
\- Cierra la boca, hijo de puta –masculló entre dientes Ethan. No podía apartar la vista de su compañero por muchas ganas que tuviera de hacer callar a Stiles a balazos, pues Mike seguía siendo el único que le estaba apuntando.  
\- ¡Pero si estamos llegando a la mejor parte! –emocionado ante la situación, y sabiendo que los dos hombres estaban más pendientes el uno del otro, se movió con libertad: se acercó a Mike para susurrarle al oído–. ¿No te resulta curioso que con esos antecedentes familiares… por llamarlos de algún modo, acabara dedicándose a lo mismo que su querido padre, al que sigue odiando pese a que nunca le conoció y nunca llegará a hacerlo? –Se alejó de él para dirigirse entonces hasta Ethan, a quien susurró esta vez–. Pero supongo que cuando no tienes nada más en la vida ves la profesión desde otro punto de vista… Y te das cuenta de que la mayoría no lo hace porque quieren salvar vidas de inocentes, sino porque es la única manera que tienen de sentirse bien consigo mismos, recibiendo el agradecimiento de extraños que en realidad les importan una mierda. Porque el verdadero motivo por el que siguen cazando… –canturreó–, es porque están esperando que llegue ese día en que el monstruo sea más rápido que ellos y les envíe a la tumba.  
\- No puede ser verdad –susurró Mike al ver que una lágrima surcaba la mejilla de su amigo… del que creía que era su amigo. El temblor era tan evidente ahora que aunque Ethan apretara el gatillo sería incapaz de hacer blanco.  
\- El problema –siguió el adolescente que no se comportaba como tal–, es que también hay una pequeña minoría que se convierte en cazador por venganza… Y nuestro querido Mike tuvo la mala suerte de ser uno de ellos.

Para asegurarse que volvía a tener toda la atención de los dos hombres, el chico dejó varios segundos de silencio. Y cuando los dos siguieron quietos, las dos armas en alto y sin parpadear, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no echarse a reír. Era tan divertido manipular a la gente…  
Pero ya iba siendo hora de acabar con aquella pantomima, antes de que Scott terminara de recuperarse.

\- Así que –prosiguió–, cuando Ethan te conoció y pensó que tú serías un compañero perfecto para hacer que sus días fueran un poquito más soportables, tuvo que solucionar el problema de la adorable Susan. La única que te impedía salir a la carretera y convertirte en otro cazador. Pero si Susan estaba muerta y encima había sido por culpa de uno de esos monstruos que cazaba… ¿qué mejor excusa para que tú hicieras lo mismo que él?

El odio que desprendían los ojos de Mike era tal que el chico sintió un escalofrío de excitación.  
\- Dime que está mintiendo –pidió Mike a su compañero. Esta vez el adolescente le dejó hablar. Habían llegado a un punto en el que, daba igual lo que dijera, sabía que Mike no le creería.  
\- Está mintiendo, Mike –susurró el cazador de más edad con un gesto de desesperación–. Es verdad que ese es el motivo por el que yo me hice cazador… Pero jamás habría matado a Susan para tener un compañero.

El más joven negó, sujetando con más firmeza el arma.  
\- Ella nunca te gustó.  
\- Apenas la conocía, Mike –protestó, exasperado.  
\- Si lo hubieras hecho, jamás la habrías matado.  
\- ¡Yo no la maté!  
\- ¡Mientes! –gritó, llevando el dedo al gatillo.  
\- Mike. Baja el arma.  
\- Eres un hijo de puta –siguió el joven, obcecado–. Mi pobre Susan.  
\- Mike –Ethan no quería hacerlo… Pero no iba a permitir que le matara su propio compañero y encima por una mentira–. Por favor, lo que dice no es…  
\- Jamás te lo perdonaré.  
\- ¡¡Mike!!

Dos disparos resonaron en el bosque, seguido del graznido lejano de varias aves que remontaron el vuelo, huyendo del lugar.  
Luego vino el sonido de dos cuerpos cayendo a plomo en el lecho de ese mismo bosque. Y después: silencio

El único ser que seguía en pie observó con curiosidad el cuerpo de Ethan. Sus ojos seguían abiertos pero sin vida y las lágrimas comenzaban a secarse.  
\- Pobre Ethan –murmuró con fingida lástima–. Ha muerto como vivió y nació: completamente solo. –Avanzó entonces hacia el otro cazador que, aunque vivo, estaba agonizando–. ¿No sería triste que al final muriera a manos de su mejor amigo porque creyó al mismo demonio al que había ido a cazar?

La comprensión de aquellas palabras llegó con un quejido de dolor. Aun así, sabiendo que le quedaban segundos de vida, Mike necesitaba saber la verdad.  
\- Tú eres el Nogitsune

El demonio le observó desde lo alto, no dignándose en ofrecerle al menos un poco de consuelo en sus últimos instantes de vida.  
\- Y esto demuestra que sois unos cazadores estúpidos.  
\- ¿Es verdad que mató a Susan? –preguntó, agonizante.

El ser sonrió con malicia.  
Desde su posición, el cazador creyó ver que sus ojos eran completamente negros. Dos pozos de oscuridad similares a los de los otros demonios a los que había hecho frente en los últimos años.  
\- ¿A que sería una pena morir y no saberlo jamás?

Mike trató de disparar al comprender que iba a morir sin ningún motivo, engañado, pero no tuvo tiempo. Su vida terminó de expirar cuando ya estaba rozando el gatillo.  
Lo último que vio fue la sonrisa maliciosa de un Nogitsune disfrazado de adolescente.

El ser confirmo que el segundo cazador estaba muerto, tras lo que miró por primera vez al hombre lobo al que supuestamente había estado protegiendo. Mientras estaba distraído con los dos cazadores, Scott había conseguido arrastrarse hasta un árbol cercano que estaba usando como apoyo para mantenerse en pie.  
\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? –preguntó el Alpha.  
\- ¿Esa es forma de agradecerme que te haya salvado? –preguntó, fingiendo sentirse dolido.  
\- No así –Scott trató de quedar a la misma altura que el adolescente, irguiéndose del todo pese al dolor. Una vez conseguido, sin embargo, la sensación de estar en desventaja no disminuyó–. Tú no eres así.

Stiles… o el adolescente que tenía el cuerpo de Stiles, torció el gesto. La euforia que había sentido con la muerte de los dos cazadores acababa de desaparecer ante el intento de Scott por recuperar a su amigo.  
\- ¿Seguro? – canturreó.

Tanto la pregunta, como sobre todo el modo en que le miró mientras lo hacía, terminó de confirmarle a Scott que lo que dijeron los cazadores era verdad… Y que ahora no estaba hablando con su amigo Stiles.  
\- No puede ser –murmuró para sí- Te matamos.

El Nogitsune miró furioso a Scott. Antes de que el hombre lobo supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo ya le tenía agarrado del cuello. Sin apenas esfuerzo le levantó del suelo, apretando la garganta del Alpha.  
\- No podéis matarme. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?  
\- Stiles…  
\- Stiles no está aquí –canturreó de nuevo.  
\- No es verdad –Scott se esforzó en seguir hablando. No tenía ni idea de si iba a servir para algo, pero se negaba a aceptar que Stiles no estaba con él. No cuando había hablado con su hermano por primera vez en semanas, hacía tan sólo una hora–. Sé que estás ahí dentro, Stiles. Por favor, escúchame.

El demonio dejó los ojos en blanco, exasperado por la negación del Alpha, y trató de demostrarle la verdad de un modo más claro. Con una facilidad pasmosa sujetó el peso del hombre lobo con una sola mano, llevando la otra hasta la herida de bala que ya comenzaba a borbotear sangre negra.  
Scott gritó de dolor, tratando de no perder el conocimiento.  
De pronto captó un extraño silbido cruzando el claro del bosque, y en el acto los ojos de Stiles volvieron a quedarse en blanco. Pero esta vez no vino acompañado por un quejido de exasperación sino de molestia, tras lo que cayó desplomado al suelo.  
Scott también cayó, demasiado débil para mantenerse en pie por sí mismo. Con la vista borrosa, sabiendo que estaba a punto de desmayarse, captó pasos frente a él y en seguida cuatro pares de piernas le rodearon. Eran tres pares de botas y unos tacones que no tenía ningún sentido llevar en medio del bosque, y que reconocería en cualquier sitio.

\- Lydia… –llamó en un quejido.

No fue Lydia quien acudió en su ayuda sino la persona que estaba a su lado y que resultó ser Derek Hale. Se arrodilló a su lado para ayudarle a incorporarse, soportando todo su peso.

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó al tiempo que le abría la cazadora para examinar mejor la herida.  
\- Me han disparado -gruñó-. Creo que la bala ha pasado cerca del corazón.  
\- Te llevaré con Deaton para que te cure.  
\- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Stiles? –preguntó Scott con miedo, observando por primera vez el cuerpo de su amigo.

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido y sólo ahora era consciente de que Stiles estaba tirado en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente, entre medias de dos hombres a los que no había visto en su vida.

\- No te preocupes –dijo Derek al percatarse de la mirada de preocupación de Scott. Si bien no miró atrás para asegurarse de que efectivamente Stiles estaba bien. No quería verle en ese estado, y más sabiendo que realmente no era él–. Era un dardo tranquilizante.  
\- Con un poco de veneno de Kanima para asegurarnos de que se quede quietecito –añadió Lydia, colgando a su espalda la escopeta.  
\- ¿Desde cuándo sabes disparar? –preguntó Scott, asombrado al ver a Lydia con el arma… y dar la sensación de que no era la primera vez que la usaba.  
La pelirroja mostró una sonrisa triste antes de responder.  
\- Desde que el arco y demás armas de Allison se quedaron sin dueña –susurró–. Cuando practico, me siento más cerca de ella.

Ante aquellas palabras, Scott comprendió su error por haber estado tan apartado del resto, pensando que él había sido el único en perder a un ser querido cuando no había sido ni mucho menos así. Puede que Allison fuera su ex novia y su primer amor, pero también era la mejor amiga de Lydia, quien además también había perdido a su novio. En realidad, ninguno de ellos había salido bien librado del encuentro con el Nogitsune.

Pero al final no hubo tiempo para las disculpas.  
Los dos desconocidos que había con ellos levantaron el cuerpo inerte de Stiles para cargárselo al hombro. Le resultó curioso que lo hiciera el más bajo de los dos hasta que vio que, sin ser el gigante que había a su lado, de casi dos metros, el rubio también tenía fuerza.

\- ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer con él? –preguntó a Derek.  
Su respuesta no le tranquilizó en absoluto:  
\- Es mejor que no lo sepas.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque cuando Derek Hale vuelve a Beacon Hills de su roadtrip–respondió Lydia por Derek–, lo hace acompañado de dos tíos buenos que dicen ser hermanos y tienen cara de asesinos, y te dice que es mejor que no lo sepas… lo mejor que puedes hacer es no preguntar.

Derek miró con cierto desagrado a la pelirroja, mas no protestó por el comentario.  
\- Voy a llevar a Scott a la clínica –anunció el Beta a los dos cazadores–. Nos vemos luego.  
Dean asintió con gesto serio. Sabía lo doloroso que tendría que estar resultándole al hombre lobo dejar en sus manos la seguridad de Stiles, por lo que no perdió un segundo más del necesario.

Mientras se alejaba de los dos cazadores, viendo al adolescente inconsciente y cargado a hombros de Dean, Derek se repitió que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Aunque acabara de conocerles se fiaba de ellos. Sabía que harían todo lo posible por sacar a esa cosa de Stiles.  
En el fondo agradecía que les hubieran encontrado, aunque fuera por el motivo equivocado. Ellos sabían mucho más del Nogitsune de lo que él nunca llegó a comprender y, llegado el momento, harían lo que fuera necesario.  
Derek dudaba que él fuera capaz de hacer lo mismo.  
Tal vez lo habría podido hacer cuando regresó de Beacon Hills y para él un poco de dolor no significaba nada, tanto si se lo infringían como si era él quien lo causaba al resto, como había hecho con Scott, sus Betas o el mismo Stiles en su día.  
Pero los años pasados desde entonces y especialmente tras el viaje, por breve que hubiera sido, habían logrado que experimentara las cosas desde un nuevo punto de vista.

Ahora le resultaba imposible pensar que tendría que volver a comportarse como el Alpha que no dudaba en usar la fuerza siempre que fuera necesario. El Alpha que siempre estaba alerta y vigilante… pero también solo.  
Hacía menos de una semana que le había dicho a Stiles que le quería (el que él no le hubiera oído era lo de menos), y ahora tendría que estar presente en el exorcismo que, en teoría, terminaría de salvarle.  
Derek no quería estar allí. No quería ver a Stiles sufrir.  
Pero sí que quería ver a Stiles, al verdadero, y no a ese ser que se negaba a abandonar el cuerpo del adolescente y que probablemente se había hecho pasar por él durante la mayor parte del viaje.

La posibilidad de que lo ocurrido entre ellos hubiera sido sin el consentimiento de Stiles, hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.  
¿Y si Scott tenía razón y le forzó a hacer algo que realmente no quería?  
Por cómo fueron los momentos que compartieron después de la primera noche juntos, paseando por la playa o charlando de todo y de nada después de hacer el amor, Derek jamás habría imaginado que estaba con otro ser que no fuera Stiles.  
Pero lo cierto era que, desde el mismo instante en que salieron de la casa Stilinski, Stiles no siempre parecía Stiles.  
Y luego estaba lo que dijo Sam: que al Nogitsune le gustaba jugar con sus víctimas, además de ser el demonio de la venganza. ¿Y qué mejor manera de vengarse del hombre lobo que le encerró, que conseguir que cometiera aquel acto tan despreciable? El mismo por el que no se atrevía a intentar nada con Stiles hasta que no fuera lo suficientemente mayor.  
Sam le había dicho que lo más probable era que el Nogitsune, estando más débil al quedar sólo una parte dentro de Stiles, no había sido capaz de controlarle hasta el extremo de que el chico no fuera consciente de sus actos. Que a diferencia de la primera vez, el demonio ahora sólo era capaz de controlarle mientras Stiles dormía y sin que su huésped fuera consciente, y que probablemente ese fue el motivo por el que surgieron las pesadillas: para hacerse así más fuerte, alimentándose de su sufrimiento.

Esa era la teoría de los cazadores y a Derek le valía.  
Cualquier cosa menos pensar que había hecho justo lo que se juró que jamás haría, o pensar que jamás volvería a tener entre sus brazos al chico con el que ya se veía compartiendo el resto de su vida.

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería aprovechar este capítulo para darle las gracias a mis Betas por lo mucho que se lo han currado con este fic, aunque haya sido metiendo en cintura (y mucho) a la escritora... Pero cuando se tiene razón se tiene razón, así que espero que os guste el resultado ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Era consciente de que ser invitado por otra manada de Beacon Hills, aunque fuera un gesto de cortesía, también implicaba muchos asuntos que había que discutir... Por ejemplo, el hecho de que en teoría no debía haber más de una en el mismo territorio y que, por tanto, aquella era una manada rival.  
Pero el Beta tenía muchas otras cosas en las que pensar ahora mismo y las manecillas del reloj seguían avanzando, como para pararse a pensar en temas de política… Amén de que en un pueblo donde había habido absolutamente de todo, incluyendo un Alpha Verdadero que había roto las reglas establecidas en cuanto a jerarquía se refería, el hecho de que hubiera dos manadas de hombres lobo casi era lo de menos.

Así que Derek no perdió un segundo en entrar en la cueva.  
Tuvo que usar sus ojos de lobo para poder ver en la oscuridad y rápidamente localizó a la mujer al fondo de una enorme estancia. Avanzó hacia ella y vio a una decena de hombres, mujeres y niños que le observaron con curiosidad y casi miedo. Recordó que aquella guarida, más que un hogar era un lugar donde esconderse, y Derek pensó en lo absurdo que era ver a un ser sobrenatural tan poderoso y fuerte como eran los hombres lobo, escondido durante toda la vida…  
Hasta que recordó la época en la que vivió en una casa calcinada (la misma donde murió toda su familia), y más tarde en una estación de tren abandonada (donde obligó a vivir a sus Betas), y comprendió que no era quién para dar consejos de dónde o cómo vivir.

Al llegar junto a ella, quedándose de pie y a sus espaldas, no le extrañó encontrar a Satomi jugando al Go y bebiendo té. De los pocos recuerdos que conservaba de cuando era un crío, siempre la había visto bebiendo esa extraña bebida de color rojo.  
Esperó a que la mujer terminara de hacer su movimiento para que pudiera darle la bienvenida. Por muchas prisas que tuviera Derek (y eran muchas), al menos debía dejar que la anfitriona actuara a su propio ritmo, pues no dejaba de ser quien iba a ayudarle.  
En ese sentido, todavía estaba sorprendido porque hubiera respondido a su llamada… O que hubiera podido hacerlo, pensó observando el lugar, pues la cobertura allí dentro debía brillar por su ausencia.

Finalmente, la mujer lobo se levantó de la silla, dio media vuelta para observar a su invitado, y le saludó con una cálida sonrisa.  
\- Te estábamos esperando.  
Derek iba a preguntar por qué había hablado en plural cuando captó movimiento en la esquina más oscura de la estancia y de entre las sombras salió una mujer.  
Noshiko Yukimura.

Verla allí hizo que la sangre le hirviera. Tal vez ella no le hubiera hecho nada directamente, pero sí fue la responsable de que el Nogitsune hubiera convertido a Beacon Hills en su nuevo hogar, y quien estuvo más que dispuesta a acabar con el problema matando al huésped de ese demonio, sin importarle que fuera un adolescente que no había hecho nada.  
Y para rematar sus meteduras de pata, siendo Stiles Silinski ese adolescente.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó sin disimular la poca gracia que le hacía verla.  
\- Este asunto nos concierne a todos –respondió la madre de Kira, sosegada–. En cuanto Scott le dijo a mi hija que Stiles había vuelto, supe que no tardarías en venir a ver a Satomi. –Miró de reojo a la mujer, quien asintió para indicarle que siguiera hablando–. El demonio sigue dentro de él, ¿verdad?

Aunque sorprendido porque Noshiko hubiera acertado de pleno en sus sospechas (y de paso cabreado porque, si tan segura estaba que el Nogitsune seguía dentro de Stiles, ya podría haberlo dicho antes), Derek optó por darle simplemente la razón con un levísimo asentimiento de cabeza. Bastante tiempo habían perdido ya como para iniciar ahora una discusión que podría eternizarse durante horas… Además del hecho de que Derek ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente nunca le contara toda la verdad.  
\- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó rápidamente Noshiko.  
\- Vigilado –respondió alzando un poco la voz, recuperando un poco de su posición de Alpha–. Vamos a hacerlo a mi manera.  
\- ¿Y si vuelves a fallar? –preguntó con toda la mala intención del mundo–. Ya lo intentaste en el pasado y sólo conseguiste que gente inocente muriera.  
\- Stiles también es inocente… –le recordó–. Matarle para acabar con el Nogitsune no es una opción.  
\- Es lo único que funcionará.

El Beta apretó los puños. No debía dejarse llevar por la rabia… Aunque reconocía que abrirle la garganta a la Kitsune le ayudaría muchísimo a relajarse.  
Ahora entendía por qué decían que los lobos y los zorros nunca se habían llevado bien.  
Tomó aire y se centró en lo importante.

\- Me han hablado de otra opción. –Le entregó una hoja arrugada tras sacarla del bolsillo del pantalón. La misma hoja que arrancó del libro de Sam ante el gesto de asombro del cazador, al que debían de gustarle los libros más que a él mismo–. Podría funcionar.

Noshiko observó la hoja con atención, leyendo lo escrito. Al comprender que se trataba del ritual para un exorcismo abrió los ojos de par en par.  
\- ¿De dónde has sacado esto?  
\- Tengo mis propios recursos.  
\- Los exorcismos nunca han dado resultado –comentó la Kitsune a Satomi, entregándole la hoja.  
\- Ese ritual se creó hace 20 años –explicó Derek con tono de impaciencia–. Después de que os enfrentarais al Nogitsune la primera vez. El que no se haya intentado, no significa que no funcione.  
\- Es demasiado arriesgado –trató de apaciguarle Satomi. Conocía el carácter de los Hale gracias a su amistad con Talía y sabía que cuanto más le dijeran a Derek que no debía hacerlo, más lo intentaría. Mejor era hacerle ver lo peligroso que podría resultar para Stiles–. No sabes sí…  
\- Es la única opción –le interrumpió, tras lo que miró con rabia la katana que Noshiko ya tenía en la mano–. Es la ÚNICA opción.  
\- ¿Y si no funciona? –preguntó la Kitsune.  
\- Ya me preocuparé entonces de qué hacer.

Las dos mujeres se observaron en silencio, teniendo una conversación muda en la que intentaban decidir qué hacer. Finalmente Satomi asintió, tras lo que le entregó la hoja arrugada a la madre de Kira.  
\- Está bien –dijo ella–. No hay tiempo que perder. Llévame junto al joven…  
\- No –le interrumpió Derek. Sonrió con desagrado cuando Noshiko le miró extrañada–. No me fío de ti.  
\- ¿Cómo esperas hacerlo entonces?

Derek se regodeó ante la sorpresa de las dos mujeres, de las que había captado completamente su atención. Hacía mucho que no se encontraba en esa posición, la más cercana a ser un Alpha que un Beta como él podría experimentar, y bien sabía que en cuanto saliera de allí no volvería a disfrutar de algo parecido.  
Era increíble lo poco con lo que se conformaba últimamente, lo que no era sino señal de lo bajo que había caído en su vida.

Tras varios segundos de silencio, mostró un gesto lleno de prepotencia y sacó del bolsillo de la cazadora una pequeña grabadora eléctrica que pertenecía a Stiles y que “había tomado prestada” tras colarse por la ventana de su habitación.

Algo así ya no era necesario por eso de que ahora contaba con el beneplácito del Sheriff, y más cuando Stilinski sabía que Derek estaba moviendo el cielo y la tierra para ayudar a su hijo… Aunque lo cierto era que no se había atrevido a contarle que su último recurso para ayudar a Stiles pasaba por realizarle un exorcismo...  
No obstante, había llegado un punto en el que Derek disfrutaba de los pequeños placeres que le daba la vida, como era recuperar por unos instantes la vieja costumbre de colarse por la ventana de la habitación de Stiles.  
Mucho había llovido desde la última vez que hiciera algo así y necesitaba creer que pronto volvería a recuperar esa tradición.

Sí. Tal vez fuera un sueño imposible de realizar, pues un millón de cosas podían salir mal… Pero la esperanza era lo último que se debía perder. Fue lo que le dijo su madre cuando llegaron a casa después de enterrar a Paige, y Derek deseaba ser ahora quien se lo dijera a Stiles.  
Aunque, para ello, primero tendría que terminar de creérselo.

tbc...


	22. Chapter 22

Tras visitar a Satomi, Derek regresó rápidamente al punto de reunión acordado con los Winchester, sintiendo el estómago revuelto.  
La sensación no mejoró cuando vio los árboles caídos a causa del temblor que se produjo hacía casi un año, y justo tras ellos el claro del bosque con el inmenso tocón en el centro.  
Aquel era un lugar al que no había querido volver y motivo por el que no le importó enfrentarse a Deucalión y ayudar a Jennifer en el proceso, con tal de no volver a pisar el mismo suelo donde tuvo que matar a la única persona a la que había amado en su vida. 

Ahora el destino; ese cruel destino para el que ver morir a su familia y llevar por siempre la culpa no debía parecerle suficiente, había querido que viviera de nuevo la misma situación con otra persona que lo significaba todo para él.  
¿Podía ser que el destino quisiera que el final fuera exactamente el mismo?

Las náuseas golpearon con fuerza el estómago de Derek, quien tuvo que apoyarse en un árbol. No quería pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de tener que matar a Stiles… Tenía que haber otra manera. 

En teoría la había. Ahora contaba con los Winchester y ellos tenían una larga experiencia con demonios y con cómo acabar con ellos sin necesidad de matar a la persona poseída. O, al menos, eso es lo que le habían dicho.  
Y también contaba con el exorcismo leído por Satomi, a quien no le había importado rogar por su ayuda. Llegado a este punto, conservar su imagen de Alpha no podía importarle menos. 

Inspiró hondo un par de veces y por fin pudo apartarse del tronco sobre el que se había apoyado.  
Avanzó con paso firme hasta llegar a la entrada de la que fue la antigua morada de los druidas. La trampilla estaba abierta y se podían oír voces procedentes del interior. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, rezando a quien fuera que quisiera escucharle que por favor le ayudara a superar la pesadilla que estaba a punto de vivir.  
Comenzó a bajar los escalones. 

El interior tenía tan mal aspecto como el exterior. Rápidamente le llegaron a la mente flashbacks de la última (y única vez) que estuvo allí. Aunque no quiso, su vista fue hasta las raíces del árbol donde todavía eran visibles los rastros de sangre de Paige.  
Por desgracia, eso no sería lo único malo que hoy debería contemplar.  
En seguida ese recuerdo fue sustituido por la nueva imagen que poblaría todas sus pesadillas: la de un Stiles encadenado de pies y manos a las raíces del árbol, y flanqueado por los hermanos Winchester.  
Los ojos verdes de Derek se cruzaron rápidamente con los de Stiles, quien le miró con una mezcla de alivio y cabreo.

\- Derek. ¿Quieres decirle a estos capullos que por favor me suelten?

La voz de Stiles era la misma de siempre. Con ese tono burlón que siempre le había gustado y con el tiempo había empezado a adorar. Se fijó en sus ojos, que mantenían su color marrón pese a la oscuridad que reinaba en el ambiente. La única luz que había era la del sol que se filtraba por la trampilla, aunque ya empezaba a oscurecer. Para ver mejor, los cazadores habían colocado numerosas velas en las viejas estanterías cubiertas de polvo y en el borde de los escalones. Si no fuera porque el lugar le traía tan malos recuerdos y no quería hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, podría decir que el escenario era hasta romántico.  
Sintiéndose agotado cuando todavía no había empezado, Derek observó al muchacho. 

\- Déjate de trucos –dijo tras situarse frente al chico y sin haber saludado a los cazadores–. Sé que no eres él.

A todas luces sí parecía Stiles, incluido el color real de sus ojos en lugar de esos dos pozos negros que creyó ver en más de una ocasión durante el viaje. Un detalle que le tendría que haber hecho sospechar desde el principio que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo.  
Esta vez no tuvo ninguna duda de que ese no era Stiles.  
Un par de horas atrás, Derek había llegado justo en el momento en que morían los dos cazadores. Había sido todo un shock ver a Stiles siendo tan cruel. Y encima vanagloriarse de ello.  
En ese instante, cuando le vio dispuesto a matar a Scott, recordó las únicas ocasiones en que estuvo frente al Nogitsune: Cuando se deshizo de su ataque con una facilidad asombrosa y más tarde se burló de él, de Ethan y Ayden al llamarles manada de antiguos Alphas.  
Entonces fueron pocas las palabras con las que el Nogitsune se dirigió a él antes de dejar que los Oni se encargaran de ellos, pero fueron suficientes para que Derek se alegrara de sólo tener que pelear. No tenía ningunas ganas de hablar con un monstruo que estaba usando el cuerpo de Stiles, sus recuerdos y sentimientos, para hacerle daño.  
Hoy no tendría tanta suerte... 

Stiles… el Nogitsune, no pareció muy sorprendido. En lugar de continuar con su actuación, pidiéndole que le salvara de los crueles cazadores, lo que hizo fue mostrar poco a poco una fría sonrisa que le heló la sangre.  
¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que ese demonio seguía dentro de Stiles?

\- Para estar tan seguro de con quién estás hablando ahora, creo que te engañé muy bien… –dijo el Nogitssune, mirándole fijamente y sin dejar de sonreír–. Ya sabes, cuando desvirgaste al inocente Stiles… –Su sonrisa se volvió más cruel–. Tienes una tendencia muy interesante a cometer las mismas atrocidades que hicieron contigo…  
\- ¡Yo no le forcé a nada! –estalló Derek, señalándole con el dedo en gesto amenazante… y al segundo se arrepintió. No debía permitir que le afectara tanto un simple comentario, por cruel que fuera, pues eso indicaría al monstruo que ese era el camino a seguir.  
\- Seguro... –El Nogitsune miró al techo y a sus manos encadenadas. Tal vez podría romper sus ataduras, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada contra el dibujo de protección que los Winchester habían dibujado bajo sus pies, rodeando las raíces del Nemetón. Bajó poco a poco la vista hasta centrarse de nuevo en el hombre lobo–. Que te lo digas cada noche para poder dormir, no significa que sea la verdad.  
\- Está bien –intervino Dean, que ya bastante tiempo les había dejado para que se saludaran. Agarró a Derek del brazo para apartarle un poco de su prisionero. Sabía que era a él a quien tendría que vigilar más de cerca–. No te hemos traído aquí para que juegues a los psicólogos.  
\- Entonces, ¿podríais decirme al menos qué pretendéis hacer conmigo? –preguntó el demonio. No con la curiosidad que siempre mostraba Stiles, sino con el hastío que mostraría un ser que se creía superior al resto.  
\- Lo llamaremos una intervención –contestó Dean–. Exorcismo no tiene mucho sentido cuando no se habla en latín. –Observó a Derek, quien asintió y extrajo la grabadora del bolsillo de su cazadora–. No sé por qué tardamos tanto en usar la tecnología para estas cosas –comentó a su hermano, quien estaba situado al otro lado de las raíces y vigilando de cerca a su prisionero. 

De pronto, el Nogitsune se echó a reír.  
\- ¿No me digas que vais a recitar un conjuro? –Ladeó el cuello para observar con desprecio al antiguo Alpha–. ¿Te recuerdo que tengo más de mil años? No puedes acabar conmigo tan fácilmente.  
\- Eso ya lo veremos… –respondió Dean pese a que el Nogitsune no se había dirigido a él en ninguna ocasión desde que Derek hubiera llegado. Estaba claro que el hombre lobo iba a ser el blanco de sus ataques e iba a hacer todo lo posible para que resultara lo más doloroso posible–. Aunque reconozco que tengo curiosidad por saber cómo lo haces para mantenerte tan joven.

El último comentario sí que captó la atención del Nogitsune. Giró lentamente el cuello para observar al cazador con esa curiosidad propia del que está observando a un mosquito. Dean aguantó el tipo, mostrándose desafiante, si bien le costó un poco al percatarse por primera vez en los ojos negros que ahora mostraba el chico. 

\- ¿Te crees muy gracioso, verdad? –preguntó el Nogitsune con desprecio.  
\- Sé que soy adorable.

El demonio rio ante la respuesta del rubio.  
\- Es tan típico de los cazadores usar lo que creen que es humor para ir de duros por la vida… –dijo–. Justo hoy he conocido a dos iguales. Aunque no reían tanto cuando se han matado el uno al otro. –Observó unos instantes a Sam, para dirigirse de nuevo a Dean–. Tengo curiosidad por ver vuestras caras cuando haga lo mismo con vosotros.  
\- Eso no va a pasar –aseguró Sam. Y no es que Dean tuviera dudas de que fueran a acabar como Mike o Ethan, cuya relación no era ni mucho menos como la de ellos, pero sentaba bien saber que su hermano pequeño estaba tan seguro como él en ese aspecto.  
\- ¿Por qué no? –inquirió el demonio, curioso–. ¿Porque sois hermanos? Como si fuerais los primeros hermanos de la historia que se matan entre ellos…  
\- ¿Por qué seguimos escuchándole? –exclamó Derek, harto de tanta palabrería. En su opinión sólo estaban consiguiendo que el Nogitsune se sintiera muy a gusto consigo mismo, escuchando su propia voz–. ¡Hay que sacar esa cosa de él!  
\- Como que te crees que va a ser tan fácil, lobito. 

Derek hizo caso omiso del insulto y colocó la grabadora a la altura del oído del adolescente, cuidando de no pisar el símbolo dibujado en el suelo. Pulsó el botón de play de la grabadora y en seguida se oyó la voz suave pero fuerte al mismo tiempo de Satomi.  
En el mismo instante en que se escuchó la voz de una de las Alphas más longevas que existían, el Nogitsune se removió en su sitio con rabia. Por primera vez dio muestras de estar encadenado y agitó las cadenas que chocaron contra las raíces. Sin embargo, estas no se rompieron, demostrando que eran más fuertes de lo que parecían a simple vista… o que el demonio estaba más débil de lo que aparentaba. 

Las palabras de la mujer, pronunciadas en un japonés increíblemente musical, se sucedieron ante la expectación de todos.  
No había pasado ni un minuto desde que comenzó la grabación cuando el Nogitsune, que no había cesado en su intento de liberarse, soltó un quejido de dolor que sonó increíblemente humano. 

\- ¡No lo pares! –gritó Dean a su lado, al percibir las dudas en el hombre lobo–. Te hará creer que estás haciendo daño al chico, pero esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer por él. 

Derek lo sabía. Por fin habían encontrado una manera de sacar a aquella cosa del cuerpo de Stiles de una vez por todas, y no iba a dejar que su inseguridad al verle sufrir acabara con todo. Por doloroso que fuera verle así, retorciéndose con las cadenas aferradas a sus muñecas y gimiendo de dolor, mucho peor sería permitir que el Nogitsune siguiera dentro de él, destrozando su ya maltrecho corazón.  
Llegado a este punto, tenía claro que sólo pararía cuando no hubiera rastro de ese monstruo. Entonces respiraría aliviado por primera vez desde que pensó que había perdido a Stiles para siempre.

De pronto, el Nogitsune gritó.  
Pero su voz era la de Stiles.  
El grito se prolongó durante segundos, mientras de fondo apenas se oía la voz de Satomi, también por el chirriar de las cadenas… Hasta que de pronto todo fue silencio. 

El grito paró en el mismo instante en que el exorcismo había acabado. Y los ojos de Stiles se quedaron en blanco un segundo antes de cerrar los párpados, inconsciente.

\- ¡Stiles! –Derek dejó caer la grabadora. 

El rostro del adolescente estaba cubierto de sudor. Las huellas dejadas por el agotamiento en forma de oscuras manchas bajo sus ojos se habían acentuado en cuestión de segundos. 

Verle así le removió el alma y se apresuró a atravesar la barrera protectora, lo único que le separaba de él. Mientras preparaban el plan para detener al Nogitsune, Dean le había explicado cómo funcionaba aquella trampa atrapa demonios. Le dijo que en su caso, como ser sobrenatural que era pero sin ser un demonio, podría atravesar el dibujo sin riesgo a quedar atrapado en su interior. Lo único que no debía hacer, por seguridad, era quedar dentro del círculo con el demonio también en su interior, pues entonces estaría completamente a su merced.  
Por ello Derek sólo atravesó la barrera con una mano. Lo suficiente para poder acariciar la mejilla de Stiles y hacerle ver que estaba con él.  
Le acarició con toda la delicadeza que pudo, temeroso de hacerle daño, ya que jamás le había visto tan frágil. Parecía estar a punto de romperse. 

\- Stiles, dime algo –susurró.

El adolescente se movió en el sitio, soltando un quejido lastimero al notar el peso de las cadenas.  
Tras unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, y con los cazadores observando con atención un paso por detrás del hombre lobo, Stiles abrió los párpados con dificultad.

\- ¿Derek? –preguntó sin apena voz, buscándole mientras trataba de enfocar.  
\- Sí. Soy yo… –susurró el Beta, acariciando de nuevo su mejilla–. Tranquilo. Ya estás a salvo.  
\- ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? –dijo con voz apagada, mirando a todos lados.  
\- No te preocupes. Lo importante es que estás a salvo. Y que yo estoy aquí para cuidar de ti.  
El comentario de Derek atrajo la atención del chico encadenado.  
\- ¿Cuidar de mí? –preguntó con la voz un poco más firme–. ¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer?  
Derek sonrió por primera vez desde que vio al Nemetón.  
Cómo había echado de menos a su Stiles.  
\- Si tú me dejas, es lo que haré todos los días.  
\- No sé… –el chico hizo un gesto burlón–. ¿Qué pensaría Stiles de todo esto, engañándole delante de sus narices?

Fue el tono de voz lo que extrañó primero a Derek, más que sus palabras. Esa no era para nada la voz de Stiles: ni su tonalidad ni el desagrado presente en cada sílaba.  
Para terminar de confirmar lo peor el chico abrió los ojos de par en par, ya sin dar muestras de agotamiento, y las ojeras que antes habían servido para mostrar a un muchacho a punto de desfallecer se intensificaron para crear esa aura de oscuridad en el que el Nogitsune se sentía tan cómodo. Su color era del mismo negro que ahora cubría por completo los ojos del adolescente.  
Era como si la mismísima luz no se atreviera a tocar su rostro. 

\- No puede ser –Derek dio un paso atrás, alejándose del demonio, y buscó a los cazadores, que estaban tan perplejos como él–. Sigue dentro de él. Todavía es el Nogitsune.  
\- Pero se ha dicho todo el ritual –recordó Dean, tras lo que pidió explicaciones al hombre lobo–. ¿Estás seguro de que esa mujer ha leído el texto bien? ¿Qué podemos fiarnos de ella?  
\- Me fío más de ella que de vosotros –respondió en tono de advertencia. 

Por su parte, el Nogitsune rio por lo bajo. Y cuando todos le miraron con desprecio no ocultó lo contento que estaba, mostrando las dos filas de dientes. La imagen, casi en penumbras y siendo los dientes lo poco que estaba iluminado, resultaba a un tiempo animal y fantasmagórica. 

\- Es tan fácil sacaros de quicio –canturreó–. Creerme si os digo que voy a divertirme mucho viendo cómo os despedazáis los unos a los otros.  
\- Eso no va a pasar –dijo Sam, manteniendo las distancias con el demonio. Por mucho que aún tuvieran la protección de la trampa entre ese demonio y ellos, no terminaba de fiarse de un demonio para el que los exorcismos no parecían servir de nada–. No somos tus marionetas.  
\- Eso dicen todos –siguió en el mismo tono juguetón.  
\- ¡Qué demonios ha salido mal! –exclamó Derek, dirigiéndose a los dos Winchester–. ¿Por qué no ha funcionado?  
\- Creo conocer la respuesta.

La voz de Peter Hale, quien bajaba en esos momentos por las escaleras de madera, sorprendió a todos.

\- ¡Es que no puedes presentarte como las personas normales! –protestó Dean–. Ya sabes, como si no estuvieras esperando el momento oportuno para aparecer.  
Peter frunció el ceño, con una mueca de desagrado, pero respondió con total sinceridad:  
\- No.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? –preguntó Derek, centrándose en lo importante.

En lugar de responder, el mayor de los Hale le mostró ese objeto que era tan especial para la familia Hale pese a estar hecho de simple madera. Y a Derek no le tranquilizó nada ver que Peter llevaba en una mano el tarro y en la otra la tapa con el triskele grabado.

\- ¡Lo has abierto! –exclamó.  
\- Por supuesto que no. –Miró por primera vez al cuerpo de Stiles. El demonio aún no había dicho nada pero observaba con interés la conversación entre tío y sobrino–. Ya estaba así cuando lo encontré en la bóveda bajo el instituto. Stiles debió ir a buscarlo antes de hacerse cargo de los otros cazadores –observó entonces a los Winchester–. Mis condolencias por la pérdida.

Sam no fue capaz de discernir si aquel penoso intento de dar el pésame había sido real o un ejemplo de sarcasmo, pero ahora mismo eso es lo que menos podía importarle. 

\- ¿Esa es la caja mágica donde se suponía que habíais encerrado a la otra mitad del Nogitsune? –preguntó Sam y el silencio de los dos Hale le dio la respuesta–. Eso significa…  
\- Que estamos jodidos –terminó Dean por su hermano.  
\- Ya os lo dije –habló por fin el Nogitsune–. Tengo más de mil años. Por mucho que consiguierais encerrar parte de mí en una estúpida caja, no iba a tardar mucho en convencer a nuestro querido Stiles para que me ayudara a estar completo de nuevo… Lo pasamos tan bien la última vez. –Se relamió los labios al tiempo que mostraba una mirada de lujuria que sólo sirvió para cabrear aún más al hombre lobo…  
\- ¡Te voy a matar!

Derek se abalanzó hacia el demonio sin pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Fue Sam Winchester quien evitó que acabara entrando en la trampa, placándole antes de que llegara a atravesarla y sin importarle quedar a merced de un demonio que, evidentemente, era más poderoso de lo que creían. 

\- Adelante…–le animó el demonio mientras Derek se ponía en pie y miraba de mala manera al cazador que le había empujado–. Me gustará ver tu cara cuando salga de él y comprendas que lo único que has matado ha sido el cuerpo de tu querido Stiles… –Ladeó el cuello, pensativo–. Tal vez entonces decida usar el cuerpo de Cora para que la mates a ella también. Después de llevar tanto tiempo acompañado, sería bueno volver a estar solo otra vez, ¿no crees? Recuperar esa imagen de lobo solitario que tanto te gustaba mostrar cuando llegaste.  
\- Como se te ocurra tocarle un pelo a mi hermana… –Esta vez tuvieron que ser los dos hermanos los que le sujetaron para evitar que fuera a por el demonio.  
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme? ¿Arrancarme la garganta con los dientes? –rio en el mismo instante en que Derek mostraba sus colmillos y sus ojos turquesa brillaban–. ¿No te cansas de repetir siempre lo mismo? –Negó con displicencia–. Animales de costumbres… 

El Nogitsune cada vez estaba más harto de los juegos de los humanos, y sobre todo estaba harto de que siguieran infravalorándole, por lo que decidió darles una lección. Miró al techo, en concreto al lugar del que bajaban las raíces medio muertas por el paso del tiempo, observando las cadenas que le mantenían preso. Las agarró con las manos y un segundo después, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, tiró de ellas y las férreas cadenas se deshicieron como si fueran de cristal.

\- No puede ser –dijo Sam. Sacó rápidamente el cuchillo de su cazadora–. Esas cadenas eran de hierro y estaban bendecidas. ¿Cómo puede haberlas roto?  
\- ¿Cuándo os enteraréis de que vuestros demonios occidentales no son nada a mi lado? Esos truquitos para enviar de vuelta a vuestros demonios no sirven de nada conmigo. 

Mientras el Nogitsune hablaba al más joven de los Winchester, Dean se percató de que pese a estar libre, el demonio apenas se movía de su sitio. Por su posición altanera daba la sensación de que no lo hacía porque no quería, pero el experto cazador ya se había enfrentado a demasiados seres de ese tipo para saber cuándo alguien intentaba disimular.

\- Pero no puedes salir de la trampa. –Señaló la línea del suelo que, efectivamente, el demonio no podía cruzar.

Sin embargo, al Nogitsune no pareció importarle mucho que le hubieran descubierto.

\- El que hayáis hecho algo bien no significa que podáis mantenerme retenido para siempre.  
\- Claro que podemos –apuntó Derek–. No puedes escapar.  
\- Pero sigo dentro de Stiles. –Le recordó el demonio, como si Derek pudiera olvidar algo así–. ¿Vas a permitir que se quede toda la eternidad aquí? Que el pobre vea cómo el tiempo pasa para todos menos para él. Ver morir a su padre, a sus amigos… a la persona a la que quiere… –Entrecerró un poco los ojos, consciente de que había dado en el clavo al captar el corazón acelerado del hombre lobo, y que casualmente latía al mismo ritmo que el de su recipiente humano–. ¿Cuánto tardará en suplicarme que le mate para no tener que quedarse solo? –Se llevó un dedo a los labios, intrigado–. Es curioso lo distintos que son los humanos. Muchos matarían por ser inmortales y él sólo mataría por poder morir en tus brazos…  
\- Encontraremos un modo de liberarle de ti –aseguró Dean.

El Nogitsune observó al cazador, sorprendido por su incapacidad de aceptar la realidad. Hizo luego lo mismo con el cazador más joven, y después con los dos hombres lobo. Todos tenían esa mirada de fiera determinación ante la que sólo podía sentir lástima. 

\- Por supuesto… Seguro que nadie lo ha intentado durante siglos.

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, lo sé, ¡cómo se me ocurre cortarlo así!  
> Creerme, con lo que viene en los próximos capítulos, era el único lugar donde podía hacerlo ;)


	23. Chapter 23

Desde el momento en que el exorcismo falló, la angustia de Derek no había hecho sino crecer.  
Sam Winchester pudo captarla perfectamente y se acercó a él para alejarle un poco más del Nogitsune. Lo que tenían que hacer era pensar en otro plan, viendo que el primero no había funcionado. Lo último era permitir que el demonio siguiera jugando con ellos, metiéndose en sus cabezas. Especialmente en la de la persona que más estaba sufriendo ahora mismo.  
Por desgracia, el Nogitsune vio su intención y volvió a atacar a Derek:

\- La pregunta no es qué voy a hacer yo con Stiles, sino qué vas a hacer tú. –Miró con curiosidad al hombre lobo–. ¿Te vas a pasar toda la vida aquí dentro, observando un cuerpo al que deseas pero al que jamás llegarás a tener? ¿O tal vez serás el cobarde que siempre has sido y decidirás acabar con tu vida para no tener que vivir sin él? –Sonrió cuando Derek apretó los puños–. No sería la primera vez que piensas en morir, ¿verdad? Tal vez si añadimos a nuestro querido Stiles a tu lista de muertos, termines de convencerte.  
\- No sabes nada de mí. –Los dientes del Beta chirriaron.  
\- No puedes engañarme, Derek... Además de que eres increíblemente simple. El ejemplo perfecto de pobre niño que lo único que pide es encontrar a alguien que le quiera. Lástima que luego te fijes en monstruos para los que querer no está dentro de sus posibilidades.

Los ojos turquesa del Beta volvieron a brillar, llenos de rabia.

\- Stiles no es ningún monstruo. Sólo ha tenido la desgracia de cruzarse en tu camino.  
\- ¿Eso crees? ¿Que me fijé en él por puro azar? –el adolescente rio escandalosamente, al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos en gesto prepotente–. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? Él era perfecto para mí: el más inteligente de todos pero también el que siempre pasaba desapercibido… y motivo por el que nadie pensó que podría ser el Nogitsune –Su sonrisa se volvió más depredadora–. Pero lo mejor de todo es que estaba a tan sólo un paso para que su corazón terminara de romperse, convirtiéndose en el recipiente perfecto para mí.  
\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –preguntó Derek, rabioso–. Stiles nunca…  
\- ¿Cómo crees que pude entrar tan fácilmente en él? –le interrumpió–. Su corazón ya estaba frío por todas las muertes que había presenciado en su vida: su madre, sus compañeros de clase… Además de tenerlo roto porque el primer amor de su vida fue una chica que ni siquiera sabía que existía, y el segundo era alguien que jamás intentaría nada con él… –Amplió su sonrisa–. Eso fue lo mejor de todo. Déjame que te diga que tus inseguridades le han hecho más daño que toda la gente a la que ha tenido que enterrar. Tus absurdos intentos para distanciarte de él porque no te atrevías a decir que le querías, sólo sirvieron para allanarme el camino. Si no hubiera sido por ti, jamás habría sido tan fácil –sonrió, cruel–. Te doy las gracias.

Derek no pudo quejarse esta vez. Sabía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo.  
En el último año, prácticamente después de la marcha de Deucalión y la desaparición de Jennifer, apenas había hablado con Stiles.  
Al principio, iluso de él, se auto convenció de que era simple casualidad que nunca estuvieran en el mismo sitio… Pero teniendo en cuenta que eso jamás había pasado desde el instante en que se conocieron, no tuvo más remedio que admitir que si no veía a Stiles era porque no quería… Porque tenía miedo de hacerlo.  
Y al cada vez mayor temor de mostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando Stiles era demasiado joven y podía influenciar en su decisión, más tarde se añadió el temor de verle cuando creía que estaba muriendo por la misma enfermedad que se llevó a su madre.  
¿Cómo mirarle a la cara pensando que podría estar viéndole por última vez? Sí, la opción de no poder despedirse de él sería mucho peor. Pero su cobardía y el absurdo pensamiento de que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver morir a la gente a la que quería, hizo que finalmente no se atreviera a visitarle hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde: Cuando tuvo que quedarse en aquella asquerosa sala de espera hasta que le dieran permiso para verle, y que finalmente no pudo hacer porque resultó que tenía a un demonio dentro de él y ya no era Stiles.

Cada vez que recordaba aquello Derek deseaba tener la facultad de viajar atrás en el tiempo y confesar que sentía algo por él en el mismo instante en que tuvo claros esos sentimientos. Bien sabía que lo único que tenía que hacer era dejar atrás de una vez por todas, el temor a estar haciéndole lo mismo que Kate hizo con él.

Por lo poco que había vivido con Stiles durante el viaje, estaba claro que no tenía nada que ver. Y que aún con pesadillas y días enteros en los que Stiles no se atrevía a hablar con él, menos aún dejar que le tocara, la relación que tenían era mucho más profunda (y sobre todo real), de la que jamás habría podido tener con Kate.  
Viéndolo en perspectiva, esas semanas que disfrutaron durante el viaje fueron lo más parecido a cómo se había imaginado su vida cuando conoció a Paige… Era incluso mejor, pues en esos sueños jamás pensó que algún día ella llegaría a descubrir que era un hombre lobo.  
Todo ello convertía a Stiles en esa segunda oportunidad que siempre, incluso sin saberlo, había estado pidiendo: la posibilidad de conocer a alguien a quien quisiera tanto como quiso a Paige y que le quisiera a él tanto como ya no creía que se mereciera. Alguien con el que además tuviera una confianza total hasta el punto de ser capaz de contárselo todo. Absolutamente todo: sus secretos, sus anhelos y sus miedos.  
Todos esos deseos confluían en una única persona y ahora, justo cuando lo veía claro, era cuando tal vez fuera demasiado tarde…

“NO”, se gritó Derek.  
La esperanza era lo último que debía perder.

\- ¡Él nunca se rendirá! –gritó al Nogitsune, aunque también se lo estaba gritando a sí mismo.  
\- Ya lo ha hecho, Derek –rio el demonio–. Yo no estaría aquí, completo de nuevo, si él no hubiera tirado la toalla y comprendiera que eso de buscar la felicidad es una tontería. Lo mejor es disfrutar con las desgracias de los demás… –Puso un puchero de lo más desagradable, en un absurdo intento por mostrarse comprensivo–. Deberías aprender a hacerlo tú.

Derek volvió a gruñir pero consiguió mantener su parte animal a raya. Quería seguir siendo un humano frente al demonio para que viera la diferencia que había entre ellos dos.

\- Te equivocas. Stiles no te dejará ganar. Si lo hubiera hecho jamás habría venido conmigo para intentar empezar de cero. Y si pude conseguirlo una vez podré hacerlo de nuevo.  
\- Tienes razón. Pero recuerda que entonces sólo una parte de mí seguía dentro de él, alimentándose de su dolor mientras enterraba a su amiga y la culpa le obligaba a aislarse del resto del mundo… –Hizo un chasquido de desagrado con la lengua–. Y es cierto que cuando apareciste de repente, tras salir de tu madriguera donde estabas escondido, estuviste apunto de arrebatarme el poco control que tenía sobre él… Afortunadamente, usé las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para jugar con su mente… ¿Recuerdas aquella primera noche en que salió de la habitación de motel sin que te dieras cuenta? ¿O los repentinos dolores de cabeza? –sonrió al ver la comprensión en los ojos de Derek–. Ese era yo, intentando retomar el control de su cuerpo. Es verdad que me costó más de lo que esperaba por esa obsesión que tenías por darle esperanzas… Hasta que conseguí que volviera a tener esas deliciosas pesadillas… Después de ver algo así, te aseguro que harías lo que fuera por no volver a soñar... Tanto dormido como despierto.  
\- El jamás te dejaría controlar su cuerpo sólo para no tener pesadillas.  
\- Pero es justo lo que acaba de hacer… –Fingió otra mueca de lástima–. ¿No crees que es lo mejor para él? ¿O prefieres seguir follándotelo y da igual que luego no pueda ni cerrar los ojos? Eso sería un poco egoísta, ¿no crees? –Miró a los cuatro hombres, de uno en uno, mostrándose conciliador–. ¿Por qué no entendéis que lo mejor que podéis hacer es dejarme marchar y llevarme a Stiles conmigo? Así todos estaremos contentos: él dejará de sufrir y yo tendré un cuerpo mortal con el que disfrutar de toda la eternidad.  
\- Eso no va a pasar. Antes…  
\- ¿Qué? –Señaló el cuchillo que Sam llevaba en la mano, y que se veía tenía muchas ganas de usar–. ¿Me vas a matar con ese cuchillito?  
\- No es un simple cuchillo –apostilló el cazador–. Con él hemos matado a demonios más viejos que tú –sonrió cuando el demonio se quedó serio–. Ya no te ríes tanto.

El demonio buscó una réplica. Lo que más detestaba era no ser el último en hablar. Pero viendo que con Sam eso no era posible, pues notaba su ritmo pausado en clara señal de que estaba diciendo la verdad, optó por cambiar de blanco.  
O mejor dicho, por volver al blanco de todos sus insultos y reproches: dirigió la vista hacia Derek, quien también observaba el cuchillo. Él también había captado el pulso estable del cazador.

\- ¿Vas a dejar que lo hagan, Derek? –preguntó en un susurro–. Si me matan también matarán a Stiles… Y le perderás para siempre.

El latido del Nogitsune varió. Fue sólo una milésima de segundo pero lo suficiente para detectar que el demonio, por primera vez, estaba preocupado.  
Por ello Derek no quiso darle tregua… aunque fuera diciendo lo último que quería decir.

\- Ya le he perdido para siempre.

El temor del demonio se hizo aún más evidente.

\- Está bien. ¿Por qué no llegamos a un acuerdo? –comentó tras unos segundos de reflexión–. ¿Qué tal si seguimos como habíamos hecho hasta ahora? Los dos solos, viajando de motel en motel y dejando que Stiles recupere el control cuando tengáis ganas de follar… –sonrió con lascivia–. Será igual que hasta ahora, pero de vez en cuando me dejarás divertirme a mí también, creando un poco de caos por los pueblos por los que pasemos... Así todos contentos.

Dean tuvo que agarrar a Derek cuando éste parecía bastante decidido a cruzar la línea protectora y partirle la cara al demonio… O al menos intentarlo.

\- No pienses ni por un segundo que lo único que quiero de Stiles es un cuerpo al que follar –gritó el Beta, tratando de zafarse del agarre–. Si tú estás dentro de él, tomando el control, él no es Stiles…  
\- Pero eso es lo único que has hecho con él desde que saliste de Beacon Hills… cielo –dijo deliberadamente despacio la palabra que Stiles había usado en su viaje, cuando Derek creía que le estaba recuperando. La sorpresa de Derek, que comprendía así que Stiles nunca estuvo al mando y que por tanto nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decidir, llegó al mismo tiempo que lo hizo el buen humor del demonio–. ¿Por qué no seguir divirtiéndonos?

La frustración y rabia del Beta era tal que hasta un humano como Dean Winchester podía verla perfectamente. Un simple cruce de miradas con Sam le indicó que su hermano pensaba lo mismo y que lo que necesitaban era un tiempo muerto para empezar a tomar nuevas decisiones…

En el instante en que Sam asintió su conformidad Dean agarró al hombre lobo del brazo y tiró de él. Miró por encima de su hombro hacia Peter, que no perdía de vista al Nogitsune. Como siempre, el antiguo Alpha se había mantenido en la retaguardia, consiguiendo que todo el mundo se olvidara de él, pero sin que eso significara que no había estado tomando nota de todo lo que ocurría y pensando en las posibles estrategias. Los ojos de Peter y Dean se cruzaron sólo un segundo, pero fue lo justo para indicarle que él se quedaría y vigilaría al demonio mientras sacaban a su sobrino al exterior y trataban de convencerle de que tenía que haber un cambio de planes.

Derek, todavía en shock por lo que acababa de descubrir, se dejó arrastrar hasta la salida del Nemetón.  
**********

Una vez fuera, el Beta rugió y golpeó el primer árbol que encontró hasta convertirlo en astillas.  
Ante semejante demostración de fuerza, Dean tragó saliva y se alejó un paso del hombre lobo. Al menos, hasta que se le hubiera pasado un poco el cabreo y recordara que ellos no eran su enemigo.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo –sugirió Sam, haciendo justo lo contrario. Él siempre había sido el más comprensivo de los dos, aunque incluyera hacer estupideces como acercarse a un hombre lobo que estaba evidentemente cabreado.

A Derek no le importó recordárselo, dándose media vuelta y mirando al menor de los Winchester con los ojos turquesa brillando.

\- ¡El qué! ¡Ya le habéis oído! Siempre ha estado utilizándole. Y lo único que teníamos para sacarle a ese demonio de él no ha funcionado…  
\- Lo sé.  
\- Va a quedarse toda la eternidad dentro de Stiles. Obligándole a presenciar miles de asesinatos.  
\- No podemos dejar que eso ocurra. –Siguió dándole la razón el cazador.  
\- ¿Pero cómo? –A Derek le sorprendió que los cazadores estuvieran de acuerdo con él… hasta que comprendió que sus planes para evitar que Stiles siguiera sufriendo no eran los mismos–. No. Ni se os ocurra.  
\- Derek…  
\- ¡No voy a permitir que le matéis!  
\- Escucha…

Derek sacó sus garras en un segundo.

\- Sigue hablando y te juro que tu cabeza caerá al suelo antes de haber terminado la frase.  
\- No quiero hacerlo. –Sam siguió hablando pese a la amenaza del hombre lobo–. Te aseguro que no queremos hacerlo… Pero a veces no queda más remedio.  
\- Sois unos monstruos… –Señaló a los dos Winchester con una garra–. Os dedicáis a cazar a seres a los que ni siquiera os tomáis la molestia de conocer antes. Creéis que estáis haciendo lo correcto pero…  
\- Nuestro trabajo es salvar a la gente, Derek. Cazar monstruos es sólo secundario. Lo importante es salvar a la gente.  
\- Entonces ¿por qué…?  
\- Pero cuando no hay manera de salvar a esa gente, al menos intentamos proteger su alma…

El tono de Sam, casi de súplica, hizo que Derek frenara su ristra de amenazas.  
No obstante, y por mucho sentido que tuvieran las palabras del cazador, seguía sin estar de acuerdo.  
Viendo dudar al hombre lobo y consciente de lo que ahora mismo estaría pensando, Dean trató de darle el último empujón que necesitaba para hacerle entender que debía hacer lo que tenía que hacerse.

\- No puedes querer que Stiles siga viviendo, si lo único que le queda es sufrir por lo que ha perdido y por todas las nuevas muertes que causará.  
\- ¡Él no ha matado a nadie!  
\- Lo hizo el Nogitsune mientras estaba dentro de él –le recordó–. Para Stiles es como si lo hubiera hecho. Él siente cada muerte como si hubiera sido suya…  
Créeme, sabemos de lo que hablamos… Cada vez que hemos matado a alguien, aunque fuera lo único que podíamos hacer, hemos perdido una parte de nosotros… Y si el chico va a tener que experimentar eso durante años, décadas… ¿cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que no quede nada de él? ¿No crees que es mejor ahorrarle ese sufrimiento?

Derek guardó las garras pero siguió mirando con rabia a los dos humanos… aunque sus ojos habían dejado de brillar.

\- Sé que te estamos pidiendo algo imposible… –siguió Dean–. Que tu instinto te dice que es tú vida por la de él. Que lo único importante es que él viva… Pero lo que le ofreces no es vida… Y lo sabes.

El momento en que Derek comprendió que tenían razón, agachó la cabeza y dejó caer los hombros. Sintió todo el peso de lo que aquella decisión le causaría: la culpabilidad, la tristeza, el dolor y el ser incapaz de pensar en Stiles sin sentir una puñalada en el corazón.  
Y aun así, estaba dispuesto a soportarlo si a cambio tenía la seguridad de que Stiles dejaría de sufrir.  
¿No era esa la promesa que se había hecho, después de todo? ¿Que Stiles no siguiera sufriendo?

\- Será rápido –dijo Sam, tratando de poner fin a las dudas que le quedaban–. Lo prometo…  
\- No sufrirá –añadió Dean. Era una tortura para Derek posponer por más tiempo aquella decisión. Lo mejor era aceptarlo cuanto antes y acabar de una vez por todas–. Y si cabe la posibilidad de que el chico sea consciente de lo que vamos a hacerle, sabrá que lo hacemos por su bien. Porque nos importa… Y porque tú le quieres.

Derek levantó la vista y miró furioso al cazador por atreverse a hablar con esa libertad de sus sentimientos hacia Stiles. No tenía ningún derecho.  
Sin embargo, cuando cruzó su mirada con la de Dean, sólo vio el mismo dolor que apostaba ahora se estaba reflejando en sus propios ojos.

\- Si yo estuviera en tu situación, créeme que haría exactamente lo mismo –dijo Dean, mirando unos segundos a su hermano–. Eso no es vida. Yo no podría vivir sabiendo que ese es el destino que le espera a Sam… Y si confías en nosotros, te aseguro que cuando tú dejes este mundo podrás reunirte con él. –No dijo que probablemente ese lugar sería el Purgatorio. Algo le decía que, en el caso de que fueran allí, Derek sería algo así como el amo del lugar y que Stiles disfrutaría mucho viéndole en acción.

Tras unos eternos segundos, finalmente Derek se dio por vencido.  
Y entonces llegó la parte aún más difícil…

\- Si de verdad esta es la única alternativa, tengo que hacerlo yo.  
Los dos hermanos se miraron con asombro.  
\- No será necesario –aseguró Sam.  
\- Tengo que ser yo –repitió Derek, recuperando un poco de su rabia. Esa decisión no admitía réplica–. Le prometí que cuidaría de él y que haría todo lo posible por salvarle… Si alguien tiene que acabar con su sufrimiento, sea como sea, he de ser yo.

Fue decir aquello y Dean recordó el momento en que Sam tuvo que hacer exactamente lo mismo con Madison, la primera mujer lobo con la que se encontraron. Pese al tiempo transcurrido todavía no tenía claro si Sam quiso hacerlo porque así se aseguraría de que sería rápido, porque fue él quien prometió que lo haría, o simplemente porque de ese modo la culpa sería mayor y jamás podría olvidarlo. Pero fuera cual fuese la respuesta correcta, sabía que no le gustaría ninguna.  
Y del mismo modo era evidente que, al igual que le ocurrió a Sam, no conseguiría hacerle cambiar de idea al hombre lobo.  
Por ello no le quedó más remedio que asentir y tratar de darle un último apoyo.

\- Estás haciendo lo correcto.

Derek le dio la razón con un leve asentimiento, casi sin mirarle, pensando más en lo que le tocaba ahora.

\- Antes tengo que hacer una cosa.

 

tbc...


	24. Chapter 24

Derek se alejó unos cuantos metros de los cazadores y de la entrada del Nemetón. Necesitaba privacidad, sobre todo de oídos sobrenaturales, para realizar la llamada más difícil de toda su vida.   
Sacó el móvil del pantalón con las manos temblando. Si hasta entonces no había sido muy partidario de llamar por teléfono, prefiriendo siempre hablar cara a cara, ya sabía que a partir de ese instante odiaría el simple hecho de tener un teléfono en su mano…

Sólo llamaría al Sheriff. Era consciente de que también debía llamar a Scott para decirle lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pues a él también le prometió que salvaría a Stiles.  
Pero sabía que tan pronto como hablara con el Sheriff no tendría fuerzas para repetirlo con Scott. Y del mismo modo tenía claro que cuando Scott supiera que había tenido que matar a Stiles, el odio del Alpha no tendría límites.   
A Derek no le parecía mal. Podía vivir perfectamente con el odio de Scott… De todas formas, sería una nimiedad al lado del suyo propio. 

\- ¿Sí? –la voz del Sheriff sonó lejana.  
\- ¿John?  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó el hombre sobresaltado, con mil señales de alarma sonando en su cabeza. Era la primera vez en años que alguien le llamaba por su nombre de pila, lo que nunca era bueno. Y si encima ese alguien era Derek, quien sabía que ahora estaba con su hijo, y que había dicho su nombre con voz temblorosa, la sorpresa se transformó en auténtico terror–. ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hijo?

Derek no supo qué responder. La reacción del Sheriff no dejaba de ser la que había esperado, pero no por ello estaba más preparado. 

\- Sigue igual…  
\- ¿Y eso qué coño significa? Pensé que me ibas a llamar para decirme que ya había acabado todo. Que ya lo habías solucionado y habíais conseguido sacar de mi hijo lo que quedaba de ese demonio –protestó el hombre–. O eso es lo que me dijo tu nuevo amigo, el cazador, cuando tuviste la poca vergüenza de encargarle a él que me lo contara por teléfono, en lugar de decírmelo tú a la cara. –Cuando Derek no respondió, su enfado y angustia no hizo sino crecer–. ¿Derek?  
\- No sé qué más hacer –murmuró–. Hemos intentado hacer un exorcismo pero…  
\- ¡Exorcismo! –Nadie le había dicho nada de exorcismos– ¿Dónde estáis? Voy ahora mismo.  
\- No… No quiero que le veas así.  
\- ¡Eso no es decisión tuya! Te recuerdo que es mi hijo. No me vengas ahora como si tú fueras el único que está sufriendo con todo esto.   
\- Sé que no lo soy –admitió Derek, para el que las quejas del Sheriff sólo estaban consiguiendo añadir más carga sobre sus ya cansados hombros–. Pero no quiero que tú también le veas como está ahora… No le haría eso ni a mi peor enemigo.

La angustia de Derek, que aun con todo seguía preocupándose por la familia de Stiles, le recordó al Sheriff que él era el menos culpable de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y que por tanto no se merecía sus gritos.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó tras varios segundos de silencio, un poco menos histérico.   
\- No podemos sacar al demonio de Stiles… Los Winchester dicen que la única manera de acabar con el Nogitsune es matándole… –Se le quebró la voz en el mismo instante en que oyó un suspiro ahogado desde el otro lado del teléfono–. Y no sé qué más hacer para que deje de sufrir.  
\- Dime dónde le tenéis. 

Derek dudó unos segundos… No quería que viniera. Pero Stilinski tenía razón: él era su padre y nadie tenía derecho a decidir por él en lo concerniente a su hijo.

\- En el Nemetón…

De nuevo, el suspiro de angustia del Sheriff fue perfectamente audible. Él tampoco guardaba muy buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar. 

\- Estoy en camino… –dijo en seguida. Derek pudo captar perfectamente el sonido de fondo del hombre entrando en el coche–. No quiero que hagáis nada hasta que no haya llegado. ¿Está claro?   
\- John…  
\- ¡Está claro!

El Beta cerró los ojos antes de responder 

\- Sí…

Una vez arrancado el motor y conectado el manos libres, el Sheriff no perdió tiempo en seguir recabando información. 

\- Por lo que me has contado, el Nogitsune vuelve a controlarle.   
\- Sí.   
\- ¿Cómo es posible? Dijiste que sólo fueron unos episodios donde se comportaba de un modo extraño, como si estuviera ausente. ¿Cómo ha podido volver a poseerle del todo?  
\- Porque cuando regresamos a Beacon Hills, le traje justo al único lugar donde el Nogitsune podía recuperar todo su poder. Y lo ha hecho sin que me diera cuenta… –Negó con la cabeza pese a que el Sheriff no podía verle–. He sido un estúpido. Pensé que si convencía a Stiles de que estabais en peligro querría volver… Pensé que lo que más necesitaba era a su familia, porque yo no había sido capaz de ayudarle… Pero ese nunca fue el problema, porque nunca se trató de Stiles…  
\- No sirve de nada culparse por eso ahora… –trató de calmarle el hombre. Por su experiencia, sabía que buscar culpables nunca servía de nada–. Lo importante es si has podido hablar con Stiles.

Derek volvió a negar con la cabeza… Deseaba tanto poder escuchar al verdadero Stiles, aunque fuera una sola vez antes de…

\- No –interrumpió sus propios pensamientos–. Desde que el Nogitsune ha vuelto a estar completo, ese demonio siempre está hablando de Stiles en tercera persona. Como si ni siquiera estuviera con nosotros.  
\- Tienes que hablar con él –explicó el Sheriff–. Conseguir que tome el control de su propio cuerpo. Es la única manera de poder sacarle esa cosa.   
\- Pero no sé cómo hacerlo…  
\- El Nogitsune se alimentaba del dolor, el miedo y el caos. ¿No es así?  
\- Sí, pero…  
\- Si ese demonio ve que te está haciendo daño, estás consiguiendo que sea más poderoso. No debes permitir que te vea así.   
\- Es otro espíritu animal –se lamentó Derek–. Puede captar mis latidos y emociones. No puedo engañarle… Y sólo de ver a Stiles atado ya se me rompe el corazón. 

El Sheriff cerró los ojos, imaginándose a su hijo en esa situación. Y oír a Derek tan desesperado y dolido porque Stiles lo significaba todo para él pero no podía hacer nada, no le estaba ayudando a encontrar otra posible alternativa…

Y justo entonces comprendió lo que debía hacer. 

\- Le quieres, ¿verdad? –preguntó a bocajarro–. A mi hijo.  
\- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?  
\- ¿Le quieres o no?  
\- Sí. Claro que sí. Pero eso…  
\- Díselo.

La seguridad de Stilinski sólo consiguió que Derek se sintiera peor.

\- No he podido hacerlo –murmuró, avergonzado–. No me atrevía a decírselo… –Y porque el Sheriff se merecía la verdad y a estas alturas ya daba lo mismo, añadió–: ni siquiera lo hice después de acostarme con él.

El silencio del Sheriff dejó claro que el último comentario no era lo que esperaba oír. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a hablar su voz era igual de firme y tan comprensiva como antes.

\- Pues hazlo ahora. Necesita oírtelo decir.  
\- ¿Qué más da que lo oiga? Probablemente ya lo sepa…  
\- No… –le interrumpió–. Tienes que llegar a Stiles. Si el Nogitsune se hace fuerte viéndonos sufrir, enseñémosle que también somos felices. Que tú lo has sido junto a Stiles, enamorándote de él y ayudándole a empezar una nueva vida…  
\- No lo he conseguido.  
\- ¡Pues sigue luchando! –gritó, harto del pesimismo del hombre lobo. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para olvidarse de su papel de padre y trató de ponerse en la situación de Derek: la persona que quería a su hijo y que estaba desesperado porque veía que no podía hacer nada para ayudarle–. No te rindas con él. Dile que le quieres. Y si no consigues llegar a él la primera vez, díselo otra vez y todas las necesarias, hasta que finalmente Stiles consiga hacerse con el control. Te aseguro que lo está intentando. Pero necesita un poco de nuestra ayuda porque él solo no puede. 

Hubo unos segundos de silencio donde tan sólo se oyó la respiración laboriosa de Derek.

\- ¿Crees que funcionará? –preguntó el Beta con un millón de dudas. Pero también había un resquicio de esperanza.   
\- Conoces a Stiles. ¿Desde cuándo ha dejado que un monstruo le derrote? –Trató de animarle–. Tal vez este sea más poderoso y juegue con la ventaja de que está usando lo que sentís el uno por el otro en su favor… Y precisamente por eso tenemos que demostrarle que esos sentimientos no son sólo una debilidad... Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. 

Casi sin darse cuenta, un atisbo de sonrisa afloró a los labios de Derek.   
Sí. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Era la prueba viviente de que, después de una vida de penurias, las cosas podían dar un giro de 180 grados y encontrar el camino a la felicidad. Especialmente si en la línea de meta le estaba esperando la persona apropiada. 

Después de todo el camino recorrido y después de todas las pruebas a las que había hecho frente, ahora no era cuestión de que el miedo a no tenerle le hiciera tirar la toalla. Ese posible final ya lo tenía.   
Lo único que le quedaba era intentar cambiarlo. 

\- De acuerdo –dijo al final. Y a diferencia de cómo había sonado su voz cuando el Sheriff respondió a la llamada, esta vez había mucha más seguridad. 

El suspiro de alivio fue perfectamente audible desde el otro lado de la línea.   
Derek podía imaginarse perfectamente al Sheriff llorando y sonriendo a la vez.

\- En un minuto estaré allí. Y juntos traeremos a nuestro Stiles de vuelta. 

 

tbc...


	25. Chapter 25

Regresó junto a los Winchester tras haber hablado con el Sheriff. Los cazadores se mostraron impacientes porque todo acabara por el propio bien de los involucrados. Eran conscientes de que no podían pedirle a la persona que estaba a punto de matar a su pareja que se diera prisa, por mucho que fuera su último intento por salvarle de un sufrimiento eterno.

\- ¿Estás listo? –preguntó Sam, tendiéndole el cuchillo dorado, mas Derek no lo cogió. Ni siquiera lo miró mientras se colocaba frente a la entrada del Nemetón, de espaldas a ellos.

\- No voy a matar a Stiles –dijo sin mirarles.

Dean gruñó ante el aparente nuevo cambio de opinión del Beta. Cada vez tenía más claro que la luna afectaba a los hombres lobo en más de un sentido, y no sólo a la hora de convertirles en medio animales…

\- Pensé que ya habías llegado a la conclusión de que es la única manera de ayudarle.  
Derek giró sobre sus talones y miró sin parpadear al cazador.

\- He encontrado otra manera.

\- ¿Cuál?

El antiguo Alpha apartó la mirada. Pero no lo hizo para indicar al cazador que había terminado de hablar con él (lo que habría terminado de sacar de sus casillas a dicho cazador) sino para dirigir la vista hacia el coche del Sheriff que acababa de entrar en el claro del bosque donde se encontraban.

\- Hablando con él.

El mayor de los Winchester miró a su hermano, quien se encogió de hombros. A estas alturas también había desistido a la hora de intentar comprender al hombre lobo y sus repentinos cambios de humor y opinión.

Por su parte, Derek esperó a que el Sheriff bajara del coche y llegara a su posición para comenzar a bajar las escaleras. Y Stilinski, viendo la expresión del hombre lobo, abatido y cansado junto a los restos de un árbol que fue el escenario de uno de los peores momentos de su vida, no sabría decir a quién de los dos les hacía menos gracia estar allí.  
Sin perder ni un segundo, ni siquiera para saludar a los dos cazadores que les estaban ayudando a salvar a su hijo, el Sheriff siguió a Derek y comenzó a bajar las escaleras del lugar donde no hacía mucho tiempo había estado a punto de ser sacrificado, rezando porque hoy no ocurriera eso con su hijo.

Tardó unos segundos en habituar la vista a la poca luz que había en el interior del Nemetón, pese a la cantidad de velas encendidas. Sorprendentemente, pese a que era Stiles quien ocupaba el centro de la estancia, fue Peter el primero en el que se fijó. El antiguo Alpha, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, no hizo ningún comentario y se limitó a permanecer en un discreto segundo plano mientras el hombre se acercaba a su hijo.

\- No puede cruzar el símbolo dibujado en el suelo –explicó Derek.

El Sheriff asintió, observando con curiosidad el intrincado dibujo, antes de mirar a Stiles a los ojos.  
El adolescente curvó los labios en una sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta.

\- Hola, papá –saludó–. Qué bien que hayas querido visitarme. Siento que el lugar no sea muy acogedor… Aparte de que no debe traerte muy buenos recuerdos.

Stilinski tragó con dificultad. No había duda de que aquella era la voz de su hijo pero, al igual que ocurrió en el loft de Derek cuando hizo frente a los Oni por primera vez, todo lo demás le decía que ese no era Stiles: desde su fría sonrisa hasta el color de sus ojos, mucho más oscuros.

\- No sé quién demonios te crees que eres y me importa una mierda los años que digas tener, pero quiero que salgas inmediatamente del cuerpo de mi hijo.

La declaración del Sheriff fue seguida de un tenso silencio. Mientras los Winchester se miraban incrédulos, sorprendidos por lo grandes que los tenía aquel hombre, Peter sonreía con mesura, recordando por qué siempre le habían caído bien los Stilinski. Y Derek aprovechó la “sutil” declaración de guerra para colocarse al lado del hombre.

\- Creo que no sabes con quién estás hablando, viejo –replicó el demonio, sin rastro de la tonalidad de Stiles.

\- ¿Y eso lo dices tú? –preguntó Peter, exagerando el tono irónico–. Valiente desfachatez.  
Stilinski no se amilanó.

\- Estoy hablando con el estúpido ser al que no se le ha ocurrido otra cosa que elegir a la persona menos adecuada para ocupar su cuerpo –respondió.

\- ¿Eso es lo que opinas de tu hijo? –preguntó el Nogitsune, sarcástico–. Creo que Derek no piensa lo mismo. –Ladeó el cuello para observar con curiosidad al hombre lobo, que todavía no había dicho nada–. Él se lo pasó muy bien con el pequeño Stiles. ¿No es verdad, Derek?

Derek apretó los puños, tratando de mantener la compostura. A su lado, el Sheriff vio las dificultades por las que estaba pasando.

\- No le hagas caso –se dirigió al Beta–. Cuando te llevaste a mi hijo, fue con Stiles con quien estuviste. Con nadie más.

\- Si. Eso sería lo más fácil –respondió el Nogitsune por Derek–. Pensar que no le hiciste lo mismo que te hicieron a ti… Que en el fondo no eres más que un depravado y un monstruo.

\- Está claro que no conoces a mi sobrino… –apostilló Peter.

\- A lo mejor eres tú quien no le conoce –dijo el Nogitsune con fingida lástima–. Pero en el fondo todos los Hale sois iguales. –Se fijó con más atención en el menor de los Hale, quien seguía sin hablar– ¿Es que no vas a hacer nada? –preguntó el demonio–. ¿O es que tienes pensado quedarte así toda la vida para memorizar el cuerpo de nuestro Stiles? –rio–. ¿Sabes que para eso se inventaron las cámaras de fotos?

\- Hay que reconocer que el chico es único para buscarse al demonio más gilipollas de todos –dijo Dean a su hermano, aunque sólo fuera para llenar el silencio.

\- Debe ser por los años que ha vivido –concluyó Sam, aportando su granito de arena a la hora de insultar al demonio.

Y entonces, por fin, Derek rompió su silencio:

\- Te quiero.

Y silencio fue lo único que hubo después, al menos durante los segundos que el resto necesitó para entender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- ¿Qué? –Sam fue el primero en formular la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo.

\- Derek… –Dean no encontraba las palabras–. ¿Qué estás…?

\- Te quiero –repitió Derek al adolescente que seguía atrapado, dando un paso en su dirección y quedándose a pocos centímetros de la trampa para demonios–. Nunca me atreví a decírtelo pero eso no significa que no lo sienta.

El rostro de Stiles, controlado por el demonio, era todo un poema.

\- ¿Esa es tu manera de decirme que aceptas nuestro trato? –preguntó el Nogitsune, un tanto perplejo–. No hace falta que me sueltes todas esas chorradas. Para abrirme de piernas de vez en cuando, no necesito sentirme querido…

\- No estoy hablando contigo. Sino con Stiles.

\- Y más te vale que no hables así de mi hijo, monstruo –advirtió el Sheriff al demonio.

Tras ellos, los Winchester seguían contrariados.

\- No entiendo nada –dijo Sam a su hermano en un susurro, mientras que el demonio fue menos paciente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no te ha quedado claro de que…?

\- Sé que Stiles sigue dentro –le interrumpió Derek–. Y que está escuchando todo lo que estoy diciendo. –Se centró entonces en sus ojos negros, buscando cualquier rastro de marrón para seguir hablando con el verdadero Stiles–. Siento no habértelo dicho antes. Y siento que mi miedo a que cometieras los mismos errores que yo te hicieran creer que no sentía nada por ti… Siempre serás lo más importante para mí. El único por el que… puedo levantarme cada mañana. Si no hubiera sido por ti jamás habría tenido las fuerzas necesarias para acabar con Peter, con Deucalión y ahora con el Nogitsune.

\- No vayas tan de sobrado, lobito –protestó el demonio–. Ahora ni siquiera eres un…

\- Y sé que podré hacerlo de nuevo… –Volvió a interrumpir Derek–. Si tú me ayudas, podré hacerlo. Como siempre hemos hecho. Juntos.

\- ¡Qué acabo de decirte!

\- No te ofendas tanto –le recriminó Peter. Él antiguo Alpha se había apartado un poco, consciente de que esta vez poco podría hacer para ayudar… Aunque si que podría añadir algo para cabrear aún más al demonio–: Tú ni siquiera eres de su familia… Menos mal que ya estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen asesino.

Derek siguió hablando a Stiles, ajeno a las palabras de su tío.

\- Y si piensas que es demasiado tarde y que ya no se puede hacer nada, tan sólo dímelo. –La voz se le quebró un instante pero consiguió seguir hablando–. Si quieres que todo esto acabe de una vez, yo mismo pondré fin a tu dolor… Pero te pido que no te rindas todavía. Que lo intentes una última vez para que podamos sacarte esa cosa.

\- Me estás empezando a cansar, Hale. O te callas de una vez o te juro que…

\- No soy el único que piensa que podemos lograrlo. He hablado con Scott. Con Lydia... Y tu padre está aquí. Todos quieren que vuelvas a casa.

\- Ninguno te culpa por lo que ocurrió con Allison –se dirigió el Sheriff a su hijo por primera vez–. Porque no fue culpa tuya, hijo. El único responsable fue el demonio que sigue dentro de ti.

\- Igual que Kate cuando hizo daño a mi familia –añadió Derek–. Y si tú crees que no debería sentirme culpable por lo que Kate hizo, utilizándome, y sé que lo piensas; también tienes que creerme cuando te digo que el Nogitsune sólo te utilizó.

\- ¡Dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí! –gritó el demonio que poseía a Stiles con tanta fuerza, que el suelo tembló bajo sus pies–. Estáis delante de un Dios. No toleraré que me despreciéis de este modo.

Los cazadores tuvieron que agarrarse a las paredes y se observaron con preocupación. Un par de gritos más como aquel y el lecho del bosque caería sobre sus cabezas. Sin embargo, Derek apenas sintió el temblor. Siguió centrado en los ojos de Stiles, como si ellos fueran lo único que existiera, pese a que seguían siendo dos pozos de oscuridad.

\- No puedes dejar que ese demonio te siga controlando, hijo –siguió el Sheriff–. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has conseguido? Derek te sacó del pueblo y estuviste con él durante semanas. Es lo que siempre habías querido desde que le conociste. –El hombre sonrió, recordando aquellas conversaciones en que Stiles se atrevió a confesarle lo MUCHO que le gustaba el hombre lobo–. Y aunque no me hiciera mucha gracia al principio, reconozco que él es perfecto para ti.

\- No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de que esa cosa salga de ti de una vez por todas para pedirte una cita en condiciones –sonrió con timidez Derek, intentando pensar que estaba a solas con él y no confesando su mayor deseo delante de tanta gente–. Que todo el mundo sepa que estoy contigo. Que tú eres mío y de nadie más.

\- Muy bien. –Los labios de Stiles se curvaron en un rictus de desagrado cuando el demonio habló con voz de ultratumba–. Vosotros lo habéis querido.

Y entonces el Nogitsune gritó.  
Pero a diferencia de cómo lo hizo cuando le realizaban el exorcismo, el nuevo grito fue mucho más humano.  
Y mientras seguía chillando de dolor, los ojos de Stiles se volvieron marrones… Justo antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, apretándose el pecho.

\- Papá… –Lo que salió de sus labios temblorosos, junto al grito de dolor de un adolescente al que le estaban desgarrando por dentro, fue un lamento ante el que elSheriff no pudo permanecer más tiempo quieto.

\- Estoy aquí. –Corrió a arrodillarse para estar a su altura y poder seguir mirándole a los ojos–. No te preocupes. Estoy contigo.

Stiles intentó hablar de nuevo, alargar la mano por encima de la línea protectora para que su padre pudiera cogerla… pero un nuevo gemido se lo impidió. Agachó la cabeza, intentando crear un escudo con su propio cuerpo… y de pronto empezó a reír.  
Cuando levantó de nuevo la cabeza, los ojos volvían a ser negros.

\- ¿Esto es lo que queréis? –preguntó el demonio–. Hasta ahora sólo he usado el cuerpo de este humano como recipiente, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacerle daño desde dentro.

\- Conseguiremos sacarte de él –Derek miró con ojos turquesa al demonio, pero en seguida recuperó el control y sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes. Si hablaba con Stiles, debía que ser siempre como humano–. ¿Me has oído Stiles? –preguntó al chico, poniéndose también de rodillas, al lado del Sheriff–. Le sacaremos de ti. Sé que el hechizo de Satomi funcionará. Sólo necesitamos debilitarle lo suficiente para que no pueda aferrarse a ti. Y sé que juntos podremos.

\- Der… –El iris oscuro del adolescente se aclaró un poco... Justo en el instante en que otro grito desgarrador salió de su boca.

Los cazadores, que habían permanecido anonadados ante lo que estaban viendo, ya no pudieron quedarse de brazos cruzados por más tiempo.

\- ¡Derek! –Le llamó Dean–. Derek, le está matando.

\- Está luchando para quedarse dentro –respondió al cazador para enseguida centrarse de nuevo en el adolescente–. Lo estás haciendo muy bien Stiles. Sigue así.

\- ¡No podéis pedirle que siga! –exclamó Sam, agarrándose a la pared ante los nuevos temblores provocados por el demonio. Aquello estaba siendo un terremoto en toda regla–. Le estáis pidiendo a un crío que luche cuerpo a cuerpo contra un demonio. ¡Jamás podrá conseguirlo!

\- No conocéis a este muchacho como lo hacemos nosotros –dijo Peter. La mirada del hombre lobo no era sino de orgullo hacia el adolescente que seguía retorciéndose de dolor.

\- Stiles siempre ha sido el más fuerte de todos –apoyó Derek a su tío, tras lo que siguió hablando al adolescente. Lágrimas de sufrimiento se escapaban de los párpados del chico pero no pensó en eso. Sólo en que, si Stiles abría los ojos, estos serían marrones–. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Puede que Scott sea un Alpha o yo lo haya sido en el pasado, pero jamás habríamos podido hacer nada sin ti. Y sé que podrás vencer a ese demonio.

\- Derek. –Dean se arrodilló junto al hombre lobo y le zarandeó con violencia, mirando al Sheriff–. ¡Por Dios, pídele que pare! No podéis vencerle. Así sólo le estáis haciendo más daño.

\- ¡No! ¡Él puede hacerlo! –Derek miró con rabia al cazador antes de volver a centrarse en Stiles–. Sé que puedes. Sé que lo vas a lograr.

\- ¡Por supuesto que puedes! –exclamó el Sheriff, luchando porque no se viera lo mal que lo estaba pasando por ver a su hijo retorciéndose de dolor–. Gracias a ti todos hemos seguido adelante. Estuviste con tu madre cuando yo no pude para que no dejara este mundo sola. Y luego estuviste a mi lado cuando intenté superar su perdida con el alcohol… No habría podido hacerlo sin ti y es hora de que seamos nosotros los que estemos a tu lado. Que veas que no vamos a dejarte hasta que no le hayas vencido.

Stilinski no había terminado de hablar cuando, de repente, el cuerpo de Stiles se retorció como una marioneta. Tanto, que el mismísimo Peter Hale tuvo que apartar la mirada para no verlo... Empezaba a pensar que, tal vez, se habían equivocado al creer que el chico tendría tanta fuerza como para poder hacer frente al demonio. No obstante, no pensaba ser él quien lo dijera en voz alta. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué más podían perder? Stiles ya estaba muerto si permitían que el demonio siguiera dentro de él.  
Como si quisiera darle la razón, en ese instante los ojos del adolescente se abrieron de par en par, mostrando de nuevo dos pozos negros.

\- Lo único que vais a conseguir es que vuestro querido Stiles se marche de este mundo con un sufrimiento que vosotros, insignificantes mortales, no podéis ni imaginar.

\- Derek, escúchale –suplicó Sam, acercándose a los dos hombres arrodillados en el suelo–. ¿En serio quieres que sufra de ese modo? Hace cinco minutos comprendiste que lo mejor que podías hacer por él era dejarle descansar. Darle el final digno y rápido que se merece. Sin más dolor.

\- No…

\- Es lo mejor para él… –continuó, tosiendo por la cantidad de polvo que había suspendido en el aire. Si seguían por más tiempo los temblores, todos acabarían sepultados bajo el enorme tocón–. Si realmente le quieres, ayúdale a que deje de sufrir.

\- ¡Stiles no va a morir! –se reveló el hombre lobo.

\- No sabes lo que dices –intentó convencerle Dean Winchester–. Es la desesperación lo que te hace creer que puedes salvarle… Pero nunca se puede salvar a todos, Derek. Lo sé por experiencia.

\- Deja que lo hagamos nosotros –concluyó Sam, sacando ya el cuchillo.

\- ¡No! –Derek se puso rápidamente en pie y dio media vuelta para servir de barrera entre los cazadores y el cuerpo de Stiles. Una vez situado, se transformó–. Dar un paso más y estáis muertos.

A su lado, el Sheriff también se levantó y se colocó en posición, sacando el arma reglamentaria y apuntando a los dos cazadores.  
Y ese fue el momento que el Nogitsune escogió para recuperar el control total del cuerpo de Stiles, poniéndose en pie y aplaudiendo ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¡Esto es lo que estaba esperando! Os habéis tomado vuestro tiempo, pero la espera ha merecido la pena.

Derek miró al demonio por encima de su hombro. No se movió un milímetro para seguir haciendo de muro frente al adolescente y los cazadores. Y aunque los ojos de Stiles volvían a ser negros, no perdió la esperanza.

\- Sigue luchando, Stiles –susurró el Sheriff a su lado–. Si tú no te rindes, te prometo que nosotros tampoco lo haremos.

El Nogitsune estaba mostrando esa fría sonrisa cuando, de pronto, su rostro quedó congelado en un rictus extraño.

\- Derek… –La voz de Stiles sonaba apagada, pero era indudablemente la suya.

\- Eso es, Stiles –le animó Derek, orgulloso y dolido al mismo tiempo por escuchar su voz tan rota–. No dejes que acabe contigo.

Stiles intentó seguir hablando. Abrió la boca para hacerlo pero, extrañamente y pese a que sus ojos seguían siendo marrones, no salió ningún sonido de sus labios.  
La mirada del adolescente se transformó en una de pánico al no entender lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando, tan despacio que al principio apenas fue perceptible, su boca se siguió abriendo más y más.  
Y una capa negra cubrió de nuevo sus ojos.

\- Detente ahora o te juro que abriré su boca hasta desencajarle la mandíbula –habló el Nogitsune sin mover los labios de Stiles–. Y mientras siga gritando de dolor, haré lo mismo con sus hombros y sus rodillas, hasta que no quede un solo hueso entero en su cuerpo. Pero te juro que seguirá vivo para experimentar cada segundo del mayor dolor que un humano pueda sentir.

\- Derek. –Dean agarró la chaqueta del hombre lobo–. Te lo suplico. Deja que acabemos con él para que no siga sufriendo… Si sigues así morirá igualmente.

\- No… –viendo lo afectado que también estaba Dean, esta vez Derek no gritó sino que susurró. Sabía que las amenazas no servían con el cazador, por lo que sólo le quedaba apelar a su corazón–. Sé que Stiles puede hacerlo… Tenemos que darle un poco más de tiempo para…

\- ¡¡¡AHHHH!!!

El grito del demonio sonó distinto esta vez. Derek y Dean se giraron al mismo tiempo para ver cómo el Nogitsune se agarraba el antebrazo, todavía gritando de dolor, y que sus dedos estaban cubiertos de sangre.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Dean a su hermano, que en ese momento estaba saliendo del círculo de ceniza.

\- Eso le dará más tiempo –anunció Sam, mostrando la hoja del cuchillo dorado cubierta de sangre–. Y de paso le debilitará un poco más.

\- Maldito seas… –El demonio apretó los dientes–. Te despellejaré la piel cuando haya acabado con esta carcasa inútil… –Dirigió entonces su mirada rabiosa al mayor de los Winchester–. Pero antes me aseguraré de que veas morir a tu hermano.

\- Sigue luchando Stiles… –pidió Stilinski, no prestando atención a las amenazas del demonio.

\- Ahora está débil… –añadió Derek–. Haz un último esfuerzo y te juro que le sacaré de ti y no volverá. No permitiré que nadie más te haga daño. –Se acercó tanto a la barrera que sólo le separaban de Stiles varios centímetros–, y que todos los días del resto de mi vida te diré que te quiero…

El rostro del Nogitsune volvió a quedarse petrificado, con los ojos en blanco. Derek aguantó la respiración mientras las cuencas de los ojos mostraban un color que le impedía saber con quién estaba hablando ahora.  
Entonces los párpados se cerraron.

\- Der… –La débil voz de Stiles se interrumpió durante varios segundos–. Sal de mí, asqueroso demonio… –Abrió los párpados pero sus ojos seguían estando en blanco, reflejando la lucha que estaba teniendo lugar dentro de su cuerpo–. Sólo una persona puede estar dentro de mí y no eres ni la mitad de hombre que él…

–Su voz seguía siendo débil pero constante–. Y apuesto a que no eres ni una décima parte de lo sexy que es él.

\- Por supuesto que no… –Le siguió el juego Derek–. Por qué necesitaría entonces usar tu cuerpo para caminar por la tierra… –dijo, prepotente–. Demuéstrale lo que les hacemos a los demonios que se atreven a jugar con nosotros.

\- Derek… –Las palabras de Stiles quedaron interrumpidas por un nuevo grito de dolor.

\- Un poco más, Stiles –suplicó su padre–. Sólo un poco más…

El adolescente dio un paso vacilante, incapaz de mantenerse erguido, y acabó arrodillado en el suelo. Se quedó quieto, callado, durante cinco segundos en los que el suelo dejó de temblar y el silencio era tal que parecía que todos se habían quedado sordos.

Y entonces abrió los ojos.  
Y sus ojos eran marrones.

\- Le tengo… –Stiles miró a su padre. Una mezcla de alivio, miedo y orgullo era lo que reflejaban sus ojos–. Tengo el control.

\- ¡Ahora! –gritó Derek a Sam, quien ya había recuperado la grabadora.

El cazador pulsó play rápidamente y se tiró al suelo para que la grabadora estuviera lo más cerca posible del oído del adolescente.

En cuanto se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Satomi, el grito demoniaco consiguió que volviera a retumbar el suelo. El lugar se llenó de polvo, hojas y ramas que caían del lecho del bosque, mientras el exorcismo de Satomi seguía resonando dentro del Nemetón.

El grito continuó durante minutos, el tiempo que duró la grabación, y mismo tiempo que Dean tuvo que sujetar a Derek para que no intentara atravesar el círculo, desesperado por abrazar a Stiles. No podían arriesgarse. Aunque debilitado por la herida del cuchillo y el exorcismo, que ya iba por la mitad, seguía siendo más fuerte que ellos. Si llegaba a tocar a Derek le podría romper el cuello con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, y entonces todo lo que habían conseguido no habría servido de nada.

Derek estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. Su deseo de cruzar la línea y abrazar a Stiles era superior a sus fuerzas, y motivo por el que su cuerpo estaba en tensión. Sus manos estaban sangrando de lo mucho que tenía apretadas las garras en sendos puños.

\- Estamos aquí –repetían Derek y Stilinski sin cesar, no apartando un segundo la mirada de los ojos de Stiles. Ojos que al principio eran negros para, poco a poco, empezar a aclararse y finalmente cerrarse, incapaz de aguantar tanto dolor–. Estamos contigo –siguieron diciendo en un mantra continuo para que Stiles, aunque ya no les viera, no tuviera dudas de que seguían con él–. No vamos a irnos de tu lado.

\- No pienso abandonarte –sollozó el Sheriff–. Estoy aquí, hijo. Estoy aquí.

De pronto, sin nada que indicara lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, el cuerpo de Stiles se puso en pie y chocó contra las raíces del Nemetón, como si una fuerza invisible le hubiera empujado. Y tan pronto como golpeó el árbol, en el mismo instante en que la voz de Satomi entonaba la última frase del exorcismo, una nube negra salió de su boca con la fuerza de un tornado.

El grito se prolongó el tiempo que tardó el humo negro en salir, tras el que salió una solitaria y aparentemente inofensiva mosca.  
Peter fue el primero en reaccionar: cogió el tarro de madera que no había soltado en ningún momento y encerró a la mosca en su interior. Pese a haber sido una acción increíblemente sencilla, cuando finalmente cerró el tarro sintió que tenía el pulso acelerado.  
Colocó el tarro en el suelo, con miedo de que se le cayera de las manos y se abriera, tras lo que observó expectante lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

El cuerpo de Stiles seguía de pie pero sólo porque estaba apoyado en las raíces del árbol. Dean y Derek seguían en el suelo, el uno agarrando al otro para que no cruzara el círculo, y el otro con el corazón en un puño, deseando ver los ojos de Stiles.

El chico todavía los tenía cerrados.  
Afortunadamente, ya no estaba gritando, pero su expresión era tan mortecina que parecía que estaba muerto. Sólo porque Derek podía oír su latido, aunque fuera increíblemente débil, no se había derrumbado todavía, odiando al mundo por arrebatarle de nuevo a la persona a la que quería.  
Sabía que no podría quitarse ese sabor amargo que ahora tenía en la boca hasta que Stiles no abriera los ojos de una vez y le dijera él mismo que todo había acabado.  
Por lo que acababa de ver y por lo calmados que estaban los cazadores, todo parecía indicar que era así. Pero hasta que no se lo dijera el propio Stiles no lo creería.

Pasó casi un minuto hasta que por fin Stiles dio muestras de recuperar el conocimiento. Un minuto en el que nadie osó moverse o decir una mísera palabra. El Beta captó de pronto un latido acelerado, pero resultó pertenecer al cazador que seguía agarrándole y que no parecía darse cuenta de que eso ya no servía de nada. Le miró un segundo y vio que Dean también estaba mirando fijamente al chico, tan expectante como los demás.

Se olvidó del cazador tan pronto como los párpados de Stiles comenzaron a abrirse, muy poco a poco...

Sus ojos eran marrones con ese toque de ámbar.  
Era el más hermoso de los colores que había visto en toda su vida.

Lo primero que vio Stiles fue a su padre, seguido de Derek… Y en el acto el resto del mundo dejó de existir.  
Le extrañó ver que los dos estaban quietos e inmóviles, pero enseguida comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo: él estaba al otro lado del símbolo de protección. La última barrera que había funcionado contra el demonio.  
Una barrera que sólo podría atravesar si el Nogitsune ya no formaba parte de él.

El adolescente tardó bastante en sostenerse sobre su propio cuerpo, pues tenía miedo de que cuando dejara de estar apoyado sobre las raíces del Nemetón pudiera caer al suelo como un saco de patatas. El Nogitsune no había llegado a romperle ningún hueso, pero tenía miedo de que un paso más brusco de lo normal o una caída terminaran de romperle alguno. Y aparte de que sería increíblemente doloroso, tampoco quería darles más sustos a su padre y a Derek, desplomándose a diez centímetros de ellos.  
Él no podía escuchar sus latidos pero, sólo por lo pálidos que estaban, apostaba a que ahora mismo tenían una locomotora dentro del pecho.

Una vez consiguió ponerse en pie, levantó un pie para dar un paso. Fue un paso minúsculo pero, sinceramente, no podía pedirle más a su cuerpo. Y afortunadamente los presentes no parecían estar a punto de perder la paciencia.  
Llegó hasta el borde de la línea dibujada en el suelo. El próximo paso sería el definitivo. El que terminaría de confirmar si el Nogitsune, por fin, ya no formaba parte de él y la pesadilla había acabado de una vez por todas.

Dean Winchester también captó la importancia del momento y sutilmente se apartó de Derek. Al hacerlo, se fijó por primera vez en la mirada de sorpresa de su hermano, que le había estado observando desde unos metros de distancia. Por su expresión no parecía molesto porque hubiera ofrecido su apoyo a Derek mientras éste observaba cómo su novio sufría de aquel modo… Lo que le extrañaba a Sam era que, para hacerlo, hubiera tenido que estar TAN cerca del apuesto hombre lobo.

Por su parte, Derek aguantó la respiración cuando el pie de Stiles se levantó, dispuesto a cruzar la barrera protectora, avanzó unos centímetros por encima de ella… y finalmente colocó el pie al otro lado de la trampa.

No hubo ningún grito de fondo. La tierra no tembló y no apareció una luz mágica impidiéndole seguir. Todo siguió tranquilo, como si lo único que hubiera ocurrido era que un adolescente había atravesado un extraño símbolo dibujado en el suelo.

Porque eso era _justo_ lo que había ocurrido.

 

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una confesión, una disculpa y una solución:
> 
> \- La confesión es que este capítulo no terminaba aquí  
> \- Así que pido disculpas por haberlo cortado ahí, en ese momento tan crucial, pero es que ya se me estaba pasando de largo el capítulo y la verdad es que me parecía el momento perfecto después de todo lo que había pasado... Ya sabéis, como cuando aparecen los anuncios en el momento de máxima tensión.  
> \- Y la solución que ofrezco es que, como sé que es demasiado cruel hasta para mí dejarlo así hasta el lunes, mañana subiré la continuación... Así podréis saborear más el capítulo de hoy, y ya mañana el final de esta escena ;)
> 
> ¿Trato?  
> Gracias por seguir ahí ;)


	26. Chapter 26

Stiles terminó de cruzar la línea… y entonces perdió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.  
Afortunadamente su padre, que fue el primero en reponerse, ya estaba allí, abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas… Demasiadas, en opinión de Stiles.

\- Papá… –se quejó, aunque lo hizo sin intentar alejarse–. Papá, siento estropear este momento pero… mis huesos han sufrido bastante, no es muy recomendable que me estrujes tanto… –Soltó un quejido ahogado–. Aparte de que me estás cortando la respiración.  
Pese a las quejas, el Sheriff no rompió el abrazo hasta casi un minuto después.

\- Como he echado de menos tu voz… –Le removió el pelo afectuosamente–. Aunque sea para decir lo menos oportuno.

\- ¡Hey! Encima que lo hago para evitar que le rompas una costilla a tu querido hijo.

El hombre rio sin tapujos, deseoso de volver a abrazar a su hijo.  
Sin embargo, no lo hizo. La expresión de Stiles se tornó un poco más seria de cómo había estado hacía unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –quiso saber el mayor de los Stilinski.

\- No sé muy bien qué decir.

\- ¿En serio? –preguntó sorprendido– ¿Tú?

El tono bromista, sin embargo, no sirvió para que la expresión de Stiles se relajara, demasiado preocupado.

\- No he sido el mejor hijo últimamente.

La voz compungida de Stiles hizo que al Sheriff se le partiera el corazón.

\- Hijo… –susurró al tiempo que colocaba ambas manos sobre sus hombros–. Un demonio te poseyó y te utilizó para matar a un montón de gente. Esa es una buena excusa para no comportarte como siempre.

Stiles se mojó los labios, nervioso y aliviado al mismo tiempo.

\- Te quiero mucho… –dijo entonces con voz temblorosa, antes de ser esta vez él quien abrazara a su padre, y quien sólo pudo responder con un “ _yo también te quiero muchísimo_ ”–. Siento todo lo que ha pasado. –Siguió entre hipidos el adolescente–. Haberme marchado y no querer saber nada de ti…

\- Hey, hey… –Trató de calmarle su padre–. No digas eso. Los dos sabemos que no fue ese el motivo por el que te fuiste. Y también sabemos que tú no fuiste el culpable. –Consiguió separarle lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos y limpiarle las lágrimas con los pulgares–. Pero ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso. Ahora dime: ¿Estás bien?

\- En realidad estoy como si acabaran de darme una paliza… –admitió–. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo que acaba de pasar, también me siento increíblemente liberado, así que…

\- Bien. –Aflojó un poco más el abrazo, comprendiendo por fin que se estaba excediendo con la fuerza–. Hubiera preferido que dijeras otras cosas que un padre pudiera oír sin sonrojarse para expulsar a ese demonio… –suspiró, sonrojándose un poco y alegrándole que Stiles también lo hiciera–. Pero todo sea por haber sacado esa cosa de ti–. Dio media vuelta para observar a un Derek que seguía arrodillado en el suelo, como en estado de shock–. Anda. Ve a saludar a tu chico.

\- ¿Mi chico? –repitió Stiles, sorprendido–. ¿Desde cuándo Derek es “ _mi chico_ ”? –La sorpresa dio paso a la curiosidad–. Aunque lo normal sería al revés, ¿no? Yo soy el más joven de los dos.

\- ¿Así agradeces que te trate como un adulto por primera vez? –preguntó con mofa Stilinski, pero por dentro llorando de alegría porque volvía a tener al genuino Stiles con él.

\- Bueno… Ahora que lo dices…

\- Lo siento. –Le interrumpió su padre–. El momento ha pasado.

Stiles recriminó a su padre con la mirada, pero el enfado se le pasó tan pronto como se fijó en Derek, todavía de rodillas y con sus preciosos ojos verdes clavados en los suyos, sin parpadear por miedo a perderle de vista.  
Captó entonces movimiento tras él y, cuando miró por encima del hombro de Derek, no le extrañó que Dean se estuviera restregando los ojos, haciendo como que se le había metido algo en el ojo en vez de confesar que se había emocionado, mientras Sam le daba palmaditas en la espalda. A su lado Peter negaba, poniendo los ojos en blanco y murmurando un “ _ya era hora_ ” que afortunadamente sólo Stiles oyó.

Sonrió para sí ante los hombres que iban de duros por la vida, y volvió a centrarse en el único hombre que era importante para él… y que todavía parecía tener problemas para aceptar que todo había acabado, pues no terminaba de decidirse a hacer algo como, por ejemplo, besarle. En su opinión, después de lo que había tenido que soportar, esa sería una recompensa perfecta…

Pero a Stiles nunca le importó rellenar todos los huecos dejados por los silencios de Derek y permitir que él se limitara a mostrarse tan perfecto como siempre hacía, incluso cuando llevaba más de dos minutos con la boca abierta… Ser capaz de hacer algo así y no parecer un mamarracho, además de conseguir que Stiles tuviera ganas de tirarse encima de él sin importar quién estuviera delante, era toda una habilidad.

El adolescente llegó hasta el hombre lobo y se arrodilló para estar a la misma altura que él. Derek no dijo nada. No hizo nada. Sólo se llenó de los preciosos ojos marrones de Stiles.  
Stiles sabía lo que estaba haciendo, tan claro como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Así que esperó el tiempo necesario para que “su chico” terminara de convencerse que era realmente él, tras lo que colocó ambas manos sobre las mejillas del hombre lobo.

\- Yo también te quiero. –susurró. Pero el silencio que reinaba era tal, que fue como si lo hubiera gritado–. Es increíble lo que uno tiene que hacer para que te atrevas a decirme que me quieres. –Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió pero también debió ser lo más oportuno, porque consiguió que Derek negara en el acto, mostrando su cara de fingido hastío.

\- Eres tú quien siempre ha dicho que no necesito hablar para que se sepa lo que pienso –dijo, colocando las manos en la cintura del chico.

\- Cierto. –Stiles se relajó ante el tacto de las enormes manos de Derek. Le daba igual estar montando una escenita delante de su padre... Pero si a Derek no parecía importarle mostrarse así frente a su tío, ¿quién era él para pedirle que parara? Además, se lo habían ganado–. Pero reconoce que a veces facilita las cosas.

Derek asintió, mas no siguió hablando. Ya había alcanzado su cupo de palabras por día.  
Se acercó lentamente a los labios del adolescente, a los que no podía dejar de mirar, pero cuando estaba a dos milímetros de distancia paró en seco. Ante la extrañeza de Stiles, Derek miró a un lado, donde seguían los Winchester observando el espectáculo, y alzó una ceja como única advertencia. John ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, comprendiendo que aquel era un momento íntimo, y sorprendentemente también lo había hecho Peter… Aunque en su caso se había debido más a la amenaza del Sheriff, que todavía tenía la pistola en la mano.  
Sam captó la amenaza en un segundo y tuvo que forzar a su hermano para que le siguiera y subieran las escaleras, pues Dean no parecía muy contento con perderse el espectáculo.

Ya sí, una vez a solas, no esperó un segundo para besar los labios de Stiles, quien se abrazó rápidamente a Derek, colgándose de su cuello para profundizar el beso, y no se le ocurrió separarse hasta que no se quedó sin aire.  
Al hacerlo, el Beta vio la mancha de sangre de la chaqueta y recordó la herida en el brazo.

\- Estoy bien. No te preocupes –aseguró Stiles–. Ahora mismo tengo la adrenalina tan alta que casi no siento nada.

La tranquilidad de saber que Stiles no estaba sufriendo (al menos no tanto como antes), fue rápidamente sustituida por los remordimientos.

\- Siento no haberme dado cuenta de que seguía dentro de ti.

\- Ni yo lo sabía, Derek. –Le amonestó con cariño–. No es cuestión de buscar ahora un culpable.

\- Pero tú sospechaste desde el principio que el Nogitsune seguía dentro de ti.

Stiles tragó con dificultad. Lo cierto era que no le apetecía lo más mínimo recordar todo lo que pasó durante el viaje, especialmente los momentos más difíciles… Pero comprendía que era necesario para conseguir que Derek… y él mismo, dejaran de sentirse culpables.  
El único culpable de toda aquella historia era uno, y su nombre era Nogitsune.

\- No tenía muy claro lo que me estaba pasando. Y eso, por desgracia y con mis antecedentes, era bastante normal. Así que al principio di por hecho que, si estaba así de raro, era porque no todos los días… –Le costó un poco terminar la frase. Lo consiguió cuando sintió los dedos de Derek entrelazados con los suyos–, un demonio te posee y siempre quedan secuelas. Ya pasó cuando intentamos localizar a nuestros padres, contactando directamente con el Nemetón. –Observó el árbol donde se encontraban y cuya presencia ya era una constante en sus vidas.

\- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que era algo más?

\- Hoy mismo. –Rio y negó a un tiempo–. En cuanto volvimos a Beacon y tú… seguías esperando que mejorara, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en alejarme de ti para que dejaras de sufrir.

\- Eso no era decisión tuya.

\- Lo sé. Ahora ya lo sé –Se encogió un poco de hombros–. Pero no podías esperar que lo aceptara sin más… Ya bastante con que uno de los dos fuera a pasarse el resto de su vida hecho una mierda.

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- Entonces me di cuenta de que ese fue mi gran error: alejarte de mí… Alejaros a todos de mí. –Se mojó de nuevo los labios, sintiendo la garganta seca–. Porque cuando todo acabó pero parte del Nogitsune seguía dentro de mí, aunque estuviera dolido y triste, nunca llegué a estar solo. No del todo… Intenté alejaros a todos pero mi padre estaba conmigo. Y sabía que Scott y tú me observabais en la distancia… Aunque pareciera poco, eso era suficiente para no estar a merced de ese demonio. Hasta que en el viaje pasó algo que jamás creí posible, y desde ese momento todo cambió…

\- Cuando nos acostamos –murmuró Derek. Stiles asintió.

\- Ni siquiera pensé que dirías que sí. –Se sonrojó–. Pero el caso fue que, a raíz de aquello, realmente pensé que no todo estaba perdido y que tal vez, con el tiempo, podría dejar de sentirme como un monstruo.

\- No lo eres.

\- Lo sé… –Sonrió con timidez–. Pero con todo lo que había pasado, me resultaba muy difícil pensar así… Y entonces, cuando parecía que por fin todo iba a solucionarse, fue como si nada hubiera cambiado: Volvieron las pesadillas y esa sensación de que yo no era realmente yo. –Negó con gesto cansado–. Y estúpido de mí, pensé que era porque me estaba permitiendo sentir de nuevo y… El Nogitsune tenía razón. A veces era más fácil no sentir nada que dejar que volviera todo el dolor.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas? –Preguntó, extrañado–. Lo que ha dicho antes… ¿Eras consciente de todo lo que pasó?

\- Sí. –A Stiles se le ensombreció un poco el rostro–. El único momento en que no era consciente de lo que pasaba era cuando tenía las pesadillas… Anoche… –Le costó un poco seguir, no queriendo recordar lo que había soñado y que había parecido tan real–. Cuando desperté estaba en el instituto… No quise creer que el Nogitsune seguía dentro de mí y pensé que volvía a tener un ataque de sonambulismo. Cualquier cosa menos aceptar que estaba volviendo a pasar lo mismo. Y cuando vi a Scott pensé que habían sido sólo imaginaciones mías porque me encontraba mucho mejor… pero sólo me estaba engañando a mí mismo. Lo comprendí definitivamente cuando acabamos delante del Nemeton y justo después aparecieron esos cazadores y ya nada dependió de mí… Supongo que el demonio sólo intentaba defenderse, y para eso ya no podía seguir jugando conmigo, haciéndome creer que tenía el control de mi propio cuerpo cuando nunca fue así.

\- ¿Eras consciente mientras los cazadores…? –Stiles asintió, apesadumbrado–. No fue culpa tuya. –Le recordó.

\- Ya lo sé. Pero te juro que nunca antes me he sentido tan impotente, viendo cómo jugaba con ellos y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo… –suspiró, dolido–. No hizo otra cosa que mentirles…

\- Los demonios siempre mienten. Es lo que dijo Dean… –Arqueó un poco la ceja, extrañado–. Lo que no entiendo es cómo sabía tanto de esos cazadores.

\- Fue gracias a mi –explicó Stiles–. La noche en que regresamos a Beacon, cuando llegué a casa después de… –Se sonrojó, recordando su encuentro en el loft–, quise investigarles, por si podía servir de algo… Se suponía que ese siempre había sido mi trabajo ¿no? –sonrió con tristeza–. Encontré la noticia de la muerte de la novia de uno de ellos y… supongo que el demonio aprovechó toda esa información en su ventaja para inventarse esa historia –negó de nuevo, contrariado–. Y yo sin poder hacer nada.

Derek asintió, mas no terminaba de estar tranquilo. Pese a que Stiles acababa de asegurarle que sólo perdió el control cuando aparecieron los cazadores, y que no podía creer la palabra de un demonio porque los demonios siempre mienten, temía que lo que dijo el Nogitsune fuera cierto: Que cuando se acostaron, Stiles no pudo decidir si quería hacerlo o no.

\- Entonces… –Le costó hablar–. Eras realmente tú cuando… tú y yo…

\- No hice nada que no quisiera –terminó Stiles por él, sabiendo muy bien lo que estaba pensando–. Fui yo quien se metió en tu cama aquella noche, no esa cosa… Y fui yo quien pasó el día en la playa contigo, el que te tomó el pelo en la cafetería, y al que diste un masaje sin final feliz… –Le guiñó le ojo–. Ya te lo he dicho. Esa cosa sólo me controlaba dentro de mis pesadillas. Y cuando regresamos a Beacon Hills y estuvo más cerca del Nemetón… En realidad, creo que empezó a tomar el control a raíz de que yo intentara alejarte de mí. –Negó, dándose cuenta de su error–. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que hacer eso sólo iba a conseguir empeorar las cosas… Cuanto me alejé… o te alejé de mí, fue cuando el demonio consiguió que fuera al instituto sin que me diera cuenta, y terminó de poseerme completamente cuando abrí el tarro. –Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, desesperado por borrarle la preocupación de su rostro–. Te aseguro que el resto del tiempo era yo quien estaba al mando.

A Derek le dolió el suspiro de alivio que soltó de lo intenso que fue.

\- No sabes lo que me alegra oír eso. Pensé…

\- Sé lo que pensaste… –le interrumpió con otro beso–. Sigues siendo el mayor pesimista de todos.

\- Supongo que es la fuerza de la costumbre.

\- Eso sí. –Le señaló Stiles con un dedo de advertencia–. Si quieres que volvamos a tener nuestra primera vez para que termines de convencerte de que ahora soy sólo yo, por mi encantado. Pero te pediría que esta vez escojas un sitio un poquito más romántico.  
Derek agarró el dedo y llevó la mano a sus labios para besar la palma sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. Jamás se cansaría de esos preciosos, brillantes y luminosos ojos marrones.

\- Dalo por hecho.

El gesto de Derek fue demasiado inesperado para Stiles, quien sintió como todo el cuerpo le temblaba. El Beta estuvo rápido esta vez y se apresuró a rodearle de la cintura, lo que no consiguió precisamente que Stiles se relajara, ya que tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces hasta que le salió la voz.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó al final, tratando de no mirar demasiado fijamente al hombre lobo.

\- Lo primero sería llevarte al hospital. –Hizo un escáner del cuerpo de Stiles–. A primera vista, excepto la puñalada, no parece que tengas…

\- ¿Qué acabas de hacer? –le interrumpió Stiles, escandalizado– ¿Me has hecho un escáner usando tus ojos de hombre lobo? –Derek alzó una ceja inquisitoria y movió un milímetro los labios. Lo que no era sino su forma de preguntar “ _¿y qué problema hay con eso?_ ”–. ¡Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso, como si fueras Superman!

\- ¿Olvidas la parte de que soy un hombre lobo? –preguntó– ¿Y que a diferencia de los superhéroes de los cómic, yo sí soy real?

\- ¿Y por qué yo no sabía nada de eso? Es decir, sabía que veías mejor por la noche, pero no que pudieras ver por debajo de la ropa. –De repente abrió la boca, asombrado–. ¿Me has mirado alguna vez por debajo de la ropa? –El sonrojo de Derek fue toda la respuesta que necesitó–. ¡Serás pervertido! –gritó escandalizado. Pero como también lo dijo riendo y acompañado de un empujón similar al que daría una animadora en su primera cita con el capitán del equipo de fútbol, Derek supuso que no estaba tan ofendido.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa querías que hiciera? Debes ser el único chico de Beacon Hills que va todo el día con la camiseta puesta.

Stiles buscó una respuesta con la que contraatacar, pero al final volvió a quedarse con la boca abierta unos segundos, para después asentir mientras entornaba un poco los ojos.

\- Mira. Ahí te doy la razón. Pero es culpa de mi padre, que me ha pasado lo delicado que es con el frío… Menos mal que vivimos en California.

Derek tuvo claro que podrían pasarse horas así, ahora que Stiles volvía ser realmente él y había recuperado su propensión a hablar. Observó las escaleras que daban al exterior

\- Basta de hablar. Será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que tu padre se pregunte por qué estamos tardando tanto. –Se fijó con atención en los movimientos de Stiles, más comedidos de lo normal, con temor a que acabara haciéndose más daño–. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

El chico se quedó sin saber qué decir, cohibido por el ofrecimiento, hasta el punto de que las mejillas se le sonrojaron.  
Superó el sonrojo enseguida y no perdió la ocasión para meterse con él.

\- Detecto cierto interés por llevarme en brazos a la mínima de turno.

\- Así es –respondió serio Derek… Tal vez demasiado serio–. ¿Algún problema?

El sonrojo de Stiles aumentó.

\- Mira que me va a gustar más tu faceta de antes, cuando te comportabas como un Cromañón… Si ahora vas a ser todo modales y comportarte como un príncipe que llega a lomos de un corcel blanco, me temo que voy a empezar a perder el interés en ti… –Le clavó el dedo índice en el pecho–. Te recuerdo que a mí me van los tipos duros que no tienen miedo a usar el sarcasmo.

Derek dejó los ojos en blanco, tras lo que dio media vuelta para que Stiles se encaramara a su espalda. Esperó a que terminara de colocarse para, muy despacio, incorporarse. Miró por encima de su hombro y le alegró ver que el sonrojo del chico no había disminuido.

\- No te preocupes que, contigo al lado, jamás perderé el sarcasmo… Y si lo que quieres es un tipo duro. –Dejó de que sus ojos de Beta brillaran–, espera a esta noche.

Stiles tuvo que tragar varias veces seguidas para recuperar el habla. No se ofendió cuando Derek se rio de él. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo y no dejaba de confirmarle que “su chico” jamás sería un príncipe azul.

 

tbc...


	27. Chapter 27

Al salir del Nemetón no les sorprendió no encontrar a los cazadores junto al tocón del árbol. Ya era noche cerrada y, teniendo en cuenta que ya habían cumplido con su trabajo, Derek apostaba que estarían celebrando el haber acabado con uno de los seres más peligrosos a los que habían tenido que enfrentarse.  
¿Y Peter? A saber dónde estaría Peter, como siempre.

No tuvo que cargar mucho tiempo con Stiles. Le llevó junto al coche patrulla del Sheriff, aparcado a unos cuantos metros del árbol, y Stiles todavía no había terminado de poner los dos pies en el suelo cuando su padre le abrazó como si llevara años sin verle.

\- Te recuerdo que no soy un hombre lobo –se quejó Stiles–. Mis huesos siguen estando tan hechos polvo como hace cinco minutos.

El hombre rió sin tapujos, aunque seguía deseoso por volver a abrazar a su hijo.

\- Tienes razón, perdona. Pero me alegro tanto de que estés bien y seas el de siempre… –Miró entonces a Derek, que se había mantenido un paso por detrás de Stiles, dándoles espacio para que se abrazaran en condiciones–. Tú no tienes ningún hueso roto, ¿no? –le preguntó.

\- No. ¿Por qué?

Aún no había terminado de preguntar cuando el Sheriff le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Tantas, que incluso fue capaz de levantar a Derek un par de centímetros del suelo. Y aunque la sensación fue bastante incómoda, el Beta consiguió mantener la compostura hasta que el hombre le soltó… casi un minuto después y tras haberle repetido como un millón de veces “ _gracias por salvar a mi hijo_ ”.  
Cuando por fin se apartó de él, Stiles les estaba mirando como si fueran un espejismo.

\- ¿Qué me he perdido?

Derek se sonrojó visiblemente. Sentaba increíblemente bien que alguien le diera las gracias de un modo tan efusivo, sobre todo si ese alguien era el Sheriff del pueblo donde vivía y además el padre del chico al que quería, pero todavía no estaba muy acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto en público.  
Por desgracia, habiendo elegido a los Stilinski como familia política, algo le decía que tendría que acostumbrarse rápidamente a ello.  
Afortunadamente, el Sheriff captó rápidamente la incomodidad del hombre lobo.

\- Creo que, dadas las circunstancias, es recomendable que empiece a llevarme bien con el novio de mi hijo.

\- Hombre, lo que se dice novios, novios… No creo que lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora haya sido propio de…

\- Stiles… –advirtió Derek.

Bastante era que el Sheriff no le hubiera cortado los huevos tan pronto descubrió que se había acostado con su hijo menor de edad, como para que encima ahora el propio Stiles le confirmara que no habían hecho mucho más que eso.

\- Será mejor que no sigamos con esta conversación –comentó el Sheriff, abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que subiera su hijo–, antes de que pierda el buen humor.

Stiles subió al coche y acto seguido miró por encima del asiento para ver cómo Derek entraba en la parte trasera del vehículo, separada por la mampara protectora.

\- Veo que vuelves a ser un sospechoso habitual. –Le guiñó un ojo.

Derek torció el gesto… Pero viendo que el Sheriff todavía estaba dando la vuelta al coche, y queriendo recuperar las viejas costumbres, se acercó a la mampara para susurrarle sin parpadear y una expresión seria.

\- Como si no te gustara tenerme aquí.

\- No seas tan presumido… –protestó Stiles–. Además, estando ahí atrás no es que se pueda hacer mucho.

La sonrisa de Derek se volvió depredadora.

\- No es eso lo que pensabas la última vez que estuvimos así.

El adolescente se puso blanco de golpe.

\- ¿De qué hablas? –El Sheriff abrió entonces la puerta del conductor–. Derek. ¿Cómo sabes lo que pensaba? No es que puedas leerme la mente… ¿verdad? –susurró, desesperado porque le respondiera antes de que su padre terminara de subirse.

\- ¿Algún problema? –preguntó el hombre al ver que su hijo estaba sudando copiosamente.

El Beta tardó en responder, disfrutando el momento.

\- No, ninguno. –Alzó una ceja un milímetro–. Sólo recordaba lo especial que es nuestro Stiles.El Sheriff observó a su hijo con curiosidad, dudando que se estuviera refiriendo a Stiles en esos términos. El chico estaba rojo como un tomate pero actuando como si ese color de piel fuera de lo más natural en él.

Pensando que lo mejor era no preguntar… como siempre, Stilinski negó mientras ponía en marcha el coche.

\- Y que lo digas –murmuró, pensando para sí “ _Qué familia me ha tocado_ ”.

Pero no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.  
**********

La primera parada no fue al hospital, como Stilinski sugirió, sino al lugar que se había convertido en el otro hospital de Beacon Hills, especialmente cuando la mitad de sus habitantes eran medio animales: la clínica veterinaria de Deaton. Tan pronto como Stiles preguntó por Scott y supo que su amigo estaba allí, recuperándose del ataque de los cazadores y esperando novedades por parte de Derek, no lo pensó dos veces. Y el Sheriff, viendo que había sido Stiles el primer interesado en contactar con su amigo, no se le ocurrió hacerle cambiar de idea…

Por su parte, a Derek tampoco le importó posponer la visita al hospital. Y viendo que Stiles parecía estar estupendamente, hablando a mil por hora y consiguiendo avergonzar a su padre y a él mismo a la vez y sin mucho esfuerzo, nadie diría que estaba herido… A lo que se añadía, claro estaba, que la única enfermera que parecía trabajar en el hospital ya estaba en la clínica, pendiente de su hijo, con lo que no habría ningún problema en que Melisa dedicara cinco minutos para curarle la herida del brazo.  
Scott todavía dormía cuando llegaron, con lo que Melisa aprovechó para darle unos cuantos puntos con su padre bien pegado a él. Mientras, Derek esperaba tranquilamente en la pequeña recepción de la clínica, sabiendo que podría verle siempre que quisiera.  
La última vez que sucedió algo similar, mientras le hacían las pruebas a Stiles, no tuvo más remedio que quedarse horas en la sala de espera, esperando a que alguien tuviera a bien dejarle pasar, pero no extrañándole que nadie lo hiciera. Era casi un extraño que nunca había dado muestras de que le importara Stiles y la situación ya era bastante tensa como para esperar que su padre se acordara de ser amable con los conocidos de Stiles.  
No le importó entonces ofrecer al menos un poco de compañía a Scott, pensando que si al mejor amigo de Stiles le parecía bien que se quedara, no debía estar haciéndolo muy mal.  
Esas horas se le hicieron eternas y habría matado por poder atravesar las puertas de “sólo personal autorizado” para abrazar a Stiles y decirle que le quería, y seguir haciéndolo el tiempo de vida que le quedara.

Sus absurdos miedos y su obsesión por hacer lo que creía que era lo correcto, habían estado a punto de conseguir que Stiles muriera sin saber que le quería y sin haber tenido él ocasión de confesar sus sentimientos.  
Pero esta vez el destino le había sido favorable y contaba con una segunda oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar.

Por ello, cuando Melisa le dio permiso para entrar siguió con facilidad el rastro de Stiles, que llegaba claro y fuerte ahora que no había ningún demonio que le impidiera captar su aroma, y tan pronto como le vio le abrazó (sin importarle que su padre estuviera delante), le besó (también sin importarle que le vieran) y finalmente le dijo que le quería.  
Y se negó a cambiar de posición, ni siquiera cuando el Sheriff se despidió, intuyendo que poco sentido tenía que siguiera allí cuando ninguno de los presentes le estaba haciendo el menor caso… Aparte de que todavía no estaba acostumbrado a ver a su hijo intimando con un señor hombre lobo.

Una vez a solas, Derek pasó un brazo por sus hombros y en el acto Stiles se refugió entre sus brazos, apoyándose en su pecho.  
No pasó mucho rato hasta que comenzó a dar cabezadas… gracias en parte a la curación de Derek, que se esmeró en quitarle los restos de dolor que pudieran quedar, dejándole en un estado de medio letargo.  
Pero el descanso tendría que esperar un poco más…

Se apartó un poco de él para que Stiles hiciera lo mismo. Observó con ojos cansados al hombre lobo, quien dirigió la vista hacia la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Stiles.

\- Scott acaba de despertar.

\- Oh… –El sueño se le borró de golpe y Derek aprovechó para bajar de la mesa metálica en la que estaban los dos.

\- Os dejaré a solas.

\- No hace falta… –Le agarró de la muñeca cuando ya se dirigía a la puerta–. Ya no tienes que disimular. A partir de ahora seremos siempre nosotros.

Derek sintió una gran emoción en el pecho… Jamás pensó que una palabra tan simple como “nosotros” pudiera significar tanto.

\- No lo digo por eso –susurró. Y porque quería dejar claro lo mucho que le gustaba lo que había dicho Stiles, le besó en los labios–. Además, Scott ya sabe que nos acostamos.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Se lo dijiste?

\- No me hizo falta… –El silencio de Stiles, esperando una respuesta, hizo que Derek alzara una ceja–. Hombre lobo, ¿recuerdas?

\- Joder… –El adolescente se sonrojó visiblemente–. Me alegro de no haber estado presente.

El antiguo Alpha fue a quejarse, pero al final comprendió que no tenía mucho sentido: lo cierto es que había sido una situación bastante incómoda que él mismo hubiera deseado evitar.  
Dio otro beso a Stiles, esta vez de despedida.

\- Y por mucho que ahora sea un “nosotros” –Disfrutó del sonido de la palabra saliendo de sus labios–, sé cuando hay que dejar espacio para que dos hermanos terminen de solucionar sus problemas.

Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta mientras Derek salía de la habitación con calma.

\- Sabía que había algo más que una cara bonita y un cuerpo de infarto –susurró para sí, orgulloso de su chico.

\- ¡Por supuesto!

La voz de Derek llegó desde el pasillo, respondiendo a su comentario… y Stiles se hizo una nota mental de que a partir de ahora las charlas consigo mismo no serían precisamente privadas.

Seguía riendo cuando Scott entró en la sala, y verle tan alegre le contagió la sonrisa al Alpha. Sin embargo, Scott no terminó de acercarse a la cama, quedándose a unos metros de distancia.  
Al adolescente le extrañó el comportamiento de su amigo, hasta que recordó lo que había pasado la última vez que se vieron.

\- No te preocupes, tienes a Stiles 100% libre de Nogitsune. No voy a morderte… –Bajó de la mesa de un salto y extendió ambos brazos–. Así que, ¿vas a darme un abrazo o qué?

Scott no lo dudó un instante. Su cara se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa, la primera de verdad que se atrevía a mostrar desde ya no sabía cuándo, y dio un abrazo de oso a su amigo.  
La sensación de _déja vù_ llegó al instante, pues no hacía mucho que le abrazó del mismo modo, en aquella ocasión porque creía que su mejor amigo, su hermano, se estaba muriendo.  
Sentaba muy bien que esta vez, por romper la costumbre, el abrazo fuera de alegría y reencuentro.

\- Me alegra muchísimo tenerte de vuelta.

\- Y a mi también… Sienta bien estar en casa… Y tiene narices que piense eso del veterinario –se quejó–. Se supone que yo soy el humano del grupo…

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Mejor. Aunque debería ser yo quien preguntara eso. –Se fijó con más detenimiento en el pecho de su amigo. Tenía una camiseta limpia que su madre debería haber traído, pero bajo ella no parecía haber rastros de sangre. No obstante, a Scott no le importó levantársela para que viera que ya no había señal del disparo recibido.

“ _Hombres lobo_ ”, pensó Stiles “ _Siempre aprovechando la mínima de turno para enseñar sus cuerpos_ ”.  
De pronto, vio que Scott acercaba una mano a su brazo para quitarle el dolor y se apresuró a detenerle. No hacía falta y tampoco sabía cómo decirle que, después de que Derek le hubiera hecho lo mismo, se ponía cachondo sólo de imaginarse el proceso de curación.

\- Estoy bien, Scott. En serio.

\- No eras tú, ¿verdad? –preguntó el Alpha con miedo–. Cuando hiciste que esos dos cazadores se mataran entre ellos.

\- No –le tranquilizó Stiles–. En ese momento el Nogitsune tenía el control. Yo podía verlo pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo… –se mojó los labios, más nervioso que nunca–. Igual que ocurrió cuando murió Allison.

Scott sintió un escalofrío, provocado por un millón de motivos.

\- Es la primera vez que dices su nombre –susurró cuando consiguió recuperarse.

\- Sí.

\- Y la primera vez que dices que no fue culpa tuya.

El adolescente se encogió de hombros, cohibido pero queriendo quitar un poquito de dramatismo, aunque no dejara de ser un tema mortalmente serio.

\- Me ha costado aceptarlo.

\- Proteger a los que no pueden protegerse –recitó Scott–. Ese era el lema de los Argent. El lema por el que dio su vida… Esa cosa te estaba utilizando. Si nohubieras sido tú, hubiera sido otro quien ocupara tu lugar… Y Allison hubiera vuelto a arriesgar su vida para salvar a un inocente.

\- Pero ya no soy un inocente –le recordó Stiles–. Aunque ya no esté dentro de mí, algo ha cambiado en mí. Para siempre.

Scott sabía que esta vez las palabras de Stiles no eran fruto del pesimismo y que guardaban más verdad de la que les gustaría admitir a los dos.  
Pero no dejaba de ser algo a lo que ya habían tenido que hacer frente.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eso nos ha impedido seguir adelante? –sonrió tímidamente–. Yo no soy el mismo que era cuando empezamos el instituto. Ni lo es Lydia o Isaac…–Le dio una palmadita en el hombro–. Bienvenido al club.

 

tbc...


	28. Chapter 28

Melisa permitió que Stiles se fuera a casa con un par de fisuras en las costillas y unos cuantos puntos en el brazo, asegurando que el mejor tratamiento sería el reposo. Un tratamiento que Stiles aceptó con una rapidez asombrosa, ansioso por marcharse de allí una vez que Derek dejó claro que él sería el encargado de que cumpliera con las recomendaciones a raja tabla. A una persona tan activa como Stiles no se le podía pedir no hacer nada durante días, ni siquiera si su vida estaba en juego.  
Lo mejor fue que tanto Melisa como el Sheriff aceptaron al enfermero de Stiles sin preocupación alguna, conscientes de que no podía estar en mejores manos. Era lo que tenía haber hecho de guardaespaldas en las últimas semanas, las 24 horas del día, y haber logrado su objetivo (más o menos), de mantenerle a salvo.

Sin embargo, la residencia Stilinski no fue el destino fijado cuando salieron de la clínica, tras haber hecho planes con Scott para los próximos días y así, por fin, que Stiles recuperara la sensación de tener una familia y amigos con los que podía y debía contar.  
El chico consiguió convencer a Derek de que se tomaría los próximos días con calma si a cambio lo primero que hacían eran ir a visitar a los Winchester. El hombre lobo no puso reparos. No dejaba de ser lo más lógico, ya que gracias a ellos Stiles seguía vivo y el demonio había desaparecido para bien de sus vidas. De hecho, habían sido a ellos a los que Derek había entregado la caja de madera con aquella asquerosa mosca dentro, con la promesa de que la ocultaran en un lugar bien seguro y, lo más importante, que nadie supiera jamás dónde estaba.

Tanto Stiles como Derek tenían ganas de ver de nuevo a los dos cazadores, esta vez en una situación menos peligrosa, para darles las gracias en condiciones por todo lo que habían hecho por ellos.

Sin embargo, cuando Derek aparcó frente al motel en que se hospedaban, no hizo amago de salir del coche. Paró el motor y volvió a colocar las manos en el volante, observando las habitaciones que había frente a él.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó Stiles cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba más pensativo de lo normal.

Y por si quedaban dudas de que Derek estaba preocupado por algo, se sentó de medio lado para tener de frente a Stiles.

\- Tengo que contarte una cosa.

Stiles pensó en lo terrorífico que era esa frase viniendo de Derek Hale. Si por regla general el “tenemos que hablar” era algo que nadie deseaba oír jamás de su pareja, si esa pareja resultaba ser un hombre lobo para el que las palabras eran más valiosas que el oro, todo apuntaba a que estaba a punto de soltar una bomba…  
Pero en esos momentos ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer Stiles salvo mostrar su apoyo

\- Está bien –susurró, mojándose los labios para superar mejor el mal trago–. Te escucho.

Derek necesitó un par de segundos más para atreverse a compartir sus pensamientos y preocupaciones.

\- Cuando intentábamos sacar al Nogitsune de tu cuerpo –dijo, mirándole muy fijamente–, estuve a punto de matarte.

El chico sintió un escalofrío. Más que por las palabras en sí, por el tono mortalmente serio de Derek.

\- No fuiste tú –trató de animarle–. Ese demonio te amenazó haciéndome daño para que dejaras de intentar contactar conmigo y así yo no pudiera…

\- No –le interrumpió–. Eso ocurrió después. Antes… Cuando vimos que el ritual de Satomi no funcionaba y que no había manera de expulsarle de tu cuerpo…–Apretó los labios, obligándose a seguir–, Sam y Dean pensaron que lo único que podíamos hacer era poner fin a tu sufrimiento.

Stiles esperó a que dijera algo más, pero cuando Derek siguió callado, quieto y sin parpadear, dando a entender que no había nada más que añadir, renegó en silencio.  
Y él que creía que, ahora que eran algo más, a Derek le costaría menos abrirse a él.

\- ¿Te refieres a cuando te dijeron que me mataras? –preguntó Stiles, haciendo memoria–. Recuerdo algo. Pero estaba más concentrado en el crujir de mis huesos como para ser muy consciente del resto. –Derek frunció el ceño en gesto de dolor al recordar ese momento y Stiles se apresuró a cogerle de la mano–. Está bien. Sé que en esa situación uno puede acabar quedándose sin opciones y…

\- Yo estuve de acuerdo con ellos –volvió a interrumpirle, con más rabia esta vez… Rabia hacia sí mismo–. Antes de intentar llegar a ti, la idea había sido usar el cuchillo para… atravesarte el corazón… –Las palabras le supieron a ceniza–. Era lo único que se me ocurría para que dejaras de sufrir…

Stiles asintió, aunque sólo fuera para hacerle ver a Derek que le estaba escuchando y que le entendía, mientras su cabeza iba a mil por hora.

\- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea? –preguntó.

\- Tú padre. Le llamé cuando estuvimos fuera del Nemetón –tragó con dificultad–. En realidad le llamaba para que supiera lo que iba a hacer, pero él me sugirió la otra idea. Que intentara contactar contigo. –Suspiró hondo, dejando claro el peso que seguía habiendo sobre sus hombros pese a que ya se había solucionado todo–. Él no tenía manera de saber si funcionaría. Y yo sabía que en el fondo era el último recurso de un hombre desesperado pero… –Negó con gesto desolado–. Preferí creerle antes de hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Derek agachó la vista, clavándola en la palanca de cambios y viéndose incapaz de mirar a Stiles a los ojos tras su confesión.  
De pronto sintió la mano del chico sobre la suya. La sensación de calor que desprendía su mano con ese sencillo gesto fue mucho mayor de lo que esperaba.  
Una sensación que no hizo sino aumentar cuando Derek se atrevió a levantar la vista y vio los preciosos ojos de Stiles clavados en los suyos, con la más dulce de las sonrisas en sus labios.

\- Gracias.

La palabra de agradecimiento rompió la sensación de estar dentro de un sueño.  
No podía ser.

\- ¿Es que no me has oído? –preguntó, con un poco de genio–. Si no llego a hablar con tu padre, jamás te habría dado la opción de que expulsaras al Nogitsune. Tan sólo habría clavado el cuchillo de Sam en tu corazón, acabando con tu vida.

\- Y por eso te doy las gracias.

Derek empezó a temblar. Por un millón de motivos distintos.  
Stiles sintió el leve temblor y apretó un poco más la mano. No pensaba soltarla hasta no haberse asegurado de que Derek estaba más tranquilo y entendía lo que quería decir.

\- ¿Por qué? –susurró el Beta.

\- ¿Sabes el valor que hace falta para estar dispuesto a matar con tus propias manos a una persona a la que quieres? –preguntó Stiles en lugar de responder–. ¿Y encima cuando no hace mucho tuviste que hacer lo mismo, justo en el mismo lugar?

Derek volvió a tragar con dificultad. Y volvió a sentir que era ceniza lo que estaba tragando en lugar de saliva.

\- Ese era mi mayor miedo –murmuró al tiempo que volvía a apartar la vista–. Y estuve a punto de hacerlo otra vez.  
Stiles apretó la mano de Derek con más fuerza, obligándole a mirarle de nuevo a los ojos.

\- Te aseguro que, en el caso de que hubieras llegado a hacerlo, no podía haberme sentido más querido… –Dudó unos segundos antes de continuar–. De igual modo que sé que Paige sintió lo mismo.

La mención de Paige no fue respondida por Derek como Stiles temía, con una mirada de rabia, pero estaba claro que seguía afectándole oír aquel nombre. Y más cuando salía de labios de Stiles por primera vez en su vida.  
Stiles se obligó a continuar por mucho daño que supiera que le estaba haciendo a Derek el recordar aquel momento de su vida. Uno de los más dramáticos y que le afectó tanto que le cambió por dentro y por fuera, transformando sus ojos ámbar de Beta en un intenso azul.

\- Puede que para ti fuera un asesinato –susurró Stiles–, pero créeme: ella se marchó de este mundo sintiendo todo tu amor y valor… –Mostró una tímida sonrisa–. De igual modo que lo estoy sintiendo yo ahora.

\- No hay nada de valor en matar cuando no he sido capaz de encontrar otra solución.

\- Pero sí lo hay en estar dispuesto a añadir otra carga sobre tu alma, sólo para evitar que yo no sufriera toda la eternidad… –Le corrigió–. Y aunque en el fondo supieras que habías hecho lo correcto, como hiciste con Paige, jamás te perdonarías por ello. Te habrías pasado toda tu vida odiándote por haberme quitado la vida. Por haberte manchado otra vez las manos de sangre… Con mi sangre.

\- Ahora mismo me odio sólo de pensarlo.

El adolescente le odió y le quiso a partes iguales. ¿Cómo podía ser al mismo tiempo tan perfecto y tan lleno de contradicciones?  
Estaba claro que Stiles no se fijaba en gente normal y, en el caso de Derek Hale, que fuera un hombre lobo era casi lo de menos.

\- Y aun así lo habrías hecho. Porque el odiarte a ti mismo y tu propio dolor no significaban nada comparado con el dolor que querías evitarme. –Se acercó a él para darle un levísimo beso en los labios–. Derek. No podría pedir mayor muestra de afecto por tu parte.

El antiguo Alpha saboreó el beso. Aunque fue muy breve e inesperado, consiguió que se sintiera mejor de manera instantánea.  
Incluso ayudó a aligerar un poco la tensión que se respiraba en el coche y de la que ya estaba harto.  
Bastante había respirado ya de esa tensión en las últimas semanas….

\- Y cuando pensaba que empezaba a entenderte…

Stiles mostró una mueca juguetona, orgulloso de si mismo por haber conseguido que Derek abandonara el pozo de miseria en el que quería volver a meterse.  
“Maldito Alpha con complejo de mártir”.

\- Es lo que tiene fijarse en un chico tan enigmático como yo… –Le guiñó un ojo, terminando de disipar la tensión–. Y ahora que ya hemos pasado por el momento tierno y de auto culpabilidad del día, ¿qué tal si nos despedimos de los Winchester?

 

Una vez el Beta asintió, Stiles fue el primero en salir del Camaro y quien llamó a la puerta de la habitación 17. Tenía ganas de ver a los dos cazadores que tanto les habían ayudado y, sobre todo, tenía ganas de comportarse con ellos como era habitual en él.  
Pese a que el Nogitsune sólo había tomado el control de su cuerpo cuando regresaron a Beacon Hills y sólo lo hizo durante unas horas, el resto del tiempo su presencia, aunque fuera parcial, había hecho que viviera en un pozo de tristeza y dolor constante, lo que le había impedido comportarse como era de verdad con los Winchester… Tenía ganas de tachar eso de la lista.

Fue Dean quien abrió la puerta. Lo hizo con esa seguridad y fanfarronería que había mostrado desde el primer instante en que le vio, sin que nada ni nadie pudiera achantarle.

\- Mira a quién tenemos aquí… –saludó, efusivo, abriendo la puerta del todo para que pudieran pasar–. ¿Cómo estás, chico?

\- No tan bien como tú.

La respuesta de Stiles, que no hizo sino seguir el tono juguetón del cazador, sorprendió al mayor de los Winchester.

\- Hazme un favor y no flirtees conmigo delante de tu perro guardián, ¿quieres? –comentó, mirando de reojo a Derek, quien todavía no había dicho una palabra–. Ya bastante te hicimos como para que ahora también se ponga celoso.

\- Yo me preocuparía más por el hecho de que acabas de llamarle perro –rio cuando Derek le dio la razón, chirriando los dientes–. No le gustan mucho los chistes de perro, ¿sabes?

\- ¿En serio? ¿Siendo un hombre lobo? –Se dirigió al Beta–. Así le quitas toda la gracia.

Sam negó ante el intento de su hermano de ser gracioso. Dejó la pila de ropa que estaba guardando en la maleta sobre la cama y se acercó para saludar a los invitados.

\- ¿Qué tal el brazo?

\- Bien… Sólo tuvieron que darme unos cuantos puntos.

\- Siento haber tenido que apuñalarte –dijo con gesto lastimero.

\- “ _Siento haber tenido que apuñalarte_ ” –repitió Stiles en voz alta–. Y yo que pensaba que después de “ _mi mejor amigo es un hombre lobo_ ” no escucharía nada más extraño en mi vida. –Le dio un par de palmaditas en el brazo–. Pero no te preocupes. Una situación desesperada siempre requiere medidas desesperadas… Y ¡hey!, las cicatrices son sexys. No hay mal que por bien no venga.

Mientras Sam y Stiles conversaban… con la conversación más bizarra que se podían imaginar, Dean observaba la interacción con curiosidad y Derek con cierta vergüenza ajena.

\- ¿Es así siempre? –preguntó Dean a Derek, a lo que el antiguo Alpha asintió–. ¿Y no sospechaste que le pasaba algo raro cuando dejó de hablar a mil por hora?

\- Sabía que le pasaba _algo_ raro… –gruñó Derek, al que no le estaba gustando nada que se tomaran la libertad de aconsejarle sobre sus malos métodos para cuidar de Stiles.

Tras ellos, Stiles se apresuró a agarrarle del brazo.

\- Derek. Recuerda que hemos venido a darles las gracias por su ayuda. No ha amenazarles ni insultarles.

\- No he hecho ninguna de las dos cosas.

\- Tus cejas estaban en la pose que pones antes de soltar una de tus frasecitas con lo de los dientes…

Derek asesinó a Stiles con la mirada, ante lo que Stiles ni se inmutó, tras lo que soltó un bufido, bajó las cejas en una pose menos amenazante, y habló a los Winchester:

\- Gracias por vuestra ayuda.

Los dos hermanos observaron asombrados la interacción entre los dos.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué dejaste de ser el Alpha… –dijo por lo bajo Dean–. Era broma, era broma…

Derek dejó de mostrar los colmillos al percatarse por primera vez de la ropa amontonada en la cama.

\- ¿Os vais ya?

\- Si. Tenemos entradas para el concierto que da AC-DC en Michigan. Si salimos ahora llegaremos a tiempo para estar en las primeras filas.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Nada de ir a cazar a un vampiro o a otro demonio? –preguntó con un toque de sarcasmo–. Pensaba que erais los mejores.

\- Somos los mejores porque sabemos cuándo tomarnos un descanso… –puntualizó Dean–. Deberíais hacer lo mismo y aprender a desconectar un poco de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Qué te crees que hacíamos cuando nos encontrasteis? –preguntó prepotente el hombre lobo.

\- Podríais ser buenos cazadores –comentó Sam–. Por regla general nunca recomendaría este trabajo, pero algo me dice que a vosotros no os importa el riesgo.

\- Gracias pero no hace falta –dijo Stiles, guiñándole un ojo a Derek–. Aquí hay tantos misterios y seres sobrenaturales que no necesitamos salir del pueblo para salvar a la gente.

\- Y hablando de seres sobrenaturales –intervino Derek–. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que el Nogitsune vuelva?

Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta ante la pregunta del Beta, tras lo que le dio un puñetazo en el pecho.

\- Tú si que sabes cortar el buen rollo, cielo.

Derek ni se inmutó ante el golpe.

\- Mi trabajo es preocuparme por que todo esté resuelto.

Dean negó con cierta mofa, tras lo que observó a su hermano que había vuelto a por su mochila y estaba rebuscando algo en su interior.

\- ¿Te lo dije o no? –preguntó con retintín el mayor de los Winchester.

\- ¿Decir el qué?

En lugar de responder, Sam sacó de su bolsa lo que estaba buscando. Un viejo libro polvoriento que entregó a Derek, abriéndolo por una página en concreto. Justo la que estaba al lado de la que arrancó el día anterior, con el ritual para exorcizar al demonio.  
Derek cogió el libro y observó el dibujo que había representado. Reconoció el mismo intrincado diseño que habían dibujado los cazadores en el suelo del Nemetón y que se convirtió en la única barrera que les protegió del Nogitsune.

\- ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer con esto? –preguntó, curioso, mientras Stiles miraba por encima de su hombro.

\- En ese libro está toda la información que necesitáis para libraros del Nogitsune en caso de que vuelva.

\- ¿Y el dibujo? –quiso saber Stiles–. Es chulo.

\- Me alegro de que te guste –apostilló Dean–. Porque va a ser tu nuevo tatuaje.

\- ¿Tatuaje? –Stiles se puso blanco sólo de repetir la palabra–. ¿Por qué iba a hacerme un tatuaje?

En lugar de responder, Dean se bajó el cuello de la camiseta para mostrar el tatuaje que él tenía en su pecho.

\- Por la misma razón por la que nosotros lo llevamos. Para asegurarnos de que ningún demonio nos use como marionetas.

Stiles se quedó anonadado observando el dibujo… y el espectacular torso sobre el que estaba dibujado; hasta que Derek carraspeó de un modo nada sutil, como tampoco lo fue el de Stiles cuando se dignó en hacerle caso.

\- Qué pasa, ¿nunca habías visto un tatuaje? –preguntó Derek–. Te recuerdo que yo también tengo uno –dijo con toda la mala intención del mundo, consiguiendo que Stiles se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

\- No seas tan duro con el chico –rio Dean–. Sólo confirma que tiene buen gusto –guiñó el ojo a Derek… hasta que fue el turno de Sam de carraspear con descaro.

\- ¡Bueno! –Se apresuró en cambiar de tema Stiles. Cogió el libro y observó el dibujo como si fuera lo más sorprendente que había visto en toda su vida–. Así que me tengo que hacer un tatuaje…

\- ¿No tienes ninguno? –preguntó Sam–. Si a tu padre no le hace gracia, puedes decirle la verdad: que es un poderoso símbolo de protección. Estoy seguro de que, sabiendo eso, te dejará hacértelo sin problemas.

\- No es por eso. –Se rascó el cuello, un tanto avergonzado. Acababa de caer en la cuenta de que él era el único de todos los presentes que no tenía ningún tatuaje–. Digamos que las agujas y yo no nos llevamos muy bien.

Dean soltó una escandalosa carcajada… hasta que Derek le asesinó con la mirada. Y aunque tenía claro que no le atacaría, no convenía tocarle tanto las narices al hombre lobo.  
Viéndole así, con las cejas en lo alto, los ojos brillando y la cara de mala hostia, Stiles le pareció alguien digno de admiración. No sólo tenía el valor de fijarse en alguien como Derek, sino que encima conseguía que el macho Alpha se convirtiera en un cachorrito a su lado.

Llegó entonces el momento de las despedidas y para los Winchester, a diferencia de en otras ocasiones, fue un poco más triste de lo normal. Esta vez no se trataba de simples desconocidos a los que habían salvado la vida, sino de personas que le enseñaron mucho más de lo que creían sobre la importancia de los sentimientos a la hora de superar cualquier problema. Incluso si ese problema venía en forma de demonio vengativo japonés con más de 1000 años de edad.

Esta vez, mientras se alejaban en el Impala y desde el espejo retrovisor veían que las figuras de Stiles y Derek se hacían cada vez más pequeñas, todavía sin soltar sus manos, no tuvieron ninguna duda de que estarían bien y que nada podría con ellos.

Dean Winchester sonrió ante esa idea, recordándole muy mucho a otra pareja que conocía demasiado bien. Giró entonces el cuello para observar a quien ocupaba el asiento del copiloto y descubrió que su hermano le estaba mirando. Y por la expresión risueña de Sam supo que estaba pensando en lo mismo. Le guiñó entonces el ojo, mostrando una medio sonrisa socarrona, y le dio un par de palmaditas en la rodilla antes de encender la radio.

La estridente voz de Van Halen rompió el momento de calma y sosiego que se había creado en los confines del que era su hogar, recordándoles que tenían un largo viaje por delante y mucho trabajo que hacer.

 

tbc...


	29. Chapter 29

Stiles no necesitó llamar para que la puerta del loft se abriera de par en par, mostrando a un Derek con cara de pocos amigos. Y si sus cejas en todo lo alto o sus labios apretados no fueran señal suficiente de que estaba mosqueado, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en una pose más que desafiante dejaron claro al adolescente que su novio no parecía muy contento de verle.

\- ¿Hola? –preguntó Stiles. A fuerza de la costumbre, había aprendido que lo mejor en esos casos era no perder nunca los modales.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

\- ¡Hey! No hace falta ponerse tan agresivo –se quejó. Y porque sabía que él, por encima del resto de mortales, tenía ciertos beneficios con Derek Hale, su pose desafiante no le achantó a la hora de darle un leve empujón para que el hombre lobo se apartara y pudiera entrar en el loft de una vez–. Y sólo llego… –Consultó la hora en su reloj–… ¿una hora tarde? –Sonrió con disimulo a su novio, que seguía con cara de pocos amigos–. Vale. No sabía que era tan tarde. Pero eso no significa que tengas que ponerte en modo Alpha conmigo. Podías haber llamado para saber…

\- Tienes el móvil apagado.

El sonrojo de Stiles creció cuando sacó el móvil del pantalón y vio que, efectivamente, estaba apagado.

\- Ups. –Fue su acertada respuesta.

\- Estaba preocupado –gruñó Derek, por si no hubiera quedado ya suficientemente claro.

\- Si. Ya lo había notado. –Se acercó un poco más al hombre para obligarle a descruzar los brazos. Por muy buen favor que hiciera esa pose a su espectacular pecho, no le gustaba verle tan tenso–. Pero no puedes dejar que unos minutos…

\- Horas.

\- Que una hora de retraso –corrigió–, haga que te pongas hecho una furia… Para eso tengo a mi padre, ¿sabes? Y no me haría ninguna gracia tener ahora a dos padres respirando encima de mi cuello.

El gesto de Derek se suavizó, pero no por los motivos que Stiles esperaba.

\- Te gusta cuando respiro encima de tu cuello.

Derek terminó de recuperar el buen humor cuando Stiles se puso rojo como un tomate… En el fondo se alegraba de que su chico metiera tantas veces la pata, pues eso le daba vía libre para hacérselo pagar de mil maneras posibles.

\- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Stiles cuando se le hubo pasado el sonrojo– ¿No quieres verlo?

\- ¿Ver el qué?

\- ¿Qué va a ser? El tatuaje.

Observó de arriba abajo al adolescente, dándose cuenta entonces de que Stiles desprendía una sensación de disconformidad.

En realidad ya lo había captado antes incluso de que entrara en el loft, cuando escuchó su latido mientras subía por las escaleras, pero pensó que se debía más a que todavía no había terminado de acostumbrarse a captar de nuevo la esencia, latidos y olor de Stiles sin que ningún demonio afectara sus sentidos.

\- Pensé que iríamos juntos para hacértelo –dijo al final, un tanto serio.

\- Lo sé. –Stiles suspiró. Sabía que Derek se pondría en modo cachorro apaleado cuando se enterara. Y por mucho que adorara verle con esa carita de pena, tan opuesta a la que solía llevar, no le gustaban los motivos por los que surgía, que era generalmente porque él había hecho algo que le había dolido–. Pero pensé que sería mejor si le pedía a Scott… Fui yo quien le acompañó cuando fue a hacerse el suyo. Y quien estuvo con él cuando terminaste de sacárselo de aquel modo tan truculento… Pensé que, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, era una buena manera de cerrar el ciclo. –Esta vez fue Stiles quien le miró con pena–. Espero que lo entiendas.

\- Lo entiendo. –susurró Derek con ternura, el enfado ya completamente olvidado al comprender los motivos de Stiles. Colocó una mano sobre la cintura del chico–. ¿Puedo verlo?

\- Claro que sí… De hecho, espero que tú y Scott seáis las únicas personas que lo veáis.

Derek dio medio paso atrás, alzó una ceja y miró fijamente a Stiles.

\- ¿Dónde te has hecho exactamente el tatuaje?

En lugar de responder Stiles sonrió, esta vez con una mezcla de orgullo y vergüenza, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta seguida de la camiseta. Dio media vuelta para que Derek pudiera ver el tatuaje que llevaba en el centro de la espalda, de un tamaño muy similar al que el hombre lobo lucía en la suya, pero con un dibujo bastante más complejo: un pentáculo inscrito en un círculo rodeado de llamas negras.  
Derek fue a acariciar el tatuaje pero recordó que todavía tendría la piel dolorida.

\- ¿Por qué te los has hecho ahí?

\- Porque nunca entendí por qué quisiste hacerte el trisquele en la espalda. Hasta que el tipo de la tienda me preguntó dónde lo quería y lo vi claro: El tatuaje y lo que representa es algo que siempre formará parte de ti, pero también es algo que no necesitas que te recuerden constantemente, por ejemplo si te lo pusieras en un lugar que vieras todo los días, como si nunca quisieras olvidar lo que te pasó y cómo afectó a tu vida. Y al igual que tú, el Nogitsune forma parte de mi pasado. Pero también es algo que he dejado atrás y que no tiene por qué estar presente en mi futuro. Merezco tener un futuro donde todo dependa de mí y de las decisiones que quiera tomar de ahora en adelante.

\- ¿Y por qué el trisquele?

\- ¿No te gusta? –preguntó, refiriéndose al pequeño trisquele que, a diferencia del diseño original, ahora ocupaba el centro del pentáculo.

\- Mucho… Pero me sorprende.

\- ¿Qué quiera tener tatuado en mi cuerpo algo que me recuerde a ti? Pensé que nos conocíamos, Derek. –Se dio cuenta de que Derek estaba demasiado concentrado en el tatuaje como para darse cuenta de que se estaba metiendo con él, con lo que no merecía la pena seguir–. Adelante –dijo, mirando por encima de su hombro–. Puedes tocarlo.

El Beta miró al chico a los ojos.

\- Todavía tiene que dolerte.

\- ¡Pues claro que me duele! Me han clavado agujas en la piel. ¿Cómo crees que se hacen los tatuajes?

\- Te recuerdo que en mi caso tuvieron que quemarme luego la piel.

Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos, tras lo que soltó un bufido.

\- No puedo creer que estés presumiendo de que a ti te dolió más que a mí… –entornó los ojos, viendo que Derek había vuelto a olvidarse de él–. Pero como veo que te gusta el rollo sadomasoquista, tal vez podrías aprovechar para quitarme un poquito del dolor…

El último comentario logró que Derek volviera a prestarle atención. Le sonrió con picardía y se colocó justo tras él.

\- Será un placer.

Observó con atención el intrincado dibujo antes de depositar con cuidado la yema del dedo índice sobre el centro del trisquele. En seguida Stiles siseó y apartó el dedo.

\- Lo siento.

\- No es nada –aseguró Stiles enseguida–. Escuece un poco. Sólo eso.

El Beta intentó un nuevo acercamiento, esta vez en una zona sin marcar. Y tan pronto como el dedo entró en contacto con la piel, se concentró para extraer el dolor que pudiera estar sintiendo el adolescente. No fue nada en comparación con la última vez, cuando Stiles intentó convencerle de un modo terriblemente doloroso que esta vez no podría ayudarle.

\- ¿Mejor? –susurró en el oído del chico.

\- Hmm hmm –asintió Stiles, sin dignarse en usar las palabras. Y teniendo en cuenta que Stiles ya no sentía esa necesidad de usar las palabras con cuentagotas, fue un gran indicativo de lo MUCHO que le estaba gustando el tratamiento recibido.

\- Tal vez deberías ponerte un poco más cómodo…

Stiles miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa torcida.

\- ¿Estás intentando darme otro masaje?

\- Depende… Si es lo que quieres…

\- ¿Pero qué clase de masaje será? –siguió Stiles, juguetón–. ¿Uno con final feliz?

Derek no se achantó. Colocó la mano sobre el tatuaje, logrando que el chico sintiera un escalofrío mitad de escozor y mitad de placer, y pegó el pecho a su espalda por completo.

\- Si es lo que quieres –susurró de nuevo en el oído, esta vez dejando que sus labios acariciaran el lóbulo de la oreja.

Cuando Derek constató que el gemido de Stiles no era de molestia sino de deseo, no esperó a que le diera permiso y le giró rápidamente para, acto seguido, cargárselo al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas.

\- Hey. ¡Qué estás haciendo! –protestó el humano.

\- Para que luego no digas que le he cogido gusto a llevarte en brazos.

\- Eres idiota –rio–. Pero al menos las vistas son interesantes –añadió, recreándose en el primer plano del culo de Derek, perfectamente marcado por los vaqueros.

Derek le dejó disfrutar del espectáculo hasta que llegaron a la cama, donde procedió a dejarle con suavidad en el colchón, tumbándole boca abajo.

\- ¿Por qué no vi venir esto cuando decidí hacerme el tatuaje precisamente ahí? –se quejó Stiles, apoyándose de manos y rodillas en la cama–. Y luego digo que es a ti al que le va el sado.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Acarició la piel de la espalda libre de tinta–. ¿Por la postura que tienes ahora mismo? –subió la mano hasta la cabeza y agarró un mechón de pelo, justo encima de su cuello. Tiró de él, obligándole a levantar la cabeza–. ¿O porque llevas en la espalda el símbolo de los Hale, como si quisieras que todo el mundo supiera que eres de mi propiedad?

Aunque el tirón de pelo no llegó a doler, la actitud tan dominante de Derek provocó un escalofrío en Stiles.

\- Esto… Antes he dicho que espero que no lo vea nadie más que tú.

\- Pero sería una lástima. –Se acercó al oído del chico para susurrarle, todavía de espaldas a él y prácticamente encima del adolescente–. Después de todo lo que has tenido que sufrir para hacértelo… ¿No quieres que sepan que lo has hecho por mí? ¿Que te gusta ser mío?

La suma de las palabras de Derek, tan poco comunes en él y con esa pose que ya no solía mostrar, especialmente cuando estaban a solas, consiguió que Stiles empezara a preocuparse… Sobre todo porque seguía siendo él quien estaba en la posición de clara desventaja.

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó tras tragar saliva con dificultad, intentando verle por encima del hombro.

\- Mejor que bien.

Derek soltó el pelo del castaño, a lo que Stiles aprovechó para ponerse de rodillas y girarse para poder verle la cara.

\- ¿Derek? –Tragó de nuevo–. ¿Te importaría guardar los colmillos? Me estás empezando a asustar.

\- Pensé que te gustaba que fuera el Alpha… –dijo al tiempo que se quitaba la camiseta–. ¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste cuando le di aquella paliza a los motoristas? –Se puso de rodillas en la cama–. Si no recuerdo mal, entonces te pusiste muy cachondo.

\- Hmmm. –El despliegue de músculos y piel impidió que al principio fuera muy consciente de lo que Derek estaba diciendo. Pero cuando parte de la sangre llegó al cerebro de arriba, se dio cuenta de que ahora Derek no sólo tenía los colmillos fuera, sino que además sus ojos brillaban con ese intenso color azul–. Sí. Pero ahora preferiría que fueras el Derek normal.

\- ¿Normal? –preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

\- Si, ya sabes. –A Stiles le alivió ver las cejas moviéndose. Si tenía cejas significaba que todavía era humano y no iba a convertirse en un animal salvaje… De momento–. El que en el fondo es un romántico empedernido y sólo saca las garras cuando aparecen los verdaderos malos.

Las cejas de Derek volvieron a moverse, mostrando su sorpresa, y Stiles se dio cuenta de lo mucho que las había echado de menos. El tiempo que estuvieron de viaje apenas habían hablado, sobre todo al principio, por lo que Derek apenas usó ese vocabulario tan particular.

\- Pero todavía no he hecho nada romántico –comentó.

\- Claro que sí… –dijo Stiles–. Me has llevado en brazos… varias veces.

\- Hasta la cama… –Hizo una panorámica del lugar donde seguían los dos de rodillas, al tiempo que volvió a dejar que sus ojos brillaran–. Y ahora ya estás en mi cama.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Derek asintió, mortalmente serio. Colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros desnudos de Stiles, acercándose lentamente al adolescente… Y cuando ya estaba a menos de un milímetro de su boca pero Stiles aún no tenía claro si iba a besarle o a morderle, mostró una dulce sonrisa… que con los colmillos todavía fuera no tenía nada de dulce.  
Sin embargo, la escandalosa carcajada que soltó a continuación, dejó claro que no había riesgos de que la bestia se liberara.

\- Eres un cabrón. –el chico se llevó una mano al pecho, calmando su corazón–. Menudo susto me has dado. –Le dio un puñetazo en el pecho porque no dejaba de reírse, ya tirado en la cama… Y acto seguido se arrepintió–. ¡Joder!

\- Cuidado. –Derek se sentó en el centro de la cama y cogió la mano dolorida del chico. Y aunque no le quitó el dolor, sí que acarició su mano para aliviarle.

\- Entonces, ¿no vas a convertirte en un salvaje?

\- Sólo si tú quieres. –Sonrió, altanero–. Y me dijiste que si quería tener otra primera vez contigo, ahora que eras tú al cien por cien, eligiera algo más romántico… ¿Te parece bien este sitio?

Stiles observó el loft, que comenzaba a teñirse de un tono anaranjado gracias a la luz del atardecer que se colaba por el ventanal.

\- La verdad es que no está mal. Ahora que me fijo, la falta de mobiliario le da cierto encanto.

\- Para que luego te quejes… –comentó, alejándose de la cama.

\- Hey. ¿adónde vas?

\- Lo primero es lo primero –dijo cogiendo la chaqueta que Stiles había dejado en la mesa. Sacó algo del bolsillo interior y se lo lanzó para que lo cogiera al vuelo.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que lo tenía? –preguntó al observar el bote de crema desinfectante que había comprado nada más salir de la tienda de tatuajes.

Derek regresó junto a él, se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró con cara de ofensa al humano.

\- ¿Durante cuánto tiempo voy a tener que recordarte que soy un hombre lobo?

Stiles se sonrojó visiblemente, y por el bien de su propio orgullo no le dijo que el problema era que su novio estaba demasiado bueno como para prestar atención a detalles sin importancia como el hecho de que fuera un ser sobrenatural… Especialmente cuando dicho novio estaba en la cama y, al parecer, tenía intención de darle un masaje.  
Y hablando de eso…

\- Entonces, ¿qué? ¿me vas a dar ese masaje o no?

Derek negó para sí, sorprendiéndole que siguiera intentando llevar la razón con Stiles, por lo que decidió ser más práctico: le pidió que se quitara los pantalones pero no los calzoncillos… Si le tenía desnudo lo último que querría sería hacer de enfermero responsable.

Tan pronto como Stiles le hizo caso, tumbándose boca abajo y con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, Derek extendió con cuidado la crema sobre la superficie del tatuaje. Lo hizo a base de leves caricias con las yemas de sus dedos para que el bálsamo hiciera su efecto pero sin llegar a apretar demasiado y acabar haciéndole daño. Pero cuando ya estuvo bien extendida no quiso terminar ahí. Dejó la crema sobre la mesilla de noche, contento porque Stiles no se hubiera movido todavía (tal y como estaba, parecía a punto de dormirse), y colocó una mano en el centro de la espalda, abarcando todo el tatuaje. No necesitó más que un segundo para concentrarse y en seguida nuevas líneas negras, mucho más finas que las anteriores, aparecieron en las venas de sus brazos.

\- No hace falta que lo hagas –murmuró Stiles, moviéndose lo justo para mirar por encima de su hombro.

El Beta alzó una ceja, extrañado.

\- Pensé que habías dicho que esto era lo mío.

Stiles sonrió de medio lado, pero sus ojos mostraron un deje de tristeza.

\- He cambiado de idea –explicó en un susurro, incorporándose un poco para poder mirar de frente a su novio–. Ya bastante tuviste que soportar durante el viaje, cuando intentaste curarme el dolor de cabeza y... todo lo demás. No quiero que lo sigas haciendo.

\- Sabes que no me importa –murmuró Derek, un tanto sorprendido por el repentino cambio de opinión.

\- Ya lo sé –siguió taciturno, incluso apartando la mirada de los ojos verdes del hombre lobo–. Pero estoy cansado de que lo único que recibas de mí sea dolor y sufrimiento…

\- ¿Quién ha dicho eso? –le interrumpió Derek, aunque lo hizo en un susurro. Y al ver que la expresión de Stiles seguía siendo seria, optó por ser un poco más directo. Se subió del todo a la cama, visto que el masaje iba a tener que esperar un poco, y esperó a que Stiles se pusiera en la misma postura, sentado al estilo indio–. Te aseguro que el simple hecho de saber que te estoy ayudando, hace que no me duela.

\- Pero…

\- Y dolor no es lo único que me has dado –le interrumpió de nuevo, tras lo que aprovechó para darle un leve beso en los labios–. Si fuera así, hace mucho que habría salido corriendo.

Stiles asintió, aunque no parecía del todo convencido.

\- Las últimas semanas no es que hayan sido las mejores…

\- Es verdad… –admitió el Beta, mostrando una incipiente sonrisa–. Pero ahora estás aquí, conmigo, –Intercaló sendos besos entre las dos últimas palabras–, y lo único de lo que tengo que preocuparme es de que no se infecte el tatuaje. –Le dio un beso un poco más largo–. ¿Sabes hace cuanto tiempo que no tenía algo así? ¿Tan sencillo y perfecto al mismo tiempo?

Stiles pensó que era una pregunta retórica, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Derek había dejado de besarle y que le estaba mirando con la ceja alzada, esperando una respuesta por su parte.

\- No –dijo al final–. ¿Cuánto?

La sonrisa del moreno se hizo mucho más grande, mostrando las dos filas de dientes.

\- Toda mi vida.

No esperándose aquella respuesta, y pese a que Derek parecía feliz, a Stiles se le humedecieron los ojos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Desde que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti, había deseado esto. Estar los dos solos y que nada más en el mundo importara.

Stiles se mojó los labios. No quería decir lo que iba a decir, pero no tenía más remedio si quería que la sinceridad, a partir de ahora, fuera una máxima entre los dos.

\- Supongo que el viaje no acabó siendo como esperabas.

\- No –rio pese a que una diminuta lágrima se escapó de los preciosos ojos de Stiles–. Pero no me arrepiento. Y aunque no saliera del todo bien, quiero pensar que sí que sirvió de algo el haber estado a tu lado y…

\- Por supuesto que sirvió –le interrumpió esta vez Stiles–. Si no hubiera sido por ti, no habría encontrado un motivo por el que luchar contra ese demonio y…

La emoción por escuchar aquello hizo que el hombre no supiera qué responder en un primer momento. Así que aprovechó para hacerle entender que le gustaba dándole otro largo y candente beso.

\- No sabes lo que me alegra oír eso.

Stiles se abrazó entonces a Derek, pasando ambos brazos por el cuello del Beta, quien le subió rápidamente a su regazo.

\- Yo también soy feliz –susurró Stiles, mirando fijamente a su novio a los ojos–. A lo mejor no lo parece porque no dejo de llorar, –Se limpió las lágrimas con el revés de la mano–, pero soy muy feliz, Derek… Soy muy, muy feliz. –Apoyó la frente en la de su compañero, sintiendo que las palabras no eran suficientes para expresar el cúmulo de emociones que estaba experimentando. Sintió entonces las manos de Derek en la parte baja de su espalda y se acurrucó un poco más en entre sus brazos, no queriendo que hubiera un milímetro de separación entre sus cuerpos–. Y te quiero más que a nada en el mundo.

Derek no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Dejó que durante unos segundos el silencio lo inundara todo, oyendo tan sólo el latido pausado de Stiles así como su respiración relajada, tras lo que Stiles alzó un poco la cabeza para mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Durante un largo minuto se perdió en el marrón claro de sus ojos, ese color que durante un tiempo temió que no volvería a ver, y sonrió con cierta vergüenza cuando vio que Stiles estaba haciendo lo mismo. No tuvo dudas de que los dos estaban pensando exactamente en lo mismo: aquel lejano día en la habitación de Stiles en que estuvieron igual de cerca el uno del otro, ambos deseando probar los labios del otro.

Y a diferencia de aquel día en que su relación era bastante más tensa, esta vez sí pudieron hacer lo que realmente estaban deseando. Stiles no tuvo más que mover un milímetro sus labios, indicándole que podía besarle (rogándole que lo hiciera), y Derek recorrió a cámara lenta la distancia que le separaba de esos rosados y cálidos labios.

Apenas se produjo el contacto, Stiles sintió una oleada de calor que parecía emanar de los labios de Derek, inundando rápidamente todo su cuerpo. Después de meses no sintiendo otra cosa que un frío intenso, poder captar de nuevo el placentero calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de otra persona, y más cuando esa persona era Derek, resultaba sencillamente indescriptible.

Derek separó los labios de los del chico sólo para besarle una vez, y luego otra y otra más, con cortos pero pausados roces de labios que sentía les estaban calentando a ambos por igual. Y cuando llegaron a un punto en que los besos no fueron suficiente, Derek se inclinó un poco sobre el cuerpo de Stiles, aprovechando su mayor corpulencia para poco a poco dejarle tumbado en la cama, con las piernas del chico todavía entrelazadas en torno a su cintura.  
Sin embargo, tan pronto como la espalda de Stiles tocó las sábanas de la cama, gimió de dolor y ambos recordaron el tatuaje que acababa de hacerse.

\- Lo siento, lo siento –susurró Derek, incorporándole de nuevo para acabar en la misma postura que acababan de abandonar.

Eso pareció ser suficiente porque Stiles dejó de quejarse y Derek aprovechó para intentar terminar de desnudarles a ambos, sin llegar a tumbarle en la cama. No quería separarse de él.  
La tarea no resultó ser tan fácil de conseguir, sobre todo porque Stiles no perdió el tiempo en besar y lamer el cuello de Derek, que volvía a tener a la altura perfecta.

\- Déjame… –pidió el Beta al tiempo que levantaba el culo de Stiles con ambas manos para intentar desabrocharse su pantalón... Algo imposible de hacer visto que sólo contaba con dos manos y las de Stiles estaban muy ocupadas agarrando con excesiva fuerza el pelo azabache de Derek.

Así que intentó cambiar de postura para quitarse por fin la ropa, pues su erección cada vez demandaba más atención, pero sólo consiguió acabar aplastando a Stiles, del que al menos evitó que volviera a apoyarse sobre el colchón, sujetándole por la parte baja de la espalda y el cuello. La nueva postura no era nada cómoda, pero al menos le permitía tener cerca los labios de Stiles, que besó a voluntad hasta que Stiles empezó a moverse inquieto. Derek gruñó por lo bajo, comprendiendo que así tampoco servía, así que volvió a sentarse en la cama, retomando la postura del principio.

\- Oh, sí… –protestó Stiles–. Esto es la mar de romántico.

\- Cállate –se quejó Derek, riendo e intentando pensar a la vez. Por frustrante que fuera no saber cómo desnudar a su novio, tenía que reconocer que era agradable poder reír mientras disfrutaban del sexo… O intentaban disfrutar de él.

\- Espera un momento –comentó entonces Stiles.

Se movió para bajar del regazo de Derek. Tan pronto como dejó de sentir el cuerpo del hombre lobo bajo el suyo, aprovechó su posición de ventaja para empujarle hasta que acabó tumbado. Y tan pronto como le tuvo a su disposición, procedió a desabrocharle el pantalón.  
Unos cuantos movimientos nada sexys consiguieron que acabaran los dos en ropa interior, pero nada de eso importó porque en esos momentos el adolescente estaba absorto viendo la imponente erección de Derek, aún cubierta por la tela.

\- ¿Eso es por mí? –preguntó Stiles, picarón.

Derek se negó a responder con palabras. Alzó una ceja que era más de impaciencia que de prepotencia, por lo que Stiles por fin se dignó en terminar de desnudarle. Agarró la tela de los calzoncillos mientras Derek levantaba el culo para dejarle maniobrar, pero necesitó de varios intentos ya que la tela estaba increíblemente tensa por la erección y en uno de los tirones Derek acabó protestando por el trato tan poco cuidadoso al que estaba sometiendo a su pene.

\- Dios, esto mejora por momentos –se quejó y rio Stiles, consiguiendo por fin quitarle los calzoncillos mientras notaba ya las gotas de sudor por el esfuerzo–. Para que luego digan que follar no es sexy…

\- Tal vez pueda arreglarlo –comentó Derek. Se incorporó en la cama, ya dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre Stiles, pero entonces recordó el tatuaje y cambió de idea.

Colocó una mano sobre el pecho del chico, indicándole que se quedara justo donde estaba, y le besó. Fue otro de esos besos cortos que dejaron a los dos con ganas de más, tras lo que besó su mejilla, su barbilla, su cuello y su hombro, antes de proceder a darle el mismo trato a su pecho, bajando poco a poco por el torso desnudo de Stiles. Enseguida notó los dedos de Stiles enredándole del pelo, justo en el momento en que llegó a la cinturilla de los calzoncillos. La sujetó con los dientes y tiró de ella mientras seguía bajando, consiguiendo así ir deslizando poco a poco la ropa interior. Necesitó más tiempo de lo que hubiera esperado, pero para Stiles el hecho de tener la boca de Derek en su entrepierna, desnudándole de aquel modo tan condenadamente sexy, hizo que no le diera ninguna importancia. Si por él fuera, que tardara una hora en desnudarle que él no se iba a quejar.

Derek se recreó en la tarea e incluso, cuando por fin hubo bajado la ropa interior hasta las rodillas, siguió lamiendo un poco más los muslos del adolescente, dibujando con su lengua un camino ascendente hasta llegar a los testículos y pene de Stiles. El agónico gemido de placer fue el momento escogido para separarse de él y mirarle. Y esta vez si lo hizo con prepotencia.

\- ¿Te parece suficientemente sexy?

Stiles, pese a que acababan de dejarle con ganas de más, rio para en seguida tirarse encima de Derek, consiguiendo que acabaran de nuevo sobre la cama los dos. Se quitó los calzoncillos, enredados en sus pies, tirándolos sin importar dónde cayeran.

Una vez desnudo se colocó mejor encima de Derek y llevó una mano a su propia entrada para prepararse, poniendo la otra sobre el musculoso pecho del otro para indicarle que esta vez le tocaba a él quedarse quietecito... y disfrutar de las vistas.

\- Y luego dices que soy yo al que le gusta estar encima –protestó Derek, pero para nada molesto por estar debajo.

\- Es por razones prácticas, cielo. –Le aleccionó mientras disfrutaba del tacto de sus propios dedos–. Y reconócelo. Te encanta tenerme así.

A Derek sí que le encantaba tenerle así, pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra muy distinta decirlo. Por ello agarró con una mano las caderas de Stiles, disfrutando del tacto de su piel sudada, y llevó la otra a la nuca para obligarle a bajar la cabeza. Tan pronto tuvo la boca del chico a su alcance le besó como si llevara años sin hacerlo, al tiempo que empujaba con su entrepierna hacia arriba, desesperado por enterrarse en el cuerpo del adolescente.

Stiles vio clara la intención de Derek (era muy difícil no hacerlo), y se levantó lo justo para que la erección por fin estuviera en el sitio correcto.  
Fue sentirle sobre su ano y Stiles comenzó a bajar sobre el miembro de Derek, dejando que le llenara lentamente.

\- Ve con cuidado –pidió Derek con el cuerpo en tensión–. No quiero hacerte daño.

\- No te preocupes –gimió Stiles, no tanto por el dolor como por sentir de nuevo de un modo tan íntimo al hombre de su vida–. Dios… Es mucho mejor de como recordaba –murmuró.

\- Sí… –Le besó en los labios y a continuación se dejó caer sobre la almohada, intentando aguantar las ganas de embestir, que era lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos–. ¿Quieres que me mueva?

\- No –pidió Stiles, pese a haber captado las dificultades del hombre lobo por permanecer en la misma posición–. Quédate quieto un poco más.

Derek tragó saliva y abrazó la espalda del chico, embriagado por la expresión de placer que tenía el chico en su rostro, pensando en el poco esfuerzo que le supondría pasarse toda la vida así.

Stiles tenía los ojos cerrados mientras terminaba de disfrutar de esa sensación tan íntima que creyó jamás volvería a experimentar, y cuando abrió los ojos fue incluso mejor. Porque nada más hacerlo se quedó obnubilado ante la mirada de pura adoración de esos preciosos ojos verdes, y le sonrió con una mezcla de alegría y emoción a la que Derek respondió incorporarse para volver a besarle lentamente.  
Permanecieron así, Stiles encima del regazo de Derek y besándose, hasta que el calor de sus besos comenzó a subir la temperatura del loft, y ya sí que Stiles no pudo estar más tiempo quieto.

Soltando un quedo gemido de placer, rompió el beso para mirar a Derek con tal deseo que el Beta tuvo muy claro lo que debía hacer.  
Recordando el tatuaje, colocó una mano a cada lado de la cintura de Stiles, dándole el punto de apoyo necesario para que fuera Stiles quien comenzara a moverse.

Así lo hizo el chico muy lentamente, sin decir una sola palabra y siendo sólo cortos gemidos los que salían de su boca, siempre sin romper el contacto con los ojos de Derek. Gemidos que en cuestión de segundos se volvieron más agudos y a intervalos más cortos.

Esa simple imagen de Stiles cabalgándole y siendo incapaz de acallar su deseo, fue suficiente para que Derek, pese a que apenas podía moverse, le estuviera resultando la experiencia más erótica de toda su vida. Tanto, que no tardó en gemir él también, siendo sus jadeos igual de cortos e irregulares que los de Stiles, y que a medida que la excitación entre sus cuerpos crecía, se fueron volviendo más rápidos y largos.

Pero como si hubiera firmado un acuerdo previo, ninguno de los dos habló; ni siquiera cuando sintieron el lento y cálido ascenso hacia el orgasmo que, sin llegar a ser tan explosivo como en otras ocasiones, sí que llenó sus cuerpos de un modo indescriptible.

\- Te quiero muchísimo. –susurró primero Stiles, sin parpadear para no dejar de ver un segundo al hombre que le estaba llenando de ese modo tan exquisito.

\- Yo también te quiero –murmuró Derek, notando cómo la oleada del orgasmo recorría todo su cuerpo y sintiendo un hormigueo que llegó hasta los dedos de los pies–. Más que nada en el mundo.

Con el final del orgasmo, sin embargo, tuvo lugar una situación que, aunque extraña, no dejaba de ser lógica teniendo en cuenta todo lo vivido entre ellos. Porque fue terminar de experimentar el clímax y Stiles sintió tal sensación de liberación, plenitud y felicidad que no fue capaz de expresarlo de otro modo que no fuera con lágrimas.

Y Derek, que entendía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo Stiles cuando vio que su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse, no se le ocurrió preguntar qué le pasaba. Antes bien, le atrajo hacia él, dejando que se abrazara a su pecho, disfrutando del inmenso alivio que suponía ser testigo, por primera vez en su vida, de lágrimas de felicidad.

 

tbc...


	30. Chapter 30

 

Al despertar, Derek vio que Stiles se había alejado medio metro de él. Lo suficiente para estirarse todo lo posible en la cama, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos debajo de la almohada. Contempló el pelo revuelto del adolescente, satisfecho con el trabajo que había hecho, y sonrió al fijarse por primera vez en el tatuaje.  
No importándole que pudiera despertarle y sin saber siquiera qué hora era, cogió la crema desinfectante, se echó un poco en la mano, y comenzó a untarla sobre la espalda del chico, asegurándose de que cubriera bien el tatuaje… Y ya que estaba con el proceso de cura, le hizo un servicio completo al quitarle el poco dolor que pudiera estar sintiendo en esos momentos.

Por los ronquidos que había estado soltando Stiles hasta hacía cinco segundos, intuía que no eran muchas las molestias, pero le gustaba cuidar de lo que era suyo.  
El cambio de respiración de Stiles, que llegó dos segundos después de que los ronquidos cesaran, le indicó que acababa de despertarse. Aun así, no paró de tocar la piel tatuada, incluso cuando la crema ya estaba más que extendida.

 

\- Creo que alguien está obsesionado con mi tatuaje –ronroneó el chico.

\- Ahora ya sabes lo que yo siento.

Stiles le miró por encima del hombro.

\- ¿Es que te molestaba cuando lo tocaba yo? –preguntó, un tanto preocupado.  
  
\- ¿Te molesta a ti? –preguntó a su vez el Beta, sin dejar de acariciar la piel.

En el acto, el gesto preocupado de Stiles se transformó en una sonrisa picarona.

\- No. No hay ni un sólo milímetro de mi cuerpo que me moleste que toques.

\- Pues ya sabes mi respuesta –susurró Derek, y acto seguido dio un leve beso en el centro de la espalda.

 

El adolescente ronroneó ante el cariñoso gesto y dejó que el placer de estar con su chico, disfrutando de su compañía y sin pensar en nada más, fuera lo único importante en esos momentos.

Durante diez minutos fue así, hasta que no tuvo más remedio que ser una persona decente y compartir con Derek lo que llevaba dándole vueltas en su cabeza, prácticamente desde que supo que volvían a Beacon Hills. Y aunque al principio pudo dejarlo de lado, más preocupado por los otros asuntos que tenía pendientes, ahora que su lista de cosas por hacer ya había sido resuelta no tenía más remedio que cumplir con lo último que tenia apuntado en esa lista.

\- Oye. Derek –dijo sin cambiar de posición, todavía disfrutando de los dedos sobre su espalda.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

\- ¿Qué clase de favor? –preguntó, alzando una ceja nada inocente, de paso que observaba con poco disimulo la cama sobre la que seguían tumbados y desnudos.

Pese a la seriedad del momento, Stiles se concedió unos segundos para disfrutar. Jamás habría imaginado que un día sería Derek quien consiguiera sacarle de su pesimismo a base de comentarios subidos de tono.

\- No uno tan divertido como te crees –respondió al final, todavía sonriendo pero necesitando volver al tema que le preocupaba.

Derek asintió, habiendo captado perfectamente el tono serio del chico, y se tumbó de medio lado para colocar una mano en su cintura.

\- Dispara.

 

Stiles cambió de posición hasta acabar tumbado de lado frente a Derek.

\- Antes de nada, no es obligatorio que lo hagas. Es más. Sé que no te va a hacer ninguna gracia. Pero la verdad es que eres la única persona a la que se lo puedo pedir… Y creo que es importante porque a lo mejor es lo que necesito y…

\- Estás dando rodeos –le interrumpió.

El adolescente no tuvo más remedio que claudicar. Asintió con un millón de dudas, tras lo que se mojó los labios y colocó ambas manos en el pecho de Derek, haciendo un esfuerzo para no refugiarse entre sus brazos y mirarle directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Me acompañarías al cementerio?

 

Aunque soltada a bocajarro, Derek ya estaba más que acostumbrado a las preguntas tan directas de Stiles. Sobre todo a esas que uno jamás esperaría.  
Por ello, en lugar de preguntar a qué venía eso o por qué quería ir allí, sólo necesitó unos segundos para comprender los motivos de su petición.

\- Para despedirte de Allison.

No fue una pregunta y Stiles adoró un poquito más a su novio por entenderle tan bien, sin necesidad de usar palabras. En el fondo era justo que pudiera leerle como si fuera un libro abierto, pues desde el primer instante le había pasado lo mismo a él con las expresivas cejas del hombre lobo, así como con su amplia variedad de gruñidos y de los que, al parecer, sólo él podía sacarle un significado claro.

\- La otra vez no pude hacerlo –comentó Stiles–. Después del entierro fui a verla pero… supongo que en realidad iba para odiarme un poco más por haberla metidoallí…

\- Tú no hiciste eso –le interrumpió rápidamente, con tono de advertencia.

\- Ya lo sé –le tranquilizó Stiles, acariciando su pecho–. No te preocupes, no vuelvo a tener pensamientos oscuros. –Sonrió con timidez cuando Derek asintió con gesto serio–. Por eso creo que ya es hora de ir a verla para… supongo que darle las gracias por todo lo que hizo. –Se mordió el labio inferior, no muy seguro de cómo continuar–. Y por haber dado su vida para salvarnos.

El Beta apretó un poco más los dedos que descansaban sobre la pálida piel de Stiles, necesitando sentir su contacto y hacerle ver que seguía con él. Que él nunca iba a dejarle.

\- Me parece muy buena idea. Yo tampoco tuve ocasión de despedirme de ella.

\- Sé que no es agradable –añadió enseguida Stiles, como si siguiera necesitando convencerle pese a que ya le había dado su confirmación–. Y que probablemente ya estés cansado de ver tumbas pero…

\- Stiles –susurró, acercando su cuerpo sin dificultad para poder besarle en la frente–. Me has pedido que te acompañe y es lo que haré. No necesitas convencerme.–Vio que iba a protestar y le dio otro beso, esta vez en los labios para hacerle callar–. Además, eso de que estoy cansado de ver tumbas no es del todo cierto.

\- ¿Ah, no?

\- No… Entre los hombres lobo, los enterramientos son un poco distintos. ¿Recuerdas la tumba de Laura?

\- ¿La que desenterré sin tu permiso cuando Scott y yo cotilleábamos otra vez en tu propiedad, buscando pruebas para acusarte de asesinato? –relató con una mezcla de vergüenza y orgullo ante lo que fueron capaces de hacer cuando todavía no le conocían.

Derek, que recordaba aquel episodio de un modo muy distinto, sonrió con orgullo al pensar en el giro tan radical que había dado su relación con aquel pequeño entrometido.

\- La misma. No la enterré allí porque no quería que nadie la encontrara… También lo hice porque en nuestra familia es costumbre enterrar a nuestros seres queridos cerca de nosotros. En el mismo lugar donde vivíamos.

\- Pero ahora Laura está en el cementerio de Beacon Hills –puntualizó Stiles, mortificado–. La llevaron allí desde la morgue, después de hacerle la autopsia.

\- Sí… Eso es lo que cree todo el mundo.

\- ¡Qué! –Abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- La saqué de allí en cuanto me soltaron y la enterré de nuevo en el bosque, en un pequeño claro al que solíamos ir de pequeños.

\- Nunca me lo dijiste.

\- Hay cosas que el hijo del Sheriff no debe saber.

\- Pero ahora no soy sólo el hijo del Shériff.

\- Y por eso te lo estoy contando ahora –respondió, un tanto prepotente, antes de seguir–. Me hubiera gustado llevar también a Erica y Boyd…

\- Ya que vamos, podríamos visitarles también –aventuró Stiles, no del todo seguro de si le gustaría la idea a Derek–. Si no te parece mal. Yo me siento un poco ridículo llevando flores a una tumba, pero la verdad es que cuando iba a ver a mi madre, al final acababa hablando con ella de todo y me sentía mucho mejor.

 

El Beta lo sopesó unos instantes. A diferencia de lo que habría imaginado, no le costó nada decidirse.

\- Me parece una idea estupenda.

 

tbc...


	31. Chapter 31

La visita a la tumba de Allison no fue triste. Tampoco es que fuera algo agradable.  
Fue, simplemente, liberador.

Desde el mismo instante en que Derek fue a recoger a Stiles a su casa para ir juntos al cementerio y de paso saludar al Sheriff, los dos mantuvieron un extraño mutismo que, pese a lo que podría parecer desde fuera, no era sinónimo de no querer hacer lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Ambos sabían que se trataba de un momento solemne y difícil, y eran conscientes de que les reportaría más sufrimiento que alegría, así que se estaban preparando para afrontarlo con la mayor entereza. Se lo debían a la mujer a la que iban a visitar.  
Por ello, el instante en que Derek aparcó el Camaro frente a la puerta del cementerio, no hubo tiempo para la indecisión o incluso el miedo. Salieron a la vez del coche apenas paró el motor, y cogidos de la mano se adentraron por entre el bosque de lápidas. Los dos estaban juntos en aquello y los dos necesitaban despedirse de sus antiguos compañeros. No iban a separarse cuando más se necesitaban el uno al otro.  
Primero fueron a ver a Allison. Caminaron en silencio, con paso firme pero tranquilo, hasta acabar frente a la lápida de piedra que recordaba el lugar donde yacía la mujer más valiente que conocían. Stiles esperó unos segundos para dejar el ramo de flores de Lis, el símbolo de la familia Argent y que Derek había comprado aquella mañana. Era la elección perfecta a la hora de llevar a cabo una rutina tan típicamente humana, pero el Beta tuvo que reconocer que el efecto de las flores sobre la losa de mármol resultaba cautivador.

Nada más depositar las flores Stiles saludó a la muchacha como si realmente estuviera con ellos, y Derek deseó que fuera así. O, si no estaba realmente con ellos, que al menos estuviera en un sitio alegre desde el que pudiera saber lo mucho que la querían los que seguían vivos.  
El saludo de Stiles, como no podía ser de otra manera, en seguida se transformó en un monólogo en el que le contó pormenorizadamente todo lo que había ocurrido desde que murió, y donde no fueron pocas las ocasiones en que tuvo que interrumpir su relato porque recordar que ya no estaba con ellos y que dio su vida para salvarles le cortaba la respiración. En todas y cada una de esas ocasiones, Derek no tuvo más que apretar su mano y sustituir al chico para ser él quien agradeciera a la cazadora el haber sido una persona tan leal y valiente a la que siempre recordaría.

Estuvieron casi una hora con ella pero el tiempo se les pasó volando (era mucho lo que había que contar) tras lo que fueron a visitar las tumbas de Erica y Boyd. En ambas, fue Derek quien esta vez dejó un presente en forma de pequeño trisquele. Colocó en la parte de atrás el amuleto que había formado parte de su vida y que durante años Peter le hizo creer que era mágico cuando en realidad sólo era una baratija. Lo sujetó con una mano y con la otra dio un puñetazo para que se quedara incrustado en el mármol. De esta forma, su familia no pensaría que la tumba había sido profanada, pero todos los integrantes de la manada Hale sabrían que en ese lugar descansaban los dos Betas que perdieron su vida en la batalla.

Y al igual que ocurrió frente a la tumba de Allison pero con las tornas cambiadas, fue Derek quien habló a sus Betas, recordándoles y agradeciéndoles el haber formado parte de su manada y familia, aunque hubiera sido durante un breve periodo de tiempo. Y cuando la emoción contenida llegaba a ser excesiva, era Stiles quien apretaba su mano y le sonreía pese a tener los ojos acuosos, recordándole que la vida seguía para ellos y que en honor a los que habían caído, su obligación era disfrutarla el tiempo que les quedara.

Una vez visitaron a todos, sin embargo, Derek quiso hacer una última parada. Apretando la mano de Stiles, que no soltó un instante, siguió un camino que parecía haber recorrido ya muchas veces. Stiles le siguió, sin tener muy claro dónde quería ir, hasta que se encontró frente a frente ante la tumba de su madre.  
Nada más llegar, Stiles vio con asombro cómo Derek sacaba de su cazadora una pequeña orquídea blanca y la depositaba sobre la lápida.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que…?

La pregunta de cómo sabía que esa flor era la preferida de su madre quedó interrumpida. Lo sabía. ¿Qué más daba cómo lo había averiguado?

\- Gracias por haber traído al mundo al hombre de mi vida –dijo Derek a la lápida. Y pese a decirlo con voz grave y solemne, se le veía increíblemente feliz-. Prometo cuidar de él. Siempre.

Stiles observó atónito el comportamiento de Derek, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba viendo. A estas alturas ya sabía que Derek Hale era un hombre increíble. Lo supo desde el mismo instante en que le conoció, cuando su primera impresión fue sólo física, pero poco a poco había ido pudiendo desgranar más de su carácter y de sus ansias por ayudar.

Ahora que por fin todo había terminado y que su incipiente relación no debía afrontar ningún problema, era estupendo saber que también podría conocer más de ese Derek feliz. El que sonreía como un niño pequeño cuando veía que se había tatuado el trisquele en su honor, el que se metía con él cada vez que tenía ocasión, o el que se estiraba a su lado cada mañana y, cuando aún no había terminado de despertarse, lo primero que hacía era besarle y acurrucarle más a su lado.  
El adolescente observó la tumba de su madre, sintiendo por unos instantes la nostalgia de pensar que ella jamás conocería al hombre al que amaba. Que jamás les vería juntos, probablemente poniéndose de acuerdo para meterse con él hasta que al final su madre señalaría a Derek con el dedo y le diría un “ _pero aún con todo, le sigues queriendo_ ”, ante lo que Derek no tendría más remedio que dejar sus cejas quietas y asentir, como el niño tan bien educado que en el fondo era.  
Dejó que la tristeza que siempre le ocasionaban los “ _¿y sí…?_ ” y las oportunidades que la vida le quitaba, se fueran rápidamente. Pese a estar donde estaban, seguía siendo un momento feliz. Por ello, cuando pudo contener el nudo que se le había formado en el pecho, se limpió las incipientes lágrimas y mostró una radiante sonrisa.

\- ¿Te dije o no que era el mejor? –preguntó a su madre.

A su lado Derek, que también quería dejar atrás ese momento tenso, soltó un bufido mitad de ofensa y mitad de prepotencia.

\- Por supuesto que soy el mejor. Sigo siendo el Alpha.

Esta vez Stiles no quiso recordarle que dejó de ser el Alpha hace más de un año, porque en el fondo tenía razón. Por todo lo que había visto durante el viaje, Derek era y siempre sería su Alpha.  
Y no. No le importaba que esa afirmación le convirtiera en una especie de segundo al mando. Los dos bien sabían que tendría al Alpha comiendo de su mano tan pronto como así lo quisiera. Hasta que eso ocurriera, que Derek fuera feliz y siguiera pensando que era quien realmente mandaba.

Estuvieron un buen rato charlando con su madre, hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse. Prometieron no tardar tanto en volver, aunque todo dependía de lo mucho que les dieran la lata los próximos seres sobrenaturales que visitaran el pueblo, pues bien sabían que llegarían. Pero esa no dejaba de ser su vida y eran felices con ella. Si no, Stiles jamás habría acabado con uno de esos seres sobrenaturales, y Derek jamás habría encontrado en el hijo del Sheriff a su compañero tanto tiempo buscado para darle paz a su maltrecho corazón.

Nada más dejar atrás el lugar en que descansaba Claudia Stilinski, y sin dejar de andar, Stiles se apoyó en el pecho de Derek. En seguida el hombre lobo pasó un brazo por sus hombros, permitiéndole acurrucarse un poco más, y Stiles respondió abrazando su cintura por la espalda. De camino a la salida se cruzaron de nuevo con la tumba de Allison, Boyd y Erica.

\- Cuesta ver toda la gente que ya no está con nosotros –comentó Stiles, no interrumpiendo sus pasos.

Derek observó de reojo al adolescente, contento porque fuera capaz de decir algo así sin sentir el peso de los remordimientos. Apretó un poco los hombros de Stiles.

\- Sí –admitió. Fue consciente entonces del grupo de personas que había congregadas tras la puerta de rejas y que aún no habían terminado de bajarse de los coches. Sonrió ante la visión de Isaac, quien le saludó tímidamente con la mano-. Pero tenemos a muchos más a nuestro lado.

Stiles no podía estar más de acuerdo.  
Se soltó del medio abrazo de Derek y corrió hacia sus amigos, a los que saludó como si llevaran años sin verse en lugar de haberlo hecho justo el día anterior, mientras terminaban de organizar los preparativos del próximo viaje.

A Derek, por su parte, no le importó que su novio se alejara tan rápidamente de su lado. Disfrutó viéndole abrazar a Scott, que poco a poco volvía a ser el chico risueño que siempre había sido, y hacer luego lo mismo con Lydia, la otra persona que más había perdido en la batalla. No pudo sino sentir orgullo ante la manada de Beacon Hills, esa por la que tan poco había dado cuando les conoció y que ahora sabía eran los mejores protectores que Beacon Hills podra tener.  
Mientras Scott y Stiles ya estaban decidiendo qué ruta seguirían y cómo se repartirían en los coches (Derek se negaba a ir en otro vehículo que no fuera su Camaro, pero no es que cupiera mucha gente en su interior), el Beta aprovechó para acercarse al que fue uno de sus primeros Betas, que ahora era su igual, pero para el que siempre sería como un hermano mayor.  
Isaac no lo dudó y se abrazó a él como si llevaran años sin verse (en su caso sí que parecía que hubieran pasado años), tras lo que le agradeció que le hubieran llamado y contado con él para hacer aquel viaje.

\- Por supuesto –respondió Derek, observando al resto de compañeros: Lydia, Scott y Stiles-. Es un viaje para reforzar los lazos entre la manada. Y tú siempre serás mi Beta.

Isaac quiso darle las gracias pero, como siempre le ocurría, al final sólo le salió una sonrisa cargada de inocencia pese a estar llena de lágrimas. Así que a Derek no le importó ser esta vez él quien le estrechara entre sus brazos, más que feliz porque estuviera de vuelta con ellos tras los últimos meses transcurridos en Francia intentando superar a su modo la pérdida de la mujer a la que quería.  
De fondo oyó el awww de Lydia, comentando algo de lo poco machos que eran los hombres lobo de hoy en día, pero hizo oídos sordos a sus palabras, así como a la respuesta de Stiles, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a los arranques sensibleros del supuesto Alpha de la manada.

\- Vale. Está claro que Isaac va con Derek en el Camaro –anunció a Lydia y Scott, observando el coche de la pelirroja. No había tenido más remedio que dejar a su pobre Jeep en casa, a riesgo de que les dejara tirados en mitad del desierto- ¡Me pido copiloto!

 

tbe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El lunes llega el final del viaje...


	32. Chapter 32

El viaje transcurrió sin ningún incidente… si no se tenía en cuenta el gran problema que era que tres hombres lobo y un humano se comportaran como auténticos salvajes delante de una mujer a la hora de comer y, sobre todo, de pedir turno para ir al baño. Afortunadamente Lydia ya estaba acostumbrada a llevar la voz cantante, con lo que no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que todos comprendieron quién era la que realmente mandaba y la que iba a tomar las decisiones. Algo que, en el fondo, todos agradecieron. ¿Qué mejor líder que la única mujer capaz de ir en tacones por el bosque, salvando la situación y por supuesto sin despeinarse? Y si el primero en hacerle caso había sido Stiles, quien seguía agradeciéndole que le hubiera disparado un dardo tranquilizante para evitar que matara a su mejor amigo, ¿quiénes eran el resto para llevarle la contraria?

Por su parte, Derek parecía feliz porque, por una vez, fuera otra la que tomara las decisiones. ¿Qué en ocasiones eso implicaba tener que esperar una hora para ir al baño a riesgo de hacerlo en mitad del bosque? Pues eso no hacía mucha gracia, la verdad. Pero a cambio podría comportarse como si fuera otro crío más y no estar tan pendiente de qué era lo correcto o no a hacer. Aunque en el fondo, poco sentido tenía intentar mantener las formas si a su lado Stiles aprovechaba la mínima ocasión para besarle delante de todo el mundo, o presumir de las muchas cualidades que tenía su novio, incluyendo las que se reservaban para dentro del dormitorio… Tras la primera vez en que le besó y el resto del grupo les miró como si acabara de tener lugar un acontecimiento cósmico (una cosa era saber que estaban juntos y otra verlo en primera persona), Derek comprendió que, teniendo a Sriles como compañero, eso de la discreción se había acabado para él. Así que, ¿por qué no dejar de pensar tanto las cosas, y simplemente hacer lo que le diera la gana cada vez que quisiera?

Aquella fue una decisión que tomó el primer día del viaje y desde entonces, pese a que seguían mirándole como si le acabara de crecer una cabeza cada vez que era él quien besaba a Stiles y luego le susurraba un “te quiero”, no se había arrepentido lo más mínimo. Ese era el nuevo Derek, más feliz y sin complicaciones, y tenía la firme intención de disfrutar de su nueva vida. Cuando surgiera un nuevo problema retomaría su papel de protector de la manada, y probablemente tendría que darle menos cancha libre a Stiles por eso de que la seguridad era lo primero. Pero hasta que llegara ese momento, se acabaron para él las responsabilidades.  
A no ser, por supuesto, que esas responsabilidades implicaran a la persona más importante del mundo para él.

Fue lo que ocurrió el tercer día del viaje. Las anécdotas se habían ido sucediendo con una rapidez asombrosa, hasta el punto de que sentía que llevaba un mes con aquellos adolescentes cuando sólo habían pasado tres días. Su compañero de coche seguía siendo Isaac, que parecía ser el único que le seguía haciendo caso cuando le pedía que no hablaran y disfrutaran un poco del silencio (aunque todavía no tenía muy claro si era porque seguía viéndole como su Alpha o si en el fondo es que todavía le intimidaba), pero cuando llegaba la hora de elegir compañeros de tienda para dormir, su elección era clara y siempre buscaba la tienda de Stiles… Y cuando Stiles montaba la tienda un poco más alejada del resto, ya sabía lo que eso significaba… En realidad lo sabían todos, pero por el bien de la pareja luego no comentaban que sus intentos por ser silenciosos no servían de nada con hombres lobo y una Banshee que oía todo increíblemente bien.

Pero al tercer día de viaje, cuando ya habían llegado al Cañón del Colorado, su destino final, hubo algo que cambió. Habían conseguido acampar en una de las laderas del cañón. Una zona evidentemente prohibida para la acampada, pero habían localizado una zona un poco más apartada de las rutas más turísticas, y de momento los vigilantes del parque natural no les habían detectado.

Aquella tarde habían colocado las tiendas todas juntas, lo que significaba que sería una noche tranquila y de simplemente dormir.  
Pero cuando Derek despertó en mitad de la noche y vio que Stiles no estaba a su lado, comprendió que esa noche no iba a ser tan tranquila como el resto.  
Salió de la tienda para ver que el resto seguía durmiendo. Scott y Isaac estaban en sus respectivos sacos de dormir, pues Lydia y Stiles eran los únicos que necesitaban una protección extra para no morir congelados en las frías noches del desierto. Aunque, tan pronto como terminó de calzarse y ponerse la cazadora para ir a buscar a Stiles, vio que Scott abría los ojos y le miraba preocupado. No necesitó decir nada para indicarle que no se preocupara. Que esta vez los dos estaban con Stiles y que iban a cuidar de él hasta que por fin todo se solucionara. Y Scott no tuvo más que asentir, tras lo que dio media vuelta para seguir durmiendo, indicando así que aceptaba que fuera su novio quien, esta vez, le ayudara a recuperar la calma.  
*********

Se acercó sigilosamente al adolescente hasta quedar justo a su espalda Una vez allí, sin necesidad de advertir su presencia, colocó una mano en el centro de su espalda. En el sitio exacto en el que el tatuaje les recordaba lo que había vivido, y lo mucho que había cambiado su relación.  
Como había intuido, Stiles no se asustó ante el contacto. Antes bien, cuando Derek subió la mano hasta dejarla en su cuello, Stiles ladeó el cuello para que sus dedos juguetearan con su pelo.

\- Hey –susurró Derek a modo de saludo.

\- Hola.

\- ¿No podías dormir?

\- No.

\- ¿Alguna pesadilla?

\- Sí.

El breve intercambio de preguntas y saludos se desarrolló sin que el contacto entre los dos aumentara, o siquiera se miraran. Sin embargo, aunque Stiles agradeció el intento de Derek porque la situación fuera lo menos incómoda posible para él, sí que le sorprendió que no dijera nada cuando hizo mención a la pesadilla. Sin cambiar la posición de los pies, sintiendo todavía el hormigueo de los dedos sobre su cuello, le miró curioso.

\- ¿No me vas a preguntar?

\- No… -respondió con la vista fija en el espectacular paisaje que se desplegaba ante ellos, pese a ser muy consiente de que ahora Stiles le estaba mirando-. Ya me lo dirás cuando te sientas con fuerzas para hacerlo.

El chico mantuvo el escrutinio sobre su pareja durante unos segundos más, intentando averiguar sus intenciones ocultas, hasta que finalmente desistió y sonrió de medio lado.

\- Debí intuir que tú, de entre el resto del mundo, sería el menos partidario con eso de ser siempre sincero.

Derek se encogió de hombros. Era un gesto que antes del viaje jamás le había visto hacer, pero desde entonces cada vez era más habitual. Y aunque al principio le sorprendió, lo cierto era que cada vez le gustaba más cuando lo hacía. Le daba un aspecto más juvenil y despreocupado, que él más que nadie se merecía.

\- No es cuestión de no ser sincero –dijo Derek con calma-, sino de compartirlo cuando sea el momento adecuado.…

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que te lo diré algún día?

La nueva pregunta sí que consiguió que Derek dejara de observar el paisaje y mirara por fin a su chico. Mostró una expresión tan despreocupada, que casi parecía juguetona.

\- Tengo intención de pasarme toda la vida a tu lado. –Le guiñó un ojo-. Puedo esperar.

Stiles sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. No era justo que algo tan simple como un guiño de ojos le dejara en ese estado de nerviosismo, pero supuso que si ese guiño venía de los ojos más bonitos que había visto en su vida, y justo después de que el hombre más fascinante que conocía le dijera que tenía intención de compartir su vida con él, lo sorprendente es que no se hubiera desmallado de puro gozo.  
Recordó entonces el tema que estaban tratando y la felicidad por tener al mejor novio del mundo se diluyó un poco.

\- No ha sido tan horrible como las otras veces… -comentó en un susurro-. Pero he soñado que morías… Que yo te mataba –Stiles esperó a que Derek dijera algo, o que al menos mostrara disconformidad o preocupación a través de sus expresivas cejas. Sin embargo, el Beta permaneció tranquilo, con el rostro relajado, simplemente esperando a que continuara-. ¿No te escandaliza?

\- Es una pesadilla… -respondió con la misma calma que mostraba su rostro-. Me preocuparía más si me dijeras que eso era un agradable sueño.

El chico sopesó la posibilidad de que Derek estuviera usando el sarcasmo. Comprendió en seguida que no se trataba de eso. Jamás sería tan cruel como para hacer uso de la ironía con un tema tan delicado.  
Dio un paso en su dirección, lo justo para quedar justo delante de él, ambos frente al paisaje teñido de naranjas, y apoyó la espalda en su pecho. No necesitó decir nada para que Derek pasara ambos brazos por su estómago y pecho, atrayéndole hacia él y protegiéndole en un abrazo que era tranquilizador e íntimo al mismo tiempo.

\- Háblame –susurró Stiles, tan pronto como sintió los cálidos brazos estrechándole.

\- ¿De qué quieres que te hable? –preguntó Derek, solícito.

\- No lo sé. De lo que tú quieras… -clavó la vista en el imponente paisaje, desesperado porque las vistas le ayudaran a pensar en el presente y no en el pasado-. Pero no quiero pensar ni… -tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mayor para terminar la frase-, ni seguir oyendo tus gritos.

Derek estrechó el cuerpo de Stiles entre sus brazos, reconfortándole con su sola presencia, y le besó en la sien para hacerle ver que estaba con él y que eso era real. Pero no se olvidó de la petición del chico y habló para él.

Sorprendentemente, no se sintió como un idiota cuando comenzó a contarle la primera vez que pensaron en visitar el cañón del Colorado, cuando Laura y él ya estaban a salvo e iba siendo hora de empezar a plantearse una nueva vida. Y pese a que en el pasado hablar de su hermana mayor siempre le había traído dolor o añoranza al comprender que no volvería a verla, el contárselo ahora a Stiles sólo sirvió para que los recuerdos fueran agradables, hasta el punto de que podía imaginársela perfectamente ahora, sonriendo y dándole la enhorabuena por haber encontrado a alguien tan increíble como Stiles.  
Stiles no dijo nada al respecto.

Al tener al chico delante suyo no podía discernir su expresión, con lo que ni siquiera podía saber si estaba sorprendido por el tema elegido, o tal vez satisfecho porque por fin su relación hubiera llegado a un punto en que podían hablar del pasado sin dolor de por medio. No obstante, su corazón latía calmado, a diferencia de como estaba cuando despertó y vio que Stiles se había marchado.

Cuando terminó de contar los planes que en su día hicieron Laura y él, y que diez años después por fin se cumplían, Derek dejó de hablar. Había conseguido calmar a Stiles y bien sabía que ahora lo que necesitaba era silencio para que fuera él quien diera el siguiente paso. Si ese consistía en echarse a llorar o en seguir allí, quietos y en silencio durante horas, Derek aceptaría lo que fuera sin rechistar. Siempre y cuando le permitiera seguir a su lado.

Finalmente, tras media hora en la que contemplaron cómo el sol se alzaba en el horizonte, iluminando el gigantesco cañón que había bajo ellos, Stiles se sintió preparado para hablar.

\- No sé cuánto tiempo necesitaré para superar esto.

Derek no rompió el abrazo ni cambio de posición.

\- Ya te lo he dicho –le besó de nuevo en la sien-. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

\- Pero no quiero acabar hartándote. Por mucha paciencia que tengas, no puedes pasarte toda la vida esperando a que me recupere cada vez que estoy hecho una mierda por una pesadilla o por un…

\- ¿Quién dice que no puedo? –dijo Derek.

Stiles dio media vuelta hasta soltarse del abrazo. Todavía notaba las manos del hombre en su cintura, pero ya no era un abrazo de necesidad. Alzó una ceja al más puro estilo Derek Hale, indicándole que no le creía.

\- Al lado de Peter y Cora, eres el mejor compañero de piso que he tenido jamás… -siguió el Beta.

\- Yo… -se sonrojó visiblemente-. ¿En serio? –preguntó, ilusionado.

\- Por supuesto –sonrió entonces de medio lado, aprovechándose de la oportunidad que le acababa de brindar-. Aunque ellos nunca me despertaron como tú sueles hacerlo.

Derek soltó una carcajada tan pronto como Stiles se sonrojó, y en el acto el chico le dio un puñetazo en el duro pecho. Para el Beta sólo fue una caricia, pero la intención era lo que contaba.

\- Más te vale que no digas esas cosas la próxima vez que cenes en casa…

El Beta permitió a Stiles que le diera un par de puñetazos más, de paso que le soltaba algún insulto, hasta que se cansó y volvió a apoyarse en su pecho. Derek aprovechó para estrecharle de nuevo entre sus brazos.

\- Todos tenemos nuestros fantasmas –susurró-. Hace seis años jamás habría imaginado que el chico que se coló en mi propiedad y que deseaba mi muerte a cada segundo, sería el mismo que me ayudaría a despertarme cada día con una sonrisa en los labios –colocó la barbilla en el hombro de Stiles, disfrutando del paisaje-. Créeme. Sé muy bien lo que es pasar por un infierno y no saber si algún día podré volver a ser el de siempre. O incluso pensar que me pasaré toda la vida solo, no haciendo otra cosa que maldecir mi suerte –le dio un pequeño beso en los labios cuando el chico se giró para mirarle a los ojos-. Si yo pude hacerlo, gracias a ti, es hora de que te devuelva el favor.

Stiles no deseaba otra cosa. Sonrió al hombre lobo, agradeciéndole los ánimos.

\- ¿Crees que lo conseguiremos? En fin, no a todos se les mete un demonio dentro.

\- Eres Stiles Stilinski… -fue la confiada respuesta de Derek-. Y yo estoy a tu lado… Por supuesto que lo conseguiremos.

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así acaba este peculiar viaje, que ha tenido más sobresaltos de los esperados, jeje  
> Gracias a todos los que lo han seguido hasta el final <3  
> Nos vemos en el próximo fic. Hasta entonces, ya sabéis dónde podéis encontrar mis otras historias, donde no va a faltar el drama y momentos tiernos suficientes para parar un tren, no digamos solucionar cualquier problema :)
> 
> http://amzn.to/2bxtnZX
> 
> Y no olvidéis decirme si os ha gustado ;)


End file.
